TwilightBreaking Dawn
by spuffygirl92
Summary: J'ai quitté Edward à cause de sa trahison. Maintenant,je suis une vampire qui a refait sa vie. Du moins jusqu'à des retrouvailles inattendues.BxE. Autre Univers,alternative à Breaking Dawn tome4
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER :je ne possède rien de cette fabuleuse saga…malheureusement.

N'hésitez-pas les reviews 

**Broken**

Engourdie. Voilà comment je me sentais. Mentalement je vérifiai mon corps. J'avais l'air entière et pourtant quelque chose manquait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Une main froide, la sienne, se posa sur mon front.

« Tout va bien Bella »

Sa voix douce était anxieuse. Edward bougeait à peine ses longs doigts sur ma peau, et alors que je frissonnai, il s'éloigna.

« Tu dois boire ça, Bella. Tu te sentiras mieux »

Carlisle posa un verre sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas la force, ni l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Ca avait encore un goût horrible, mais je savais qu'ils me forceraient à le boire, quoi que j'eus dit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Me demandait Carlisle, soucieux.

J'attendis un instant de retrouver ma voix et j'ouvris les yeux.

« C'est pas bon »

Ils sourirent, indulgents. Edward me prit la main. Il avait l'air…soulagé. J'en aurais pleuré.

« Laissez-la se reposer ! »

Rose.

La seule qui me soutenait. Celle qui avait aussi été trahie par sa famille. Je croisai son regard. Il était triste, rempli de douleur. On comptait ne faire qu'une contre les Cullen. Entre eux et mon bébé. Un enfant. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'avais été enceinte. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edward et les autres me prirent en traître et le tuèrent.

J'étouffai un sanglot. La famille entière l'entendis, comme toujours. Soudain tous étaient tournés vers moi.

« La douleur devrait bientôt passer » M'informa Carlisle.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on ait la même douleur en tête ! » Répliqua Rosalie, lançant un regard noir à Edward. Comme toujours il l'ignora et Emmett posa une main ferme sur son épaule. Nos regards se croisèrent encore.

« On va te laisser dormir » Déclara Edward, plus pour les autres que pour moi.

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Tout le monde sorti, Edward était toujours à mes côtés, et je fermai les yeux. Au moins je n'avais pas à le voir.

Comment avais-je pu passer de l'amour inconditionnel à la haine profonde en quelques jours ? Ma réaction m'effrayait mais je ne voulais pas l'analyser. Après tout, je connaissais mes sentiments. La haine, la frustration, le désespoir.

Tout allait pourtant si bien, la lune de miel avait été un vrai conte de fée, même si nous avions connu des moments difficiles, en particulier Edward qui ne supportait pas la douleur et les blessures qu'il pouvait m'infliger en me touchant. Quelle ironie du sort qu'il s'agisse justement de lui qui m'ait blessée au plus profond de moi en refusant l'enfant, son enfant, que je portais ? Un rire amer m'échappa, et je savais qu'Edward l'avait mal interprété. Tellement persuadé que je voulais lui prouver une force que je ne possédais pas, il s'était convaincu que je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, tout comme lui. Mais que je le gardais pour ne pas être trop 'humaine'.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Esme t'a préparé un repas »

Je sentis ses yeux ambrés sur moi, je sentis son amour pour moi. Et j'en étais malade.

« Non, merci »

« Tu dois manger pour retrouver des forces »

Et avant que je ne dise autre chose, comme toujours, Alice me portait un plateau repas. La vue me révulsa. Mon estomac fit des siennes à peine le plateau sur mes genoux.

Je rangeais mon linge dans l'immense dressing qu'Alice m'avait fait installer par ses frères alors que j'étais encore convalescente, et Edward choisissait un cd à mettre dans la chaîne hi-fi. C'était son rituel depuis notre retour. Avant de partir chasser, il nous installait un nid douillet. Du moins, aurais-je pu le voir ainsi, si ses chasses n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Je savais qu'alors j'aurai plusieurs heures seules dans notre chambre, sans avoir à le voir tourner autour de moi sans savoir comment m'aborder. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, je refusais qu'il me touche ou encore qu'il envahisse le peu d'espace privé que je pouvais avoir dans une maison pleine de vampires à l'affut de mes gestes.

Parce qu'ils y étaient tous, à l'affut. Mon moindre mouvement était surveillé, analysé. A croire qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction que j'allais avoir. Pourtant je faisais ma vie. J'allais voir Charlie, j'allais en ville, je ne m'inquiétais pas d'eux. 'Un drôle de couple', disaient les uns, 'pauvres enfants' disaient d'autres. Mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais juste échapper un temps à tout cela.

« Rose et Esme restent ce week-end » La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

J'hochai simplement la tête.

« Bella… »

Je me détournai. Comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait une phrase sur ce ton suppliant, et désarmé.

Je n'étais pas insensible. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais seulement je ne pouvais pas encore lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. Ni à lui, ni à moi, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire les frais de mon comportement. Je me haïssais pour être humaine, pour être si faible devant un homme, non, un dieu comme lui.

Je soufflai. Je sentis son regard inquiet sur moi.

Il refusait encore plus maintenant de me transformer. J'étais pourtant sûre que cela m'aiderait. J'aurais ainsi autre chose en tête que l'enfant que je pourrais porter encore s'il ne l'avait pas empêché.

Un léger bruit à la porte m'indiqua qu'Emmett venait chercher son frère. Il était bien le seul à respecter un espace nécessaire pour l'humanité que je dégageais toujours.

« J'arrive » Lança Edward en attrapant une veste sur l'étagère près de moi. Son bras frôla mon épaule gauche, je me forçai, comme toujours à ne pas réagir. Mais mon corps était toujours prêt à lui répondre. Je frissonnai de plaisir, et mon cœur s'emballait. Comme au début de notre relation.

« Essaie au moins de t'impatienter de me revoir » Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Quand il fut en bas seulement, je détectai qu'il avait déposé un baiser léger sur ma nuque dégagée par mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Il était si rapide. Si fort. Si…parfait.

Je m'effondrai secouée de sanglots aussi étouffés que possible, le long de la porte, derrière moi. Un temps je n'entendis pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Puis je réalisai que Rose attendait dans la chambre pour venir à mon chevet.

« Rose » Murmurai-je, en appelant au secours, j'en avais conscience.

Elle fut à mes côtés à l'instant, et me serrait dans ses bras avec douceur.

« Je suis désolée » Les larmes dans sa voix étaient perceptibles.

J'hochai la tête et essuyai mes joues d'un revers de main. Inspirant à fond, je compris ce que je devais faire. Ce qu'ils attendaient que je fasse de moi-même.

« Rose, je vais avoir besoin de toi » Commençai-je, bas.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Bella » Assura-t-elle, en m'aidant à me redresser.

Je regardai distinctement vers l'extérieur de la pièce, désignant le reste de la maison, et donc Esme. Rose hocha la tête et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les bois. Je n'avais plus besoin de fermer les yeux au moins.

« Que veux-tu ? » Elle me reposait au sol, délicatement.

J'hésitai un instant, était-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Comment allais-je m'y prendre ?

« Je dois partir »

Rose retint sa respiration à mon affirmation. Elle savait que je parlais de les quitter.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle lut dans mon regard ma détermination.

« Ca ne sera pas du gâteau. Ils vont te poursuivre… »

« Il le faut. Nous souffrons tous. Toi, Emmett, Alice, Esme, et Edward et Jasper et Carlisle…moi. » Assurai-je.

Un silence s'installa. Seuls les oiseaux et les animaux sauvages à portée d'oreilles humaines le rompaient. Soudain, Rose hocha la tête, m'enlaça, et demanda

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Je réfléchissais. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre des adieux en bonne et due forme. Ils m'auraient retenue.

« Eloigne Esme de moi pendant quelques minutes. Une heure, peut-être. Et quand vous reviendrez, je serai partie sans un pli »

« Bella ! » S'affola-t-elle.

Je la coupai

« Ils m'en empêcheront, Rose. Edward ne le supporterait pas, il ferait tout, et cela nous blesserait encore plus. Je dois tout quitter, je dois reprendre une vie, me remettre du choc. Comprends-moi, nous le supporterons bien mieux ainsi, plutôt que de rester pour leur faire mes adieux. »

« Alice » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pars, je ne sais pas où, ni quand… » Je souris. Mes incertitudes ne pouvaient être que bénéfiques.

« Bella…Tu me...nous manqueras »

Elle m'enlaça une dernière fois, me prit sur son dos, et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Mon cœur se serra. C'était la dernière fois que je rentrais à la maison.

A peine de retour dans ma chambre, je fouillai les placards pour gagner un maximum de temps. En bas, Rose inventait un quelconque besoin pour faire sortir Esme.

Peu après, j'avais un sac de première nécessité, et de l'argent sur le siège arrière de la voiture d''après' qu'Edward m'avait offerte la veille. C'était une voiture neuve noire de je ne sais quelle marque, que Rose avait amélioré encore, alors que c'était largement suffisant pour moi. Enfin, aujourd'hui, cela m'arrangerait de pouvoir compter sur une voiture rapide. Parce que j'avais peu de temps avant que les Cullen ne refassent surface. Un dernier coup d'œil sur la maison, et j'accélérai pour quitter au plus vite les environs.

Le panneau de sortie de la ville de Forks me souhaita de revenir bientôt.

Au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne serait pas le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le futur**

_4ans plus tard,_

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. Et zut ! Alors que j'étais en plein examen ! J'avais bien prévenu Jason de ne pas m'appeler avant que je le fasse…Ca s'arrêta enfin, me permettant de reprendre où j'en étais dans ma dissertation. Je ne pouvais pas rater cette matière, sinon, je ne pouvais pas être titulaire !

Prenant ma respiration, je fermai les yeux et me re-concentrai pour les dernières minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. Ma conclusion se formait dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que j'achevai ma dernière partie donc quand les surveillants réclamèrent de poser les stylos, j'obtempérai sans hésitation.

Les autres étudiants à mes côtés étaient tout aussi épuisés après les cinq heures d'affilées de composition. Mais on était aussi ravis parce que tout était enfin fini. Les études, les examens, le stress de ne pas savoir si on serait embauché ou pas. Je souris.

Moi, Bella Swan, j'étais sûre de travailler dans un cabinet de consultants marketing dès l'annonce des résultats de mes concours. A 23ans bientôt, j'avais une belle perspective de carrière et de vie. Sans plus y réfléchir, j'avançai vers la sortie.

Un bras musclé enlaça ma taille gracile, en même temps que des lèvres souples se posaient dans ma nuque.

« Alors ? » Sa voix était grave et enivrante, je souris de plus belle et me tournai vers lui.

« Ton coup de téléphone m'a perturbée ! Juste quelques minutes et je te rejoignais ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? » Même si je l'accusais je souriais, et me tendais vers Jason. Nos regards noirs étaient soudés, et une fois ma phrase terminée, je vis une lueur d'incompréhension traverser ses pupilles.

« Je ne t'ai pas appelé. Tu me l'avais demandé » Il releva un sourcil, incertain.

Je me sentis pâlir. Si ce n'était pas Jason. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

Je tendis la main vers mon sac et en sortit mon portable. Je consultai les appels manqués. C'était bien ça.

Maitre Oliver m'avait contactée sans laisser de message. Jason eut juste le temps de me faire asseoir avant que je ne pâlisse encore plus. Quand il eut lu le numéro, il inspira profondément avant de dire

« Tu veux que je le rappelle à ta place ? »

Je secouai la tête. Non. Même si Jason savait que j'étais, à cet instant précis, toujours en procédure de divorce, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de prendre cette responsabilité. Si je voulais tourner la page…Et c'était ce que je voulais…Je devais rappeler moi-même mon avocat et m'informer sur la raison de son appel. J'inspirai avant de lancer le rappel automatique.

« Maitre Oliver » Une voix faible pour un homme me répondit. J'expirai, me rendant compte, qu'une fois de plus, j'avais oublié de respirer.

« C'est Bella Swan »

« Miss Swan, ravi que vous me rappeliez aussitôt. J'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à cette 'nouvelle'.

« Je viens de recevoir le papier de divorce que Mr. Cullen a signé » Continua-t-il, sans se rendre compte de mon trouble.

« Vous êtes officiellement divorcés Mr. Edward Cullen et vous »

Je sentis le sourire dans sa voix. Cet homme était bon dans son métier, et il était fier d'avoir réussi à répondre aux attentes de sa cliente. Moi, en l'occurrence.

« Merci » Fut ma seule réponse.

« Je vous communique un double dès aujourd'hui »

« Merci » répétai-je, incapable de formuler d'autres propos.

Il raccrocha après m'avoir souhaité de reprendre ma nouvelle vie que je me construisais depuis près de quatre ans. Avant de revenir à la réalité, j'imaginai la douleur d'Edward quand il avait reçu ce courrier. J'espérai juste qu'il avait tourné la page avant que je ne le lui fasse envoyer. Il en avait le droit. Malgré tout.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Jason essuya mes larmes que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de la raison. Soulagement, ou douleur.

« Bella ? » Hésita-t-il.

« Ca y est » Je réussis à lui sourire. Je vis son soulagement dans ses prunelles noires.

« Je te ramène à la maison » Il se leva et m'emmena avec lui vers sa moto.

Le matin il avait insisté pour m'accompagner à cet examen. Il savait que j'allais avoir la réponse rapidement pour le divorce, et il ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement, avant de décider que je me devais d'être plus forte.

J'avais divorcé d'Edward ? Et alors ? Beaucoup le faisaient ! Et ça n'étonnait personne. S'être marié à la sortie du lycée, quelle idée ! Oui mais c'était une bonne idée, à l'époque en tout cas…

Je secouai la tête comme pour me sortir d'un mauvais rêve et je me tournai vers Jason qui m'attendait à la porte de notre appartement. Je souris, et je sentis que ce sourire atteignait mes yeux. Alors, plus confiante que jamais depuis longtemps, je m'approchai de lui, d'un pas aguicheur. Son rire alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras me fit tout oublier. Pour un temps, du moins.

Serrée dans ses bras puissants, les doigts légers sur ses biceps, le souffle encore court de nos ébats, je reprenais pieds avec la réalité.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Et dans cette question, il y avait de l'hésitation.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, l'embrassai doucement et annonçai, la voix vibrante d'émotions

« Libre »

« Tant mieux. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Et dans son regard, je vis qu'il ne parlait pas que d'aliments. Je pouffai avant de sortir de sous les draps et le rappeler à l'ordre.

« On doit retrouver les autres au bar ! »

Je filai à la douche avant que Jason ne me rattrape.

Cette soirée fut un vrai moment de détente. J'en avais fini. On en avait fini. Avec les cours, le dur passé, pour ne penser plus qu'à notre avenir.

Jason me vit les yeux dans le vague, il me caressa lentement le dos de la main pour me ramener à lui. Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard ardent.

« Tu danses ? »

Je souris et me lovai dans ses bras.

J'en avais fait des progrès depuis ma dernière relation avec un homme. Avant je ne dansais pas, je ne faisais que me casser la figure, je me cachais sous des vêtements qui ne me donnaient aucune valeur. A présent, je profitais de n'importe quel moment pour danser dans les bras de mon petit copain, je mettais des talons de plusieurs centimètres sans hésitation, et j'enfilai souvent des slims et t-shirt ou pulls moulants. Ma féminité et mon corps se développaient. Et j'aimais ça. A l'aise dans ce slow avec Jason, je ne faisais qu'une avec lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, c'était comme si on était seuls sur cette piste bondée.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de mes examens, et enfin j'allais avoir les résultats. Déjà mon futur nouveau patron m'attendait. Il m'avait contactée pour que je vienne signer le contrat sur lequel nous étions tombés d'accord, alors que j'étais encore stagiaire chez lui.

« Je ne pourrai jamais y aller ! »Me plaignis-je encore, en serrant la main de Jason dans la mienne. Il sourit à nouveau à ma panique.

« Tu as travaillé à fond, tu as fait tes examens, tes professeurs et ton patron étaient fiers et confiants. Tout va très bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Tu vas entrer dans cette salle, chercher ton nom sur le document, et quand tu le verras, tu liras 'ADMISE' et on t'indiquera où te rendre pour récupérer ton dossier et ton diplôme » Me rassura-t-il.

Je le regardai, toujours aussi angoissée. Comment pouvait-il me faire confiance ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il me regarder en face et être aussi calme ?

J'inspirai à fond et pénétrai seule dans la pièce après l'avoir embrassé. On savait tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen pour retarder la révélation, mais je m'en fichais.

Sans savoir où je prenais cette force, j'avançai le long du couloir jusqu'à la porte qui donnait accès à la 'pièce de torture'.

Il y avait foule, et des personnes dans tous les états. De la joie intense, à la déception. Je regardai tout le monde, lisant sur leurs visages les mêmes sentiments qui me dominaient.

Le visage devant les feuilles, je cherchais avec hésitation et lenteur mon nom. 'Bouiloul' 'Dwan', mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ce n'était pas mon nom. Comprenant enfin que les noms étaient dans l'ordre alphabétique et que je n'étais qu'au début de la liste, je me déplaçai de cinq pages environ avant de trouver les 'S'. Plus lentement encore je parcourus les noms avant de tomber sur le mien.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre je suivis avec attention ma ligne et atteignis le bout de la ligne où un mot était inscrit. Trop bouleversée pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait je restai devant la feuille, le doigt sur le mot, cherchant à en trouver le sens. Les lettres se détachaient dans mon cerveau qui refusait de les analyser ensemble : A-D-M-I-S-E.

Quand soudain j'entendis l'anéantissement dans la voix de quelqu'un à mes côtés, je réalisai. J'avais vraiment fini avec tout ça. J'avais vraiment fini avec la vie qui me rappelait mon passé, mon mari et mon enfant. J'étais maintenant Bella Swan, consultante en marketing. C'était officiel !

Un sanglot de soulagement me prit alors que je revenais à la réalité. D'un bloc je me retournai vers le responsable qui nous indiquait les différents bureaux selon les cas. Je lui donnai mon nom, il parcourut sa liste, me sourit et m'envoya dans le bureau d'en face, en me félicitant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je détenais précieusement mon diplôme et tous mes papiers, et je retournais, la tête dans les nuages vers l'homme qui m'avait aidée tout ce temps.

Jason m'attendait, confiant, sur un banc. Quand il me vit arriver, il rompit la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, et me serra dans ses bras pour mieux m'embrasser.

« Merci »Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres, avant de les ressouder.

Autour de nous, les gens souriaient, ou détournaient leurs regards, quelques peu désapprobateurs. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Plus jamais le regard des autres ne me gênerait à présent.

Mains dans la main, nous rejoignîmes la moto de Jason. Je glissai mes papiers dans mon sac, j'enfilai mon casque et je le laissai me conduire où il en avait l'intention.

C'est avec surprise que je découvris un centre de soins du corps et du visage.

« Jason… » Je ne pus en dire plus. Il m'entraîna à sa suite, on passa les portes tournantes et j'entrai dans un autre monde.

Une fois le hall traversé, nous entrâmes dans un salon d'où l'on nous conduisit aux vestiaires. Jason m'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éloigner vers son vestiaire. Je le suivis des yeux un instant, et ce fut le cœur léger que je trouvai mon hôtesse peu après.

« Allongez-vous, svp » M'indiqua-t-elle en me désignant une table.

Hummm ?! Je commençai donc par un massage ?!

Relaxée et reposée, je suivais à présent Jason le long d'un couloir, escortés par une hôtesse. Elle ouvrit une porte, et je découvris le jacuzzi.

« Jason… » Je me sentais bête de ne pas dire autre chose. Mais je savais qu'il comprenait. Je l'embrassai d'abord tendrement, puis, alors que nous pénétrions dans l'eau sous l'œil de l'hôtesse, il m'enlaça plus étroitement contre son corps ferme.

« Je t'aime » Souffla-t-il, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les miens.

« Je sais » Acquiesçai-je en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Je ne lui disais pas les mots. Je ne pouvais pas. Et il l'acceptait. Bon sang pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rencontré au lycée ? Avant de me morfondre, je rouvrais les yeux et lui rendais un baiser encore plus passionné.

Seuls les toussotements gênés de l'hôtesse qui amenait d'autres clients me stoppèrent.

Nous passâmes quelques cinquante minutes dans l'eau à rester simplement l'un avec l'autre, à savourer ce temps qui, nous le savions, ne nous serait pas accordé avant longtemps. D'abord parce que j'avais mon travail à prendre dès le lendemain, et ensuite parce que lui, partait le soir même pour retrouver sa mère et son jeune frère de six ans son cadet et qui multipliait les conneries qui le conduiraient en prison.

Quand nous sortîmes de l'établissement, nous retournâmes chez nous et profitâmes des dernières heures que nous possédions pour dîner aux chandelles et faire l'amour.

Jason était parti à la nuit tombée pour prendre son avion. Je l'avais conduit en moto et j'étais rentrée seule dans l'appartement qui me semblait gigantesque.

Après un thé devant une émission télé débile, je m'étendis sous les draps pour trouver un sommeil réparateur.

Et il arriva ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Je rêvai d'Edward. Edward au soleil, dans la clairière, brillant de mille feux, ses yeux ambrés posés sur moi, reflétant un bonheur que je savais pourtant avoir perdu.

« So the Lion fell in love with the Lamb »

En sueur, je me réveillai dans la nuit et cherchai à mes côtés un corps dur comme le marbre, mais ne trouvai que le vide.

Le poids de mon bracelet, seul symbole de ma vie passée que je ne pouvais retirer, me fit sangloter jusqu'à l'aube.

Je l'avais perdu, je l'avais quitté, je reprenais à présent une vie d'humaine. Point final.

Du moins c'était ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre ! Parce que là, au fond de moi, j'avais encore le souvenir et la trace de ses caresses, de ses paroles. Et rien que pour cela-ou par cela, je résistai mal à le rejoindre, à retourner à Forks ou n'importe où où il serait pour le revoir. Le laisser m'enlacer doucement contre sa poitrine froide.

Le réveil se déclencha sur une musique pop. Justement ce qu'il me fallait pour me sortir de ma léthargie. Je me levai donc en vitesse, et filai à la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps encore triste de mes souvenirs, mais je luttai parfaitement contre la mélancolie, alors je sortis et enfilai un tailleur pantalon à la coupe simple mais professionnelle. Une légère touche de fard à paupière et eye-liner et j'étais prête à partir travailler.

Claquant la porte de l'appartement sur moi, je soufflai et affrontai sans crainte mon avenir.

J'avais toujours ma voiture noire d' 'après', et cela m'allait très bien. Au volant, je voyais la ville défilée sous mes yeux, et j'écoutai les derniers titres à la radio. Justement, c'était Keane, avec entrain j'entamai les paroles au même moment que le chanteur.

Devant le bâtiment, je montrai mon passe provisoire au gardien et il m'ouvrait la barrière. Bienvenue dans mon nouveau monde.

Je me souris à moi-même. Je trouvai ma place de parking sans problèmes et atteignis l'étage du cabinet en moins de trois minutes.

A ma montre, il était 8h31, j'avais encore trente minutes pour prendre mon poste, mais Mr. Hendricks m'attendait pour me saluer. J'allai à son bureau, sa secrétaire, une certaine Kate Minslet me sourit et me fit entrer.

« Bonjour, miss Swan. »Me salua Hendricks en me tendant la main. « Vous êtes la bienvenue. J'ai été heureux d'apprendre votre réussite »

« Bonjour, et moi je suis heureuse de faire partie de votre équipe »Répondis-je, souriante.

Oui, j'allais aimer cette vie.

Je passai quelques minutes avec mon nouveau patron. Il m'expliqua la procédure et me donna rendez-vous pour le début d'après-midi avec les autres consultants. Je les connaitrai, et j'assisterai à la réunion hebdomadaire pour répartir les tâches et voir les éventuels soucis.

Enfin, il me conduisit à mon bureau. Une pièce aussi grande que ma chambre à Forks, chez Charlie, avec des baies vitrées, un bureau moderne en verre, et une série de placards. C'était impersonnel, mais je pouvais l'aménager à ma guise. Je l'en remerciai et m'installai dans mon fauteuil avec un sourire béat.

« Je vous laisse vous familiariser avec les lieux. Johann, votre secrétaire à vous et à Maxime, va vous apporter les premiers dossiers »Il me saluait et sortait.

Je me souvenais de Johann, j'avais été son assistante pendant quelques heures, où les dossiers à traiter dépassaient alors mes compétences. Une femme brune, d'une trentaine d'années qui connaissait la boite comme sa poche et qui avait accepté ma présence aussi facilement que si j'avais toujours été parmi eux. Maxime, en revanche me mettait mal à l'aise, il n'était employé ici que depuis à peine deux ans, et il s'était permis certaines choses envers des stagiaires comme des plaisanteries grivoises qui me déplaisaient. Je priai pour que nous n'ayons pas à trop nous côtoyer même si nous partagions une secrétaire.

Alors que je sortais des stylos et une photo de moi et Jason, on frappa à la porte. Je souris et invitai la personne à entrer. Je fus ravie de voir Johann ouvrir la porte avec un café dans chaque main.

Je me levai et l'aidai en me dirigeant vers les fauteuils contre le mur en face de mon bureau.

« Johann ! Je suis contente. Mais il ne fallait pas ! »

Mon enthousiasme n'était pas feinte, elle sourit et m'assura

« C'est mon cadeau de bienvenu ! »

En prenant la tasse qu'elle m'avait tendue, je l'examinai. Tout comme je m'en souvenais. Quoiqu'un détail attira mon regard immédiatement.

« Très joli diamant »

Je pointai son annulaire gauche où trônait un gros diamant brillant de mille feux.

« Merci. David m'a demandée en mariage, et j'ai dit oui…C'est une bague qui passe de mère en belle-fille dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations »

Elle regardait la bague avec attention et plaisir. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer au souvenir de Mon diamant que j'avais du quitté. Elle remarqua mon air triste et posa une main sur mon bras.

« Et ce divorce ? »

J'avais tellement bien sympathisé avec Johann, que je lui avais raconté ma séparation avec mon mari, et la procédure de divorce entamée. Je revins au présent et lui souris

« C'est fait. Depuis deux semaines. »

« Pas trop dur ? »

Elle était bien la première à me poser la question. Je gardai le silence un instant pour rassembler mes idées, et j'avouai

« Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes séparés, alors, je crois que je le vis assez bien. Ca n'était qu'une formalité officielle » 'Toutefois, c'est douloureux d'imaginer Sa douleur', ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Johann hocha la tête et tourna les yeux vers mon bureau.

« Et si on commençait ? »

Je souris et acquiesçai. Il était temps que je prenne réellement ma place dans ce monde du travail.

On travailla d'arrache pieds pendant le reste de la matinée. Je devais apprendre le fonctionnement du personnel selon les cas à traiter, et je devais me familiariser avec le serveur de l'entreprise pour les papiers officiels. Mais je trouvais que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Malgré l'intense attention que nous portions aux dossiers, Johann et moi prirent soin de mettre de l'ambiance dans le travail. On riait, mais on était sérieuse. Quand enfin, nous relevâmes la tête, il était l'heure du déjeuner.

Tout en s'étirant, Johann me regarda ranger mes papiers dans mes nouveaux placards.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien » Assura-t-elle.

« Merci, mais j'ai un bon exemple »

« Je t'en prie ! Demain tu n'auras déjà plus besoin de moi ! »

Elle balaya ma tentative de réponse d'un mouvement de la main, et sortit avant que je reprenne.

« Allons manger un bout »

Elle me vit hésiter.

« Quoi ? »

« Maxime… »

« Il ne déjeune pas aussi tôt » M'assura-t-elle.

D'accord, du moment qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans le coin. J'haussai les épaules, et la suivais jusqu'à la cafétéria. C'était un self, je me servis copieusement, j'avais tellement faim après cette matinée, que j'aurai pu manger un éléphant.

« Oh ! V'là Martina »Johann me désigna une table, où une blonde sulfureuse nous fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Martina, ça va ! »Lança Johann en s'asseyant. « Bella Swan, notre nouvelle consultante, et pas la pire ! »Me présenta-t-elle.

« Bonjour »Fis-je, en rendant ses bises à Martina.

« Décidément, il nous en arrive tous les ans, des nouveaux ! »Elle avait l'air contente en disant cela. Pourtant, dans son regard, quelque chose m'alarma. Je baissai les yeux, et les relevai sur elle alors que Johann disait

« Maxime était le dernier arrivé, il y a deux ans ! »

Je ne l'avais pas imaginé ! Martina ne m'appréciait pas. Une moue sarcastique se posa sur ses lèvres alors que nos regards se croisaient à nouveau.

« Déjà deux ans !? »Fit-elle, ironique.

Johann me regarda, désolée. Elle avait remarqué le comportement de sa collègue. Soit, elle ne m'appréciait pas, et bien moi non plus, trop sûre d'elle. Elle me hérissait. Je l'éviterai autant que possible.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : je ne possède toujours rien…

Suite aux reviews encourageants qu'ont connus les précédents chapitres, je ne voulais pas être…méchante, et vous laissez sur votre faim.

Bien sûr, j'attends vos recommandations, ou vos idées, même si j'ai avancé un peu…

**Le travail**

Après le déjeuner, je laissai Johann me guider au bureau de la réunion.

« Je te retrouve à la fin, au bureau, nous verrons si tu as d'autres questions… »Elle me sourit, et me quitta.

Je la suivais des yeux, les autres arrivaient.

Mr. Hendricks me sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait, nous indiquant nos sièges.

« Je vous présente notre nouvelle collaboratrice, tout juste diplômée mais très compétente comme vous le savez, Isabella Swan »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, et je me sentis rougir. Une habitude que je n'avais jamais vraiment perdue, même si cela se passait moins souvent. Mais, contrairement au passé, je pus croiser chacun de ses yeux. A ma gauche, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, Mr. Claude, comptable spécialisé avait des yeux noirs perçants mais sympathiques. Surement se souvenait-il que j'avais fait un saut dans son bureau pendant l'un de mes stages dans la boîte. A ses côtés, Mr. Hendricks, un peu plus jeune, dynamique et efficace, ça allait être un plaisir de travailler sous les ordres de cet homme aux cheveux blonds foncés soignés et aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Son assistante était face à moi, du même âge que le patron, aux cheveux longs et fins tirés en un chignon parfait au contraire de son teint sur lequel elle ne devait pas appliquer beaucoup de maquillage, parce qu'elle laissait voir ses cernes violettes sous ses yeux verts. Elle croisa mon regard sans sentiments. Elle me fit froid dans le dos. Enfin, à ma droite, un autre consultant, trentenaire, séduisant à souhait, il était le tombeur de ces dames comme j'avais pu m'en rendre compte lors de mes passages ici. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt et sa musculature de modèle, il avait les cheveux châtains coiffés strictes mais décontractés à la fois. Son sourire donna à mon cœur un peu plus de travail que nécessaire, je ne pouvais me le cacher.

« Bien, et si nous commencions ? »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Mr. Hendricks et l'écoutâmes faire le point sur les différents dossiers en cours. Soudain, il fit signe à Kate de me tendre une pochette où un numéro de dossier était inscrit.

« Cela vous ennuie d'y travailler en plus des autres ? »Me demanda mon patron, même si je sentais bien qu'il ne faisait cela que pour la forme. Je devais m'en charger. Je souris et posai les papiers devant moi, mon bloc notes par-dessus.

Près d'une heure plus tard, je sortis la tête et les jambes en compote. Nous avions débattu à propos d'un travail et ne pouvions pas, pour le moment, nous mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche.

« Hey ! Pas facile de te parler après une réunion »Le don juan de la société me sourit.

Je lui rendis un sourire plus discret et me tournai vers lui alors que j'étais devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

« Désolée, je suis juste impressionnée par le cadre. Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer…Je veux dire, à être là définitivement »

Il rit sans retenue avant de poser un regard amusé sur mon visage.

« On croirait que tu as signé un contrat avec le diable ! Au fait, je suis William Daniels. Tout le monde m'appelle Dany »

« Et bien, moi c'est Bella »

Il me serra la main pendant ce qui me sembla un instant de trop. Il en profita pour caresser le creux de mon poignet avec son pouce. Il vit alors mon bracelet qu'une autre vie avait mis là. Je levai les yeux vers lui, autant qu'un sourcil interrogateur.

« Joli bijou »Fit-il en relâchant ma main.

« Merci, je trouve aussi » Je me mordis la langue avant d'ajouter 'c'est le cas aussi de celui qui me l'a offert'. « Je dois y aller, des tas de dossiers » Dis-je en passant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient enfin. Je savais que Dany ne me suivrait pas, son bureau étant à cet étage.

« A plus tard »Assura-t-il.

Je m'appuyai un instant contre la paroi du fond, et fermai les yeux. Derrière mes paupières dansèrent deux yeux ambrés, amusés. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais à mon étage, et j'accourus à mon bureau.

Johann me suivit, étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle me tendit un café. Je souris. Une vraie amie cette femme. Je gardai le silence, histoire de me remettre de mes émotions et répondis

« William Daniels qui a cherché à flirter avec moi…Enfin, il l'a fait…Et… »

« Et il t'a fait de l'effet même si tu en aimes un autre… »Compléta-t-elle à ma place.

J'hochai simplement la tête.

Un silence s'installa avant que je ne me tourne vers la table de travail.

« Allons-y »

Le peu d'enthousiasme dans ma voix fit rire Johann. Je la rejoignis vite.

Une voix que j'aimais à la folie répondit à mon coup de téléphone.

« à votre service »

Je souris malgré moi. Jason était un homme merveilleux et qui plus est, adorait l'humour. Je continuai donc son jeu

« Je suis une femme seule, dans mon lit, à me languir d'un amant. Vous auriez une solution ? »

« Peut-être un coup d'un soir vous conviendrait-il… » Et dans sa réponse j'entendis le fou rire qui approchait.

« Chiche »Le provoquai-je.

« Bella, ma chérie, tu sais que j'aimerais être avec toi ce soir…Que portes-tu, d'ailleurs ? »

« Rien… »Et je l'entendis retenir son souffle, je souris « rien qu'une vieille chemise de l'homme que j'aime » Soufflai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella »

« Comment va ton frère ? »Je me rassis, un plaid sur le dos, dans le fauteuil devant la télévision.

« Je crains qu'il ne fasse une bêtise »M'avoua-t-il.

« Jason ! Je suis désolée, je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Bella, si je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher Julien de se rebeller, que pourrais-tu faire ? »Malgré le sérieux de la question, Jason était amusé.

Bien. Même si c'était à mes dépends, Jason était toujours aussi prompt à plaisanter. Et c'était le principal. Je devais avouer que ses problèmes avec Julien me faisaient peur. J'avais peur qu'ils ne nous séparent parce que Jason serait trop pris avec Julien pour s'occuper de notre relation.

« Et ta journée ? »Changea-t-il de sujet.

« J'ai rencontré tout le monde officiellement en temps que collaboratrice et c'était sympa. Surtout que certains sont très intéressés par mes quelconques besoins… »

« Ah oui ?! »Grogna Jason à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui, Dany, un vrai Apollon a flirté avec moi après la pause déjeuner… »

« Après la pause déjeuner ? Il ne sait pas que c'est pendant le déjeuner qu'une femme est plus réceptive à nos tentatives de séduction ?! »Interrogea-t-il sarcastique.

Je ris.

« C'était après ma réunion avec lui et le boss… »Corrigeai-je.

« Hum »

« Je t'aime » Assurai-je, d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait été à mes côtés, et qu'il me tenait dans ses bras. Depuis le caractère officiel de mon divorce j'arrivais dire ces mots. Jason et moi nous les répétions un maximum.

« Je t'aime, dors bien »

« Reviens-moi vite »Priai-je.

« Dès que possible »M'assurait-il avant que nous ne raccrochions.

Apaisée, je me dirigeai lentement vers notre lit, tirai la couette et la rabattis sur moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent sans aucun souci sur cette première journée, première d'un grand nombre d'autres journées.

Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre court, mais je ne veux pas tout révéler tout de suite, ou bâcler mon histoire pour arriver tout de suite où je souhaite.

Merci d'avoir lu. Je posterai demain une suite et s'il y a toujours autant d'enthousiasme, il y aura peut-être deux chapitres en plus…


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : Ne possédant rien, c'est tout de même avec plaisir que je vous livre ce chapitre.

ylymance : et bien voilà une vraie fan ! Et suite à ton review, j'avouerai que ça m'a donné à réfléchir pour retravailler mon chapitre 4.

Vous aurez donc un chapitre 4bis, celui d'origine en plus de celui-ci 

saturdaiix-x3 : suite à ton review, j'ai fait un changement de chronologie. A PRESENT L'HISTOIRE, JUSQU'A NOUVELLE INDICATION SE PASSE 4 ANS APRES LE DEPART DE BELLA, elle a donc 23ans, et non plus 25ans…En espérant vous contenter.

**Don juan**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais en avance, alors je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos des employés. Je poussai la porte battante avec plaisir en respirant la bonne odeur de café chaud et tout juste passé. Il y avait déjà deux femmes à peine plus jeunes que moi. On se sourit et j'avançai vers la pile de tasses en plastique sur le comptoir près de la cafetière.

Je me servis et m'assis près de la fenêtre. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait visible entre les hauts immeubles de New York, mais j'espérai le voir avant la pause déjeuner.

« Tu es nouvelle, ici ? »Me demanda la jeune femme rousse que j'avais remarquée en rentrant.

Je me tournai vers elle et son amie.

« Oui, depuis hier »

« On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »Insista l'autre, brune aux cheveux courts aux épaules.

Je la regardai et tiltai.

« Si, on a travaillé ensemble il y a trois mois…J'étais en stage ici, mon dernier stage d'ailleurs…Je suis Bella Swan »Je tendis la main.

Elle se frappa le front et serra ma main avec vigueur.

« Mais oui ! Moi c'est Jocelyne Arrien. Je suis à l'accueil depuis le début de l'année »Se présenta-t-elle.

« Et moi Océane Turner »M'annonça la rousse.

« Alors tu n'es plus stagiaire…Tu sors de quelle école ? »

Toutes deux se déplacèrent à ma table, nous partageâmes quelques croissants et quelques potins.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer Dany. Une tension sensuelle irradia la pièce alors qu'Océane passait sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Mesdames »Salua-t-il en lorgnant sur nos décolletés. Je serrai les poings. Décidément, je ne l'appréciai pas.

« Je dois y aller »Affirmai-je en me levant.

« On se voit surement plus tard »Me dit Jocelyne.

J'hochai la tête et sortis en direction de mon bureau.

Depuis près d'une heure je m'acharnai sur mes dossiers, et en particulier celui que Mr. Hendricks m'avait confié quand Johann m'interrompit par l'interphone.

« Bella, Mr. Daniels voudrait te parler »

J'hoquetai de surprise avant d'éclaircir ma voix et d'annoncer

« J'arrive »

Non mais quel toupet ! Comment osait-il ? Parce qu'il était mignon, il croyait pouvoir intervenir dans mon travail ?

Mon travail.

Mais bien sûr, il était lui-même consultant, il avait peut-être besoin que je lui fournisse quelques informations. J'inspirai lentement et me levai en rajustant mon chemisier.

« Mr. Daniels »Je tendis une main vers lui.

Il la prit et y déposa un baiser léger. Je lui retirai vite ma main, alors que je me sentais rougir.

« Dany, je te l'ai dit »Me fit-il, en cherchant mon regard.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »J'acceptai le tutoiement, mais il n'aurait pas à en abuser.

« Et bien, je dois partir chez un client, et je me suis dit que peut-être cela t'intéresserait de me suivre, on irait déjeuner ensuite… »Il me surprit et capta mon regard où je savais qu'il pouvait lire ma colère.

Son sourire aguicheur trembla un peu, mais il attendait une réponse.

Je tournai mon regard vers Johann qui souriait bêtement. J'avais donc à me débrouiller toute seule.

« Et bien, en fait, Mr. Hendricks m'a laissée un dossier important, et j'ai d'autres clients à voir, merci pour l'invitation tout de même »

Cette fois je vis bien son sourire disparaître un instant, alors qu'une lueur dangereuse apparaissait dans ses prunelles. Je relevai la tête en signe de défi quand je sentis ma cheville vaciller. Le bras de Dany était autour de ma taille avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« Attention »

« Bella, tu n'as rien ? »S'inquiéta Johann alors que je rougissais.

« Non, ça va »Je me détachai avec empressement des bras de Dany et repris contenance aisément. « Ma maladresse me joue des tours »Je tentai d'en rire, parce que je sentais le regard dévorant de Dany sur moi.

Un silence étrange s'installa, jusqu'à ce que le portable de Dany sonne.

« Hem…Allo ?...Merci, j'arrive tout de suite »Il raccrocha et chercha comment s'éloigner. « Mon chauffeur m'attend, fais attention à toi Bella, Johann » Il nous salua et sortit de la pièce.

« Mon dieu, tu lui fais de l'effet ! »

Je rougis d'autant plus.

« Tu es nouvelle, il cherche à mettre tout le monde dans son lit…Mais tu réagis bien… »

« La question est comment vais-je me libérer de lui ? »

« Dis-lui non. Il fait le macho, mais en fait il n'est pas du genre à s'imposer non plus, rassure-toi. Pour le boulot, Kate m'a demandée de te dire que le dossier qu'ils t'ont confié hier était urgent »

« Je le lui transmets dès la fin de la journée »La coupai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et me laissa rejoindre mon bureau. Je fermai la porte sur moi et soupirai, frustrée. De tous les moments de la journée pour tomber, il avait fallu que cela se fasse devant William Daniels ! Je secouai la tête, décidément, je n'avais pas changé de ce côté-là. Ma maladresse était incorrigible.

Finalement, je parvins à clore le dossier pour Mr. Hendricks avant 16h. Je montai moi-même à son bureau, mais comme il n'était pas là, je le laissai à Kate qui assurait s'en charger.

De retour à mon bureau, Maxime m'attendait. Décidément ce n'était pas mon jour.

« Maxime ? »Le saluai-je.

« Eh ! Je me demandais si tu avais une copie du dossier Foman »

Je regardai autour de moi, Johann n'était pas là. Voilà pourquoi il s'adressait à moi. Je passai devant lui et entrai dans mon bureau.

« Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore lu tout mes dossiers. Je vais regarder s'ils sont là, sinon, demande à Johann »

Il acquiesça et m'aida à vérifier les papiers sur ma table de travail. Après une recherche infructueuse je lui promis d'approfondir mes recherches dès le lendemain. Nous en restâmes là. J'attrapai mon sac et ma veste, éteignis mon ordinateur et sortis.

Le vent qui s'était levé dans la journée soufflait par rafales violentes dans mes cheveux qui n'étaient plus du tout en ordre. J'atteignis ma voiture avec soulagement et vérifiai l'adresse de la librairie la plus proche. Je voulais trouver un roman qui me sortirait de mon travail, et de mon quotidien.

J'arrivai à la boutique peu après et trouvai une hôtesse accueillante qui me donna plusieurs conseils. Je ressortis les bras chargés de livres près de quatre-vingt dix minutes plus tard et j'avais un grand panorama de sujets. Du livre de cuisine, au roman à l'eau de rose en passant par des romans policiers que je savais que Jason adorerait autant que moi.

Mon téléphone sonna au moment où je démarrai ma voiture. Je le pris et fut surprise de voir le nom d'une ancienne camarade de classe apparaître.

« Eh ! Flo ! »M'exclamai-je avec plaisir.

« Salut Bells, alors je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas, en fait je sors de la librairie »Je souris en imaginant mon amie lever les yeux au ciel. J'étais une vraie mangeuse de livres depuis mon entrée à l'université et elle s'amusait à me plaisanter à ce sujet.

« Et bien, j'espère que tu ne vas pas te mettre à lire maintenant, parce que les autres et moi t'attendons pour un resto et un ciné »Me dit-elle.

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit oui ! »Fis-je semblant d'être offusquée.

« Tutut, tu viens ! On va voir le nouveau film tiré des romans de Jane Austen, on t'attend ! »

Jane Austen et ses personnages. Edward, Edmund…Une larme isolée roula sur ma joue avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

« D'accord, à quelle heure ? »

J'entendis un cri de joie à l'autre bout du fil et doutai soudain d'avoir Alice et non Flo au téléphone. Elles se ressemblaient un peu. Très au courant de la mode, mais spontanées et passionnées…Une seconde larme.

'Oh ! Bella ! Ca fait quatre ans maintenant !'

Nous convînmes d'une heure de rdv près de Central Park et nous raccrochâmes.

Je filai à la maison et à la douche. J'appliquai une touche de fard à paupières et du gloss brillant sur mes lèvres quand le téléphone sonna. Je soupirai et démêlai mes cheveux tout en répondant.

« C'est moi »Fit Jason d'une voix troublée.

« Jason ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Julien s'est tiré. Ma mère est anéantie, mais on rentre. Je prends le premier avion et je suis là dans la nuit. C'était pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas »

Il avait la voix affligée, et moi j'étais sans voix. Qu'aurai-je pu dire ?

« Je sors avec Flo et les copains, mais je serai là tôt »Assurai-je.

« D'accord, amuse-toi bien. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit »

Soudain mon entrain s'amuï. Mais quand je vis qu'il était l'heure que je parte, je chaussai des tennis noirs et dorés, assorties à mon jean noir et mon t-shirt brillant. Je complétai le tout d'une veste légère sombre et d'une pochette du même ton. J'hésitai une seconde entre la voiture et la moto. Mais me connaissant, j'allais avoir un accident en moto, donc j'attrapai les clés de la voiture et quittai l'appartement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour une fois à rejoindre Central Park. Là-bas, je retrouvai Flo et son fiancé Charles, un afro-américain avec qui je m'entendais à merveille, et Agathe, une jeune femme de mon âge aux cheveux blonds très fins et très longs. Elle était seule depuis peu, son copain l'ayant larguée pour une autre plus âgée. J'étais ravie de les revoir.

« Comment ça va ? »Les saluai-je en les embrassant tous sur la joue.

« Ca va être le week-end, ça ne peut qu'aller ! »M'assura Flo en prenant la main de Charles. Ils passèrent devant alors qu'Agathe et moi sourions à la remarque de notre amie. Notre route jusqu'au restaurant italien fut rapide et nous pûmes nous asseoir dès notre arrivée, ce qui était rare dans cet établissement souvent plein à craquer de monde.

Après avoir fait notre choix, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, Agathe m'apprit qu'elle repartait dans sa région natale, le Wyoming dès la fin du mois pour prendre la relève dans la petite société que sa famille gérait. Mais nous nous promîmes de garder contact. Flo et Charles nous évitèrent en outre d'avoir à tenir la chandelle, ils se conduisirent de manière irréprochable même s'ils s'embrassaient de temps à autres.

Je me levai pour atteindre les toilettes lorsque je croisai deux yeux verts au comptoir qui me détaillaient avec minutie.

« C'est pas vrai ! »Laissai-je échapper.

« Quoi ? »S'étonna Flo. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir m'emporter, puisque je montrai rarement mes sentiments à cause de ma timidité.

« Le gars au comptoir en jean et t-shirt criard, c'est un collègue de boulot plutôt agaçant. Je ne le connais que depuis hier et il fait tout pour m'approcher… »

« Tu veux que j'aille lui dire deux mots ? »Proposa Charles, déjà à moitié levé.

« Non, je peux m'en sortir, je ne sais simplement pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse pas… »Avouai-je.

Tous se regardèrent. Ok, mon aveu devait vraiment être extraordinaire !

« Et si tu le remettais à sa place devant tout le monde ? »Dit Agathe en le détaillant.

« L'humilier ? »M'exclamai-je.

Aucun ne sembla se formaliser de cette solution.

Je restai un instant interdite, puis me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Comme je le craignais, Dany m'aborda dès mon retour.

« Eh ! Quelle coïncidence ! »Sourit-il. « Je t'offre quelque chose ? »

J'inspirai à fond. Après tout, autant qu'il sache tout de suite à quoi s'attendre. Je dégageai mon bras qu'il tenait encore et annonçai clairement

« Non merci. Je ne suis pas intéressée, et si vous continuez, peut-être bien que mon fiancé interviendra » D'accord, je n'avais pas de fiancé mais il ne le savait pas.

Dany sembla déconfit un instant. Suffisamment pour que je rejoigne mes amis en priant être quitte.

Je profitai du film avec autant de passion que si je lisais un livre. L'histoire était passionnante, et très bien traitée. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir cédé.

« On se refera ça »Assura Flo quand nous nous séparions.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous et prîmes nos chemins respectifs.

A l'appartement, les lumières étaient toujours éteintes. Jason n'était pas rentré.

Je me réveillai dans la nuit quand je sentis les couvertures bouger autour de moi.

« Jason »Demandai-je groggy.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et me prit dans ses bras. Son souffle chaud contre ma nuque me fit frissonner. Parfois, dans un semi sommeil, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que le corps contre le mien était vivant et chaud…Je sentis une nouvelle larme rouler le long de ma joue, mais me sentis partir dans les bras de Morphée avant qu'en coulent d'autres.

Mon réveil s'alluma sur une musique rock, j'étendis le bras et me recroquevillai sous la couette. Derrière moi, Jason s'éveillait aussi. Je me tournai vers lui, inquiète.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Je passai une main douce sur son visage.

« Agacé. Julien me tape sur le système. As-tu passé une bonne soirée ? »

Le changement de sujet était clair. Il ne voulait pas en parler plus. Je lui racontai donc ma soirée, sans omettre ma rencontre avec Dany. Il pouffa à la phrase que j'avais énoncée et je le frappai gentiment sur l'épaule.

« Je n'y peux rien, chérie. J'imagine ma réaction si j'avais été à sa place. N'hésite pas à le refaire. Il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à trop vouloir se faire remarquer… »Il m'embrassa sur le front et nous nous préparâmes chacun de notre côté. Il ne devait pas repartir tout de suite, mais il avait son chef à rencontrer. Nous partîmes ensemble.

Arrivée juste à l'heure au bureau, je montai directement voir Johann. Je me rappelai de la promesse faite à Maxime et transmis l'information.

« Ha ! Il est là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le donner à qui de droit »Répondit-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée de viennoiseries qu'elle nous avait achetées.

« D'accord. Je penserai à regarder ici la prochaine fois »

« Bien sûr »M'autorisa-t-elle.

Je tournai donc les talons et entrai dans mon bureau. Le soleil était déjà bien visible aujourd'hui, et mon humeur s'en ressentait. J'étais prête à reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée la veille.

Quand vint enfin l'heure de quitter l'immeuble pour le week-end, je croisai à mon grand malheur, Dany dans l'ascenseur. Je le saluai sans enthousiasme en espérant qu'il ait compris le message.

'Tu rêves' Me dit une petite voix en moi quand je le vis se tourner vers moi.

« Bella, comment a été ta journée ? »

« Dany, comment puis-je t'expliquer que je n'attends rien entre nous ? »

« Et bien tu pourrais diner avec moi ?! » Il sourit, et son sourire aurait pu en faire succomber plus d'une. Mais pas moi, il ne m'éblouissait pas. On ne pouvait plus.

J'inspirai à fond, et soudai mon regard marron à ses yeux verts.

« Non. J'ai quelqu'un et cela me convient »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans le hall, où d'autres employés de l'immeuble entendirent ma phrase. Je rougis mais vit Dany hésiter. Je sortis de la cabine, il me suivait, mais je savais qu'il serait déçu, Jason m'attendait.

Je me précipitai vers lui avec plus d'entrain que nécessaire, passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai simplement.

Dany, qui était prêt à me parler ouvrit la bouche et perdit toutes couleurs.

« Qui est-ce ? »Me demanda Jason.

« William Daniels, un collègue »Informai-je.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et je vis Dany hocher la tête. Aurait-il compris ? Il répondit à ma question muette.

« D'accord, Bella. Le message est passé. Vous n'êtes pas ce genre de femmes » Et il se détourna vers sa Mercedes.

Je souris. Jason me regarda étrangement.

« Il a compris que je n'étais pas intéressée par ses avances »Clarifiai-je.

Jason rit et m'entraîna sur sa moto.

Le lundi suivant, mon travail me prit toute la journée, et je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Dany, sauf pendant la réunion hebdomadaire, et il avait été distant. Parfait.

A présent, j'étais à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnes qui me considéraient à leur égal. Et même si un dossier me posa un souci pour le clore dans les temps, je pouvais compter sur chacun pour m'aider. Une vraie famille.

Pendant ma pause déjeuner, Johann me demanda comment je pouvais faire pour vivre avec un militaire. Je rougis mais lui répondis

« Jason s'est engagé très tôt, et il aime ça. Mais nous nous plaisons ainsi. Ce n'est pas une relation à distance, même s'il voyage beaucoup, nous équilibrons entre mon travail, le sien et notre couple. Mais je dois avouer que cela m'arrange, car malgré mon divorce, je suis encore attachée à mon mari…ex-mari... Et je crois que j'ai encore du mal à imaginer avoir une relation quotidienne avec un autre homme »

Elle me regarda, compatissante.

Bien sûr elle savait, et Jason aussi, qu'on ne pouvait oublier son premier amour.

Note : Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre contentera tout le monde, et que j'ai répondu aux interrogations de certaines. Faites moi signe s'il faut arranger quelque chose…(j'ai tout de même l'impression que je me suis facilement débarrassé de Dany)


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis un second chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

**Noël**

_20 décembre_

Je classai mes derniers dossiers quand la femme de l'entretien passa près de ma porte.

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, Bella, je ne pensais pas trouver encore quelqu'un ici »

Je me tournai et lui souris.

« Je pars. Mais vous, vous finissez bientôt aussi, j'espère ! »

Sue me rendit mon sourire pour m'assurer qu'elle finissait tôt ce soir. Tant mieux, tous les employés étaient en congés depuis près d'une heure pour la fermeture annuelle du cabinet pour les fêtes. J'hochai la tête et enfilai mon manteau sur mon tailleur en regardant la femme nettoyer le sol de mon bureau et celui de Maxime.

« Bonnes fêtes, Sue »

Je claquai la porte et descendis au parking. Mettant le contact, je vérifiai l'heure. 18H30. Bien, je n'étais pas en retard. Enclenchant la marche arrière je quittai mon emplacement et me dirigeai vers mon quartier d'habitations. Je fêtai Noël avec les Clarks, les parents de Jason puisque Jason et moi partions dès le lendemain aux sports d'hiver. Nos premières vraies vacances.

Je secouai la tête. Depuis près de six mois je n'avais pas pu prendre de jours de repos à part le dimanche, et encore, lorsque je n'amenais pas de travail à la maison. Jason était malade parfois de me voir rentrer chargée de dossiers.

J'étais à deux pas de chez moi quand je vis la lumière encore allumée chez moi. Je laissai échapper un rire profond. Jason m'avait attendue. La voiture garée, je me rendis à notre appartement, et découvris un chemin de roses allant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Jason ! On n'a pas le temps ! »A peine avais-je dit ça qu'un bras musclé s'enroula sur ma taille et que mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Je ris et me retrouvai nue en un rien de temps, plongée jusqu'au cou dans la mousse de mon bain chaud. Jason me rejoignit et se plaçant derrière moi, il me frotta le dos pour finir par un délicieux massage. Je me détendis sans problèmes et pus écouter la musique douce qui provenait du salon.

« Tu es un ange »Soufflai-je en capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Nous ressortîmes essoufflés de ce baiser et de l'eau qui refroidissait.

« Julien sera là ? »Demandai-je en enfilant une longue robe bleu marine décolletée dans le dos jusqu'au bas de mes reins, mais drapée correctement sur ma poitrine.

« Oui. Maman a réussi à le faire sortir de son trou »

Je me dirigeai vers lui alors qu'il râlait contre son nœud de cravate.

« Laisse-moi faire »Ordonnai-je.

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, et dans ses yeux je vis une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Reste sage, veux-tu ! »

Il sourit et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser tendre. Je luttai déjà contre mon désir, mais s'il continuait je ne garantissais absolument pas que nous arrivions à l'heure chez ses parents. Je me détachai avec regret de ses lèvres, enfilai mes escarpins bleu profonds et attrapai mon manteau.

Mains dans la main nous rejoignîmes sa voiture, une Mercedes noire et parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de chez les Clarks en peu de temps. En ce jour de vacances, les gens étaient partis tôt dans la journée, ou partiraient le lendemain.

La maison, du type hôtel particulier avec jardin tout autour, était illuminée par les milles feux des guirlandes. A peine le portail passé, nous fûmes assaillis par Ode, la chienne de la famille. Après une série de caresses et flatteries nous atteignîmes le perron et enfin le salon. Parker, le père de Jason, et sa femme Christie nous saluèrent et nous invitèrent à les rejoindre.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella »M'assura Christie. Je souris et lui rendis son accolade.

« Toi aussi ! » Et je détaillai sa robe fourreau vert émeraude qui reflétait son regard vert. Elle fit un signe de la main qui signifiait 'tut tut'.

« Jason ! Je suis ravie de te revoir, alors ton voyage s'est bien passé ? »S'informa-t-elle alors que son mari nous servait à boire.

Il me tendit un cognac que j'acceptai avec un sourire. Je m'étonnais de l'absence de Julien quand il pénétra dans la pièce au bras d'une femme plus âgée que moi et donc beaucoup plus que lui. Il nous lança un simple hochement de tête avant de servir sa compagne et de l'asseoir très, très près de lui sur le sofa. Bien. Julien était de mauvaise humeur et toujours autant sur la pente raide. Cela me désola. Il était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui ne supportait pas l'autorité. Il avait fait un séjour en prison à seize ans et ses parents priaient pour qu'il se calme et reprenne des études ou au moins un travail. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être de cet avis. Et pourtant...Avec son mètre soixante-dix-huit, ses cheveux blonds cendrés et ses yeux verts, il était à tomber, et avait des capacités intellectuelles très importantes. Il aurait pu être avocat comme son père ou n'importe quoi d'autre…S'il l'avait voulu. En attendant, il profitait de l'héritage d'une grande tante qui avait cédé à ses petits neveux toute sa fortune.

« Et ton travail ? »La voix de Christie me ramena à la conversation.

« J'ai fait mon trou, comme on dit. Tout va pas trop mal, même si j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec un dossier, tout s'est arrangé »

« Des difficultés ? »M'interrogea Parker. Comme moi, il savait que les 'difficultés' pouvaient nous compromettre dans notre travail et dans la valeur que cela pouvait prendre auprès des confrères.

« Oui, un client insatisfait. Il a pensé à me faire renvoyer. Mais c'était sans compter les bons avis des autres au bureau. Mr. Hendricks a pris personnellement le dossier en charge, et me l'a rendu lorsqu'il se fut assuré que tout irait bien par la suite. Et ça a été le cas. Le client a été très conciliant avec mon avis, et a même fini par jurer que j'étais celle avec qui il voulait traiter par la suite… »

Tout le monde sourit à ma réussite. J'avalai une gorgée de mon cognac lorsque Julien se décida à mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation.

« Et combien de fois as-tu couché avec lui pour qu'il dise ça ? »

« Julien ! » Sa mère s'offusqua, mécontente.

Julien la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit, arrogant.

« Quoi ! C'est pas comme ça maintenant ? »

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Parker intervint

« Julien Oliver Clarks ! Tu fréquentes peut-être ce genre de personnes, mais tu sais que Bella n'est pas ainsi, et que tous n'ont pas l'esprit pervers que tu possèdes »

J'étais abasourdie par les propos de Parker. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler ainsi, et encore moins à sa famille. Un silence tendu s'installa pendant lequel mon regard et celui de Julien se mesurèrent. Je ne baissai pas les yeux, il le fit le premier en maugréant.

« Il était marié et heureux avec sa femme, donc il n'en a jamais été question. Et j'obtiens mes félicitations par de tout autres moyens bien plus efficaces »Répondis-je.

La main de Jason se posa sur mon genou, m'intimant gentiment au calme. Je croisai son regard et inspirai profondément.

« Pardon »Dis-je.

Pour Julien, ça fut de trop. Il se leva et entraîna son amie au dehors.

« Quand va-t-il enfin grandir ! »Se plaignit Parker. Il vit mon regard désolé et ajouta « Ca n'est pas toi, Bella, il est insolent depuis longtemps. »

J'hochai la tête et espérai

« Cela lui passera »

Nous passâmes finalement à table dans une atmosphère décontractée. Simplement heureux de nous retrouver pour les fêtes. Le repas se déroula tranquillement, Christie et moi parlions de nos vacances, et de l'organisation dont elle s'occupait pour une œuvre de charité. Cette femme d'à peine 48ans avait été élevée dans une famille modeste, et depuis sa rencontre avec Parker, fils d'une grande famille, elle s'arrangeait pour participer à autant d'actions humanitaires que possible. Et autant dire qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à courir les associations, et que sa tête, brune aux cheveux grisonnants légèrement, et aux yeux verts profonds au bout d'un petit corps, était bien connue. Quant à Jason et son père, ils parlaient des prochains déplacements du premier. Je le regardai un instant, il s'était engagé dès sa majorité atteinte, et avait autant la fibre voyageuse que sa mère. Mais cela nous convenait. Nous étions heureux comme ça.

Quand Christie esquissa un geste pour débarrasser, je l'imitai. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine à trier les quelques déchets et à réfléchir si nous amenions déjà le dessert.

« Je fais du café, et nous irons finir au salon, qu'en dis-tu ? »Me demanda-t-elle. J'acquiesçai et la laissai finir son café avec son ingrédient secret.

« Si vous voulez bien, on va aller au salon »Indiquai-je aux deux hommes plongés dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée de leurs cigares. Jason m'embrassa le poignet et me suivit sur le canapé de cuir devant la cheminée en flammes. Nous gardâmes le silence alors que Parker rejoignait sa femme pour l'aider à apporter le dessert.

Dans les bras de Jason, la tête posée sur son épaule solide, j'appréciai la vie que je m'étais créée depuis mon départ, tout juste six ans auparavant de chez les Cullen. Une pensée pour eux traversa mon esprit. Je ne savais pas réellement s'ils allaient bien, je ne les avais pas contactés depuis mon départ. Inconsciemment je me disais que j'étais égoïste. Ils se pouvaient qu'ils s'inquiètent. A moins qu'Alice n'ait eu quelques visions de moi et sache. En tous les cas, je savais qu'une personne ne savait rien de moi. Charlie. Je ne l'avais pas appelé, ni ne lui avais laissé de signe de vie.

« A quoi tu penses ? »Me demanda Jason en caressant mon visage.

« A mon père »Avouai-je.

« Tu voudrais que nous allions le voir ? »

Je réfléchis.

« Non, c'est juste un coup de cafard. Je réalise que je ne lui ai pas donné de mes nouvelles depuis que je suis partie »

Il hocha la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Et voilà »Fit Christie en pénétrant dans la pièce, un plateau en argent surmonté d'une bûche de Noël dans les mains.

Nous nous redressâmes et partageâmes café et part de bûche en reprenant nos conversations. Alors que nous finissions nos assiettes, Parker se leva et se dirigea vers la table de travail sur le côté. Il en sortit une enveloppe qu'il nous tendit.

« Papa… »Fit Jason en la prenant. Il me tendit sa tasse et ouvrit le présent. C'était un chèque avec plusieurs zéro. J'hoquetai de surprise et relevai les yeux. Nos yeux se croisèrent avec Jason, puis je me tournai vers Parker et l'embrassai avec reconnaissance.

« Vous avez encore des fournitures à acquérir pour votre appartement, et je veux que vous preniez de vraies vacances à la plage »Nous dit Parker.

« Et puis cela pourra être nécessaire pour le futur »

Jason et moi nous regardâmes. Nous savions de quoi elle parlait. Christie attendait avec impatience l'annonce de nos fiançailles et d'un enfant. Je lui souris, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Merci ».

Jason m'enlaça et m'embrassa sur le front.

Nous restâmes un moment encore à discuter puis Jason regarda sa montre et annonça que nous devions partir nous reposer.

Enfilant nos manteaux, nous saluâmes ses parents et Ode avant de monter dans sa Mercedes.

Mettant le contact, Jason m'embrassa passionnément avant de revenir à la route.

Nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait de notre dernier baiser, et de notre dernier voyage.

Note : bien, voilà. Au prochain chapitre, ou au suivant ce que nous attendons toutes ! 

Toujours heureuse d'avoir vos avis…

D'ailleurs, il se peut que je poste le cinquième chapitre d'ici ce soir ;)


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : je ne possède rien. Tous ces personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie Meyer

Voila enfin le retour des Cullen. J'ai bien noté les interrogations qui peuvent être suscitées par la fin du précédent chapitre, et désolée, mais vous n'aurez des réponses qu'au fur et à mesure…

Evidemment, j'attends vos commentaires, vos envies, pour retravailler la suite (Je suis fière de vous annoncer que tout est bouclé jusqu'au chapitre 10 au moins…Que je devrais poster assez rapidement)

Hedwige31 : j'ai fait les modifications, tout se passe 4 ans après le départ de Bella. Désolée si tout n'avait pas été mis à jour.

Bonne lecture !

**Achevé**

**EDWARD POV**

_23décembre_

J'étais assis depuis plusieurs heures déjà, comme tous les jours depuis près de quatre ans. Les oiseaux et autres animaux de la forêt s'étaient habitués à ma présence morose sur cette roche qui surplombait la rivière derrière la maison blanche à Forks. Le corps présent ici, mais la tête et les pensées ailleurs, n'importe où, mais pas là.

J'inspirai à fond, un écureuil qui passait me regarda étrangement et s'enfuit rapidement.

Voilà mon effet sur le monde. La fuite.

Le caillou avec lequel je jouais depuis peu se brisa dans ma main serrée. La douleur de Sa fuite m'était toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour. Je fermai les yeux, et laissai malgré moi, les souvenirs remonter.

***

Je revenais d'une chasse fructueuse et animée avec mes frères et sœurs et Carlisle. Rose et Esme étaient restées à la maison avec Elle. Ma femme. Ma moitié. Mais une fois la rivière passée, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était dans l'air, même pas dans les pensées de quiconque. Je bloquais de plus en plus les esprits de ma famille depuis mon retour de lune de miel. Leur chagrin me faisait plus de mal qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Accélérant sans prévenir, je semais les autres et passais le seuil pour me stopper net.

Je ne l'entendais plus. Le cœur que j'aimais à écouter ne battait plus.

« Non ! »M'écriais-je en montant les marches vers ma chambre. Notre chambre.

Pour la trouver vide.

« Edward… »Les sanglots dans la voix d'Alice me ramenaient à elle et ses pensées.

_Elle est partie, je ne l'ai pas vu…_

Avec rage je claquais la porte derrière moi. Sur eux tous.

« Bella » Appelais-je.

Rien. Pas un battement de cœur. Pas un mouvement.

« Non » Suppliais-je en avisant le dressing sans dessus-dessous.

***

Une main sur mon épaule me ramena au présent, quatre ans après ma mort définitive. Il n'y avait plus que mon corps sur cette Terre. Mon âme, si j'en avais été persuadé sans cela, et mon cœur étaient emportés loin, en Enfer.

« Emmett, je vais bien »Dis-je en délogeant sa main.

« Esme s'inquiète, et on doit partir pour Darthmouth »

La nouvelle m'acheva encore plus si c'était possible.

L'université. Ma 'première' année en droit. Les autres avaient réussi à me persuader de faire autre chose de mon temps que déprimer, alors ils m'avaient poussé à m'inscrire à la fac. Dans quelques minutes, on quitterait Forks pour le nord.

« pff »Laissai-je échapper. Pourquoi me cacher de toute façon ?

« Edward, ça te fera du bien de changer d'air. Tu devrais avoir compris le message » _Votre divorce devrait être un moyen pour toi de tourner la page_. Continua-t-il.

Je frissonnai. Le divorce. Depuis six mois, Bella et moi n'étions plus mariés parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Je l'avais accepté, sous l'impulsion de tous les Cullen.

***

Le courrier était rare chez nous, mais ce jour-là, il y en avait. Et pour moi. L'accusé réception m'étonna, je signai et ouvrai avant de me figer.

J'entendais les souffles de ma famille autour de moi. Ils me fixaient avec étonnement.

« Edward ? »Me demanda Esme, en posant une main douce sur mon avant-bras.

« Bella…Bella veut le divorce »

J'avais lâché la bombe. Et plus personne ne bougeait.

« C'est peut-être une bonne chose »Insinua Jasper avant que je le coupe par un son sourd qui provenait de loin dans ma gorge.

« Edward »M'intima Carlisle. Je baissai les yeux sur les papiers.

J'étais mal à l'aise sous leurs regards, alors je montai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur le lit que Bella et moi avions très peu partagé. Je lus rapidement le tout, et fermai les yeux. En bas, chacun dissertait sur la marche à suivre, toujours en son for intérieur.

_Ils auraient du le faire plus tôt_, Jazz.

_Alors qu'il était heureux avec elle…Ils repartiront chacun sur autre chose…_Je souris, Esme pensait toujours à mon bonheur, et celui de Bella.

_Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ! Bon sang, Bella !_ La colère d'Alice était légitime, mais je lui en voulais de la ressentir, alors que moi ce n'était que de la douleur.

_C'est bien, Bella a refait sa vie. Elle le mérite, et notre famille sera mieux une fois qu'ils auront tourné la page ensemble…_Se répétait Rose avec douleur.

_Comment lui faire changer les idées ? Pourquoi Rose ne supporte pas que je l'approche ces derniers temps ?_ Les interrogations d'Emmett me firent réaliser que je n'avais pas vu l'éloignement qui commençait dans son couple. Rose et Bella avaient été proches après notre mariage.

Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi Carlisle était imperméable. Il savait tellement se contrôler. J'allai le rejoindre dans son bureau.

« Entre »M'autorisa-t-il de son fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas comment réagir »Avouai-je.

Je croisai son regard et le laissai m'amener au calme.

« Veux-tu l'obliger à porter ton nom si elle veut s'éloigner et mieux vivre ainsi ? »Fut sa seule réponse. Il me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que jamais je ne supporterais de faire souffrir celle que j'aimai.

Je tendis la main vers le porte stylo, en pris un et paraphai le bas de la page.

***

Ma Volvo argentée atteignait la ville quand cela se passa. Alice était à mes côtés, les cheveux au vent quand son regard se porta dans le vague. Je vis les mêmes images qu'elle.

_Un parc, une plaque avec l'inscription _

'_Bella Swan, aimée et aimante'_

_Charlie Swan sur son seuil, un homme face à lui, ici, à Forks._

_Une série d'images de Bella enfant, au lycée, en robe blanche à mes côtés, pâle comme la mort, deux trous à la base du cou, le regard vide, morte._

Nous sursautâmes ensemble.

« Edward »Alice posa son poing contre sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

« Quoi ? »Interrogea Rose.

Pour réponse, un râle monta dans ma gorge alors que j'empruntai la rue où la maison Swan se trouvait. Je m'arrêtai à quelques maisons, pour ne pas être repéré. Un homme en tailleur sombre était sur le perron devant le shérif Swan. Nous écoutâmes.

« Mr. Swan, je suis l'inspecteur Weiss, de la police de New York. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer »

« New York ? »Fut la seule réponse de Charlie.

« Oui, nous avons eu un appel téléphonique paniqué de la part de la concierge de votre fille, Isabella Swan »

« Bella »

Les yeux de Charlie pétillèrent à ce nom. Alors lui non plus n'avais pas de nouvelles de sa fille depuis quatre ans ? A la veille de Noël, il devait en espérer. Pas celles-ci, je le savais. Dans la voiture la tension était palpable. Je fermai mon esprit à ceux des autres. Pleins dans l'attention des mots de l'inspecteur.

« Je suis désolé. Nous avons fait une visite suite à l'appel, nous n'avons rien trouvé, sauf…un grand désordre et…Je ne sais comment vous le dire… »

« Je vous écoute »Assura Charlie, même si il était clair qu'il aurait voulu se trouver à des kilomètres de là.

« Le sang de votre fille a été trouvé dans tout l'appartement. Mais il n'y a aucun corps. Nous penchons pour un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, l'homme se serait débarrassé du corps quelque part…Soyez sûr que nous le recherchons activement. »

« Bella… »Charlie suppliait à présent.

« Toutes mes condoléances, et voici les affaires que nous pensons que vous voudriez garder. »

L'inspecteur désigna un carton.

J'enrageai. Un simple carton pour une femme comme elle ? Aussi extraordinaire, aussi merveilleuse ?

Jasper étendit un champ de calme dans la voiture. Il sentait ce que j'entendais. Panique, douleur.

« Pardon » Dit Rose avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Emmett.

Les regards de la famille Cullen se croisèrent. Nous avions tous perdu quelqu'un avec Bella.

Je redémarrai et retournai vers la maison.

Nous déménageâmes dans le week-end qui suivit.

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie, nouveaux souvenirs.

Note : Alors voilà, je dirai que l'exposition est achevée. Rassurez-vous j'entre dans le vif du sujet dès le prochain chapitre !

Et on se calme ! Pas de panique ! Tout fini bien, parce que je déteste les fins tristes !

Laissez-moi vos commentaires. Et autant vous dire que j'ai aussi hâte que vous de vous laisser lire le chapitre six…

Tiendrai-je jusqu'à demain pour vous le publier ?


	7. Chapter 7

Wow ! Quel engouement ! J'avoue que j'hésitais à publier cette fic, ne sachant trop comment elle serait acceptée. Quelle joie de vous voir aussi ravies et…passionnées ? XD

Je veux toutes vous remercier pour vos encouragements, et surtout saturdaiix-x3 pour tes remarques constructives. Je n'ai rien retravaillé dans ce chapitre, mais je vais voir pour la suite améliorer les points flous…En tout cas, voici ce que vous attendez…

Bonne lecture 

**Se revoir**

**BELLA POV**

_Plusieurs décennies plus tard_

De mon bureau, le soleil dans le dos, j'entendis la voiture, -ou plutôt le monstre que Mickael avait choisi pour véhicule-, entrer dans la propriété. Les roues de sa grosse voiture noire, une Alfa Roméo, crissaient sur le gravier du chemin conduisant à la cour principale. Je souris. Il avait encore accéléré pour freiner brusquement. Le son du moteur puissant s'éleva un instant.

Mais mon sourire s'affaissa dans la seconde. Des odeurs que je ne connaissais que trop bien se répandaient jusqu'à mes narines frémissantes.

Impossible ! Parmi toutes les villes d'Amérique, il avait fallu qu'on tombe l'un sur l'autre, ici à Duluth, Minnesota ?

« Belle bécane »J'entendis sa voix depuis 70ans maintenant avec autant de plaisir et de chaos qu'auparavant. Dans une autre vie.

« C'est celle de ma belle-mère » Répondit la voix baryton de Mike. Et j'entendis l'envie dans ce ton soi-disant blasé.

Un sifflement admiratif m'annonça qu'Emmett aussi était là. Je cherchai son odeur, et la trouvai. Edward et Emmett étaient seuls. Où étaient les autres ?

Je me levai souplement et gracieusement, pianotai un instant sur mon ordinateur pour sauvegarder mon travail et je descendis. Autant m'annoncer immédiatement, et voir ce qu'il en était.

Mike faisait le guide dans la maison. Un ancien manoir du XVIIIème siècle, avec 8chambres, deux salons-un à chaque aile- et 4salles de bains et une grande salle de bal qui ouvrait sur une immense bibliothèque. Les garçons entraient à peine dans les pièces et continuaient leur chemin vers les marches conduisant à l'aile ouest où la chambre,-ou plutôt l'appartement de Mike- se trouvait.

Je descendis encore une marche, et je me trouvai sur le palier de l'aile est. En face, Mike, Emmett et Edward étaient de vrais dieux. La bouche d'Emmett s'ouvrit largement à ma vue. Edward était sous le choc. Mal à l'aise, je changeai mon poids du corps d'une jambe à l'autre et souris.

« Tu nous ramènes des invités ? »

Il était hors de question que Mike ou son père sachent pour mon passé d'humaine.

« Salut, Bells, v'là Emmett et Edward, on est en cours ensemble, et, ils sont vampires depuis longtemps. Ils voulaient voir ma nouvelle sonorisation »Me répondit mon beau-fils, à l'aise. Le seul à l'être, d'ailleurs.

J'hochai simplement la tête et reprenait ma descente pour rejoindre le hall. Les regards des trois garçons étaient sur mon dos, mais je tentai de maîtriser ma fuite. Après tout, c'était ce que je faisais. Fuir.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'avançai quand même. Mon corps tremblait du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti de Le revoir. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas changé ! Je ris de moi-même. Edward Cullen était un vampire, comment pouvait-il changer ?!

_Il aurait pu mal tourner…_Me dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

J'inspirai à fond, et ralentis ma course. Je m'étais enfoncée dans la forêt, je laissai mon regard et mon odorat s'imprégner des alentours quand une odeur plus qu'appétissante parvint à mes narines frémissantes. Je retroussai mes lèvres sur mes dents aiguisées, fléchis mes genoux et bondis au moment où un cerf entrait dans mon champ de vision. Mes canines se plongèrent dans son corps, et le sang chaud coula dans ma bouche, le long de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux sur cette saveur exquise.

Quand il fut vidé, je le repoussai sur le sol à mes pieds et m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de main. Je sentis mon corps calmer son agitation de l'impulsion qu'il avait ressentie. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour reprendre mes sens 'humains' et rebroussai chemin. Pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de chasser en revoyant Edward ? Je n'étais pas naïve, depuis 70 ans que je parcourais cette terre en tant que vampire, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin urgent de sang, ni l'afflux de venin dans ma bouche. Donc Edward était responsable sans le savoir. La question était pourquoi ?

Je rentrai dans le hall et les entendis toujours dans l'aile ouest. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et semblaient bien s'entendre. Depuis quand les Cullen étaient-ils en ville ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas su plus tôt ? Frustrée je retournai à mon bureau. J'avais encore un dossier à peaufiner avant de pouvoir le fournir à mon patron, successeur de Mr. Hendricks.

**EDWARD POV**

L'idée de suivre Emmett et Mickael chez ce dernier ne me plaisait pas trop. J'avais envie de me retrouver seul dans ma chambre. Cette nouvelle ville, Duluth, Minnesota m'était étrange. Je ne m'y sentais pas aussi à l'aise que n'importe où ailleurs. Et pourtant, en ce qui concernait les humains, ils n'avaient rien de pire que les autres. Ma famille et moi n'avions rien à craindre ici.

Oui, mais je ne trouvais pas ma place.

Tout le monde était toujours ensemble, je ne m'entendais toujours pas, ou plus, avec Rose, et je pleurais toujours ma femme. Bella. A son souvenir, mon corps avait la sensation de brûler.

Finalement, Emmett et Mickael, un nouveau vampire de pas tout à fait 8ans, m'avaient convaincu. Et quelle surprise pour mon frère et moi quand nous avons vu…Ma femme. Bella.

Elle portait une magnifique robe d'intérieur bleu gris qui moulait ses formes parfaites avec un décolleté quelque peu ostentatoire et de fines bretelles, et qui relevait le teint pâle de sa peau et de ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle était une véritable apparition.

Debout de l'autre côté du hall, elle nous regardait et je vis ses yeux marrons s'assombrir à notre vue. Son sourire, quelque peu tendu fit chavirer mon cœur mort. Il s'en était fallu de peu que je la rejoigne en un bond.

Et sa voix quand elle avait parlé, nous séduisit immédiatement, Emmett et moi. Pour une fois je n'allais pas me formaliser des pensées que mon frère eut à ce moment-là. Je les avais déjà en tête.

« Tu nous ramènes des invités ? »

« Salut, Bells, v'là Emmett et Edward, on est en cours ensemble, et, ils sont vampires depuis longtemps. Ils voulaient voir ma nouvelle sonorisation » Avait répondu Mickael, souriant. Et dans sa tête, je vis qu'il admirait autant que nous Bella. Elle était donc sa belle-mère. Et avant que je puisse vraiment y réfléchir, Mickael me 'montra' en quoi elle l'était. Il voyait clairement son père enlacé intimement avec Bella dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

Mon cœur dégringola dans ma poitrine alors que je croyais mourir à nouveau.

Bella avec un autre homme.

Avant qu'on ne puisse parler, Mickael nous guida à sa chambre. Nous passâmes plusieurs portes. Une salle d'eau, un bureau et sa chambre à proprement parler composée d'étagères et d'un canapé en cuir noir le long de grandes fenêtres qui ouvraient sur un panorama de la ville. Une table basse en verre était posée au centre de la pièce, et dessus, un ordinateur portable dernier cri.

« Wow ! Sacré collection » S'exclama Emmett qui me ramena alors à la réalité. Mon frère était posté devant un meuble plein de jeux vidéo et des différents âges de la technologie de ce divertissement.

« Ouais…Bella et mon père aiment bien me ramener quelques souvenirs de leurs voyages, selon les époques, ils font des vides greniers et m'achètent des tas d'antiquités. Regarde, j'ai la toute première manette de jeux. C'est la première que j'ai acheté, et à partir de ce moment là c'est devenu une passion… »S'enflamma Mickael.

Je fis un tour d'horizon du contenu des étagères et découvris diverses collections, de reproductions uniques au monde, et de tous genres.

« Belle collection »Approuvai-je.

« Hum, hum »

« Eh ! Edward, viens voir ça ! »M'appela Emmett au coin d'une étagère. Il me désigna les différents trophées qui se trouvaient là.

« Tu collectionnes les trophées ? »La curiosité que je ressentais pour ce jeune vampire était sincère.

« Ouais, ça m'amuse de racheter les trophées gagnés dans les lycées où je vais. Mais je prends les plus anciens… »

Je parcourus la collection et vis ce qu'Emmett avait remarqué. Un trophée du lycée de Forks, qui datait de l'époque où nous y étions…Avec Bella. Mon regard croisa les yeux ambrés de mon frère.

_Hallucinant, hein !_

Je clignai des yeux en réponse affirmative. Mike n'était pas au courant de mon pouvoir, et je ne me sentais pas de le lui révéler.

« Bon, un peu de son ? »Proposa Mike en s'approchant de sa chaine hi-fi d'un autre âge. Mais quand il mit le son, je me rendis compte des améliorations qu'il y avait apportées.

Note : hihihi ! Je suis définitivement sadique je crois ! Bref vu l'engouement, je sens que dans à peine une heure j'aurai plusieurs reviews, donc, avant minuit, chapitre 8…

Mais attention, les retrouvailles du couple sont à travailler ! Je ne veux pas être trop rapide (n'est-ce pas Aurélia-love-saga ?)

bsx


	8. Chapter 8

Hihihi ! J'adore toutes vos suppositions ! Je me suis bien amusée en lisant vos reviews, et j'ai eu pitié…

Bref, bonne lecture en espérant que la suite réponde à vos attentes !

**Retrouvailles, suite**

La nuit tomba sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en aperçoive. Ce fut une voiture qui arrivait qui nous ramena à la notion du temps.

« C'est mon père »Annonça Mike en se levant.

Nous le suivîmes alors qu'il rejoignait un vampire pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais d'un âge humain d'une trentaine d'années, brun, les cheveux à la militaire portant un pull et un pantalon en tweed.

« Eh ! p'pa ! »Fit Mike.

« Bonjour »Répondit l'homme avant de se tourner vers moi et mon frère. « Jeunes hommes… »Il nous serra la main d'une manière sûre.

« V'là Edward et Emmett Cullen »Nous présenta Mike.

Nous hochâmes la tête, et je vis dans son esprit l'hésitation avant qu'il demande

« De la famille Cullen ? »

« Oui »

« Bienvenus en ville »

_Quels ennuis vont-ils apportés ?_

Je serrai les poings et mes dents s'entrechoquèrent jusqu'à ce que nous percevions tous un mouvement derrière nous. Mon corps tremblait encore plus de ma haine pour cet homme quand je vis, à travers ses yeux, Bella approcher, d'une démarche souple et gracieuse, souriante.

« Brian, tu m'avais dit ne rentrer que demain »Dit-elle, le sourire était partout en elle, je le sentais. Et apparemment, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de notre présence.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises, mais parfois ça peut être bien, non ? »Sourit Brian en enlaçant étroitement Bella contre son corps musclé et froid avant de réclamer ses lèvres de façon gourmande. Bella riait encore quand elle s'accrocha à lui.

« Je vous ramène les gars »Indiqua Mike.

Et je vis dans son esprit sa haine et le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même en voyant le spectacle qu'offraient Bella et son père.

Il démarra la voiture, et nous vîmes Brian entraîner Bella à l'intérieur et refermer la porte sur eux.

Même si la distance entre nous augmentait, je les voyais toujours haletant, se déshabillant avec fougue, jusqu'à atteindre ce que je supposais être leur lit. Le tout à travers l'esprit en ébullition de Brian. Père de Mickael. Amant de Bella.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison fut rapide. En fait, nous habitions près les uns des autres. Une chance pour notre amitié, mais un vrai calvaire pour moi de savoir Bella, Ma Bella dans les bras d'un autre à si peu de kilomètres.

Mike repartit sans entrain, assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à la maison, comme le lui proposait Esme. Toujours égale à elle-même, elle appréciait le fait que nous rencontrions d'autres vampires végétariens. Ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, d'ailleurs.

Quand la porte d'entrée fut refermée sur Mike, tous me regardaient. Alice avait du avoir une vision de notre rencontre avec Bella, et en faire part aux autres.

« Quoi ? »M'énervai-je.

« Bella est donc un vampire »Affirma Jasper.

Et la phrase resta dans l'air pendant un temps où personne ne bougea. L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est que nous pouvions rester immobile infiniment. Je sortis de ma torpeur en premier et montai les marches jusqu'à ma chambre avec rage. Derrière moi les pensées se bousculaient. Alice était heureuse de savoir que sa vraie meilleure amie était toujours en vie, enfin, au moins de ce monde ; Rose se sentait soulagée mais aussi triste que Bella n'ait pas échappé à cela. Les autres, étonnamment, s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils savaient le mal que j'avais à me détacher du souvenir de Bella, dont peu parlaient pour éviter toute douleur, et que le fait de la savoir avec un autre vampire me blessait.

**BELLA POV**

Brian et moi étions dans notre lit, enlacés lorsque Mike rentra. Et à la manière dont il se mouvait dans la maison, il était en colère. Je soupirai. Je savais que Mike était attiré par moi, et à cause de cela, quand son père était là, nous ne nous entendions pas. Ou du moins, Mike ne me supportait pas. Je faisais en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions, même quand Brian était absent. Je restais à ma place de belle-mère, bien que je n'aie pas un grand rôle à jouer dans sa vie de jeune vampire. Plus maintenant en tous les cas, puisqu'il se contrôlait parfaitement.

« Que penses-tu d'un voyage en Amérique du Sud ? »

Brian me sortit de mes pensées. Je me lovai contre lui, et l'embrassai avec un sourire.

« Pas maintenant, désolée, mon patron attend plusieurs rapports, et j'ai un cas important à traiter au bureau… »

Sa main froide parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, alors que l'autre se posait sur ma hanche pour m'attirer à lui encore plus près. Il déposa un baiser léger sur mon front

« Plus tard, alors »

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. J'appréciai cela. Brian et moi n'avions pas réellement besoin de parler, être l'un avec l'autre nous suffisait. De fait nous étions libres de nos choix et de nos mouvements. Dans un cadre humain, on aurait pu être pris pour de simples colocataires...Ou une sorte de ces nouveaux couples qui se formaient, où les mouvements de l'un n'étaient pas entravés par l'autre. Oui, une collocation intime.

Brian se détacha de mon embrasse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je me levai à mon tour et enfilai un peignoir pour rejoindre mon bureau le temps que la douche soit libérée. Je me postai devant ma fenêtre, et admirai le coucher du soleil. Cette vue, comme à l'accoutumée me détendit. Ce mélange de couleur, quand les derniers rayons de soleil se mêlaient avec la verdure de la forêt était inestimable. Je m'étonnai toujours du goût pour les arts qui s'était développé alors que je devenais vampire. Et par les arts, j'entendais tous : de l'art pictural ou sculptural à l'art des combats.

J'ouvrai la fenêtre coulissante et laissai les odeurs pénétrer la pièce. Fermant les yeux, je scannai par mes autres sens les environs. J'avais la musique dans l'aile ouest de Mike, un hard rock violent, l'effluve de la nuit enveloppant les arbres, et l'agitation des animaux nocturnes qui se réveillaient et partaient chasser. Je souris. Oui, j'étais bien avec tout cela autour de moi.

Quand l'eau cessa de couler dans la salle de bain, je me retournai et allai chercher joggings et t-shirt dans la chambre. Un peu de sport me ferait du bien.

Amusée, je secouai la tête. Comme si faire l'amour avec Brian n'était pas déjà du sport…

Le soleil avait du mal à percer le brouillard en ce vendredi matin, 8h, et j'étais déjà sur la route. J'allais droit vers St Paul, où mon bureau de consultante marketing était placé depuis que j'avais demandé au vieux Mr. Hendricks de me muter où mon conjoint avait son propre travail. Evidemment, il me prenait pour ma propre petite-fille, sous le nom de Brian, Grey.

Ma Aero X Car avalait les kilomètres sans le moindre souci, alors que je réfléchissais aux dossiers que j'allais présenter à Mr. Warners, descendant de Mr. Hendricks, qui avait repris la société que son grand père avait fondée. De petite taille, mais dynamique, Warners menait d'une main ferme les employés et associés de la firme qui s'était agrandie au point d'avoir, à ce jour, une petite dizaine de filiale à travers les grandes villes de l'est américain. J'avais à présenter un cas aux partenaires qui risquait de nous prendre toute la journée.

Enfin, un panneau de bienvenu me salua à l'entrée de Boston, je pris les voies extérieures de la ville et laissai ma voiture dans le parking devant les portes tournantes de l'immeuble où nos bureaux étaient logés.

J'inspirai à fond avant de m'immerger à nouveau dans la foule humaine de cette grande ville. Je devais reprendre des habitudes que j'enfouissais en moi le temps que je restais à Duluth. Il était presque 9h, l'heure d'ouverture des grandes galeries commerciales de ce quartier très fréquenté et j'avais encore quelques minutes puisque je roulais très vite. Edward aurait adoré cela...

Avec un soupir contre moi-même, j'ajustai mes lunettes noires sur mes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, vérifiai la tenue de mon chemisier bleu profond sous ma veste de tailleur gris anthracite et posai la main sur la poignée. Bella Grey, consultante en marketing, était prête à faire son entrée dans son bureau.

Mais Bella Swan n'était pas prête à capter des odeurs bien connues.

Je me figeai.

_Non, non, non…_

Alice avait du avoir une vision et emmener toute la fratrie Cullen à ma rencontre.

_Et zut !_

J'inspirai par la bouche pour éviter au maximum leurs odeurs et je sortis de la voiture. A cet instant précis, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, je les croisai sans ciller, et fis mon chemin d'un pas souple vers l'immeuble.

« Bonjour, Bella »Me salua Porter, le portier.

« Bonjour »

« Cela fait longtemps »Remarqua-t-il en me tenant la porte ouverte.

« En effet »Approuvai-je en m'engouffrant dans le grand hall.

Je fis un tour d'horizon et notai les plantes vertes qui avaient grandies, les fauteuils en velours toujours aussi accueillant sur le côté, et au fond, l'ascenseur à côté duquel Vanessa, l'hôtesse, faisait à un geste de la main pour m'indiquer qu'on m'attendait. J'hochai la tête et appelait l'ascenseur.

Au trente-et-unième étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur Jeanne, la secrétaire de direction d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs tirés en un chignon stricte. Elle leva la tête et eut un sourire forcé en croisant mes yeux ambrés.

« Bonjour, Mr. Warners m'attend avec les autres »Indiquai-je en rejoignant la double porte du bureau du directeur. Mes talons hauts-je n'avais pas pris beaucoup de centimètres depuis ma transformation-claquaient sur le dallage clair.

Jeanne ne fit aucun geste pour répondre à mes paroles.

Je frappai un coup léger quand j'entendis un « entrez » chaleureux de l'autre côté de la porte. J'entrai et laissai mon regard errer sur les silhouettes de ces hommes et femmes qui travaillaient ici tous les jours. Ils n'avaient jamais eu quoi que ce soit à redire au fait que je travaille chez moi la majeure partie du temps, comme une indépendante. Peut-être comprenaient-ils que je pouvais être dangereuse en étant toujours à leurs côtés.

« Bonjour, j'espère ne pas être trop en retard »Souris-je.

« Absolument pas, Bella. En fait, Tonio n'est pas encore arrivé »M'assura Mr. Warners en me désignant mon siège d'un mouvement de la tête.

Je m'assis rapidement, et entendit Tonio Marquel prendre l'ascenseur dans le hall pendant que mes collègues reprenaient leurs discussions, soit à propos du week-end qui approchait, soit à propos d'un dossier qu'ils traitaient.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, Tonio franchit la porte, et nous commençâmes immédiatement. Certains clients récurrents faisaient des demandes particulières pour leur prochaine campagne. Toutes nos idées étaient énoncées, et nous pûmes clore plusieurs dossiers dans la matinée. Quand la pause déjeuner arriva, il fut proposé que nous laissions là ce que nous faisions, pour reprendre deux heures plus tard.

J'acquiesçai en même temps que les autres, et défis ma veste de tailleur pour me sentir plus à l'aise.

« Tu déjeunes avec nous, Bella ? »Me proposa Henri alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de décliner l'invitation. Je 'devais rejoindre Brian pour un déjeuner à la sortie de la ville'.

Je les laissai sortir de l'immeuble, et avisai le temps maussade. Bien, j'allais pouvoir sortir sans être remarquée. Du moins, sans être autant remarquée que si je brillais de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil.

Sachant que j'avais à patienter un temps, je me dirigeai vers les hauts quartiers de la ville, vers un coin où de petites boutiques de tourisme attiraient seuls ceux qui les savaient là. Derrière moi, je sentais les Cullen. Oh ! Bien sûr ils ne me suivaient pas, ils étaient soit dans les magasins de lingerie fine pour Alice et Rose, soit dans une salle de jeux vidéo pour les trois frères.

J'entrai dans ma librairie fétiche où je trouvais de tout, dans tous les domaines, et commençai à feuilleter quelques livres. Tout en avançant entre les rayons, je savais que mon temps libre s'amoindrissait parce que je me doutais que les Cullen viendraient me trouver.

J'étais plongée dans un livre depuis quelques minutes, quand je sentis Rose m'approcher. Je souris et faillis lui sauter au cou. Elle m'avait manquée, au même titre que les autres, mais étant la première à venir à moi, elle avait l'avantage de la réaction spontanée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux moto »Me dit-elle en avisant le contenu du livre que j'avais entre les mains. Je ne levai pas les yeux des pages mais souris d'autant plus.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'aucun de vous ne connaît réellement de moi »Dis-je mystérieuse.

« A part que tu es devenue un vampire »Murmura-t-elle. Il y avait des oreilles humaines à portée.

Je restai impassible.

Note : Alors ? La suite très rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient..Et pourtant ! Dieu sait ce que j'aimerais posséder !*regard rêveur*

C'est le dernier chapitre pour ce soir, et si demain dans la journée, j'ai le temps je vous donnerai le suivant...Sinon, demain soir, promis…Quoi qu'il va falloir que j'écrive plus vite, je n'ai que deux chapitres d'avances ! Je perds mon souffle, mais je m'accroche !

Pas de panique, l'histoire que je cherche ne fait que commencer !

Bonne lecture.

**Troubles**

« Ils n'entrent pas ? »Désignai-je les autres qui étaient restés à la porte.

« Ils n'ont pas chassé depuis longtemps, et ils ne savent pas trop comment t'aborder en réalité »

Je reposai le livre et me dirigeai vers les rangées concernant les arts martiaux. Derrière moi, je sentais leurs regards curieux.

« Nous avons vraiment cru à ta mort »Confia Rose, attristée.

« C'était le but…Mais Alice n'a pas su ? »

Son silence me répondit.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir »

Elle sourit.

« C'est un moyen plus doux pour m'envoyer paître »

Je soupirai et reposai le livre sur son étagère avant de me tourner vers Rose.

« C'est arrivé, c'est tout »

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que je ne voulais plus en parler.

« Ils ont peur de moi ? »Me moquai-je en croisant le regard d'Alice.

« De celle que tu es devenue »Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et toi non ? »

Nos regards se sont croisés, et j'ai lu dans ses yeux les mêmes sentiments que nous avions partagés il y avait si longtemps.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la région ? »Ma curiosité m'échappa.

« Deux mois à peu près »

« Vous vous entendez plutôt bien avec Mike… »

« Oui, les garçons l'apprécient. » Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre « La première vision d'Alice sur toi, était l'autre jour, quand Edward et Em sont venus chez toi »

Je souris et penchai la tête sur le côté. Je savais que cette posture avait de l'influence sur les sentiments de mes interlocuteurs. J'hochai la tête et finalement remarquai l'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie quand une idée me vint. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à mon ancienne famille. Je vis Alice se retenir de justesse de me prendre dans ses bras, le regard chaleureux d'Emmett et celui intrigué de Jazz. Je ne pouvais pas croiser le regard d'Edward, je le sentais déjà sur moi, et c'était dur de ne pas me laisser aller contre lui. Et en même temps je ne voulais pas le voir et sentir à nouveau ma colère contre lui.

« Bonjour »

J'ouvris les bras, et Alice s'y jeta sans honte.

« Oh ! Bella ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur…On a tellement souffert ! Tu m'as manquée ! »Avoua-t-elle en notant les changements en moi.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, Alice »Affirmai-je.

Elle me serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Jasper.

« Et moi ? »S'impatienta Rose avec amusement.

Nous nous enlaçâmes avec joie.

« Je dois y aller, ils vont m'attendre au travail, mais…Je dois aller chasser avec Mike ce week-end, joigniez-vous à nous… »Proposai-je en relevant les yeux sur Edward pour la première fois. Et je savais que si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il était toujours aussi beau, même s'il y avait dans ses yeux une douleur immense et dans mon corps un trou béant.

« Oh ! Génial ! »Assura Emmett. « On verra de quoi tu es capable ! »Me provoqua-t-il.

Je souris et levai un sourcil en mettant la tête sur le côté, comme plus tôt face à Rose.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » Assurai-je en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.

Je descendis les quelques marches qui m'amenaient sur le trottoir et me retournai une dernière fois avant de reprendre mon chemin vers mon bureau.

Avant 17h, la réunion était terminée, donc je repartis vers chez moi. Et pour comble de malchance, le soleil avait décidé de se montrer, je me hâtai dans ma voiture aux fenêtres teintées et quittai les environs le plus vite possible.

J'étais à mi-chemin quand mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai en ne vérifiant pas qui appelait.

« Allo ? »

« Mme Grey, bonjour, je suis la secrétaire de direction du lycée de Duluth… »

« Qu'est-ce que Mike a encore fait ? »La coupai-je. C'était vraiment du goût de Mickael de se faire remarquer alors que les vacances arrivaient.

« Il a été insolent envers plusieurs professeurs, et autres élèves »M'apprit-elle.

J'inspirai à fond et annonçai

« J'arrive dès que possible »

« Nous vous attendons »

Et elle raccrocha.

Mickael devait avoir une bonne raison de s'être emporté, d'autant plus qu'avec son pouvoir, il était sujet aux sauts d'humeurs. J'accélérai encore plus, le moteur de ma voiture n'attendait que cela pour faire entendre sa puissance.

En moins de quinze minutes, je me garai dans le parking du lycée et atteignis les bureaux administratifs en deux pas.

« Mme Grey, merci d'être venue si vite »M'aborda une petite bonne femme aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle ne me tendit pas la main, mais me détailla, admirative.

« Je vous assure que Mike aura ce qu'il mérite, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer… »

Elle me conduisit au bureau du proviseur, où Mike était assis, les bras croisés, les jambes étendues devant lui. Quand il croisa mon regard courroucé, il se positionna plus convenablement.

« Mme Grey, il est important que je vous informe que le comportement de Mickael nous pose problème… »Avoua le proviseur. J'hochai la tête, il était compétent, mais pour le bien de notre secret, je devais faire en sorte que Mike n'ait pas trop d'ennuis. Lançant à nouveau un regard noir vers Mike, je donnai à ma voix une intonation désolée mais séduisante

« Mr. Patrik, je sais que Mike a un comportement qui peut dépasser les bornes, mais vous savez comment sont les jeunes à son âge ! Evidemment toutes punitions que vous suggérerez seront les bienvenues, mais étant donné qu'il s'est tenu à carreaux depuis l'année dernière… »

L'homme leva la main en gardant toujours son regard rivé au mien, il sourit quelque peu

« Mme Grey, je suis d'accord, je dois avouer que je ne souhaitais pas engager des démarches officielles, mais Mickael va devoir apprendre à se contrôler »

J'hochai la tête et Mike en fit autant.

« Je suis désolé, je vais présenter mes excuses rapidement aux intéressés »Dit-il d'une voix toute aussi séduisante que les vampires pouvaient prendre.

« Et je vais demander s'ils veulent des travaux d'intérêts généraux, vous pourriez aider à la cafétéria… »Proposa Mr. Patrik.

« Evidemment qu'il va le faire ! »J'acquiesçai, même si j'entendais Mike grogner. Je retins un sourire et me leva.

« Non, mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »M'agaçai-je en fermant la portière de ma voiture sur moi. Nous étions tous les deux assis, et je sentais ma colère refaire surface. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que ton comportement peut nous obliger à déménager, encore ! »Je démarrai la voiture, Mike maugréait dans son coin parce qu'il aurait à être accompagner dès le lendemain pour récupérer son Alfa Roméo.

« C'est pas moi ! C'est Mr. Martin, en anglais, il a vu que je n'écoutais pas, et il s'est énervé, et comme les autres autour de moi s'agaçaient aussi de mon comportement parce que ça énervait le prof et bien, le surplus de sentiments m'a fait m'énervé et j'ai du être plus rude que je ne le voulais »Avoua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je soupirai, décidément il était bien plus humain en ce moment que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et puis évidemment si son pouvoir était en cause, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen pour qu'il se calme plus facilement.

« Je croyais que tu te contrôlais »Dis-je calmée. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il perçoive mon agacement pour qu'il le retourne contre moi.

« Je te dis que ça a été un trop plein »

« Nous allons chasser ce week-end, et j'ai croisé les Cullen tout à l'heure, je leur ai proposé de nous rejoindre »

Il me regarda une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ami-ami avec eux »

« Je les aime bien »

« Tu m'amèneras chercher ma voiture demain ? »Je le regardai dans les yeux, un sourire en coin. « D'accord, j'irai la chercher en courant »

Il sortit de la voiture que je garai à peine devant la maison et se retourna

« Ne dis rien à p'pa, stp »

« Je ne dis rien si tu me promets que tu vas essayer de te calmer. On devrait essayer de trouver un moyen efficace »

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna. J'entrai dans le salon et décidai d'aller chercher des fleurs pour faire une composition. J'étais devenue une maîtresse en l'art de la décoration. Et puis cela m'apaisait quand j'étais tendue. Et en ce moment, j'avais de quoi. D'abord Mike, je devais l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir. A l'inverse de Jasper, Mike captait les sentiments forts autour de lui et pouvait les utiliser pour lui-même. S'il se battait, la colère ou tout autre sentiment de son adversaire lui parvenait, et il s'en imprégnait pour être plus puissant. C'était pour lui un bon moyen de défense dans un combat, mais pas dans la vie quotidienne auprès d'humains dont les sentiments étaient souvent démesurés selon le cas. Il était dans ces cas là sujet aux sauts d'humeurs d'un nouveau né et était tout aussi dangereux. Heureusement que nous allions chasser le lendemain.

Et cette idée me ramena à mon deuxième sujet de préoccupation. Les Cullen. Je ne savais pas comment je me sentais.

Etait-ce de la joie de les revoir ? Parce que je ne pouvais me cacher que ces soixante-dix dernières années avaient été dures sans eux et leur soutien.

Ou était-ce mes vieux sentiments de colère et amertume qui me dominaient ? En quel cas je n'aurais pas été aussi disposée à les revoir ce week-end…

Je soupirai et défis le bouquet que je composais depuis peu pour le recommencer.

En assortissant les roses et les lys, je réfléchis à ma réaction. La toute première, j'avais été étonnée, mais au fond de moi, il y avait eu un mouvement de rébellion en les sachant si près de moi. Et Rose ne m'avait pas caché qu'ils m'avaient suivie. Et de quel droit !

Le vase me glissa des mains avant que je n'aie le réflexe de le rattraper. J'entendis Mike de sa chambre

« Tout va bien Bells ? »

J'inspirai profondément et répondis

« Ca va, pardonne moi, je me doute que ce n'est pas facile pour toi »

Je devais me calmer, ne serait-ce que pour Mike qui souffrait déjà des emportements des humains.

Bisoux. Patientez bien ! :p

Et toujours aussi heureuse de lire vos reviews ! Je les attends avec impatience…autant que vous mes chapitres…


	10. Chapter 10

Et un nouveau chapitre !

XD toujours aussi amusée en lisant vos reviews quand vous faites des suppositions ! Enfin je suis contente d'entraîner ainsi votre imagination !

Espérant encore vous ravir…Sachant que je me suis bien amusée…

**Chasser**

Mais je savais que je ne serai pas calmée entièrement avant longtemps. Mon corps et mes souvenirs me le disaient. J'avais beau être heureuse de savoir que les Cullen n'avaient rien, et qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher non plus, que ma souffrance d'antan était toujours en moi. Soudain je sentis mes yeux briller comme s'ils pleuraient.

Non, je n'allais pas les laisser revenir dans ma vie aussi facilement que lorsqu'ils m'avaient quittée le jour de mes 18ans !

Edward allait devoir se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il m'avait infligée et surtout il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de tact face à ce que j'étais. Une vampire de soixante-dix ans qui avait été brisée par l'amour de sa vie, et qui avait du faire preuve de courage et de force pour s'imposer. En particulier face aux autres vampires que je combattais.

Avec un sourire, j'imaginai déjà la tête d'Edward s'il venait à apprendre que les soixante premières années de ma vie de vampire, j'avais poursuivi tous les vampires nomades que je croisais pour les tuer, au risque de ma propre vie, évidemment !

Inspirant à fond, je me dis que les autres aussi auraient à faire preuve de circonspection s'ils voulaient rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du vampire que j'étais.

_« Ils ont peur de moi ? »_

_« De celle que tu es devenue »_

Ces paroles me revinrent en mémoire. Oui, les Cullen pouvaient avoir peur du vampire que j'étais. Je ne serai pas une simple humaine contre les dieux qu'ils étaient.

« Bella ! Je dois y aller »

La voix de Brian me sortit de mes pensées. Je me tournai vers lui, étonnée. Il se rapprocha de moi, il était couvert de terre après sa chasse.

« Tu te souviens que j'ai un boulot à faire dans le Dakota du Nord…J'en ai pour quelques jours, tout au plus »Me rappela-t-il en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Déjà ? Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était la semaine prochaine ? »Je me tournai pour lui faire face. Et croisai son regard encore sombre. J'haussai un sourcil en suivant du bout du doigt le contour de son visage. Il se tendit quand mes doigts frôlèrent son menton, ses joues.

Puis il s'éloigna en ayant posé un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il était parti avant que je ne note réellement son déplacement dans la chambre pour se changer.

**EDWARD POV**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et j'étais toujours en train de jouer au piano. Mes doigts glissaient sur les touches et faisaient ressortir de merveilleuses mélodies. Sans m'en rendre compte, je jouai la lullaby que j'avais composée pour Bella bien des années auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'étais pas triste en la jouant. J'y mettais même de l'entrain.

'_Edward joue avec plus d'enthousiasme, aujourd'hui'_ Se réjouit Esme en entrant dans la pièce et posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Elle resta là un moment, se concentrant autant que moi sur mes notes.

Dans la maison, les activités nocturnes allaient bon train. Rose et Emmett étaient dans leur chambre, comme de jeunes tourtereaux ; Alice et Jasper discutaient de notre rencontre avec Bella dans l'après-midi, et Carlisle était dans son bureau à s'occuper de certains dossiers de ses patients.

J'entamai une nouvelle mélodie quand je réalisai ma joie de retrouver Bella, enfin après toutes ces années. Et même le fait de la savoir avec un autre ne m'occupa pas l'esprit alors que je laissai mes doigts bouger comme ils le voulaient sur les touches blanches et noires.

« Edward, c'est magnifique »S'exclama Esme. Elle me ramena à ce que je venais de composer sous l'effet de mes sentiments. « Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes mieux »Me confia-t-elle.

« Tout n'est pas encore rose, Esme »Avouai-je.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules et me sourit

« Ca le sera, Edward, j'en suis sûre »

« Esme, depuis quand prédis-tu l'avenir ? »Se moqua Alice de sa chambre, dans les bras de Jasper.

Le rire d'Emmett se répercuta dans toute la maison.

« Laissez-donc votre frère jouer »Conseilla Carlisle.

'_Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux, mon fils. Et nous sommes tous avec toi'_

« Merci »Lui répondis-je.

Quand les soupirs d'Emmett et Rose se calmèrent, j'arrêtai de jouer et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Après une rapide douche, je restai devant mon dressing, ne sachant comment m'habiller. Nous devions rejoindre Bella et Mike pour une chasse dans les environs, et je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter.

'_Besoin d'aide ?'_ Me demanda Alice, à la porte de ma chambre.

« Peut-être bien »Avouai-je, et je la sentis ouvrir la porte et être à mes côtés en deux temps trois mouvements.

Elle ne sembla pas réfléchir quand elle me tendit une chemise blanche et un jean noir. J'hochai la tête en souriant.

'_Tu lui feras beaucoup d'effet, je te le garantis' _Me dit-elle en posant une main douce sur mon épaule.

« Merci »Soufflai-je.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas dansant, et je rejoignis ma famille peu après dans le hall. Nous montâmes tous dans la voiture noire de Carlisle et nous dirigeâmes avec appréhension vers Bella.

Mike était déjà sur le perron quand nous descendîmes de voiture. Il portait un sweat-shirt noir et un jean dont les genoux étaient troués.

« Salut ! »

« Hey ! V'là Esme et Carlisle, nos parents »Dit Emmett.

« Bella devrait arriver, elle a été appelé pour son boulot »Nous annonça Mike. Mais dans son esprit je ne voyais pas Bella dans un bureau devant des dossiers. Elle était dehors, dans les rues en train de…chasser ?

Je ne pus poser ma question, une moto arrivait à toute allure et une femme magnifique en descendit souplement. Je réalisai mal qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en jean et tunique avant aujourd'hui. Et encore moins sur une moto, sans casque, ni manteau.

« Bella ! Mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de quoi te protéger ? »M'emportai-je alors qu'elle se tournait vers nous en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. Je croisai ses yeux sombres, elle avait faim, et y vit une flamme de colère.

« Et pourquoi en prendrai-je ? Tu n'avais pas l'intention d'en prendre non plus quand tu t'es acheté cette moto, à ton retour de Volterra »M'assura-t-elle en relevant le menton en signe de défi.

Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux étaient tressés longs dans son dos, et le bleu de sa tunique presque transparente la faisait irradier. La main de Jasper se posa sur mon épaule, et je sentis une vague de calme me posséder. Je baissai les yeux et laissai Bella nous approcher et nous détailler. Je la voyais faire à travers les yeux des autres, et tous étaient étonnés de la voir se conduire ainsi, avec autant d'assurance.

« Eh ! Bella ! Belle bécane »Affirma Emmett.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers les autres.

« Ravie que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous. Mike, je te laisse les emmener je vais me changer »

Et elle se retourna. En quelques mouvements souples elle atteignit la porte d'entrée.

« Euh…C'est quoi Volterra ? Vous vous connaissez ? »Interrogea Mike, perdu.

« Bella t'informera si elle le souhaite »Rassura Carlisle.

« J'adore ton jean »S'exclama Alice. Et tous, nous laissâmes un sourire errer sur nos lèvres.

« Bon, allons-y »Mike s'avança vers la forêt côté est de la maison. Nous le suivîmes.

« Vous n'êtes pas venus hier »Se plaignit-il alors que nous nous enfoncions sous le couvert des arbres.

« Sécher les cours peut être bénéfique »Rit Emmett, « la prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous ! »Il lui tapa dans le dos, et comme depuis deux mois, ils se battirent joyeusement.

Emmett envoya Mike contre un chêne centenaire qui s'affaissa comme une brindille sous la puissance du coup. Mais Mike ne se laissa pas faire et finit par retenir Em piéger contre une série d'arbres. A chaque mouvement d'Emmett, Mike le repoussait contre un autre arbre. Finalement Rose s'en mêla en se jetant sur le dos de Mike, permettant à Emmett de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche et de revenir vers nous.

C'est comme ça que Bella nous retrouva. Elle riait en voyant Rose accrochée à Mike.

« Et bien, Mike, tu n'es pas capable de te défendre ? »Interrogea Bella.

Il la regarda, et détailla, au même titre que tout le monde, son débardeur moulant noir sur un slim sombre, en tennis.

Et d'un seul coup, au moment où je le lisais en lui, Mike se servit du sentiment de protection que Rose ressentait envers Emmett pour la prendre par les épaules et la faire retomber à ses pieds. Je jetai un œil à Bella qui semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. J'allai lui demander ce qui s'était passé quand Rose se releva et annonça

« Quand j'aurai mangé, tu ne me mettras pas à terre aussi facilement ! »

Un éclat de rire général se répandit aux alentours.

« Quand tu veux ma belle ! »Assura Mike, ce qui valut un grognement d'Emmett.

« Emmett »Fit Carlisle d'une voix posée.

« Et si nous y allions avant qu'il y ait encore des combats ? »Proposa Esme.

Nous acquiesçâmes et continuâmes notre avancée.

« Alors, tu chasses quoi, Bella ? »Demanda Emmett, et dans sa voix nous perçûmes le défi.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, conspiratrice et avoua

« Je suis plutôt du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui me passe entre les crocs »

« Ca c'est sûr ! »Renchérit Mike.

« Hey ! »Bella lui tapa gentiment l'épaule, mais il ressentit quand même une certaine douleur.

Et soudain, Bella se stoppa net, les lèvres relevées sur ses dents blanches. Dans l'esprit d'Alice je vis un groupe de campeurs humains venir vers nous, et chez Mike, je sentis la tension qui dominait…Bella.

« On devrait aller vers le nord »Dit Bella d'une voix tendue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Rose se porta à son niveau. Bella se tourna à peine.

« Un groupe d'humains se ramène, autant qu'ils ne nous voient pas »Et elle reprit sa route. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que nous nous rendîmes compte de leur présence. Personne ne les avait captés avant cela.

Nous suivîmes Bella, Esme demanda

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Je pourrai vous l'expliquer, mais une fois que j'aurai mangé »Déclara Bella « Passez à la maison après votre repas »

Et elle fit un bond qui la propulsa dans les airs, elle atterrit plus loin. Elle chassait.

'_Cooooolll' _Fit Emmett, et je secouai la tête devant son air envieux.

'_Elle est un vampire étonnant, et perturbant' _Me confia Carlisle. J'hochai la tête avant de capter une odeur appétissante. En moins de deux, nous étions séparés, chacun sur notre route pour le repas.

Je trouvai vite ma proie et bus avec avidité son sang chaud. Sans plus réfléchir, je cherchai autre chose tout en laissant mes idées se mêler dans ma tête. Bella était différente de celle que j'avais connue. Et cela me faisait peur. Qu'avait-elle vécu pour agir ainsi ? Je ressentais encore plus fort qu'auparavant un besoin de la protéger, de lui éviter les horreurs du monde. Près de moi, je sentis Mike, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Il chassait, comme nous tous, mais il se concentrait aussi sur Bella. A travers lui, je découvris la tension qui habitait Bella. Il faudrait que je demande des éclaircissements quant à ce que Mike pouvait faire…

Une proie facile se présenta, je bondis et… cognai un autre vampire avant de tomber au sol. Le bruit était comparable au tonnerre. Je me relevai et vis Mike. Il était sonné.

Un rire ironique nous fit lever les yeux sur Emmett qui tenait dans ses bras la biche que Mike et moi chassions.

« Wow ! Ca c'était un sacré saut ! »Se moqua-t-il.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous laissâmes aller à rire.

« Je te la laisse »Dis-je à Mike qui accepta en prenant des bras d'Em l'animal.

'_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'_ Me demanda Esme avec inquiétude.

« Mike et moi avions vu la même chose »Répondis-je et Emmett retint mal un nouveau fou rire. Je secouai la tête, un vrai gamin celui-là !

Note : tout dépend de mon avancée pour le chapitre 14(et oui, bien inspirée) mais je pense poster le chapitre 11 ce soir…Sinon demain c'est promis.

Désolée de prévoir une baisse de post, mais je n'ai plus assez de chapitres, ou de temps, pour satisfaire votre curiosité rapidement…

N'hésiter pas à me donner des idées de ce qui pourrait empêcher Bella et Edward de revenir vite ensemble, parce que je ne veux pas faire trop niais…(Rassurez-vous, j'ai quand même quelques idées, mais j'attends les vôtres pour renforcer l'intrigue)


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède rien…Tout revient à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer

Entre autres réponses à vos reviews que j'adore, en voilà certaines :

Caane : ravie de voir que finalement, même si mon résumé n'est pas terrible, j'attire toujours du monde ! Si je comprends bien, tu souhaites que je développe les sentiments d'Edward et Bella avant leur relation (les expliciter)…C'est noté.

koocah : encore 5chapitres à se tourner autour ? Pourquoi pas ! XD

cathy863 : ta théorie est intéressante…

Remerciant toujours tout le monde pour vos encouragements et vos bons sentiments face à cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**Explications**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à présent, et nous nous dirigions tous vers le manoir de Bella. Elle était dans le salon face à nous et arrangeait un bouquet de fleurs fraîches.

« Ca sent bon Bells »Assura Mike en s'installant dans un fauteuil de type français.

Bella sourit et se tourna vers nous.

« Asseyez-vous, j'espère que la chasse a été bonne…Et que vous vous êtes bien amusés »Elle échangea un regard avec chacun d'entre nous, même si elle croisa très rapidement le mien. Je me sentis quelque peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses beaux yeux ambrés.

« Tu n'as pas idée ! Tu aurais vu Mike et Edward ! »Emmett en riait encore, et pourtant il ne savait pas comment il s'était lui-même comporté quand nous avions joué à celui qui attraperait le plus de proies. D'ailleurs, nous étions tous repus, parce que ca avait vite tourné à une compétition entre notre fratrie et Mike qui s'intégrait parfaitement.

« Sauf que les garçons ont encore triché »Se plaignit Rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Em leva les yeux au ciel et la resserra contre son torse.

« Oh ! Il y a des chambres ! »S'exclama Mike au moment où il détectait toute la sensualité qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps ainsi rapprochés.

« Je peux te demander… »Hésitai-je

Bella se tourna vers moi et me répondit

« Il a la capacité de sentir les émotions des autres, et de les utiliser contre eux à son propre compte »

Mike l'observa, étonné.

'_Elle me cache quelque chose' _Devina-t-il.

« Bella et moi nous connaissons de longue date »Lui répondis-je.

« Edward ! »S'écria Bella.

« Quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? »S'étonna Mike.

« Non, du moins pas comme ça »

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit Edward ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans tes pensées »

Mike me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

« Au même titre que toi, Edward a des pouvoirs, il lit dans les pensées des gens »Clarifia Bella, d'une voix douce.

« Il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je pense quand il est dans le coin alors ! »

Emmett rit et Alice renchérit

« Ouais ! C'est un vrai voyeur ! »

« Hey ! Je ferme mon esprit aux vôtres un maximum, c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes si explicites dans vos souvenirs ! »Me défendis-je.

Un fou rire nous prit. Carlisle nous ramena à la réalité

« Alice voit l'avenir, et Jasper peut contrôler les émotions des autres »

« D'accord, c'est risqué en fait de vous côtoyer ! »Rit Mike.

« Bella, tout à l'heure tu as fait preuve d'une réaction étonnante »Ajouta Carlisle.

Bella se renfrogna. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas s'étendre à ce sujet.

« Bella a les capacités d'un nouveau né malgré son âge »Révéla Mike.

Bella le regarda sévèrement, le jeune vampire se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

« Comment cela ? »S'étonna Esme.

Bella soupira et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées, ou dans ses émotions pour voir sa gêne.

« Mike l'a dit, même si j'ai appris à me contrôler j'ai toujours les capacités d'un nouveau né, tels que la vitesse, la force, et les sens beaucoup plus développés que ceux d'un vampire mature »

« Tu veux dire que tu es toujours au stade de nouveau né ? »Demanda Jasper. Et je me sentis prêt à lui bondir dessus pour causer une telle souffrance à Bella. Elle semblait suppliante qu'on ne la traite pas comme cela. Elle inspira et déclara

« Je me contrôle parfaitement ! Et j'ai atteint ma maturité, mais j'ai toujours mes capacités d'antan. Comme Emmett a toujours cette extraordinaire force de nouveau né »

« C'est pour cela que tu as détecté les humains avant nous, et que tu as réagi en te positionnant comme prête à leur sauter dessus »Dit Carlisle, comme s'il étudiait un nouveau cas de maladie.

Bella acquiesça.

« J'ai suffisamment de self-control pour m'empêcher tout geste irréparable, mais les réactions sont innées, d'autant plus quand j'ai faim »

« Et moi qui espérais que tu n'aies pas de pouvoirs particuliers, pour ne pas me sentir seule sans pouvoir »Sourit Rose.

Bella lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu es magnifique »Lui murmura Emmett dans le creux de l'oreille.

« C'est pas pareil ! »Assura Rose.

Nous sourîmes à sa remarque. Et puis, un silence pesant s'installa. Jusqu'à ce que Mike le rompe en se redressant.

« Tu vas me dire comment tu les connais ? »

Bella se tendit, puis elle regarda le jeune vampire et annonça

« Je me suis mariée avec Edward quand j'étais humaine »

Mike ne savait plus quoi penser, au sens strict comme au sens figuré.

« Mais il était vampire »Réussit-il à dire.

« Bella et Edward filaient le parfait amour »Assura Alice. Et le temps du passé qu'elle avait employé me broya le cœur.

« Tu avais quel âge ? »

« Un peu moins de 19ans »La réponse qu'elle lui donna lui était comme extirpée. Elle rechignait vraiment à parler de ces moments.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas transformée »Me dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas voulu le faire…Tout de suite »Je baissai les yeux.

Dans ma famille, je sentis la douleur qui nous avait possédés pendant longtemps depuis mon mariage et après la mort de Bella.

« Nous allons y aller. Merci pour l'invitation »Dit Carlisle en se levant.

« On se voit en cours »Annonça Mike en se levant et nous raccompagnant vers notre voiture.

« Prépares-toi bien aux travaux d'intérêts généraux »Révéla Alice.

Mike la regarda d'abord étrangement puis il grimaça.

« Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu seras puni »Annonça Bella en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

« Si on peut aider »Déclara Esme.

« Merci, il faut juste qu'il apprenne à mieux se contrôler »

« C'est pas ma faute »Râla Mike.

« Mickael, tu dois faire preuve de plus de contrôle sur tes réactions…On trouvera un moyen »Le rassura Bella. Il hocha la tête, pensant à pleins de choses dont Bella et lui. Je grognai et croisai son regard. Il haussa un sourcil, provocateur.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le provoquer, Mike »Dit Alice au moment où elle revenait à la réalité, je l'avais vu avoir sa vision. Mike et moi engagés dans un combat pour Bella.

« Mouais… »Répondit-il.

« Mike ! »Fit Bella. Apparemment elle avait compris. Et n'était pas d'accord. Je sentis mon corps avoir un sursaut de bien-être face à cette préférence. Esme avait raison, tout irait pour le mieux entre Bella et moi.

« A bientôt »Dit Carlisle, nous intimant à monter en voiture.

Alors que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations de fin de journée, je décidai de résoudre les choses entre Bella et moi. Enfilant des vêtements propres, je m'éloignai vers le manoir où elle résidait. Je la découvris dans la bibliothèque, en robe d'intérieur, lovée dans un fauteuil, un livre dans les mains. J'arrivai à la fenêtre quand elle me dit

« Je ne suis plus une humaine que tu peux surprendre dans son sommeil »

Je pénétrai dans la pièce, conscient que Mike avait tendu l'oreille.

« Mike, laisse-nous un peu d'intimité, stp »Enonça-t-elle en me désignant un siège face à elle. On était devant un feu de cheminée, et même si nous n'en sentions pas les bienfaits comme de simples humains, j'appréciai l'atmosphère qui s'installait.

'Doucement, Edward, rien n'est arrangé pour le moment, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses'

Je la regardai en silence alors qu'elle reposait son livre sur une étagère et se tournait vers moi. Je vis quelque chose briller à son poignet, quelque chose de pur et dur. Le diamant que je lui avais offert ! Il me sembla sentir mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

Et la tension qui l'avait habitée toute la journée refit surface. Je la sentais s'émaner d'elle.

Je me levai et la rejoignis devant les livres, oubliant le bracelet, trop préoccupé par ce que je voyais dans ses yeux.

« On doit parler, il y a des choses que tu dois m'expliquer…et… »Je ne pus finir ma phrase, sa colère flambait dans ses prunelles ambrées. Elle s'éloigna délibérément de moi, et je me sentis défaillir. Le vide qui m'emplissait était terrible.

« Je _te dois _? Tu ne crois pas que tu abuses !? Je ne te dois plus rien depuis notre divorce ! »

« Oui, mais je ne voulais pas divorcer ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre ! »

« Et bien tu m'as perdue ! Du moins, tu as perdu la Bella que tu as connue »

Je la regardai, cherchant le sens de ses paroles. Perdu la Bella que j'ai connue ?

« Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les changements ! Toi qui disais si bien me connaître, regarde où nous en sommes ! »Insista-t-elle.

Ok. J'étais perdu.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu es Bella, ma femme… »

Ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« D'accord, mon ex-femme, mais tu es toujours Bella, celle que j'ai rencontrée, que j'ai aimée.. »

La gifle qu'elle me donna me surprit. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Elle se détourna, et à l'instant précis je me sentais aussi frustré et impuissant qu'auparavant en ne pouvant pas lire dans ses pensées.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses »Suppliai-je.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander cela »

Je blêmis si c'était possible.

« En ami ? »Proposai-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir puis murmura

« Bella Swan Cullen est morte, Edward. Elle est morte le jour où tu l'as trahie. Je ne suis plus cette humaine que tu as épousée »

Je comprenais enfin. Bien sur qu'elle n'était plus entièrement la jeune femme que j'avais épousée, elle était humaine à l'époque.

« Tu es immortelle, et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux de t'infliger cela… »

« rhaa »S'agaça-t-elle. « Et tu ne peux pas savoir combien _je t'_en veux de _m'_infliger cela ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte sur elle.

Sans réfléchir je la suivis. Elle sortit du manoir et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et fluide vers le point le plus couvert et éloigné de la forêt.

Soudain, elle se stoppa. On était sous le couvert d'arbres touffus, à bonne distance de toutes oreilles, humaines ou vampires.

Je m'approchai et me stoppai à un pas d'elle.

« Ce que je t'inflige ? »Ma voix tremblait, et je m'en voulais pour paraître si faible.

« Tu m'as trahie, il a fallu que je me reconstruise, même si je voulais mourir »Commença-t-elle, et ses paroles me figèrent.

Elle avait voulu mourir.

Je l'avais trahie ?!

Incompréhension et Souffrance se disputaient le podium de mes sentiments. « Et maintenant te revoilà, et tu veux revenir comme si de rien n'était…Tu joues au protecteur, tu fermes les yeux devant celle que je suis » Un rire sarcastique lui échappa. « Je ne pensais plus avoir à me faire respecter pour ce que je suis devenue. Je ne pensais plus avoir à me battre pour avoir ma place » Ses paroles étaient toutes sibyllines pour moi, mais je sentais qu'elle n'attendait pas encore de réponse de ma part.

Elle garda le silence, comme si elle cherchait à assembler ses idées. Quand elle reprit ce fut d'une voix plus sûre

« Je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime encore, c'est vrai. Et dans ton regard, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. En fait, je suppose que tu ne m'as jamais remplacée ou même oubliée…Mais j'ai mené ma vie de mon côté et comme je l'entendais, malgré les combats, pendant toutes ces années, alors je ne suis pas prête, et même, cela ne me vient pas à l'idée, de revenir à tes côtés. »Elle se tourna et souda nos deux regards.

Je savais qu'elle voyait ma douleur dans mes yeux, je vis une flamme de désir et d'amour dans les siens, mais elle la cacha vite par la douleur accoutumée. Je tendis ma main vers son visage.

La toucher.

C'était tout ce que je voulais. Je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait, mais je l'aimais, et elle aussi, pourquoi ne pas reprendre où on en était ?

Elle laissa mes doigts atteindre sa peau douce et froide un court instant avant de s'éloigner. Le vide grandit en moi.

« Edward, je ne veux plus que tu viennes comme ce soir…Je veux être libre…Et tu vas devoir apprendre à voir qui je suis, tu vas devoir apprendre ce que tu m'as fait…Nous devrons apprendre à nous connaître »Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je gardai le silence un instant, en fermant les yeux. Je respirai son odeur sucrée et fruitée. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard patient. Elle me laissait le temps d'assimiler, voire de formuler ce que j'avais à dire.

« Je ne t'ai pas oubliée. J'ai énormément souffert de ton départ. Ta mort m'a anéanti. Je ne comprends pas notre séparation, mais je comprends ce que tu veux que je vois en toi : une nouvelle femme, plus expérimentée. Me permets-tu de te dire que je t'apprécie toujours autant, et que j'admire ce que tu es ? » Son regard ambré vacilla un instant puis elle sourit, faiblement.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire avant de faire quoi que ce soit »Ajouta-t-elle.

« Mais pas ce soir »Terminai-je en hochant la tête.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment en silence, moi admirant ses traits parfaits et m'interrogeant sur ce qui pouvait transparaître dans ses yeux et ses gestes. Elle, me fixant, une lueur douloureuse dans les prunelles. Je mourrai d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'aimer. Mais j'avais à apprendre des choses avant d'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Bien. Je patienterai. Je l'avais attendue presque cent ans et soixante-dix ans de plus. Je pouvais attendre quelques mois, ça ne me tuerait pas.

Note : N'hésiter pas à me donner des idées de ce qui pourrait empêcher Bella et Edward de revenir vite ensemble, parce que je ne veux pas faire trop niais…(Rassurez-vous, j'ai quand même quelques idées, mais j'attends les vôtres pour renforcer l'intrigue)

Bisoux, votre fidèle auteur…


	12. Chapter 12

Toute contente de voir autant de review en rentrant chez moi ce soir ! Merci beaucoup…

Aurelia-love-Saga : clin d'œil obligé quant à ton review ! Quelle passion ! J'étais très amusée de te lire ! J'espère quand même vous satisfaire en trouvant une bonne idée pour « réparer » comme tu dis.

Voici un chapitre qui montre la vie de Bella, une partie en tout cas, depuis qu'elle est vampire… Et que je développe dans la suite…Dites-moi si cela vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

**Complications**

**BELLA POV**

Le lundi matin, j'étais dehors, en train de faire quelques exercices d'arts martiaux quand j'entendis Mike partir. Il était 8h53 et je souris. Il allait être à l'heure et même aurait-il le temps de rencontrer le proviseur pour savoir à quelle heure on l'attendait pour sa punition.

Grâce au calme qui m'envahissait, je pus réfléchir et apprécier mes mouvements. Après le départ d'Edward samedi soir, j'étais rentrée et m'étais enfermée dans mon bureau. Devant les peintures que j'y avais installées, je m'étais laissée aller à refaire la discussion dans ma tête. Il avait compris ce que je demandais. Je l'avais lu dans son regard alors qu'il assimilait mes paroles. Mais à présent, et comme depuis ce moment-là, je me demandais comment nous allions pouvoir agir. J'étais plus âgée, j'avais un travail, et un beau-fils qui allait demander toute mon attention ces prochains jours. Et un compagnon. Lui, était toujours au lycée, il était ami avec Mike, et malgré tout, il ne voyait pas le plus important : la blessure qu'il m'avait infligée, la raison pour laquelle nous en étions là. Notre enfant que nous aurions pu avoir. A ce souvenir qui me paraissait de plus en plus irréel au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je sentis mes yeux me piquer. J'aurai pu pleurer, si j'avais eu des larmes.

Quoi qu'il en était, Edward et moi avions plusieurs obstacles à surmonter. En un certain sens nous reprenions tout du début.

Enfin apaisée, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Vendredi soir, Jim Elion, un inspecteur de Minneapolis, m'avait contactée. Il connaissait mon secret, et quand il avait des cas inexplicables, il m'appelait, et me demandait de me charger des responsables. Chose que je faisais avec plaisir. Le fait que je sois toujours plus alerte telle un nouveau né m'obligeait à des mouvements brutaux que je comblais par le sport ou la chasse de nomades assassins.

Le cas que Jim m'avait présenté me revint en mémoire, et assise devant mon bureau, je reprenais les faits, un à un. D'abord, des gens de toutes origines, de tous âges étaient tués de la même manière inexpliquée dans tout l'Etat. Le plus gros des meurtres était commis à Minneapolis ou St Paul, alors Jim et quelques autres inspecteurs triés sur le volet étaient sur l'affaire. Ensuite, on retrouvait des traces de morsures sur les victimes, à n'importe quels endroits sur le corps, et de toutes tailles. Certains penchaient pour une meute de loups ou quelque chose du genre. Mais les personnes étaient vidées de leur sang. Il s'agissait de vampires.

Et je devais savoir lesquels, je devais les trouver et les arrêter.

J'étalai devant moi les photos prises sur les scènes des crimes que Jim m'avait fait passer en double. Les prises de vues étaient de tous les axes, mais je détectai les empreintes de vampires. J'inspirai et appelai un contact. Il fallait que je sois sûre de ma théorie, essayer de profiler un vampire n'était pas à la porter de tout le monde.

Elle répondit dès la première sonnerie.

« Bella ! »Me salua-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Salut, Audrey. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux…Je suppose que ça restera entre nous ?! »Et en disant cela, elle baissa la voix.

« Si ca ne te dérange pas. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des recherches scientifiques sur les vampires »

« hum hum »

« A propos d'un développement physiologique de ceux-ci »

« Oui, et c'est passionnant ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai découvert, savais-tu… »S'emporta-t-elle. Je la coupai, sachant qu'une fois lancée sur la science, Audrey était intarissable.

« Je veux juste connaître ta conclusion, ou du moins ta théorie exacte quand à cette croissance selon l'âge du vampire… »

« Bella ! Tu me demandes le moins intéressant ! »Se plaignit-elle.

Je souris et m'excusai en assurant être contrite.

« Mais j'ai un cas à traiter, et c'est plutôt urgent en fait »

« D'accord ! De toute façon je t'en dois une ! »

« Je suis toute ouïe »

« Accroche-toi alors. Beaucoup de recherches ont été faites ces dernières années par certains d'entre nous, ou des humains qui connaissaient notre existence, et même s'ils sont peu nombreux, ils sont plutôt bien calés. C'est d'ailleurs sur la thèse du feu Dr. Anton que j'ai approfondi mes recherches sur cette question de la croissance. Nous savons tous qu'un vampire a plusieurs stades de développement. Ne serait-ce que du nouveau né au mature. »

« Le suspense est un supplice, Aud' »La poussai-je.

« J'y arrive ! Alors voilà, il s'est avéré que ce n'est pas que l'état d'esprit du vampire qui évolue, même si au départ ce n'est que le sang qui nous intéresse, nous finissons en général par trouver d'autres centres d'intérêts. C'est de là que viennent souvent les meurtriers de notre espèce. Enfin je m'égare ! Sache qu'outre cette évolution, notre corps en lui-même se transforme, et donc notre stature, nous nous embellissons au cours du temps, ce qui n'est pas un mauvais point d'ailleurs ! »

« Audrey »Suppliai-je. J'attrapai un crayon et une feuille, et laissai mes doigts griffonner.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais tu sais comment je suis ! Bref, ces évolutions se font sur la musculature et la masse osseuse » Enfin, elle arrivait au point qui m'intéressait. Je déposai mon crayon et posai mon regard sur les arbres au-delà de ma fenêtre. « Le corps d'un vampire doit pouvoir subir de grandes forces, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui cause les changements aussi radicaux entre l'humain et le vampire. Donc, comme nous sommes à la base des humains, nous évoluons aussi, en grandissant. Tels que les bras, le torse ou la tête… »

« Audrey, disons que je t'interroge sur la tête »La coupai-je à nouveau.

Je l'entendis soupirer, mais ne m'en formalisai pas.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Tu veux la version courte »

« S'il te plait, oui »Je souris.

« Alors la tête subit peu de changements, les orbites se développent pour la vision plus large, et les os de la mâchoires et donc les dents elles-mêmes se transforment »

« Et cela c'est juste en une fois ? Ou une évolution selon l'âge ? »

« Selon l'âge ! As-tu au moins écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui, mais je voulais être sûre »

« Donc, la dentition s'écarte avec l'âge, et les morsures sont plus larges au fur et à mesure du temps »Conclut-elle par dépit.

« Audrey, je sais que c'est passionnant, mais je suis pressée. Donc tu me dis, qu'à la largeur de la morsure je peux évaluer l'âge d'un vampire ? »

« Ce n'est pas une science exacte, et une fois la maturité atteinte, ça n'évolue pas beaucoup à première vue… »

« Et si je t'apportais des photos de morsures, tu pourrais me dire environ l'âge du propriétaire ? »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? Mais tu aurais du venir tout de suite ! »Fit-elle, et je l'imaginai parfaitement en train de lever les yeux au ciel avec fatalisme.

« Je peux venir dès aujourd'hui, ou demain ? »

« Je voudrai tous les détails une fois que tu seras face à moi ! »Prévint-elle.

« Et un bol de sang de biche du Minnesota »Approuvai-je, elle en raffolait.

« Je t'attends ! »

Nous raccrochâmes dans la seconde.

Je devais réfléchir à mes actions. Mike avait besoin de moi, mais il y avait, à ce que j'en jugeais, une nouvelle famille qui sévissait dans l'Etat, et je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser continuer à tuer des innocents.

Je décidai de laisser Mike aux soins des Cullen, après tout, ils s'entendaient bien, et je ne comptais pas partir plus de deux jours.

Et en faisant ce projet, je me doutais qu'Alice avait une vision de moi partant à la chasse aux vampires sanguinaires, et que donc ils feraient en sorte de m'en empêcher. Si je la jouais maligne, je pouvais partir avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent.

C'était évidemment trop demander.

Je refermai mon petit sac de voyage quand je les entendis arriver. J'avais à peine deux minutes avant qu'ils n'arrêtent la voiture devant ma porte. Je soupirai et me tournai vers le bocal que j'avais promis à Audrey.

En bas, les portières de la voiture d'Alice claquèrent.

Il était temps que je descende mettre les choses au clair.

Tranquillement, je fermai la porte de ma chambre, posai mon sac sur mon épaule et rejoignis mes invités surprises. Du haut des marches je vis Edward furieux, et Alice contrite mais néanmoins inquiète.

Quand ils me virent, leurs regards s'attardèrent un instant sur mon pantalon de cuir et mon t-shirt, noirs tous les deux.

« Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé en voyant cela ! »M'attaqua Edward alors que je parvenais à leurs côtés.

« Techniquement, nous ne dormons pas, donc nous ne rêvons pas, Edward »Je lui souris en passant près de lui.

Il me retint d'une poigne de fer par le bras.

« Edward »Prévins-je et Alice posa une main douce mais pressante sur l'épaule de son frère, les yeux dans le vague. Très bien, qu'il voit de quoi j'étais capable.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est dangereux »Fit-il en ne libérant pas mon regard.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que j'y vais »Dis-je en relevant le menton en signe de défi. Avec bonheur je le vis hésiter.

« Tu…tu veux y aller pour te laisser tuer ? »Enonça-t-il avec douleur.

Et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Il avait mal interprété mes mots, et je réalisai que c'était ce que je voulais.

« Non, je tiens à mon existence ! Mais je tiens aussi à l'existence de ces innocents qu'ils ont prévus de tuer »Me repris-je.

« Laisse-nous venir, Bella. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu »Supplia Alice.

« Dis-moi donc, mais j'y vais seule, pour deux jours… »

« Non ! »S'exclama Edward.

Je croisai ses yeux ambrés, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« Je dois y aller, vous pouvez veiller sur Mike ? »Alice hocha la tête et j'ouvrai la porte d'un geste clair pour les mettre dehors. Edward sembla se plonger loin dans mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que je détourne le regard et fasse signe de la tête vers l'extérieur.

« Vous devez avoir des cours, encore »Insistai-je. Il restait au moins une heure de cours.

« Bella »Commença Edward, d'une voix tendue.

« Edward, je pensais que tu avais compris ce que je t'avais dit ! Je refuse ce protectionnisme ! Tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée que je ne suis plus une humaine éblouie par des dieux ! »M'impatientai-je sévèrement.

Alice m'observa en silence avant de faire un pas vers sa voiture. J'hochai la tête, reconnaissante. Et me tournai à nouveau vers Edward qui laissait transparaître la douleur que je lui avais infligé. Je savais que j'avais avoué être éblouie par lui, il y avait de cela des années, il devait sacrément souffrir que je le repousse ainsi. Mais après tout, il l'avait cherché !

Lentement, il croisa mon regard ambré, puis passa le seuil de la porte et monta à bord de la voiture.

Je fermai à clés derrière moi, et me dirigeai vers ma moto, j'irai bien plus vite ainsi.

Je sentis qu'Alice attendait que je parte pour me suivre. Je m'installai, et démarrai rapidement.

Peu après j'étais hors de vue.

Note : J'ai bien noté les avis quant aux difficultés que rencontrent Bella et Edward. Brian en est un c'est certain, même si j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé (honte à moi) Enfin, j'ai retravaillé ce que j'avais fait, en fonction de cette idée. Mais à présent, j'aimerais savoir si je peux utiliser Brian comme méchant vampire sans faire comme si je me débarrassais de ce personnage obstacle à l'amour de Bella et Edward par 'le Bien l'emporte sur le Mal'.


	13. Chapter 13

Suite aux reviews passionnés que j'ai reçus pour la double vie de Bella, et bien je n'ai pas retravaillé l'avancée de son enquête…Autant vous dire que tout part en vrille, la fin du monde est proche !(Ok, ok, je me calme sur Buffy !XD)

Bref, bonne lecture.

**Les menaces se précisent**

J'arrivai rapidement à la frontière canadienne et passai vite la province de l'Ontario en direction de Winnipeg. Je parcourus les kilomètres sans vraiment les voir, et quand je m'arrêtais au bout d'un petit chemin presqu'invisible, je découvris mon amie sur le pas de sa porte, en débardeur et jupe de flanelle beige.

« Entre vite ! »Elle tendit les bras vers moi, et je la rejoignis en deux enjambées souples. Nous nous étreignîmes un instant avant de refermer la porte sur nous. « Montre-moi ce que tu as ! »Me pressa-t-elle alors que j'ôtai juste ma veste pleine de neige.

« J'ai des photos, et des théories…Et, un bocal spécial pour toi »Souris-je.

Elle posa rapidement le sang sur une table près de la fenêtre, fit de la place sur un fauteuil pour m'inviter à m'y asseoir, et s'installa à sa table de travail couverte de livres, de feuilles et par un ordinateur portable. La laissant calmer son enthousiasme pour être entièrement à mon écoute, je parcourais la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Audrey était une jeune vampire, d'une vingtaine d'années, et déjà de son vivant, elle était une scientifique échevelée qui avait l'impression d'être incomprise. Depuis sa transformation, elle se donnait à fond dans les recherches scientifiques pour aider autant les humains, que les vampires végétariens.

Je l'avais rencontrée à Chicago quinze ans auparavant, elle errait en ville à l'affût d'une proie. Tellement affamée qu'elle ne différenciait plus ce qui était comestible ou non. Je l'avais aidée à prendre un régime végétarien qu'elle tenait depuis parfaitement.

« Alors, je peux les voir ces photos ? »Me supplia-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil avant de lui tendre une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit comme si elle tenait le St Graal.

« Je veux que tu me donnes les détails plus tard, je resterai impartial plus facilement »Expliqua-t-elle en détaillant déjà une série de photos.

Je restai à la contempler dans son étude pendant une minute et vingt-huit secondes quand elle releva la tête et déclara

« Tu as là plusieurs empreintes de morsures. De toutes tailles, donc il y a surement des nouveaux né dans le lot… »Elle rebaissa les yeux et je vis qu'elle comptait. « Je dirai qu'il y a dix empreintes différentes, donc dix vampires »

« Je me doutais que tu me dirais cela »Avouai-je en déplaçant mon fauteuil près d'elle.

« Tu veux du neuf alors… »Je ne répondis pas alors qu'elle se replongeait dans le détail des images. « Il y a au moins deux vampires matures, du moins sur cette série »Me désigna-t-elle celles qui dataient des plus anciens meurtres. « Ici, je dirai qu'il y a peut-être trois vampires matures, et c'est tout, je pense sur l'ensemble »

« Tu comptes donc cinq vampires matures, et autant de nouveaux nés ? » J'étais impressionnée par ce qu'elle me révélait à travers de simples photos. Elle sembla réfléchir encore quatre secondes avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre les photos, elle les étala devant elle.

« Je pense que les deux premières que j'ai détectées sont les mêmes que ces deux ci » Elle me désigna la première série de photos et la seconde. J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes quand je réalisais.

« Tu veux dire que tu as dix marques de morsures différentes, et que sur celles-ci tu en as deux matures pour les premiers meurtres, et un troisième sur les plus récents ? »

« Il y a combien de temps d'écart entre tous ces meurtres ? »Elle ne répondit pas à ma question.

« Deux ou trois ans. Les dernières photos sont celles-ci, les meurtres ont été perpétrés de plus en plus rapprochés ces derniers mois »

Nous restâmes un instant silencieuses.

« Donc, sur les plus anciennes photos, qui sont datées de trois ans environ, je vois deux empreintes de morsures matures, et une troisième qui est plutôt celle d'un nouveau né » Elle mit les photos en question devant nous, il s'agissait de quatre meurtres perpétrés à quelques semaines d'intervalles. « Et sur les plus récentes, je vois dix empreintes, dont trois matures » Cette fois, une quinzaine de corps se sont étalés devant mes yeux.

« En trois ans, il y a sept vampires en plus dans cette famille ? »Dis-je.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel je réfléchis. Sur les vingt cadavres retrouvés ces trois dernières années, à travers l'état, on pouvait définir un clan beaucoup plus large que je ne m'y attendais. Je n'avais pas trois ou quatre vampires séparés à tuer. J'en avais dix liés.

« Et ces meurtres ont été commis où ? »M'interrompit Audrey.

Je tournai la tête vers elle

« Dans tout l'état, les derniers ont été faits à Walker, c'est là que mon contact m'a interpellée »

« Mais où pour les plus anciens ? »

« Austin, pour le premier…Glenwood et Minneapolis à peu près six en tout, et les autres entre Walker et Crookston »Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Les derniers remontent à quand ? »

Je la regardai étrangement, elle fit un signe de tête, m'incitant à répondre.

« Le dernier est de Walker la semaine dernière »

Elle se tourna vers son ordinateur, et me présenta une carte de l'état sur l'écran. Pointant les villes où les meurtres avaient été commis.

« Cela commence dans le sud et cela remonte…vers Duluth et le Canada »

« Ils veulent agrandir leur territoire de chasse. Je ne les laisserai pas faire »Assurai-je.

« Tu n'as pas compris, ils viennent jusque vers chez toi… »

« Qu'y a-t-il vers chez moi ? »Demandai-je avant de me figer. Mais bien sûr ! Moi. Et les Cullen depuis peu. A part nous, il n'y avait pas-ou plus- d'autres vampires dans les environs. Soudain, l'attaque qu'avait subie un jeune couple de vampire à Pine-City me revint en mémoire, cela datait d'à peine neuf semaines.

« Audrey, ils ont attaqué Julio et Ariane »

Elle hocha la tête et posa une main sur mon avant-bras.

« Bella, tu ne pourras pas les arrêter seule…Et ils viennent sur toi… »

**EDWARD POV**

Mike et moi étions en cours de biologie quand Alice eut une vision. Le crayon dans ma main se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Mike me regarda étrangement

'_Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?'_Me demanda-t-il.

J'inspirai à fond et regardai ostensiblement la pendule en face de nous. Je vis Mike regarder l'heure et hocher la tête. Le cours allait se finir, nous allions tous nous retrouver et essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

La sonnerie retentissait à peine, que j'étais levé et à ma voiture, vite rejoint par mes frères et sœurs.

« Edward, c'est affreux, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose ! »S'exclama Alice. Elle était inquiète et tenait bien fermement la main de Jazz. Je me tournai vers Mike qui ne comprenait rien.

« Retrouve nous chez nous, on pourra tout t'expliquer »

Il acquiesça et nous rentrâmes vite.

Je freinai sèchement devant la porte de la maison, et Emmett et Alice étaient déjà descendus quand Mike s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

'_Tu vas me le dire ? C'est Bella ?'_

Je ne répondis rien.

'_Merde' _Fit-il.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »Interrogea Esme, inquiète de tous nous voir aussi angoissés.

« J'ai eu une vision »Commença Alice « La ville va être attaquée par un groupe de vampires qui a déjà fait plusieurs victimes dans tout l'état »

« Ils sont combien ? »Demanda Emmett. Je pouvais lire en lui son enthousiasme.

« Je ne sais pas, cela change tout le temps… »

« Qu'est-ce que Bella a à voir la dedans ? »S'impatienta Mike.

Rose se tourna vers moi, les yeux suppliants.

'_Oh non !'_

« Je n'ai rien vu de concret »La rassura Alice en l'enlaçant une seconde.

Un portable vibra. Mike répondit. Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille quand il dit

« Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'inquiète »

« Pourquoi cela ? »Elle garda le silence une nanoseconde et reprit « Alice a eu une vision »

« Oui, et on est chez les Cullen, je pense qu'on va discuter de ce qui se passe…Des vampires arrivent d'après ce que j'ai compris »Et en disant cela il chercha l'approbation dans nos regards.

« C'est bien, reste avec eux le temps que je rentre »

« Tu ne rentres pas ? »

« Si, j'ai juste une vérification à faire…Je rentre demain ou après-demain »

« Passe-la-moi »Intima Alice en tendant la main.

Mike obtempéra.

« Bella, c'est Alice, je t'en prie ne le fais pas…Tu ne pourras pas les vaincre seule… » Tous se tournaient vers moi, je baissai les yeux. Trop concentré sur les propos de Bella, j'avais fermé mon esprit aux pensées des autres. Je n'avais pas vu la vision d'Alice à l'instant, et à présent, elle cherchait à penser à autre chose, comme le match qu'elle avait gagné contre Emmett dans l'après-midi. Je serrai les poings, frustré.

« Alice, je dois y aller, Brian y est…Je rentre avec lui très vite. Veille sur Mike stp, il n'a pas l'habitude que mes combats le menacent »

Elle raccrocha sans rien dire de plus.

Mike récupéra son téléphone

« Je ne la laisserai pas se battre seule ! »Affirma-t-il.

« Nous non plus »Dit Jasper.

Et soudain, nous étions dans le salon, attendant une précision de la part d'Alice.

« De quel genre de combats s'agit-il ? »Demanda Jasper.

Mike assembla ses idées et expliqua

« Je crois que Bella est en contact avec des flics, ils l'appellent quand les meurtres qu'ils ont sur les bras sont, disons, trop gros pour eux. Elle mène l'enquête en parallèle, et souvent il s'avère que les responsables sont des vampires. Elle part les chasser et les tuer »

Je sentais que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps sans tout savoir sur Bella et sa nouvelle vie. Chacune des révélations étaient plus frustrantes, et déroutantes les unes que les autres. Bon sang, mais pourquoi était-elle partie ? En tout cas, je savais de mieux en mieux ce qui la faisait comme elle était…

« Et l'autre jour, tu as parlé d'un travail…C'était ce genre de choses ? »Insista Esme.

On entendit Carlisle rentrer.

« Oui, Jim, un flic sympa l'avait appelée, elle était sur un cas de multiples meurtres…Je ne vois juste pas le rapport avec ce qui se passe »

« Le responsable de ces meurtres est surement responsable du soulèvement des vampires qui arrivent »Dit Alice. Elle se blottit d'autant plus dans les bras de Jazz.

Carlisle s'installa en silence aux côtés d'Esme.

'_Une attaque ?'_Me demanda-t-il. J'hochai la tête.

« Tu as raison. Donnons à Bella la journée qu'elle a réclamé »Cela m'en coûtait de la laisser seule. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de mieux à l'heure actuelle. Toutefois, je savais que dès son retour, je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle. Peu importe ce qu'elle en penserait.

Note : dites-moi si cela vous plaît ! Et je vous assure que je vois déjà vos prochains reviews :p

Bref, pour ma question dans le chapitre précédent à propos de l'avenir de Brian. J'ai 5reviews favorables à un Brian jaloux mais pas méchant de l'histoire…Je vais donc développer cette idée…Désolée pour celles qui souhaitaient un Brian méchant ^^ N'hésitez pas les conseils pour traiter cette crise de jalousie même si je le veux compréhensif, et pas forcément détestable pour Bella…Comme beaucoup me l'ont rappelées, j'ai fait le couple BrianxBella un couple assez flexible…


	14. Chapter 14

Bien, alors mon délire avec l'enquête scientifique vous a plu et tant mieux ! Je dois avouer que cela m'a bien amusée.

Ensuite, et bien, même si j'ai pris le temps de répondre à certaines de vos reviews en particuliers, et bien je tiens à encore tous vous remercier pour votre soutien, votre engouement, que dis-je, votre passion ! Et encore plus pour tous vos conseils, vos idées et tout et tout…Et je vous promets que vous retrouverez certaines de vos idées dans mes prochains chapitres, parce que finalement depuis les trois derniers, j'essaie de mêler ce que vous me dites avec ce que je veux mettre…Espérons que ce travail aboutira sur le contentement de tout le monde !

Bonne lecture.

**Angoisse**

Tous d'accord, nous nous répartissions dans la maison pour vaquer à des occupations moins stressantes, et avoir un semblant de vie normale.

Je montai dans ma chambre suivi de Mike qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. J'enclenchai ma chaine hi-fi et me postai devant ma fenêtre. Les animaux nocturnes s'éveillaient doucement, les humains fermaient leurs volets, et fenêtres pour se pelotonner devant un bon film ou un bon livre. Et les jeunes, les plus insouciants sortaient en douce de leur chambre pour rejoindre des amis jusqu'à l'aube. Je sentis mon corps avoir un soubresaut de panique quand je pensai à ces innocents, si faciles à atteindre pour des prédateurs comme moi…

'_Il n'arrivera rien à Bella, n'est-ce pas ?'_

« Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver »

Mike tourna en rond un moment dans ma chambre avant de redescendre au salon, Emmett l'y rejoignit, et ils commencèrent une partie de jeu vidéo.

La nuit se passa lentement, sans qu'aucun de nous ne sache réellement comment agir. Vers deux heures, Alice eut une nouvelle vision. L'attaque se produirait pour la fin de la semaine.

'_Avec de la chance j'échapperai au bal de fin d'année de la promo en solitaire, pour une fois'_ Tenta d'ironiser Mike pour lui-même, mais dans son regard, on sentait sa peur. Pour lui, et pour Bella. Au moins une chose que nous avions en commun juste en ce moment…

'_Je vais leur faire leur fête !'_Se réjouit Em, et je croisai son regard de mes yeux désapprobateurs. _'Quoi ? Reste positif, mon frère !'_ Il prit Rose dans ses bras.

'_Edward' _Alice, _'je ne vois pas Bella'_ Mes paupières se fermèrent un moment, et elle comprit ce que je signifiais : ne pas penser à cela. Elle hocha la tête.

Avant que Carlisle ne reparte pour l'hôpital, il nous rassembla dans le salon.

« Nous sommes tous inquiets, mais svp, restez discrets… »Il regarda particulièrement Mike _'Oh ça va ! Je ne suis pas un débutant !'_

« Je veillerai à le garder calme »Affirmai-je.

'_Je peux me débrouiller' _Râla Mike. J'haussai un sourcil, et écoutai les paroles de mon père.

« Bella doit rentrer bientôt, mais nous devons avoir une défense, au cas où. Ce soir, je pourrai me libérer tôt. Nous irons sur les bords du lac supérieur, et nous travaillerons cela »

Aucun de nous ne le contredit.

Carlisle partit enfin, et nous nous préparâmes pour le lycée. Mike retourna chez lui se changer et promit de nous retrouver un peu en avance sur le parking du lycée.

Pour l'heure convenue nous étions prêts, et encore moins disposés à quitter la maison pour les cours.

« Essayez de ne pas vous angoisser… »Nous conseilla Esme en nous prenant chacun notre tour dans ses bras. Cette situation était pour elle un moyen de resserrer nos liens.

« Allons-y »Lança Jasper.

Nous prîmes la Jeep d'Emmett, et arrivâmes en même temps que Mike au lycée encore vide. Il avait enfilé un pull sur un jean, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine. Alice l'enlaça un instant avant d'annoncer

« Bella devrait nous appeler pendant la pause déjeuner… »

Nous acceptâmes sa révélation, et nous tournâmes vers la cafétéria. Peu à peu, certains élèves arrivaient, et en étant en avance, ils venaient boire un chocolat chaud ou un café avant de partir pour leurs classes respectives. Nous fîmes de même deux minutes avant la sonnerie.

« A tout à l'heure »Dit Emmett en emmenant Rose et Jasper avec lui.

Alice, Mike et moi avions cours de trigonométrie, nous approchâmes en silence de la salle. Puis Mike s'arrêta et se tourna vers Alice.

« Bella n'aura rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et mon père… » Sa voix trembla à cette énonciation.

« Je ne sais pas, Mike, je ne vais pas te mentir, ma dernière vision de Bella date d'hier, pendant les cours. A présent, je ne vois rien de précis sauf les vampires approcher »

Mike hocha la tête, et se plongea dans le cours avec un entrain forcé. Comme nous tous, il devait faire preuve de patience.

Nous avions sport juste après, et nous étions ravis. Un moyen sain de brûler cette énergie morose qui nous consumait. Mike et moi nous défoulâmes.

Nous étions alors presqu'enjoués en rejoignant les autres à la cafétéria. Sans réfléchir, nous les rejoignîmes et observâmes les humains se déplacer. Je faisais le vide autant que possible de ce brouhaha constant et futile qui n'était pas directement lié à ma famille.

'_Edward, comment vont-ils ?' _M'interrogea Alice sans me regarder.

Comment exprimer silencieusement la peur qui nous consumait ? Je tordis ma bouche sur le côté. Elle le vit, et cligna des yeux. Elle avait compris.

Et enfin, le bruit que nous attendions tous se fit entendre. Le portable de Mike vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha immédiatement.

« Comment tu vas ? »Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Nous entendîmes Bella se forcer à être légère.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Mickael »

« Bella »Supplia-t-il.

« Mike, passe-moi quelqu'un tu veux »

« Non, je veux savoir, est-ce que p'pa… »

« Chéri, stp, ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre vite, et tout cela sera fini »

« Où est-il, bordel ! »

« Reste poli. Passe-moi quelqu'un »

Mike releva les yeux sur nous. Il tendit l'appareil au milieu de la table. Mes frères et sœurs me regardèrent

'_Vas-y' _Me dit Jasper.

J'attrapai le téléphone et le mis à mon oreille. J'aurai aimé m'éloigner de leurs champs d'écoute pour être seul avec Ma Bella.

« Bella »Dis-je simplement, pour qu'elle sache à qui elle parlait. Et je l'entendis stopper sa respiration avant de me saluer et d'ajouter

« Je reprends la route depuis Wadena. Je serai là dans la journée. Edward…Ils sont nombreux, je n'ai pas pu détecter un nombre précis, mais… »

« Nous avons combattu pire »Assurai-je en l'empêchant de finir. Tu dois croire, mon amour. Tu dois rester forte encore un peu, le temps que je te retrouve.

« Merci pour Mike »Je levai les yeux sur lui, il était anéanti, mais faisait en sorte de se contrôler. Jasper hésitait à intervenir sur ses sentiments. Je cognai légèrement sa chaise, il me regarda et capta le mouvement négatif de ma tête.

'_D'accord, préviens-moi si cela devient nécessaire'_

« Fais attention, Bella » Elle soupira, mais j'entendis aussi une autre émotion, comme…de la reconnaissance.

« Je vous retrouve chez vous »Me dit-elle avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Je rendis son téléphone à Mike et assurai

« Il ne lui arrivera rien, elle est douée » Et je me rendis compte que je croyais ce que je venais de dire. Quelque chose en moi reconnaissait que la Bella qui avait eu besoin de moi pendant près de deux ans pour la protéger n'existait plus. A présent, il s'agissait d'une vampire qui aurait besoin de soutien pour le combat et après ce qui allait venir.

Un poids s'envola de mes épaules. Bien sûr, je ne venais pas de régler mes problèmes avec Bella, mais j'étais en bonne voix, je le sentais.

L'après-midi se déroula sur le même schéma que la matinée. Cours, ennuis, angoisses.

Enfin, la fin de la journée sonna et nous pûmes rentrer chez nous. Mike nous suivit, comme prévu, et devant notre maison, une moto que nous connaissions bien à présent était stationnée.

En quelques secondes, nous étions tous dans le salon, Bella installée dans notre canapé face à Esme.

« Bonsoir »Nous dit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bella ! »S'avança Alice pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella répondit à son accolade avec moins d'effusion. « Pardon… »S'éloigna Alice, attristée.

Bella lui sourit et dit

« Désolée, je te comprends, mais j'ai autre chose en tête…Esme m'a dit que tu avais eu des visions. Ils attaquent ce week-end alors ? »

« Oui, Carlisle veut que nous allions nous entraîner »Fit Mike, en s'approchant de sa belle-mère.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Où est p'pa ? »Interrogea-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'était pas là.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Il a du être retenu… »Déclara Bella, gênée.

« Alors on y va ? »Proposa Emmett. Il était pressé de commencer les combats et surtout contre Bella. Je grognai, et chacun se moqua de moi. Sauf Bella qui me regarda, comme contrariée. Je n'avais pas tout gagné, loin de là…

« Je vais passer me changer, et je vous retrouve, d'accord ? »Dit-elle en se décalant vers la porte d'entrée.

« On va aller vers le nord, à quelques deux kilomètres d'ici »L'informa Rose.

Elles partagèrent un regard, et Bella sortit.

'_Je dois lui demander ce qu'il en est'_ Mike la suivit sans un regard vers nous.

**BELLA POV**

Malgré les soucis que j'avais en tête pour cette prochaine attaque, je passai les quelques minutes de conduite pour rentrer chez moi à penser à Edward. En fait, je n'avais pensé qu'à lui si je ne pensais pas à mes meurtres. Je revoyais encore son regard deux jours auparavant quand il m'avait laissée partir seule voir Audrey.

Et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Après tout, je l'avais quitté pour la souffrance qu'il m'avait infligée et qui était encore en moi aujourd'hui, même s'il s'agissait à présent d'une cicatrice mal refermée…Et surtout, aujourd'hui j'étais auprès d'un homme que j'appréciai. C'était pour ça que j'étais avec lui aujourd'hui, c'était pour ça que je l'avais transformé…

Approchant de la maison, je sentis l'odeur de Brian et laissai un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Ne pas le savoir auprès de moi, alors que des vampires qui n'hésitaient pas à attaquer un couple, venaient pour me tuer, était une torture. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre. J'avais perdu beaucoup trop d'hommes dans ma vie.

Derrière moi, je sentis aussi Mickael. Egoïstement, j'aurai aimé pouvoir passer une soirée avec ma famille. Tranquillement. Me couper du monde extérieur pour quelque temps…Même si l'atmosphère risquait d'être lourde avec l'animosité de Mike, je souhaitai vraiment une pause.

Mais mieux que quiconque, je savais que ce qu'on voulait, et ce que les autres voulaient, était totalement différent par moment…

Je descendis de ma moto en un souple mouvement, avant de gravir les marches du perron. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et deux bras froids et robustes s'ajustèrent autour de ma taille.

« Brian »Dis-je simplement en me tournant face à lui.

« Mike, laisse-nous un peu de temps… »Murmura-t-il en me conduisant vers notre chambre. Je distinguai déjà l'odeur de roses et d'huiles essentielles.

Je souris, il était fabuleux. Mais je devais lui expliquer ce qui se passait avant qu'il ne m'embarque dans une aventure que mes sens acceptaient déjà en répondant à ses baisers, et caresses.

« Brian… » Je libérai mes lèvres qu'il reprit.

« Bella… » Ses mains se positionnèrent dans le bas de mon dos et dans ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux, enivrée.

Quand je sentis le lit sous moi, je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps souple et rude à la fois. Un véritable athlète.

Cette pensée me ramena à la réalité du prochain combat.

« Brian, je dois… »Je posai un index sur ses lèvres avides et soudai mon regard au sien. Quand il vit le sérieux de mes yeux, il se redressa un instant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je soupirai avant de lui donner un nouveau baiser. Puis je m'assis.

« Je suis sur une enquête assez dangereuse, je veux que toi et Mike, vous partiez avant que les problèmes n'arrivent »

« Quoi ? »

« Non ! »

J'entendis les réponses en même temps.

« Mike, stp ! Je refuse que tu aies à te battre, ces vampires sont dangereux… »Insistai-je.

« Tu m'expliques ? »Brian posa une main douce sur mon genou. J'entrelaçai nos doigts, heureuse de cette union…

Qui était un véritable contraste avec une certaine autre relation…

Je fermai les yeux et mon esprit sur ces images, et me tournai vers Brian pour l'informer du prochain combat en ville. Il me laissa finir puis interrogea

« Tu connaissais donc les Cullen avant qu'ils n'arrivent »

Je réalisai que je ne lui avais jamais dit, et qu'il n'était pas présent lors des explications de nos pouvoirs pendant le week-end dernier.

« Oui, Edward Cullen et moi avons été mariés lorsque j'avais 19ans…Par des circonstances particulières, nous avons divorcé »Et à mon ton, Brian sut que je ne dirai rien de plus. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Il m'embrassa un instant et se leva.

« Alors allons nous entraîner »Il me tendit la main, un sourire enchanteur aux lèvres. J'hochai la tête et filai à la douche en emportant un t-shirt et pantalon noir.

Quand je descendis, Brian avait sorti la voiture familiale, une cadillac chevrolet grise, et m'attendait au volant. Mike avait un sac de sport, des tennis aux pieds et enfilait un sweat. Il nous rejoignit dans la voiture, et Brian démarra immédiatement.

Je donnai les instructions pour retrouver les Cullen, pendant que Mike cherchait à nous convaincre qu'il n'irait pas en cours jusqu'à l'attaque.

« Mickael, tu iras en cours, je veux que tu fasses autre chose que le combat…D'ailleurs, Bella a raison, tu vas quitter le coin avant que cela ne devienne trop risqué »Décréta Brian en garant sa voiture près de la Jeep d'Emmett et la Porsche d'Alice.

« Il en est hors de question ! »

« Mike, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te protéger en plus de tuer nos ennemis.. »Affirmai-je d'un ton apaisant.

« Et qui te dit que j'aurai besoin qu'on me protège ? »Défia-t-il en passant devant nous, le menton levé. Mais il ne vit pas arriver Emmett qui avait du entendre sa phrase.

Ils roulèrent à terre, et en un instant, ils se battaient comme deux enfants. Je m'étonnais toujours du comportement d'Em. Il n'avait pas du finir de grandir…

« Ils sont intenables ces deux-là ! »Ricana Rose en s'approchant. « Salut, tu dois être Brian, moi c'est Rosalie, et le grand brun gringalet qui se bat avec ton fils, c'est Emmett » Ce dernier prit le temps d'hocher la tête vers nous avant d'envoyer valdinguer mon beau-fils.

« Bonjour, ils sont toujours comme ça ? »S'étonna Brian, déshabillant du regard le corps magnifique de Rose.

Souriante et indulgente, je pris sa main et l'entrainai vers les autres.

« Voici Carlisle et Esme, les parents de Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Edward »Je désignai chacun d'un mouvement de la main. Carlisle tendit la main à Brian, et ce geste alla droit à mon cœur mort. J'avais peur de leurs réactions. Que le patriarche soit conciliant, et accueillant présageait de bonnes ondes.

« Ravi de voir que notre nombre augmente, même si je ne doute pas de ma famille »Dit Carlisle. Je sentis comme si j'étais incluse dans cette famille. Et je ne m'en formalisai pas, au contraire, j'appréciai cela. Brian posa un bras autour de ma taille alors que nous avancions vers un terrain plus dégagé. Dans mon dos, je sentis le regard ambré d'Edward, mais tentai d'en faire abstraction.

Nous étions installés à quelques enjambées les uns des autres, Rose, Brian et Carlisle à mes côtés. Face à nous, Edward, Mike, Emmett, Jasper et Alice se tenaient à l'affût. Nous avions fait le tour des possibilités quant aux attaques que nous aurions à subir, et avions conclu qu'un combat les uns contre les autres nous ferait du bien. Nous connaitrions les faiblesses de chacun, et pourrions, en cas de coup dur, nous épauler.

Il y eut une brise légère dans nos cheveux. Nous attaquâmes en même temps. Pour moi, l'exercice était bien plus difficile, je ne devais pas les blesser, tout en laissant un maximum de mes réflexes se mettre en place. Dès le premier mouvement, je sentis Brian couvrir mes arrières alors que j'attaquai Jasper.

Nous nous battîmes l'un contre l'autre. Je ne prenais pas le dessus, parce qu'il était bon combattant. Il parait beaucoup de mes coups, et m'en infligeait des plus cruels encore que ceux qu'il recevait. Puis j'en eus assez. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, et tombai avec lui. L'affaiblissant par sa position d'inférieur, je repris le dessus en me redressant, le tenant fermement. Il s'envola pour heurter un arbre plusieurs fois centenaires et le briser en deux. Je me détournai quand Alice se jeta à mon cou. Détachant son emprise sans difficultés, je lui infligeai un nouveau coup que je venais d'apprendre avec Jazz. Alice se retrouva plier en deux par la douleur.

A l'instant, nous nous stoppâmes tous.

« Alice ! Je…Je suis désolée… »Je m'approchai pour la soutenir. Jazz me relaya.

« Ca…Ca va…j'ai le souffle coupé, c'est tout »Assura-t-elle.

« Joli coup, chérie »Me félicita Brian en m'enlaçant.

J'hochai la tête, sceptique.

Note : Je sais que tous vous vous posez des questions quant au passé de Bella, et Jason aussi, et je sais que je développe des idées qui sont souvent inabouties dans le chapitre présenté, mais je vous promets que je répondrai à tout cela très vite !

Juste aussi pour vous dire, demain je devrai avoir un peu plus de temps que depuis ce week-end pour avancer mes chapitres, donc peut-être, JE DIS BIEN PEUT-ETRE, aurez-vous deux chapitres demain soir…

*Je me suis planquée pour pas être écrasée par la vague d'hystérie qui se soulève* :p

Bisoux.


	15. Chapter 15

Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tout le monde, et vous le savez, laissez des reviews et idées…quoiqu'à chaque chapitre, vous en donnez tellement que je finis par me demander si c'est mon histoire, ou la vôtre hihihi.

Et certaines reconnaitront leur art d'innover…

A noter que j'ai changé le résumé initial. Ne soyez pas perturbées...

**Entraînements**

Nous avions mis fin à l'entraînement peu après qu'Alice ait retrouvé son souffle, et avions décidé que nous nous retrouverions le lendemain mercredi au soir.

Mike était parti en cours de mauvais gré mais l'autorité de son père n'était jamais remise en doute, alors il avait obéit. J'étais avec Carlisle, Esme et Brian chez les Cullen en train de réfléchir à l'endroit le plus approprié pour le combat. Et c'était comme un 'déjà vu' même si cela datait de ma mémoire humaine. Pendant deux ans ces années là, j'avais donné au Cullen des raisons de se battre et de choisir un terrain de guerre. J'avais été mal à l'aise à l'époque, mais en ce moment c'était bien pire parce que je savais que j'aurai pu leur éviter cela en demandant à ce qu'ils repartent, ou en ne les ayant pas acceptés, ou en étant intervenue plus tôt suite à l'attaque de Julio et Ariane. Beaucoup de scénarios s'écrivaient dans ma tête alors que mon angoisse transparaissait dans mes doigts que je croisais et décroisais. Brian posa une main sur les miennes, je ne le regardai pas, et je savais que lui non plus. Cela m'apaisa, et je pus revenir à la situation, sans introspection.

« Alice a eu une vision cette nuit, il y aura d'abord des meurtres avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent »Annonça Carlisle.

« Ils auront soif après leur course folle »Dit Brian.

« Nous devrons donc faire des rondes »Affirmai-je

« La ville est grande, et les enfants au lycée, nous ne nous retrouvons que nous… »Objecta Esme tranquillement.

Nous gardâmes le silence puis je relevai les yeux

« Tu n'as pas du monde qui pourrait nous rejoindre ? »Me demanda Brian. Il croisa mon regard, et dut voir que j'allais refuser d'un bloc puisqu'il ajouta « Nous manquons de combattants, même un ou deux en plus seraient les bienvenus… »

« Nous ne savons pas combien d'ennemis arrivent »Avoua Carlisle. Il était donc d'accord pour que j'amène des gens à la mort juste pour que nous ayons plus de chances ?

« Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger »Refusai-je tout de même, têtue.

Brian soupira et insista avec emphase

« Parce qu'ils hésitent à t'appeler quand ils ont des soucis ! »

Je relevai la tête, prête à m'emporter, puis je les observai tous.

Je savais qu'ils avaient raison.

Mais je les mettais déjà eux, ceux qui m'étaient le plus chers au monde, en grave danger. 'Encore' me dit une petite voix. Et ils voulaient que je fasse appel à d'autres amis, des collègues pour combattre cette bande de vampires…fous furieux…et déjantés…et complètement shootés au sang humain !

Malgré moi, je laissai mes lèvres former un sourire sardonique.

Oh oui ! J'allais les appeler, cela serait une vraie partie de fiesta.

On s'amuserait comme des humains en pique-nique.

« D'accord, je vais appeler Seb et Cathy. Ils rappliqueront avec un maximum de monde »

Brian se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Juste par respect pour nos compagnons, parce qu'à la manière dont il me serrait la main, je savais qu'il aurait voulu faire bien plus qu'un simple baiser…Je serrai sa main en signe d'acquiescement à ce qu'il souhaitait, et me retournai vers Esme.

« Alice a certainement eu une vision concernant leurs arrivées, si c'est le cas, je voudrais être prévenue… »

« Bien sûr ! »

Et Brian et moi quittions les parents Cullen peu après. Dans notre voiture, le silence s'installa sans qu'aucun de nous ne le rompe, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais arrivés chez nous,

« Je vais prévenir les gars sur les chantiers que je ne reviens pas tout de suite »

« D' accord »Acquiesçai-je.

J'attrapai sa main quand nous étions sur le perron, il me sourit et m'ouvrit la porte pour me conduire dans notre chambre.

« Brian, ça va être un vrai carnage. Si tu veux partir avant d'être bien plus mêlé… »Commençai-je en sentant ses mains le long de mes côtes.

« Shh ! Tes ennuis sont les miens »Murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit d'accepter qu'il se mette en danger. Brian avait peu combattu pendant sa vie de vampire. Il ne s'était même jamais battu, à part peut-être contre Seb, un vieil ami, alors que Brian était nouveau né…

« Je ne pourrai pas… »Voulus-je ajouter, mais il bloqua le flot de mes paroles par ses lèvres bien plus gourmandes qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis plusieurs mois.

Je me laissai aller aux sensations merveilleuses qu'il éveillait en moi.

La nuit était tombée, et j'allais dans mon bureau pour un instant de solitude, avant de rejoindre tout le monde pour quelques entraînements, et conseils pour les combats qui arrivaient. Je pris le téléphone et composai un numéro. La sonnerie retentissait pour la première fois seulement qu'on répondait à mon appel. La voix rauque et sensuelle de l'homme me ramena plusieurs décennies dans le passé, et à une aventure très brève mais intense.

« Seb, c'est Bella »

« Eh ! Comment tu vas ? »

Je souris. Sebastian était un vampire d'une centaine d'années avec qui j'avais sympathisé et plus si affinités, si je me l'avouai. Il m'avait enseignée les arts martiaux avant de me laisser partir à la recherche de ce qui allait être mon avenir.

« Je suis en guerre »Annonçai-je et j'imaginai ce grand vampire au crâne rasé, avec une petite barbiche au menton, s'installer en tailleur, le dos droit, prêt à m'écouter. « J'ai un groupe de nouveaux nés qui rappliquent dans les parages, et je crois qu'ils ont décidé de me rendre une petite visite…L'ennui… »

« L'ennui, c'est que tu as du monde autour de toi auquel tu tiens »Finit-il.

« Pas que je ne tienne pas à toi, mais je voudrai avoir un maximum de chances de protéger mes proches mais aussi les humains qui se trouvent sur le chemin »

« Combien ? »Fit-il laconique.

« Nous sommes dix, ils sont vingt minimum…Gorgés de sang humain, les crimes continuent, et les disparitions aussi »Ca je le savais parce que les journaux en parlaient. J'allais devoir contacter Jim pour en savoir plus.

« Donc, on peut supposer que leur nombre avance autant que les heures s'écoulent »

« Oui »

« Je peux venir d'ici demain dans la matinée, Cat va rentrer, et on prend la route dans la foulée. Tu veux que j'appelle les motards ? »

« Tu as gardé contact avec eux ? »M'étonnai-je. Sébastian et Cathy étaient un couple adeptes du retrait du monde. Ils vivaient dans un coin paumé plus à l'est dans la région des Grands Lacs et ne s'en lassaient pas. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs qu'ils aient toujours un téléphone…

« Oui, et non. L'autre jour, ils sont passés vers Ottawa, et se sont arrêtés. Ils demandaient de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs… »Je souris. Les motards. Des grands frères en quelque sorte. Antoine, Victor et Gabrielle. Des triplés qui avaient été transformés pendant un rassemblement de motards dans les années deux mille vingt. Depuis, ils parcouraient ensemble les Etats-Unis sur leurs Harley Davidson.

« Je ne les ai pas vu depuis près de trois ans… »Avouai-je.

« J'arrive très vite, essaie de rester de ce monde »Plaisanta-t-il.

« Merci »Je ne répondis pas à son sarcasme, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sébastian était du genre d'Edward, à vouloir me prendre dans ses bras puissants pour m'empêcher d'être touchée par le monde et ce qu'il infligeait parfois.

Je raccrochai en secouant la tête. Ils allaient tous s'entendre à merveille pour assurer mes arrières pendant le combat !

J'appelai ensuite Jim Elion sur son portable, c'était le répondeur.

« Jim, c'est moi. J'ai une piste, je m'en occupe. Je te rappelle, mais donne-moi plus d'info, sur les nouveaux problèmes, tu sais comment »Laissai-je comme message que seul cet inspecteur comprendrait puisque je n'étais pas sensée être en contact avec lui.

Jim Elion était un flic compétent qui m'avait découverte alors que je chassais un vampire qui s'était trop approché de mon territoire. J'étais en plein combat chez ce vampire qui louait un appartement dans le centre de Minneapolis quand Jim et deux de ses collègues entrèrent pour une interpellation. Mon ennemi m'avait jetée par la fenêtre, et s'en était pris aux policiers. Jim avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri quelques secondes, et avait vu le vampire tuer ses jeunes collègues en un rien de temps. Et même si j'étais intervenue pour tenter de sauver le second, il était trop tard. Mais j'avais fait sa fête à ce vampire.

Puis je m'étais retournée pour trouver Jim tétanisé, une main sur la crosse de son revolver. Je l'avais raccompagné chez lui, et était revenu le voir quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il mettait fin à son enquête. Le criminel ayant été arrêté. Il avait eu le droit de me poser des questions, et il avait eu la version courte.

J'étais un vampire qui luttait contre les autres qui attaquaient les humains. Je me débrouillais selon les infos des journalistes.

Et lui avais laissé mon numéro. Il n'avait pas hésité à me rappeler près d'onze mois plus tard, pour un cas similaire.

Et depuis quinze ans, nous travaillions ainsi.

Un bruit de moteur me ramena au présent.

Edward, Jasper, et Alice arrivaient avec la voiture du premier. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett et Rose se garèrent non loin avec la Jeep.

J'arrivai en haut des marches quand j'entendis Mike saluer tout le monde. Il était plutôt ravi d'avoir le droit de se laisser aller, avec sa force de vampire, dans un combat. Brian me rejoignit, et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

« Vous arrivez au bon moment »Annonçai-je en me séparant de Brian, et descendant jusqu'à la porte. « J'ai des amis qui devraient venir dans les prochains jours »

« Ca veut dire qu'on aura moins d'adversaires ? »Râla Emmett. Je lui souris et Alice lui répondit

« T'inquiète pas, si je puis dire, ils arrivent en plus grand nombre que prévu »

Je me tournai vers elle, Mike et Brian en firent autant.

« On peut compter sur au moins trente-cinq vampires»Confia-t-elle.

« Chouette ! »S'exclamèrent Mike et Em.

« Cela veut dire que quinze humains en plus sont morts en quelques jours »Dis-je froidement. Et ils se calmèrent immédiatement.

« Et quinze tous nouveaux nés »Rappela Brian.

« Je pense que j'ai des conseils à vous donner pour les maîtriser. Il existe de nouvelles générations de nouveaux nés »Annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

Chacun s'installa dans la pièce, attendant que je reprenne.

**EDWARD POV**

'_Tu l'as connue avant moi, mais elle est avec moi aujourd'hui' _Me répétait Brian depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur apparition en haut des escaliers avec Bella. J'avais du mal à me retenir de lui arracher la tête. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il s'amusait à repenser aux ébats qu'ils avaient eus plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Je m'assis près d'Esme, sur le canapé. Et Bella s'installa face à nous, je la vis nous dévisager avant de la voir sourire. Brian venait près d'elle sur le sofa, et ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts, sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte.

'_Ils sont mignons, on ne peut pas dire' _Pensa Alice. Et j'avais envie de l'accuser de trahison. Elle n'était pas sensée soutenir cette relation que Bella avait avec Brian. Elle était sensée me soutenir, m'aider à reconquérir le cœur de Bella.

'Quel idiot ce masochiste de lion !' Après l'avoir évitée autant que possible au début de notre relation, voilà qu'à présent j'étais prêt à tuer pour la retrouver dans mes bras où son corps s'ajustait si bien…

Je revenais à ce que disait Bella en remarquant Mike qui tentait de se contrôler alors que tous nos sentiments devaient être trop forts pour lui. Je devais aussi me dominer, parce qu'il était trop jeune encore pour parvenir à bien prendre sur lui.

« Vous avez combattu des vampires avant aujourd'hui, mais, depuis quelques années, ils sont plus puissants et plus aguerris qu'auparavant. Au lieu de n'être attirés que par le sang, ils sont capables de se dominer un tant soit peu pour rester en groupes et stratégiques. Il y a trois ans, j'ai combattu un petit groupe, ils étaient cinq ou six, et nous n'avons pas été de trop de quatre pour les mettre hors jeu. Même ma force était parfois trop juste pour en venir à bout, je dois bien l'avouer… »

'_Elle est plus distante que tout à l'heure' _Pensait Brian, en l'écoutant. Et je remarquai que Bella retirait ses mains de celles de son compagnon.

'Tu as raison, ne le laisse pas te toucher'

« Nous devrons être conscients de ce qui se passe autour de nous, et veiller à ce que nos adversaires n'aient pas le temps de s'organiser, ou se réorganiser…Il y aura au moins trois vampires matures, du moins c'était les cas pour les meurtres dont je me suis occupée ces derniers jours. Les autres seront des nouveaux nés, et comme l'a dit Alice, ils auront chassé… »

« Je pensais qu'on les en empêcherait »S'exclama Rose.

« Oui, mais on n'a pas empêché leurs précédentes attaques »Reformula Brian, et son air de 'celui qui sait mieux' m'apporta un flux de venin dans la bouche. Il s'en fallait de peu que je lui saute à la gorge.

« Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état, mais stp, calme toi ! »Supplia Mike.

Et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je ne captai que celui de Bella, qui était…ironique. Elle était donc consciente de mon trouble et elle s'en amusait ! Non vraiment c'était trop !

Une paix intérieure me domina, et je maudis Jazz et son foutu pouvoir.

« Donc, soyez vigilants, encore plus que contre n'importe qui d'autre »Conclut Bella en soudant son regard ambré au mien. Je m'y plongeai avec délectation pendant un instant. Et derrière l'amusement, je voyais…du désir ?!

'Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Edward'.

« Et si on se battait ? Bella, je te mets à terre très vite ! »Annonça Em, et il me ramena à la réalité.

« Je parie ce que tu veux que tu ne peux pas la toucher ! »Défia Mike.

« Je rêve ! Moins de deux mois à vous connaître, et tu as déjà déteint sur mon beau-fils ! »Bella secoua la tête, amusée. Et son sourire était réel. Elle souriait bien plus qu'avant.

Je me rembrunis. Normal, à présent, elle avait un avenir pas trop mal, elle avait un homme à ses côtés qui, et j'allais mourir rien qu'en pensant cela, qui visiblement la rendait heureuse. Alors malgré les perspectives négatives, elle arrivait à voir le bonheur où elle en trouvait.

Et je sentis mon corps et mon esprit s'enflammer d'amour pour elle, comme si je ne la connaissais pas d'avant.

Nous sortîmes de la maison, et rejoignîmes en courant le terrain de la veille pour quelques entraînements.

Mike et Em pariaient encore sur les différents combats qui pourraient avoir lieu ce soir-là, et les vainqueurs qui en ressortiraient.

Jasper et Brian discutaient stratégies, et j'entendis que Brian parlaient des prochains arrivants. Des vampires que Bella avaient connus lors de ces dernières décennies, avec qui elle partait parfois combattre, et avec qui elle était très complice. Cette description attisa encore plus en moi l'envie de connaître cette nouvelle Bella tant appréciée et aimée.

Justement, Bella parlait avec Rose et Alice, et même si avec cette dernière la discussion était tendue, les trois femmes projetaient une séance shopping pour après le combat.

« Rien de tel pour se remettre en forme, et refaire connaissance avec soi-même »Affirmait Alice et dans ce but de connaissance, elle entendait aussi le fait que Bella et elle-même aient à se refaire confiance comme auparavant. Mais d'après la vision que j'avais de ma sœur et la femme que j'aimais en train de s'enlacer chaleureusement, je ne craignais pas qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas. Je souris et les écoutai encore alors que derrière moi, Carlisle et Esme nous observaient, mains dans la main.

'_J'ai vu comme elle t'a regardé tout à l'heure...Vous devriez tenter de vous voir seule à seul' _Me conseilla mon père.

« Facile à dire »Avouai-je.

Et à travers les yeux de Rose, je vis Bella tourner son regard vers moi un instant avant de revenir sur Alice. Et dans ce regard, il y avait une lueur d'inquiétude, et d'interrogation.

« Alors, Bella ! Je te fous ta raclée ? »Demanda Emmett en relevant ses manches de t-shirt. Ce qu'il pouvait être théâtral !

Mais Bella joua son jeu, elle ôta sa veste, et la laissa à Rose.

« Ne m'en veux pas si je te l'abîme un peu, mais il m'insupporte ! »Rit-elle.

« Fais comme chez toi »Assura Rose. Et devant la mine d'Em, elle lui tira la langue avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, de manière suggestive.

D'un coup, Emmett m'envoyait une série d'images toutes plus érotiques les unes que les autres, et avant que je ne me plaigne, Mike frappa son père qui était à ses côtés.

« Pardon, p'pa ! »

Tout le monde rit, jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette en position d'attaque. Emmett ne put s'installer qu'elle lui sautait déjà dessus. Il para tout de même son coup d'une main dans le sternum, et prévoyait une série plus violente avant qu'elle ne se relève. Mais elle était déjà sur ses jambes, et lui envoya quelques poings dans la figure. Il finit par les lui attraper, et à les enfermer dans ses grandes mains puissantes pour lancer Bella dans les airs. Elle atterrit sur ses pieds, mais chuta quand Em se propulsa contre elle comme un boulet de canon. Ils étaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de nous, étalés, mais toujours prêt au combat.

Dans la tête de Brian, le sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta dans la mêlée pour relever Bella, mais Rose y arriva aussi, et ils se battirent tous les quatre, chacun des conjoints protégeant l'autre. Quoique, et à mon plus grand soulagement et plaisir, Bella ait à protéger aussi Brian qui n'avait aucune technique de combat, et qui loupait souvent Rose qui n'avait qu'à pivoter.

« Je crois qu'on a compris, Bella et Emmett sont d'une même force »Fit Carlisle.

Et chacun revint à nos côtés.

Jazz prit ensuite le commandement pour les séries à effectuer et nous passâmes chacun notre tour contre lui.

NOTE : Allez, je continue à avancer le chapitre suivant le suivant :p, et je vous poste un autre chapitre ce soir…

Accrochez-vous, ça va commencer à vraiment secouer! (Dans tous les sens du terme )


	16. Chapter 16

Et voilà, comme promis un second chapitre ce soir…En espérant qu'il répondra à vos attentes 

Bonne lecture.

**15-Combats**

« Edward t'es pas drôle ! »Se plaignait Emmett alors que nous nous battions contre Jasper. C'était chacun pour soi, donc chacun devait gérer les attaques des autres. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, je tenais le poing de Jasper à quelques centimètres de ma figure, pendant que je tendais une jambe contre le torse d'Em. Mais frères devaient aussi gérer les attaques des deux autres. Autant dire que notre position n'était pas des plus confortables à tenir même avec nos capacités de vampires.

« Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas lire dans vos pensées, et tu le sais. Pas ma faute si tu cries tout haut tes attaques ! »Me défendis-je.

« Eh ! Oh ! Non ! »Râla Emmett en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« C'est le pouvoir d'Edward, et puis tu n'as qu'à pas te battre contre lui ! »Assura Jazz. Et derrière nous, j'entendis des plaintes. Mes sœurs, et Mike n'étaient pas d'accord non plus de se battre contre moi puisque je lisais dans leurs pensées.

« Eh ! J'ai une idée ! »S'exclama Mike. Et je tournai les yeux vers Bella. Bien sûr, cette idée était passée dans nos têtes à tous…

Moi contre Bella.

Le télépathe contre le nouveau né.

Les anciens amants l'un contre l'autre.

« Oh oui !! »S'excita Alice, et je la regardai désespéré. Personne ne voulait me supporter ! Elle venait d'avoir une vision, mais elle me cacha la suite en se mettant à chanter l'hymne américain en boucle. Je secouai la tête et bloquai ses pensées.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward et moi nous battrions-nous, sachant qu'il ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit, et que je suis la seule avec qui cela arrive? »Demanda Bella. Visiblement elle ne voulait pas se battre contre moi. Je me sentis attristé, même un combat pouvait être un moyen comme les autres pour réapprendre à nous connaître…

« Bella, stp. Ca sera fun de voir Edward prendre une raclée… »Supplia Emmett vite rejoint par les autres.

Je me tournai entièrement vers elle et attendis ses réactions. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

« D'accord »

Elle se détacha de l'embrasse de Brian qui me prévint _'Elle est avec moi'_ avec un petit sourire, puis elle se positionna à quelques mètres de nos spectateurs.

Je la suivis, et soudai mon regard au sien. Nous nous regardâmes un instant, nous étions seuls au monde. Puis, avec l'impatience qui grandissait autour de nous, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre en même temps. Le choc fut brutal, et nous atterrîmes plus loin sur nos pieds. Mais apparemment, Bella reprenait plus vite ses esprits. Elle était à nouveau en position de combat et me lança son pied dans la figure avant que je ne la vois bouger. J'atterris contre un arbre et entendis les humeurs joyeuses de ma famille.

Il était hors de question que je perde la face contre un autre vampire, je ne devais donc pas compter sur mon pouvoir. Je fermai mon esprit aux autres, alors qu'ils se moquaient encore et me concentrai sur le corps tendu et magnifique de Bella. Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi, et je vis de l'inquiétude alors que je ne bougeais plus.

Elle ne réalisa même pas que j'avais couru jusque derrière elle pour l'empoigner et la soulever de terre. Mais, une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, et d'un simple mouvement des reins elle se libéra de mon embrasse et fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de lancer sa jambe vers moi. Mais j'attrapai son pied au vol et la bloquai. Nous nous mesurâmes du regard, et je la sentis se détendre alors que j'entamai un mouvement de rotation pour balayer le pied qu'elle avait encore au sol. Elle tomba souplement à terre, voilà pourquoi elle s'était détendue, elle s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose de ce genre.

Moi, en revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille avant que je puisse m'éloigner. Elle se retrouva sur mon dos, accrochée comme auparavant, lorsque nous nous déplacions dans la forêt près de Forks.

Nos deux corps tremblèrent, et quand ses mains se positionnèrent sur ma gorge, elles étaient douces, presque caressantes. Je les pris dans les miennes, et reposai Bella à terre, doucement. Nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant comment agir. Nous avions tous les deux ces souvenirs, et d'un seul coup, nos corps s'étaient retrouvés, nos âmes aussi par la même occasion, à en juger par la manière dont Bella soudait son regard au mien, du plaisir mais aussi de la souffrance y brillaient.

« Rem, rem »Fit Mike, et Jazz se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre.

Nous nous tournâmes vers eux, confus.

« C'était puissant ! »Assura Emmett. Et je savais qu'il ne parlait pas simplement de la prestation en elle-même.

Bella sourit légèrement et s'éloigna de moi. Un grand vide s'empara de moi.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais sur son dos, et je sentis mes reins s'enflammer. De vieux sentiments refirent surface alors que je passais mes doigts le long de son cou. Je tremblai encore plus quand il entrelaça discrètement nos doigts. Lentement, il me reposa à terre. C'était un 'déjà vu' que j'appréciai.

Mais encore plus, j'aimai voir dans les yeux d'Edward toute son hésitation, il ne savait pas, au même titre que moi, comment réagir face à ce que nous avions ressenti. Parce que je devais me l'avouer, nous ne nous étions pas battu l'un contre l'autre, nous avions cherché à trouver une position qui nous comblerait et nous réunirait…

Les autres me ramenèrent à la réalité, Edward et moi nous tenions les mains, nos deux corps seulement séparés de nos doigts encore entrelacés sur nos poitrines.

Je n'osai regarder ailleurs que les yeux d'Edward, je ne souhaitai pas quitter ce tête à tête, mais je le devais. J'entendis Mike couper sa respiration, et serrer son poing autour d'une branche à quelques pas. Et cela me fit réaliser que Brian était là, je me détachai d'Edward, et croisai le regard de Brian, blessé, et…furieux.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je me postai à ses côtés, consciente de la tension qui l'habitait et écoutai Carlisle.

« Nous devrions rentrer. Tes amis nous rejoignent vite, Bella ? »

« Oui, demain dans la journée »Je sortis ainsi de mon petit monde qui s'écroulait pour voir le monde autour de moi en danger.

Personne ne sembla prêt à bouger même si nous nous étions décidés à nous arrêter. Et avant que je ne m'inquiète, une vague de bien-être nous envahit. Je remerciai Jazz d'un regard, et me tournai vers chez moi, Mike sur les talons. Enfin, les Cullen rentrèrent chez eux à leur tour.

J'enfilai une tenue plus confortable, quand Brian s'appuya au chambranle de la porte de notre chambre. Je me tournai vers lui, hésitante.

« J'ai cru que j'allais lui arracher la tête »Fit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Mais je décelai la frustration, et l'interrogation en lui.

« Brian, on s'est battu, que veux-tu que je te dise ! Tout le monde nous y a poussés… »Je jouai l'ingénue, et il s'agaça, ricanant.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'appelle un combat. Pas la fin en tout cas ! »Répondit-il, et une pointe de jalousie s'éveillait.

Je démêlai mes cheveux en le regardant dans le miroir. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis sa souffrance.

« Je te demande pardon, je sais que ça peut être dur, mais je te jure… »

« Ne jure pas, Bella. Surtout pas quand il s'agit d'Edward Cullen »

Je le dévisageai, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il insinuait. Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas lui dire…lui dire que…Oh ! Mon dieu ! Lui dire que je ne tenais plus à Edward ? Que je ne rêvais pas de le retrouver ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Brian hocha la tête, et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Tu l'aimes toujours, Bella…Mais je ne te laisserai pas y aller, pas si tu souffres…J'ai vu ta douleur quand tu m'as parlé de ton mariage avec lui. Je refuse qu'il te fasse souffrir encore…Et temps que tu auras besoin de moi, je resterai…Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de vouloir le tuer quand il t'approche, ou de lui envoyer des images de nous et notre bonheur »Il posa un doigt sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Je croisai ses yeux amoureux et souffrants.

« Pardonne-moi. Mais je t'assure, je ne veux pas être avec lui…C'est avec toi que je suis bien »

Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa. Quand il se redressa, je pris son visage entre mes mains, et demandai, amusée

« Tu lui envoies des images ? Je m'en doutais, jamais Edward n'aurait réagi aussi…avec autant d'agacement si non » Et je l'embrassai à mon tour. Comment pouvais-je hésiter entre un amour simple et tendre et un amour douloureux ? Je devrai garder mes distances avec Edward, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de voir Brian souffrir ainsi à cause d'un ex…Et pas n'importe lequel, d'ailleurs.

**BRIAN POV**

Je laissai Bella pour partir en ville, surveiller que rien ne se trame. Et puis c'était un bon moyen pour moi de m'éclaircir les idées après ce début de soirée assez dur à accepter.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'en moins d'une semaine, ma vie et ma famille avaient changé. Mike s'était lié d'amitié avec nos nouveaux voisins, mais surtout il se calmait vis-à-vis de Bella, et s'énervait contre Edward. Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage, ravi que mon fils me soutienne.

Mais je le perdis vite en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Edward et Bella avaient un passé en commun, et même si aucun n'en parlait, il s'agissait de douloureux souvenirs. Ils étaient liés par cela et ne pouvaient imaginer être l'un sans l'autre. Je l'avais remarqué dès mon arrivée. Bella avait été plus froide que d'habitude à mon égard, même si elle avait répondu à mes attentions dans la journée, elle semblait compartimenter sa vie, et ses réactions. Au contraire pendant les entraînements, je la sentais libre et à son aise.

Du moins jusqu'à son combat contre Edward. Elle avait tenté de garder l'allure du vampire qui s'apprête à faire la guerre, mais ses mouvements étaient prévisibles, et la façon dont elle le frappait…

L'arbre devant moi reçut mon poing dans son tronc épais.

J'étais persuadé que si nous n'avions pas été là, ils se seraient embrassés. Ils auraient cherché à retrouver peut-être une partie de ce qu'ils avaient été.

Je souris.

Je n'avais pas laissé Edward réaliser son fantasme avec ma compagne. Il avait eu le droit à toute une série d'images de ces dix dernières années entre Bella et moi. Et j'avais vu avec plaisir sa mâchoire se crisper alors que Bella se tournait vers moi.

Bella.

Je l'aimais, et j'aimais la manière dont nous vivions. Mais je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de ce vampire. La question était : qu'allais-je faire ? Qu'était-elle capable de faire pour cet homme ?

Je sentis quelqu'un qui me suivait. Je me retournai et détectai l'odeur d'Alice et Jasper. Je m'arrêtai et ils me rejoignirent.

« On ne peut pas te laisser seul, les vampires devraient arriver bientôt »Me dit Alice, et j'appréciai le geste. Elle n'avait pas dit 'puisque tu sais très peu te défendre, nous restons avec toi'.

Nous marchâmes un moment en silence. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure de la nuit, et même les jeunes étaient rentrés chez eux.

« Quand attaqueront-ils ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment une heure précise, mais je sais que cela se fera entre demain soir et lundi »Avoua Alice.

« Vous serez en vacances alors »Dis-je.

« Et on commencera par décompresser par un bon combat, avant de partir en voyage »Annonça Jazz en serrant davantage la main de sa compagne. Je souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers chez nous.

« Demain, il va faire beau, ils ne bougeront pas de leur planque, mais demain soir, il y a un risque »Déclara Alice alors que je prenais le chemin du manoir.

« D'accord, de toute façon des amis de Bella nous rejoignent, nous ferons des patrouilles »

Et je les laissai.

NOTE : alors ? Alors ? Ce combat ? Lol, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Dites moi s'il manque quelque chose (ce qui est trèèèèèèès probable) et donc j'améliorerais pour un prochain chapitre…


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement…

*ROULEMENT DE TAMBOUR*

Voici enfin ce que nous attendons toutes !

Bonne lecture.

**16-Nous**

**EDWARD POV**

Les pensées à la maison étaient vraiment insupportables alors je sortis vers le nord. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire avec Bella. La réaction que nous avions eu plus tôt dans la soirée révélait beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses aller dans l'ambiguïté, je devais savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Je me stoppai dans ma course.

J'étais en train de demander à Bella de choisir entre Brian et moi.

Et je n'avais pas le droit.

Oui, mais elle agissait parfois comme la Bella que j'avais épousée dans sa manière de me regarder ou de parler.

Oui, mais elle était le plus souvent distante, et évitait mon regard comme si cela la blessait de me voir. Comme si elle ne faisait que me tolérer.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe quand je remarquai que j'étais arrivé à l'endroit où Bella m'avait conduit la première nuit de nos retrouvailles, à peine une semaine plus tôt.

Les animaux autour de moi évoluaient sans hésitation dans leur monde. Et il n'y avait que les étoiles au dessus de moi, derrière les plus hautes branches des arbres. Je laissai la nuit m'envelopper et me calmai pour accueillir mes idées comme elles viendraient.

J'avais ressenti beaucoup de jalousie toute la soirée en voyant Bella calée dans les bras de Brian, et encore plus avec les pensées qu'il avait. Et j'en venais donc à me demander pourquoi il ne s'agissait pas de moi, puisque depuis le début où j'avais rencontré Bella, elle avait voulu être ainsi, vampire avec moi pour l'éternité.

Donc pourquoi m'avait-elle quitté ?

Elle avait dit que je l'avais trahie. Je cherchais une raison. J'avais été présent pour elle, l'avais protégée contre James, et Victoria et tous ces autres évènements qui lui auraient coûtés la vie…Même si j'étais parti le jour de ses dix-huit ans, elle m'avait pardonné, avait elle-même risqué sa vie pour me sauver moi…Ensuite, j'avais fait en sorte que nous soyons ensemble officiellement en l'épousant.

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les souvenirs affluer. Bella dans sa robe blanche, me rejoignant à l'autel, puis notre danse. La dispute avec Jake qui l'avait attristée. Notre lune de miel.

'Rose, aide-moi'

La supplication de Bella alors que nous nous préparions à quitter l'Ile Esme quand cette chose grandissait en elle me revint comme un boomerang.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent, et les premiers rayons du soleil de ce jeudi matin touchèrent mon corps mort.

Ca.

C'était ça.

Le monstre que j'avais mis en elle.

Je m'assis et restai figé par la révélation. Tout s'expliquait : la réaction protectrice de Rose quand Bella et moi étions rentrés en urgence à Forks, la douleur dans le regard de Bella lorsqu'elle me voyait l'approcher…

« Idiot, imbécile, abruti…Salaud »Me dis-je tout haut en réalisant ce que j'avais fait. J'avais cherché à protéger Bella des monstres de mon espèce, de l'espèce des vampires.

Mais je n'avais pas su la protéger de ce qu'un homme peut faire à une femme. Sa femme.

« Le bébé »Murmurai-je. Et sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai avec les yeux qui brûlaient, j'aurai voulu pleurer pour cet enfant que nous n'avions pas eu par ma faute…

« Edward ? » Je sursautai au son de sa voix. Elle était aussi étonnée que moi que nous soyons tous les deux ici.

Je me relevai et me tournai vers Bella. Je franchis en une enjambée l'espace qui nous séparait et pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Bella, pardonne-moi… »Suppliai-je en soudant mon regard au sien.

Elle me regarda étonnée, puis ses yeux se voilèrent quand elle comprit ce que je disais.

Elle posa une main sur ma joue. Je savourai son contact trop peu de temps parce qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas, les traits torturés.

« Bella… »

Elle leva la main devant moi pour m'intimer au silence.

« Pas maintenant, nous avons des ennemis qui approchent »Demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix tremblait.

J'attrapai sa main dans la mienne et la posai à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Nos yeux étaient accrochés les uns aux autres.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une éternité que j'appréciai entièrement.

Bella revint alors vers moi, et les yeux dans les yeux, nos deux mains sur mon cœur, nous prolongeâmes ce moment.

Alors que le soleil atteignait ses traits parfaits pour les faire s'illuminer, un portable sonna et nous sortit du monde que nous nous créions peu de temps auparavant.

NOTE : ok, ok, j'ai triché, je l'avoue. J'ai publié un petit chapitre juste pour nous satisfaire, et prendre votre température avant d'avancer plus loin dans la relation Edward-Bella (d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai en tête un ou deux autres grands moments…)

Désolée, je ne joue pas la méchante, c'est juré, mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de mettre une suite parce que ce soir, ça va être dur, dur !

Mais demain, je me rattraperai surement avec un plus long et un court. Soit 2chapitres !! 


	18. Chapter 18

Allez, je pense que vous avez assez souffert de votre attente !

Et toujours heureuse de voir que mes chapitres vous plaisent 

Et pour répondre à votre question fondamentale : pourquoi Edward n'a-t-il pas compris la raison du départ de Bella plus tôt ? Je dirai que c'était un des points dont j'avais besoin pour leur couple, et donc que je n'ai peut-être pas fait attention à la vraisemblance…J'ai encore des efforts à faire pour choisir mes situations…Pardonnez-moi.

Nienna-lo :désolée de ne pas avoir été assez claire, peut-être devrai-je faire reparler Bella et Edward pour bien faire comprendre qu'Edward a compris que Bella lui en voulait non de l'avoir mise enceinte, mais bien de l'avoir faite avorter ! Dites-moi s'il re-faut quelque chose, même si Ste 7851 a bien dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils en reparlent dans le futur…

Bref, maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bonne lecture

**17-Les secours**

**BELLA POV**

Je revins sur Terre quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans ma poche de jean. Je ne lâchai pas le regard d'Edward qui semblait tout aussi déçu que moi d'avoir à interrompre ce moment entre nous. Je répondis, et Mike m'apprit qu'Alice et les autres Cullen étaient chez nous pour l'arrivée d'un convoi de collègues. Je raccrochai et vis Edward attendre, non, espérer quelque chose de moi.

Je souris. C'était la première chose qui me venait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes lèvres, mais seul son index se posa dessus pour les caresser.

« Merci »Murmura-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil et demandai

« De quoi ? »

Il sourit à son tour.

« D'être restée »

Et il regarda ostensiblement nos mains encore liées.

« On doit y aller »Et je tentai de cacher mon trouble derrière un ton pressant.

Il acquiesça et libéra mes mains. Séparée de lui, je me sentis comme vidée, désireuse de me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il ne bougea pas, il devait lire le conflit en moi.

Enfin je fis demi-tour, et rejoignis les autres. Edward arriva peu après, il était parti se changer.

**BRIAN POV**

Bella nous retrouva dans le salon alors que nous discutions encore stratégies. Selon Alice, nous pouvions compter entre quatre et cinq vampires en plus de notre côté, et ce n'était pas négligeable.

« Nous devons aussi penser à chasser pour avoir un maximum d'énergie »Disait Rose quand Edward se faufila dans la pièce. Je croisai son regard qui repérait Bella à mes côtés, et me sentis prêt de le combattre. Je savais que j'avais peu de chances contre lui, mais de quel droit agissait-il ainsi ? Je posai ma main sur la cuisse de Bella en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent silencieusement sur ses dents, et je pensai

'_Désolé, vieux, c'est pris'_

Je remarquai alors que Bella m'observait, un sourcil relevé. Je laissai tout mon amour pour elle transparaitre dans mes yeux, et je la vis, comme d'habitude, baisser ses paupières.

Autour de notre trio les autres continuaient sans réaliser ce qui se passait, ou sans montrer qu'ils savaient. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr.

« Pour ma part, ils peuvent attaquer maintenant, j'ai de quoi les recevoir ! »Se vanta Emmett. Et Rose se pencha sur ses lèvres un instant seulement.

« Les recevoir une première fois peut-être, mais pas si ils attaquent une seconde fois, Em »Insista Esme d'un ton calme.

« Profitons de la journée pour chasser, alors »Proposa Mike en se levant.

« Tu vas devoir attendre un peu, Mike »Annonça Bella en avançant vers l'entrée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous la suivîmes, et détectâmes enfin ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Plusieurs moteurs puissants remontaient les bois qui nous entouraient.

Je rejoignis Bella sous le soleil qui montait dans le ciel, et l'enlaçai doucement.

« Tu exagères »Murmura-t-elle, et nous savions que tous nous avaient entendus, mais peu nous importait.

« La vache ! Ils sont combien ! »Fit Mike impressionné par le bruit des moteurs qui nous semblaient très nombreux.

« Je n'ai pas vu venir plus de cinq vampires »Assura Alice, et en l'observant je la vis se concentrer pour appeler une vision à elle.

Bella alla poser une main sur son bras, et sourit

« Tu vas voir »

Et nous vîmes.

Un gros 4x4 aux vitres teintées déboucha du couvert des arbres et pila à quelques mètres de nous. Je vis Bella pencher la tête sur le côté. Et mon cœur mort battit dans ma poitrine, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu faire ça. Je déposai un baiser dans sa nuque, et elle s'appuya contre ma poitrine dure.

Quand le moteur fut coupé, nous entendions toujours de nouveaux arrivants. Avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne dise quoi que ce soit, trois grosses Harley Davidson se montraient à nous. Des couleurs criardes se mêlaient sur les magnifiques engins, et trois créatures extraordinaires étaient installées dessus, cheveux au vent. Près de moi, Mike fit un pas en avant, époustouflé.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent près du 4x4 et descendirent des motos.

Bella s'avança vers eux tous, et ils la prirent dans leurs bras avec effusion.

Le premier couple, celui du 4x4, je m'en souvenais. C'était Seb et Cat, ils m'avaient aidé alors que j'étais nouveau né. Les trois autres en revanche…

« Bella ! »

« Tony ! Vince ! Gab ! »Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu es superbe ! Encore plus que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! »Assura celui que Bella avait appelé Tony, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, un séducteur. Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Seb et Cat que je saluai aussi.

« Ravi de voir que tu es toujours en vie »Sourit Seb en prenant Bella dans ses bras, et je retins mal un grognement. Je savais qu'avant de me connaître, et être celle qu'elle était à présent, Bella avait eu une liaison avec lui. Et il avait toujours était très attaché à elle, même s'il était avec Cathy, une vampire d'une cinquantaine d'années, blonde et pas très grande.

« Je t'avais promis de survivre »Se défendit Bella en revenant aux Cullen.

Elle les présenta tous un à un et nous entrâmes ensuite dans le salon qui était à présent un véritable repère, d'où on ne distinguait même plus les meubles.

Les triplés se dispersèrent dans la pièce, et je vis Mike contempler Gabrielle, la sœur, une rousse aux cheveux mi-longs aux épaules, et à un corps athlétique. Aucun doute que même avant sa transformation, elle faisait attention à elle.

Seb et Cat s'installèrent dans un fauteuil chacun alors que les Cullen reprenaient les places qu'ils occupaient la veille. Bella et moi en fîmes autant.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne s'entendit réellement puisque tout le monde parlait en même temps. Ils se présentaient, expliquaient leur voyage, où ils étaient avant d'arriver…

Et Bella se leva.

Telle une déesse, ses longs cheveux retenus par une simple barrette, elle réclama le silence, et tout le monde le lui accorda.

« D'abord, merci les gars. On aurait du mal sans vous »Commença-t-elle en regardant chacun des nouveaux. Les triplés sourirent sans aucune modestie, alors que Seb et Cat hochaient juste la tête. « Bien, Alice, que voilà, a la faculté d'avoir des visions du futur, elle a pu prévoir que les nouveaux nés attaqueront dans le week-end, mais on se doute qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à faire des victimes avant de s'en prendre à nous. Je ne sais pas qui les dirige, et le pire c'est que je me suis fait pas mal d'ennemis depuis ma transformation »

« Ca c'est sûr ! »Ricana Vince. Bella lui envoya un regard noir avant de reprendre.

« Donc, la première chose à faire, est de protéger les humains au maximum, et en plus, cela pourrait affaiblir nos adversaires. Ensuite, nous avons déjà établis plusieurs lieux où les combats seraient possibles. Nous devrons donc y conduire cette meute »Elle tourna sur elle-même pour tous nous regarder. Et j'admirai son calme, alors que je me doutais bien qu'elle paniquait d'avoir à mettre toutes ces personnes sur le champ de bataille. « Enfin, nous devons aussi penser à chasser »Et elle sourit en voyant l'acquiescement que nous lui donnâmes.

Gabrielle leva la main, et Bella sourit d'autant plus

« Tu veux aller au petit coin ? »Se moqua-t-elle, et Gab rebaissa la main d'un geste lourd de fatalisme.

« Non, je me demande si vous avez prévu des groupes de combats, ou on improvise ? » Sa voix était fluette et sensuelle à la fois, c'était magnifique à entendre.

« Nous espérons ne pas avoir à nous séparer »Répondit Carlisle, et Gab le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Et ton bouclier ? »Interrogea Cathy.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Bella qui sembla gênée.

« Un bouclier ? »Fit Jasper.

« Euh…Oui, le fait qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, ou qu'Aro ou Jane n'agissent pas non plus sur mon esprit, c'est du à un bouclier que je produis »Les Cullen étaient littéralement sur le cul, et j'aimai les voir les yeux ronds. En particulier Edward.

'_Elle est née pour te combattre !'_

Et il me lança un regard blessé.

« Je ne peux toujours pas te faire faire ce que je veux, alors ? »Insista Tony.

« Hey ! »Nous écriâmes Edward et moi.

« Ca va, je déconne les gars ! »Se défendit-il.

« Tu peux faire faire des choses aux gens ? »Fit Emmett, l'air béat, et rêveur d'un seul coup.

« Emmett »Le prévint Edward.

Le grand brun haussa les épaules et les yeux, et déposa un baiser à la base de la nuque de Rose.

« Oui, mais avec Bella, rien. C'est frustrant ! »Renchérit Tony, et je me levai et enlaçai Bella.

« Brian ! Il rigole ! »Se dégagea-t-elle de mes bras. « D'autres questions ? »

« Qui d'autres à des pouvoirs ? »Dit Seb.

« Pour cela voyez entre vous. Moi j'ai faim, et autant qu'on se prépare avant l'arrivée des autres. Qui vient chasser ? »Annonça Bella avec emphase.

Emmett, Mike, Vince et Gab nous suivirent Bella et moi.

'_Dans tes rêves !'_Me moquai-je d'Edward.


	19. Chapter 19

Comme promis hier soir, voici un second chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! (hourraaa pour l'auteur ! je déconne, c'est avec plaisir que je travaille tout cela, et que je vous le fais partager !)

Bref, j'ai tenté un chapitre avec un combat que nous attendions encore. J'espère qu'il est satisfaisant, n'hésitez pas les critiques. Quitte à ce que je le refasse…

Bonne lecture

**18-L'un de nous est de trop**

**EDWARD POV**

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et lui retirer son sourire suffisant !

'_Edward' _M'appela Alice, et je me tournai vers elle. Je vis ce qu'elle me montrait. J'étais seul dans le salon, tous étaient dehors en comité pour des plans d'organisation. Je me joignis à eux, en remarquant que Sébastian et Cathy étaient un peu plus éloignés, et se battaient. Ils étaient en accord parfait, se complétant avec grâce et formaient un duo inséparable et puissant.

'_Moi, Bella, mains dans la main au soleil'_

Voilà ce qu'Alice voyait au même moment où je rêvais d'être aussi bien avec Bella que Seb et Cat semblaient l'être.

'_Garde confiance' _Insista-t-elle, et alors que je me tournai vers elle, elle se détourna et me bloqua l'accès à ses pensées. Ce qu'elle pouvait être frustrante !

« Nous pourrions travailler en groupes, certains restent dans les environs pour vaquer à leurs occupations, pendant que d'autres sont en ville »Proposa Jazz.

« En équilibrant les forces »Renchérit Tony. « Alors, on a un super puissant, deux qui sont sur les sentiments, une ancienne nouveau née qui a un bouclier spirituel, un télépathe, une médium et moi qui contrôle les gestes »Ajouta-t-il.

« Edward et toi devriez ne pas être dans la même équipe »Commença Rose. Nous acquiesçâmes. « De même pour Jazz et Mike »

« Et Bella et Emmett » Continua Alice.

« Récapitulons, Jazz, Alice, Tony et Bella ou Emmett dans une première équipe, Edward, Bella ou Emmett, et Mike dans la seconde »Enonça Rose. Et j'appréciai le fait qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé de place réelle à Bella, avec l'un ou l'autre des groupes.

« Bella voudra surement être avec Mike »Assura Esme.

« Ah bon ? »Fut notre réponse en même temps.

« Voyons, Bella tient beaucoup à Mike, il est comme son fils, elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle voudra avoir un œil sur lui » Argumenta-t-elle.

« Tu as raison »Répondit simplement Jazz.

Je croisai le regard d'Alice dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse, et un moyen de rendre mon rêve réalité, mais elle releva fièrement le menton en signe de défi.

'_Essaie toujours, tricheur'_

Je souris, sarcastique.

C'était la fin d'après-midi quand nous vîmes revenir les autres. Mike et Gab se tenaient par la main, et Vince et Emmett les observaient en plaisantant. Brian et Bella arrivèrent enfin, l'un aux côtés de l'autre.

'_Une bonne chasse, une séance sexy, une bonne bagarre…Que demander de plus ?!' _Se vantait Brian.

Je ne prenais pas la peine de grogner ou de le regarder. En revanche, j'observai Bella, et elle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir…fait l'amour avec Brian. Il voulait donc me rendre fou de rage pour que nous nous battions ?

A nouveau Alice eut la vision de moi et Brian en plein combat. Et avant que je ne dise quelque chose elle prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je prendrai bien un bol de bien-être ! »

Tous la regardèrent avec suspicion.

« Tu parles de manucure, et tout le tralala ? »Fit Rose, et on sentait qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Alice lui sourit, et soudain il y avait toutes les femmes ensemble dans la grande salle de bain de l'aile est, où Brian et Bella vivaient.

Et Jazz, Tony, Carlisle, Seb et moi partions à la chasse.

Sans me faire prier, alors que nous prenions chacun notre chemin, je laissai le monstre en moi prendre le dessus. Je m'autorisai à perdre le contrôle. Après tout, c'était plus sain que de tuer Brian.

Rien qu'à cette évocation, j'enrageai et sentis mes muscles se tendre sous la pression de la haine qui montait en moi. J'accélérai ma course pour être aux abords d'un lac. Le vent était en ma faveur, et la délicieuse odeur d'un félin me vint aux narines. Je me positionnai alors que je le repérai un peu plus loin. Lentement, j'entamai mon approche pour finalement lui sauter à la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je plantai mes dents dans sa chair avec hargne et sentis le sang chaud pénétrer ma bouche, couler le long de ma gorge, se répandre dans mes veines comme une drogue… Quand il fut vidé, je retournai à la chasse à autre chose. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre et ne pouvais me permettre d'être incontrôlable dans les prochaines heures. Une biche et un lapin me passèrent entre les crocs en moins de deux heures, alors je revenais sur mes pas.

La chute fut soudaine, surtout que je n'avais pas entendu la personne s'approcher, trop concentré dans mon self-control. L'eau était glacée et la force avec laquelle je la pénétrai aurait assommé un humain. Au lieu de cela, je réalisai qui m'avait attaqué, et sentis que je n'avais plus aucune chance de me contenir.

Brian me poussait vers le fond, me tenant par la gorge. J'heurtai le sol de cailloux avant de retirer les mains de mon adversaire de mon cou, et lancer mon genou dans son bas-ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. En revanche, j'avais assez repris mes esprits pour écouter le sien.

'_Brian et Bella étendus dans l'herbe, se tenaient les mains. Elle avait l'air anéantie, mais aussi distante'_

'_Il n'a pas réalisé ma souffrance après ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai préféré partir…'_

Sa haine me parvint de plein fouet alors qu'il se souvenait des révélations que Bella lui avait faites pendant leur chasse, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et le choc me cloua sur place, alors que Brian renforçait son emprise sur ma nuque. Même s'il était moins fort dans les combats, il avait son avantage, et en profitait. J'étais blessé que Bella se soit confiée à ce vampire peu avant un combat important, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés ce matin au bord de reprendre quelque chose. Ou du moins au bord du fossé qui nous séparait et que j'avais senti se refermer… 'Soit réaliste, Edward. Elle ne veut plus de toi' Me dit une petite voix agaçante et déprimante.

« P'pa ! »Nous entendîmes, et je revins à ma situation. Bien décidé à reprendre ce qui m'avait été volé par ce vampire, j'usai de ma rapidité pour inverser la situation, et lui frapper le visage de mes poings. Je n'avais aucune envie pour le moment de le tuer, je ne voulais que me défouler.

« Bon Dieu ! »S'écria Jazz. Et à ses côtés, je détectai les autres.

Quand Elle arriva au bord du lac, Mike ne put retenir un sourire. Bella croirait que je l'avais attaqué…

Mais non, Mike et Jazz avait du sentir ses sentiments alors que Brian me suivait, ils me soutiendraient, je le savais. Je le lisais en eux. Alors je lâchai ma prise, et laissai mon corps remonter à la surface. La tête hors de l'eau, je scannai les regards de chacun. Ils me regardaient, et ne savaient pas trop comment réagir.

Brian sortit de l'eau et resta sur la rive, arborant ses blessures. Je l'avais bien amoché, mais dès le lendemain il n'aurait plus rien. Bella se dirigea vers lui, et le gifla de toute sa force. Brian retomba à l'eau, et nous la vîmes s'éloigner en courant.

Je rejoignis les autres, et assurai que je n'avais rien. Nous repartions quand je l'entendis qui revenait à la charge. Je me retournai et lançai mon pied dans sa poitrine. Je le ratai parce qu'il bondissait au dessus de moi et m'envoyait son pied dans la figure. Je tombai lourdement au sol, ne m'étant pas préparé à une telle puissance, et encore moins, en ayant pas vu ce coup venir. Brian devenait doué pour me cacher ses pensées. Je me relevai et allai contrecarrer son attaque d'une droite dans la mâchoire, quand on entendit, sans crier

« Stop »

Tony utilisait son pouvoir pour nous forcer à nous arrêter, et de fait, nous ne pouvions plus bouger. Je sentis alors Jazz utiliser son pouvoir pour nous calmer.

Et non loin, je sentis Bella.

Tous se séparèrent. Mike, Emmett et Rose emmenant Brian avec eux.

Je rentrai chez les Cullen, accompagné d'Alice et Esme.

NOTE : bon, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien tout fait pour cette bagarre. Il manque peut-être un peu d'actions…Mais en même temps, Edward ne doit pas démolir Brian… Ni blesser Bella en se battant avec lui…

Suis-je claire ?

Toujours en attente de vos reviews 


	20. Chapter 20

Mais où sont passées mes lectrices ?

Telle est la grande question depuis près de deux chapitres. Je remercie énormément celles qui prennent la peine de me dire ce qu'elles pensent, c'est pour moi un bon moyen toujours de savoir où j'en suis dans mon écriture, et me donne confiance pour continuer…

Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal pour le suivant, donc j'ai longtemps hésité à vous rendre celui-ci. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et je ferai en sorte de bien travailler la suite…(chantage ? Non, mais si je n'ai plus autant de review, c'est peut-être que ma fic s'encroûte…)

Bonne lecture.

**19-Introspection**

**BELLA POV**

Je restai un instant en arrière alors que chacun retournait vers les maisons. Je n'arrivai pas à croire ce que j'avais vu. Je ne pouvais imaginer que Brian en soit arrivé là.

Il avait été compréhensif pendant longtemps sur mon évasion quant à mon passé. Il n'avait pas trop mal réagi quand j'avais avoué m'être mariée à Edward, et là, parce qu'il avait insisté, j'avais révélé un lourd secret.

L'enfant que je ne portais plus. Brian m'avait réconfortée, et il ne m'avait pas semblé si…violemment touché.

Alors le retrouver à se battre contre Edward, ce qui était bien la dernière chose à faire s'il avait à se battre. Jamais il n'aurait eu de chance, si Tony n'était pas intervenu !

J'étais brisée entre deux vies, deux liens et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais fière de la vie que je menais depuis ma transformation. Et même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, je savais au fond de moi que ce que j'étais devenue était ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Edward était là et me rappelait un moment de ma vie humaine sur lequel je pensais avoir tiré un trait. Comment pouvais-je me laisser entraîner dans ces souvenirs alors que j'avais été détruite?! Pourquoi malgré la souffrance en le revoyant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher du regard les yeux ambrés d'Edward ? Pourquoi ce matin, alors que je cherchais la tranquillité avant l'arrivée de mes compagnons de combat, n'avais-je pu me retenir de suivre l'odeur d'Edward ? J'avais eu besoin de le voir, de le sentir près de moi sans personne autour.

J'avançai vers chez moi, les mains serrées, et me souvins des mains d'Edward autour des miennes, sur mon visage….Un frisson me parcourut, comme ce matin.

J'entrai dans mon bureau, et trouvai Rose assise dans mon fauteuil.

« Rose ! »Souris-je. Elle me manquait, et la complicité que nous avions partagée des années auparavant me manquait. Heureusement nous avions profité de cette après-midi bien-être pour nous rapprocher.

« Bella… »Et à son ton, je savais que je n'apprécierai pas. Je m'installai face à elle. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu ne peux pas contrôler Brian ou quoi, mais… »

« Rose, je sais. Je te jure que je ne m'attendais pas à la réaction de Brian, et c'est ma faute »

Elle leva la main pour me faire taire.

« Bella, Edward est dans un sale état sans toi. Tu ne l'as pas vu, il était fermé aux autres, et tu sais comme ça peut être difficile d'être plus introverti que lui ! »Elle esquissa un sourire qui ne parvint pas à ses yeux. « Cette situation est extrêmement angoissante en elle-même, ta relation avec Edward ne peut pas continuer comme ça, vous devez vous expliquer… »

Elle croisa mon regard pour la première fois. J'ouvris la bouche, mais la referma.

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par Brian sous la douche. Et Mike et Gab qui étaient dans leur monde dans la chambre de mon beau-fils.

Enfin je commençai

« Rose, je ne savais pas qu'il serait comme ça, je ne voulais plus qu'aucun de nous souffre encore de la situation qui existait depuis…depuis la lune de miel. Mon départ était une bonne chose, crois-moi. Et, pour ce qui est de ma relation avec Edward aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ! »

« Et le combat de Brian et Edward tout à l'heure ? »Répliqua-t-elle.

Je regardai mes mains, et eut la sensation de sentir celles d'Edward autour de moi.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais plus…Mais, c'est compliqué, Brian et moi… »

« Vous êtes étranges tous les deux ! »

« Etranges ? »

« Oui, cette relation tantôt distante, tantôt sensuelle, c'est malsain…Ne penses-tu pas que tu cherches à te protéger en ne t'engageant pas entièrement ? »

J'eus un rire sarcastique avant d'annoncer

« Parce que je ne me suis pas engagée en le transformant ?! »

Nous laissâmes un silence s'installer pendant lequel nos regards se croisèrent.

« Tu l'as transformé »Dit-elle, sans reproche, peut-être même avec du respect.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et puis la situation m'agaçait. Ne pas être franche avec celle que je considérais comme ma sœur m'était de plus en plus insupportable.

« Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Nous sortions ensemble depuis près de trois mois. Il m'a invitée chez lui et…Ca a été plus fort que moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'en veux »

Rose releva mon menton pour que je la regarde dans les yeux.

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ça serait plus simple ? »

Est-ce que, si Brian n'était pas là, j'aurais agi autrement avec Edward aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que j'aurais su où j'en étais avec lui si j'avais été seule ?

Je méditai un instant. Non, même si je n'avais pas été avec Brian, je n'aurais pas accepté qu'Edward revienne dans ma vie aussi facilement. Mais, oui. Mon comportement aurait surement été moins ambigu, j'aurais certainement profité de moments pour apprendre à le connaître, ou réapprendre. Comme je le lui avais demandé l'autre jour lors de nos retrouvailles.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question à haute voix sans blesser qui que ce soit. En particulier Brian.

Lui qui pourtant n'avait pas hésité à me blesser en se battant contre Edward !

Rose hocha la tête, elle avait du lire mes sentiments sur mon visage, puis elle se leva et avant de quitter la pièce de sa grâce et beauté éternelle, elle se retourna

« Tu vas devoir mettre les choses au clair, pour vous deux »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, alors que je restai figée par la révélation.

Je voulais courir rejoindre Edward, mais en même temps…

'En même temps, quoi ? Isabella Marie Swan ! Lève-toi et fais ce que tu veux pour une fois ! Reprends-toi !'M'insurgeai-je en filant dans ma chambre.

Brian m'attendait, debout devant la fenêtre.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et avançai vers le dressing. Je choisis un jean noir, une tunique claire, et me tournai vers la salle de bain quand Brian se posta devant moi.

« Nous devons parler »Son ton était sec.

« Je comptais aller voir comment va Edward »Avouai-je, et je vis dans son regard, une lueur blessée vaciller.

« C'est moi qui suis le plus blessé »Fit-il.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas attaqué tu n'en serais pas là » Répliquai-je en le contournant.

Il attrapa mon avant-bras.

« Je ne supporterai plus ça très longtemps, Bella ! »

« Quoi donc ? » Je me tournai vers lui, distante.

« Toi. Toi et ce Cullen ! Bella, je ne peux plus faire semblant, ou me venger par des pensées obscènes…Edward et toi avez une relation que je ne supporte pas, vous vous aimez et vous tournez autour depuis le début ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Et je ne le supporte plus. Je ne veux plus de ça » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Brian, je ne pense pas que notre relation soit telle que tu aies à te plaindre parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis face à Edward ! Oui, je l'aime, et lui aussi, et on ne se tourne pas autour. On a des vies différentes de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et cherchons un moyen pour vivre ainsi! » J'étais plus froide qu'un glaçon. Je m'étonnai de pouvoir lui parler de cette manière.

« Rosalie a raison, tu n'es avec moi que pour avoir un amant ! »

« Non ! Et puis tu as écouté ? » Il commençait à m'agacer.

« Comment faire autrement ? Bella, Sebastian et toi avez été amants, mais vous ne vous conduisez pas comme Edward et toi » Il pointa un index vers moi avec force.

« Tu attends quoi de moi ? Crois-tu que ça ait été sympa de vous voir vous battre ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je sais juste que je suis en guerre, que nous y sommes tous, je sais que je suis bien avec toi, mais Edward a été mon premier amour, Brian, tu devras vivre avec ! »

Je lui retirai mon bras d'un geste sec.

« Et bien non ! Il est hors de question que je te vois t'éloigner de moi ainsi vers ce type, alors que tu m'as bien dit que tu avais souffert ! »

« J'ai souffert longtemps, j'ai souffert souvent, et pas que à cause d'Edward ! »Dis-je, plus doucement.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, et d'ailleurs, j'en exige une, maintenant ! Attends-tu quelque chose de plus entre nous ? »

J'étais éberluée que la discussion soit aussi violente, et surtout que nous en arrivions là.

Brian et moi, nous séparer ? Je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire. Visiblement il attendait que je parle.

« Brian…Je… »

« Crois-tu que nous n'avons pas senti vos odeurs de l'un sur l'autre ce matin ? »M'attaqua-t-il en me coupant.

« J'ai parlé avec Edward ce matin, oui, et alors ? Est-ce un mal ? Je cherche à gérer cette situation ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte, ni envers toi, ni envers les autres ou même Edward ! »

« Edward ! Tout ne revient qu'à lui en ce moment ! »Fit-il sarcastique, et je me retins de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

« Arrête »Suppliai-je.

« Non, il est temps que tu choisisses, Bella ! »Il me pointa du doigt. Dans ses yeux, je vis la détermination. « Veux-tu toujours de moi, veux-tu toujours que je te prenne dans mes bras, que nous voyagions ? Ou préfères-tu retourner vers ce 'premier amour' qui t'a changé, transformé en vampire froide et distante ? »

Les lèvres tremblantes, je ne pus répondre.

Mon passé ? Ou l'avenir que je m'étais construit avec Brian ?

L'homme que j'ai aimé dès le premier regard ? Ou celui que j'ai transformé en un moment d'extase ?

Brian ne bougeait pas. Celui debout devant moi comme une statue ?

Ou Edward, qui savait être mon dieu grec ?

Les interrogations étaient trop fortes. Je sentais Mike qui pétait un plomb dans sa chambre.

Je sortis en courant.

**EDWARD POV**

Puisque Bella et Brian avaient à discuter entre eux, tout le monde était venu à la maison. A présent, il n'y avait plus que moi, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice et Gabrielle. Mon père et moi étions dans son bureau pour discuter de mon combat avec Brian, pendant que les femmes étaient au salon, à se divulguer des potins dont elles seules avaient le secret. Je ne les écoutais donc pas.

Emmett, Jazz, Tony et Vince étaient partis en surveillance en ville. Ils avaient tous besoin de se défouler, et d'avoir à attendre encore jusqu'à demain soir était ce qui les ennuyait le plus. Alice avait eu une vision alors que je rentrais de ma bagarre. Elle avait vu des humains se faire tuer dans les environs.

« Je comprends que ta situation avec Bella soit compliquée, mais tu sais que je désapprouve la bagarre »Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées.

« C'est lui qui m'a attaqué, et puis je ne lui ai rien fait… »J'avais conscience de paraître puéril, mais ça n'était que pure vérité. Et même si j'en rêvais depuis le début, Brian m'avait provoqué.

« Vous n'avez pas pu discuter ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas un moment à elle…Et puis avec le combat qui approche, je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas la brusquer…Maintenant que j'ai compris combien je l'ai blessée, je ne veux rien faire pour répéter mes erreurs »

« Combien tu l'as blessée ? »

Je gardai le silence un instant. Mon père posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule, puis je relevai les yeux

« Lorsque…Lorsque nous sommes revenus de la lune de miel… »La douleur de réaliser ce que je lui avais fait était pire que celle de l'avoir perdue…Comment pourrait-elle chercher à revenir vers moi ? Comment Bella avait-elle pu être si proche de moi ce matin ? « Elle voulait cette…cet enfant. Bella n'a pas supporté notre intervention, et la tension qu'il y avait à la maison…Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a décidée à partir »

'_Oh mon dieu'_

« Comme tu dis »

Nous restâmes silencieux, même si mon père réfléchissait à quelque chose pour réparer.

« J'attendrai de voir ce qu'elle veut…Tu sais, Brian est jaloux, c'est tout. Mais, si Bella choisit qu'elle préfère la vie qu'il lui offre…Je ne m'imposerai pas à elle »

« Tu partiras ? »

« Oui »

'_Non ! Edward ! Je t'en prie !' _S'écria Alice dans ma tête.

« Alice…Tu n'as aucune vision concrète »

Oh bien sûr, je n'abandonnais pas. Non jamais je ne le ferai. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Bella souffrir. Alors même si cela me torturait, si comme pour le divorce, il fallait que j'accepte une requête de séparation, je la lui accorderai…Bella méritait le bonheur.

J'inspirai à fond, et descendis rejoindre mes sœurs.

Je les écoutai déblatérer sur les anecdotes de vie des triplés que Gabrielle s'amusait à divulguer. Et évidemment, il s'agissait de moments gênants pour ses frères. Je souris au même titre que les autres à certaines. Me renfrognant quand elles attaquaient le sempiternel conflit hommes-femmes.

« Oh ! Edward, ne soit pas si bougon ! C'est connu ! »Riait Rose.

Et Alice eut une nouvelle vision.

NOTE : Alors ? Alors ?

Normalement, le combat contre les nouveaux nés devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre…Des attentes pour ce grand combat ?


	21. Chapter 21

OUF !!!!!!!!!!!!!Mes lectrices, le retour !!!!

Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être paniqué un peu trop vite, mais tout de même !

Toujours aussi amusée de lire vos reviews, vos suppositions et vos idées… J'adoooooorreeee !!!

Bigmonster4 : tu portes bien ton surnom ! XD Excellent cette menace, au moins, si je veux vous faire un sale coup, je sais à quoi m'en tenir…C'est noté ! 

Bon et je vous préviens maintenant, Brian NE mourra PAS ! Bah non ! Trop facile sinon de régler le problème qu'il représente !

Bonne lecture

**20-Je t'aime, mais**

**BELLA POV**

Mon esprit refusait de fonctionner correctement. Et mon corps ne savait plus quel saint louer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse tant souffrir les miens ?

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je avoir ce que je souhaitais depuis longtemps ?

Mais que voulais-je ?

Une partie de moi, la plus grande partie, criait un seul et unique nom depuis des décennies. Edward.

Mais une autre, criait le désir d'oublier mes souffrances passées. Et cela, c'était Brian qui me le donnait.

'Ne penses-tu pas que tu cherches à te protéger en ne t'engageant pas entièrement ?'

Je me répétais cette phrase, et la seule chose que je trouvais comme réponse était un grand OUI.

Oui, bien sûr ! Je me protégeais, je n'avais toujours fait que cela depuis le début. Comment aurais-je survécu sinon ? Ma souffrance quand Edward avait tué notre enfant que je portais. Ma souffrance quand j'avais vu mon couple se détruire par ma faute, parce que j'étais une simple humaine. Ma souffrance quand j'avais quitté Edward et sa famille pour nous éviter de nous détruire davantage. Ma souffrance quand j'étais devenue vampire, et que celui qui m'avait transformée n'ait pas été l'homme que j'aimais. Et que cette transformation ait coûté la vie à un homme important pour moi. Ma souffrance qui m'avait empêchée d'être heureuse, et m'avait poussée à combattre les autres de mon espèce.

Tout cela c'était pour protéger cette faille en moi. Pour protéger qui j'étais de ce monde dans lequel je vivais.

Et oui, mille fois oui, je voulais Edward pour compagnon !

Je me figeai quand j'entendis un pas que je reconnaissais entre mille. Et souris.

'Quand on parle du Lion'.

« Bella, dieu merci tu n'as rien ! » Edward avait l'air paniqué, je me tournai pour croiser ses beaux yeux ambrés et le laissai avancer vers moi.

« Non, je n'ai rien… »Ma voix était sérieuse, mais moins grave que d'habitude, mon soulagement quant à mes conclusions s'y entendait. Toutefois, le sérieux était là, et Edward l'entendit.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il s'arrêta à un pas de moi. Comme plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Brian et moi nous sommes disputés… »

Nos regards étaient soudés. Et dans les yeux d'Edward, je voyais l'attente, et l'appréhension. Il devait comprendre que j'avais pris une décision. Avec ironie, je me rendis compte que cet endroit éloigné de tout et de tous serait à présent toujours lié à notre couple, comme cette clairière à Forks…

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? »Il y avait une vraie sollicitude dans sa voix, et je sentis que je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme je l'avais fait. Le quitter avait été ma pire erreur.

Je souris, et pris sa main dans la mienne. Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses prunelles.

« Il m'a montré des choses que je savais déjà, mais que je refusais d'analyser. J'en avais peur »

« Et tes conclusions ? »Hésita-t-il.

« Edward, j'ai encore besoin de savoir une chose »

« Tout ce que tu veux »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, et je vis son plus beau sourire se dessiner. Je passai un doigt souple sur ses lèvres. Il trembla, et resserra son étreinte sur ma main.

« Edward, dans d'autres circonstances…Aurais-tu accepté…mon enfant ? »J'avais senti ma voix vaciller, mais ma question toujours en suspens m'était intolérable. La douleur dans ses yeux me fit regretter ma question.

« Bella…Je sais qu'il s'est agi d'une chose horrible. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'avais pas le droit…Mais je ne pouvais pas te perdre »Il avait comme supplié la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu n'as pas répondu »Remarquai-je.

« Parce que je n'ai pas de réponse, Bella, je t'aime. Ton bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe…J'ai été égoïste, et je m'en veux. Si je pouvais…peut-être que j'aurai trouvé un autre moyen »Avoua-t-il.

Et une vague de joie m'envahit. Je souris, et cela atteignit mes yeux.

Edward parut sceptique un instant, puis il sourit à son tour, et caressa ma joue.

Ce simple contact réveilla en moi de vieilles réactions. Je plaçai nos mains liées entre nos poitrines alors que je m'approchai. Nous nous regardâmes, puis, lentement, comme pour la première fois, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent pour se souder dans un baiser tendre. Je crus sentir mon cœur se mettre à battre alors que je plongeais mes mains dans les cheveux de sa nuque, laissant ses mains se poser dans mon dos pour nous rapprocher encore.

Il n'y avait que nous dans l'espace.

Nous et les papillons que je sentais dans mon corps.

« Bella »Murmura Edward avant que je ne reprenne ses lèvres souples avec les miennes. Rien ne m'importait à présent. Nous. C'était nous dans mon esprit.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour délaisser mes lèvres et les poser dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, sentant ses mains parcourir mon corps, redessiner toutes mes courbes alors que j'appréciai sa carrure. Je ne me rendis pas compte que nous tombions. Quand je fus allongée, Edward s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, posés autour de ma tête. Ses doigts frôlèrent mon front, retirant des mèches qui s'y trouvaient.

« Bella, et Brian ? »

« Edward, je t'aime »Répondis-je en soudant à nouveau nos lèvres.

Mes mains se posèrent sous son t-shirt dans son dos, et j'entendis qu'il gémissait dans mon cou. Je ris. Et c'était une chose bien plus appréciable que ce que nous faisions…Quoi que…

« Je t'aime » Me souffla Edward en descendant une main sur ma jambe, sous mon genou, et le pliant. Je le sentais contre moi, aussi dur que le roc. Et les papillons s'envolèrent en moi en détectant son désir, aussi puissant que le mien. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, sa nuque, capturant ses lèvres.

Et puis sa bouche parvint aux bords de mon t-shirt en décolleté.

Je n'attendais que cela, et en même temps, je me crispai.

« Quoi ? »Edward releva les yeux sur moi, reposant ses mains autour de ma tête.

Je ne pouvais pas. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Nous étions encore des étrangers. Il ne connaissait pas tout de moi encore…

Il lut mon hésitation sur mon visage. Et se redressa pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me redressai et réajustai mon t-shirt sans oser le regarder. Décidément, face à lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être la Bella humaine qu'il avait épousé. Et c'était ce que je refusais. Je voulais qu'il voie celle que j'étais devenue.

« Edward… »Commençai-je, mais il me coupa

« Non, Bella. Je comprends »

Je pris sa main et déposai un baiser dans sa paume.

« Je ne suis pas prête. Je veux dire, cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Et…tu as tellement à apprendre sur moi…Et moi sur toi. Sur ton nouveau monde »

Nous soudâmes nos regards.

« Je sais »

Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres doucement.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je réalisai que l'aube apparaissait sous un ciel nuageux. Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un temps à orage »Fit-il.

« Oui. Un temps parfait pour combattre nos ennemis »

Nous nous redressâmes en même temps.

« Rentrons, les autres vont nous attendre »

Nous avançâmes mains dans la main vers chez moi. Quand je me figeai, à l'affût.

Ils étaient au moins cinq.

« Edward, cours »Ordonnai-je.

Nous évitions les arbres sans difficultés, contournions les obstacles, ou bondissions au-dessus d'un ruisseau.

Toutefois, je les entendais toujours derrière nous, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus excités par cette chasse improvisée. Edward revint à mes côtés alors que nous avions passé un autre obstacle. Je le regardai, et vis cette lueur dans ses yeux.

« Tu m'as retrouvée parce que tu voulais jouer au protecteur ! »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Alice avait eu une vision, tu étais seule, je devais au moins te prévenir… » Je m'arrêtai nette. « Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protecteur, ou ange gardien ! »

Il put lire ma colère dans mes yeux.

« On n'a pas le temps, Bella…Et je n'allais pas te laisser te battre seule contre eux ! »Il pointa du doigt la direction d'où venaient les nouveaux nés.

« Je suis une grande fille, Edward ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne puisses pas comprendre cela ! »

Il fit un pas vers moi, et avant que je ne fasse un geste, avec sa rapidité inhumaine, il me saisit et m'installa sur ses épaules. Mes jambes se croisèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille alors qu'il accélérait.

J'inspirai à fond pour me calmer, nous approchions de chez les Cullen.

« Je fais la même chose avec Rose ou Esme »Dit-il en me reposant dans le salon de ses parents.

Jazz et Vince entrèrent avant que je ne puisse parler.

« Ils se sont arrêtés avant d'entrer sur nos terres » Dit Edward, répondant certainement à une question muette.

« Ils voulaient peut-être juste nous prévenir qu'ils étaient en ville »Proposa Gabrielle.

« Nous devons trouver où ils se sont établis. Avec ce mauvais temps, ils risquent d'attaquer sans qu'on s'y attende »Assura Carlisle qui nous rejoignait.

« Répartissons-nous alors ! »S'exclama Rose.

Et en un rien de temps, chacun s'éclipsa en ville ou dans ses environs.

**BRIAN POV**

Gabrielle et Vince étaient venus nous chercher Mike et moi alors que tout le monde partait en surveillance. Je laissai mon fils passer devant avec Gab pour rejoindre une équipe en forêt.

« Les autres ont formé deux équipes. On va retrouver Bella, Cathy, Esme, Carlisle et Edward pour faire un tour dans les environs… »M'annonça le vampire, et je m'agaçai d'avance à voir Edward Cullen. Bella avait donc fait son choix sans me prévenir…En même temps je m'y attendais.

Nous les trouvâmes à un carrefour nord-est/est entre la ville ou la forêt profonde.

Chacun était à l'affût de la moindre odeur, du moindre bruit. Et je remarquai, étonné, que Bella et Edward n'étaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre. Je croisai le regard de Bella et compris qu'elle avait fait son choix, mais avait la bienséance de ne pas m'imposer cela maintenant.

'_Alors tu as gagné'_ Edward eut l'amabilité de ne pas relever ce que je pensais.

« C'est parti »Lança Bella en fléchissant les genoux, les lèvres déjà retroussées.

Nous regardâmes chacun une direction, scannant les environs.

J'entendis en même temps que les autres le groupe arriver. J'entendis aussi Mike et Cat retenir leurs respirations quand nous évaluâmes leur nombre.

Une vingtaine de jeunes vampires aux yeux rouges sangs, les vêtements déchirés, avançait à pas calculés vers nous.

'_La merde'_

« Edward, avec moi »Fit Carlisle en se rapprochant de moi. Je fus étonné de voir mon rival obéir.

J'observai à nouveau nos ennemis qui se dispersaient face à nous, tout en ayant conscience que Bella se retrouvait seule de son côté. Mike et Gab à huit mètres de moi. Esme, Vince et Cat se positionnèrent à l'autre extrémité de notre rangée de protecteurs.

Les nouveaux nés devaient vouloir nous impressionner, parce qu'ils s'exprimaient par râles du fond de la gorge. Et puis, ils s'agacèrent de l'immobilité, le premier flot se détacha du front pour se jeter sur nous.

Bella, Vince et Edward furent les premiers à réagir. Ils avancèrent sans hésitation, et au moment où une goutte de pluie me touchait, six corps de vampires entrèrent en collision. Les arbres autour de nous tremblèrent, alors qu'une seconde vague d'ennemis se déversait.

Je me précipitai sur eux, les lèvres retroussées sur mes dents, mes poings serrés, prêt à cogner tout ce qui me passerait entre les mains. Je ne savais combien de vampires étaient face à moi, mais je savais que je distribuai autant de coups que possible. Je sentis en moi comme une poussée d'adrénaline, et une puissance que je n'avais jamais utilisée me remplit. Mes coups étaient puissants, et précis. Autour de moi, notre groupe se battait avec autant de force que moi.

Et puis, selon contre qui nous nous battions, nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt ou nous dirigions vers la ville.

« Empêchez-les d'entrer en ville »Lança Bella, alors qu'elle envoyait au sol un vampire avant de lui arracher la tête du corps.

NOTE : Reviews, reviews !

Je sais, je suis douée pour commencer quelque chose dans mes chapitres et vous laisser sur votre faim ! N'est-ce pas là le talent d'un auteur ? (ok, j'arrête l'auto-félicitation, et tant pis si ce mot existe pas !)

Petite note pour celles qui seraient intéressées à me suivre dans une nouvelle fic, il me semble que j'ai eu l'inspiration pour tout autre chose Twilight, je dois encore réfléchir…Mais il se peut que j'écrive une autre fic  Si ça vous tente, faites-le moi savoir !


	22. Chapter 22

TOUT LE MONDE AUX ABRIS ! C'EST LA GUERRE !

Xd, ok, je dois me calmer !

Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai enfin réussi à clore ce chapitre, et autant vous dire qu'il a été difficile à travailler ! Alors il a intérêt à vous plaire !

Désolée pour celle qui ont le cœur fragile, mais je suis assez fière de mon effet ! :p

Allez, je vous laisse lire, et donner des reviews !

**21-La guerre**

**EDWARD POV**

« Empêchez-les d'entrer en ville » Nous ordonna Bella avant de tuer son assaillant.

L'absence soudaine des pensées de ce vampire me fit un choc. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Bella se battre en vrai. C'était impressionnant. Elle dégageait tant de puissance et de caractère…

Quatre vampires avancèrent vers moi, prêts à m'éliminer puisque je leur barrais le chemin pour la ville.

Mais évidemment, je lisais en eux, et j'anticipai sur tous leurs gestes. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache réellement quoi faire. Puis, deux se jetèrent sur moi. Je les esquivai sans mal, l'un reçut mon poing dans l'estomac, ce qui l'envoya droit contre un arbre, et l'autre fut balayé par ma jambe. Avant qu'il ne se relève, pendant qu'un troisième courait sur moi, je lui écrasai la tête au sol. Le troisième tenta de m'attraper pour bloquer mes gestes. Il finit plutôt manchot. Il hurla de douleur mais cessa net lorsque Cathy passa par là pour le décapiter.

« Merci » Fis-je en me tournant vers le quatrième qui avait passé ma ligne. Je le poursuivis jusqu'aux portes de la première maison en ville, et l'arrêtai, en ayant contourné un bloc de rues alentours, d'un poing dans la figure. Je le frappai de telle manière qu'il reculait vers d'où l'on venait.

**BELLA POV**

Je m'étais postée à l'écart, puisque les plus anciens vampires y étaient eux-mêmes. Comment pouvait-on laisser des personnes se battre pour notre compte sans même nous mêler ? Ils avaient quelques gardes du corps. Cinq exactement, et à moi toute seule, c'était un peu compliqué je ne pouvais le nier. Mais je savais comment gérer.

Je laissai le monstre en moi prendre le dessus. Ma puissance de nouveau né était égale à celle de mes ennemis. Et mes sens hyper-développés m'aidaient à savoir où étaient mes adversaires, et à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Comme chercher à m'attraper ou à me frapper. Je lançai soit mon pied, soit mes poings. Mais j'atteignais toujours ma cible. Une mâchoire, un thorax, un genou.

Et puis je réussis à éliminer trois d'entre eux, les deux autres hésitèrent un instant. Un instant de trop. Je leur brisai la nuque en un souple mouvement de rotation sur moi-même, et me retrouvai devant deux anciens.

Celui de droite, un grand roux leva un sourcil étonné avant de bondir. Je le contrai d'un saut. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre, et à nouveau, la pluie se déversa sur nous. Mes cheveux, même s'ils avaient été attachés en tresses, étaient maintenant devant mes yeux, mais ne me gênaient nullement. C'était un élément d'humanité que je n'autorisai pas à l'instant même alors que je libérais le prédateur en moi. C'était le seul moyen que je trouvais pour satisfaire pleinement mon besoin de combats, sans laisser mon côté humain s'en vouloir.

En retombant au sol souplement, je captai Mike et Gabrielle qui se battaient à l'unisson contre deux vampires. Ils alternaient leurs adversaires par de souples mouvements qui surprenaient les nouveaux nés, qui ne contraient alors aucune attaque. J'admirai cette technique et mon angoisse pour mon beau-fils diminua. J'avais déjà du mal à le savoir en train de se battre, mais de savoir qu'il serait en danger m'avait tuée. Sauf qu'il se débrouillait parfaitement, j'étais fière.

Plus loin, je remarquai Esme et Cathy qui faisaient équipe pour éliminer trois vampires, tandis que Vince s'amusaient avec deux. Et c'était bien le terme, il s'amusait. Il bondissait d'un côté à l'autre des vampires, frappant ça et là avec plaisir. Enfin, je m'aperçus qu'Edward manquait.

Et je crus que mon cœur mort se serrait de panique. J'étais prête à tout arrêter ici pour courir à sa recherche, mais je reçus un coup dans la mâchoire, alors je me résignai à rester où j'étais pour me concentrer et le détecter à plusieurs centaines de mètres, en train de se battre. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de retourner mon poing dans la figure de mon adversaire et observer Carlisle et Brian qui combattaient deux autres nouveaux nés. Tout en infligeant un nouveau coup à mon ennemi, je m'inquiétais pour Brian. Mike se tourna et sourit

« T'inquiète pas, va ! C'est une supère fête, et tout le monde s'amuse »

Je retins la main du vampire face à moi, et décochant un sourire éblouissant à Mike

« Heureusement qu'on a autant d'amis, pour s'éclater comme ça »

Et nous nous re-concentrâmes chacun dans nos combats.

**ALICE POV**

J'évitai sans mal mes adversaires, et je savais que je les 'agaçais' si ce n'était plus.

Autour de moi, tout le monde se battait. Et plus nous donnions de coups à nos adversaires, et plus j'avais des visions de notre réussite. Je savais en tout cas que Bella avait pris sa décision quant à Brian, et j'étais heureuse de voir que mon frère allait mieux…Enfin, irait mieux. Je souris, et le nouveau né en face de moi crut que c'était adressé à lui. Il me sourit, et baissa sa garde un instant. Je le tuai donc.

Et me tournai vers les suivants. Comme toujours, Jazz était à quelques pas, et se battait avec toute sa force. Il se servait de son expérience passée en tant que jeune vampire. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, et nous pûmes lire nos sentiments dans nos yeux. Nous partageâmes une seconde d'intimité en nous rapprochant pour nous toucher, puis retournâmes à nos assaillants.

Non loin, Emmett se coltinait trois vampires avec plaisir. Il était toujours aussi enchanté par les combats, et savoir que personne ne contrerait ses attaques par un quelconque pouvoir le satisfaisait au plus haut point.

« Stop » Ordonna Tony en se tournant vers un adversaire qui attaquait Rose par derrière. Il se déplaça gracieusement jusqu'à lui et le tua.

« Arrêtes de te vanter ! »Fit ma sœur en haussant les épaules d'indifférence. Tony la trouvait à son goût, et après tout, qui n'était pas dans ce cas ? Et Rose ne supportait pas qu'il montre autant son admiration, même si elle aimait être admirée, ma sœur ne voulait pas qu'on fasse en sorte de l'impressionner, ce qui était bien compliqué…Du coup, je voyais souvent, et attendais avec une certaine impatience, le moment où elle lui décocherait une droite dans le nez, histoire de le remettre à sa place.

Enfin, Sébastian s'évertuait à lutter contre un des commandants des nouveaux nés.

« Tony, Séb »Désignai-je, et le vampire se dirigea vers son ami pour l'aider à contrôler cet ennemi plutôt coriace.

D'un mouvement souple des hanches, j'évitai à nouveau celui qui s'acharnait sur moi. Je me tournai vers les quelques autres qui nous attaquaient en seconde main, des tous nouveaux qui ne savaient pas trop pourquoi ils étaient là, et eus une vision perturbante.

'_Brian et la nouvelle née aux cheveux auburn partaient ensemble, mains dans la main. Bella et Edward, ensemble chez elle. Des images de chacun dans des moments différents ces dernières années, et les prochaines.'_

Un coup dans l'estomac me ramena à la réalité.

Jazz décapita le vampire avant que je n'aie réellement repris mes esprits.

**ESME POV**

Nous avions presque tous éliminé nos adversaires. Je faisais un compte rapide des membres de ma famille qui étaient venus dans cette équipe, et vis Carlisle aider Brian à se relever alors qu'ils avaient mis fin à leurs combats à peu près en même temps.

Et, plus loin, une vision que je n'avais plus espérée depuis bien longtemps se déroulait.

Bella et Edward, côte à côte se battaient pour éliminer le dernier ancien vampire qui nous avait attaqués. Bella bondit au-dessus de leur adversaire pour se retrouver derrière lui, pendant qu'Edward le frappait en plein visage. Le vampire recula d'un pas, et avant de se cogner à Bella, il s'éleva dans les airs d'un lancer de jambes, il atterrit à quelques pas durement. Edward avait du lire dans ses pensées ce qu'il attendait de ce geste, parce que mon fils s'était jeté sur Bella pour l'éloigner. Ils se regardèrent un instant de battements de cils humains, puis Bella se libéra de l'embrasse d'Edward, pour attaquer à nouveau le vampire. Edward la rejoignit, et à eux deux ils achevèrent celui-ci en tirant chacun d'un côté une partie de son corps.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'allégresse devant l'union incontestable dont ils faisaient preuve. Je souris, sentis les bras de Carlisle autour de moi.

**EDWARD POV**

J'avais fini avec mes assaillants, et revenais vers le champ de bataille pour aider ceux qui en auraient besoin. Je fis un tour d'horizon des pensées, et appréciai le désarroi de nos ennemis, alors que ma famille et Mike, Gab, Brian et Cat s'unissaient.

Brian croisa mon regard une nano-seconde, et j'y lus comme de la reconnaissance. J'haussai un sourcil, et pendant qu'il répondait coups par coups à son adversaire, il me dit

'_Sans toi et ta famille, on n'aurait eu aucune chance…Et on aurait tous perdu Bella…Et je n'aurai pas découvert un réel plaisir au combat !'_

Je souris, mais me refroidis au nom de Bella.

Je ne la voyais pas.

'NON !'

Je courais avant de me rendre compte que j'avais esquissé un quelconque mouvement. Je scannai les environs d'un regard suppliant.

'Pas elle ! Pitié'

Et je la sentis.

Son odeur était si reconnaissable, et malgré tout, toujours aussi appétissante.

Et je la vis.

Gracieuse alors qu'elle échappait aux coups du vampire face à elle, combattante alors qu'elle rendait coups sur coups à celui-ci, vivante et me complétant alors que je la rejoignais et que nos regards se soudaient.

Je vis qu'elle mouvait avec plus de difficultés son bras gauche, et me positionnai de ce côté comme elle me souriait, reconnaissante.

J'hochai la tête et attaquai en même temps qu'elle cet homme.

Elle bondit, et c'est là que je vis la blessure qui cicatrisait déjà sur son flanc gauche. Cette espèce de salaud l'avait blessée ! Je vis rouge et le frappai avec plus de hargne que jamais.

**BRIAN POV**

J'étais triste de voir Bella se battre aux côtés d'Edward.

Mais j'étais aussi heureux. Elle avait fait son choix, et même si c'était sans moi, elle avait l'air heureuse de simplement le savoir à ses côtés. Tous autour de moi les regardaient s'unir contre cet ennemi, et chacun des coups que l'un donnait était suivi par une autre série par l'autre.

Ils se complétaient et je compris ce qui rapprochaient tant ces deux vampires : le respect, l'amour, l'entente.

Enfin, ils attrapèrent en même temps un bras de leur adversaire, et ils tirèrent en même temps, dépeçant le vampire.

Ils se regardèrent, et ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux dans l'espace.

Un espace qu'ils comblèrent en même temps pour se rejoindre.

Bella se lova dans les bras d'Edward qui la resserra contre son torse musclé avec amour et dévotion.

Leur baiser était le plus beau baiser qu'aucun de nous n'avions eu la chance d'expérimenter. Un baiser passionné, mais aussi qui les montraient en train de se découvrir, ou redécouvrir.

A mes côtés, Carlisle et Esme se réunirent en se joignant les mains, et Mike prit Gabrielle dans ses bras. Cathy, Vince et moi étions témoins de l'amour que chacun ressentait.

« rem rem »Toussota Vince alors que Bella et Edward ne semblaient pas prêts à se séparer. Leur baiser dura un moment de plus avant qu'Edward ne sépare leurs lèvres, pour poser son front contre celui de Bella. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux.

Mon cœur se serra.

Jamais je n'avais été ainsi avec Bella. Nous avions été proches mais jamais autant, et je sus qu'à présent, je devais passer mon chemin. Bella avait trouvé celui qu'elle voulait. Elle s'était trouvée.

« Tout le monde revient »Fit la voix de Tony depuis le champ où lui et les autres avaient surement combattus aussi difficilement qu'ici.

Bella et Edward furent les derniers à se diriger vers la seconde équipe. Ils étaient restés à se regarder le temps que nous avancions tous. Et en me retournant, je les vis qui se tenaient la main, marchant vers nous comme s'ils se baladaient.

« Désolée »Me dit Cathy.

« Elle est heureuse, p'pa »Renchérit Mike.

Je me retournai une dernière fois avant de sourire.

« Je sais ».

Nous pénétrions dans le champ où Alice, Jazz, Emmett, Rose, Seb et Tony étaient quand je me rendis compte que tous les vampires n'étaient pas éliminés.

Un groupe de quelques vampires, des jeunes nouveaux nés à en juger par leurs apparences, était tenu en respect par le pouvoir de Tony à quelques pas de là.

Je vis Alice qui me regardait étrangement, mais ne m'en inquiétai pas plus pour me tourner vers les nouveaux nés. Trois jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, et…une jeune femme un peu plus âgée, aux cheveux auburn au carré, les yeux rouges sangs, avec un corps de déesse antique, mais musclé se tenait un peu à l'écart, le regard hagard.

« On peut leur faire confiance pour ne pas attaquer d'humains ? »Interrogea Edward, et je supposai qu'il avait eu le détail de la bagarre par l'un de ses frères ou sœurs.

« Oui, ils ont bien compris que leur vie pouvait changer en bien malgré la transformation en monstre »Assura Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et je sentis le regard étonné d'Edward sur moi. Je fus mal à l'aise. Alice me cachait quelque chose, c'était évident.

« Oh !! Bella, quand tu veux pour la suite ! »Dit Emmett encore tout excité par ses combats. Nous sourîmes avant de nous tourner vers les nouveaux nés.

A côté, les triplés s'enlaçaient, et Seb et Cathy s'embrassaient.

« Nous pourrons vous aider à reprendre un semblant de vie »Fit Bella.

C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand je m'étais réveillé dans mon lit, trois jours après qu'elle m'ait mordu.

Le bras d'Edward autour de ses hanches, Carlisle à ses côtés, Bella convainquit les nouveaux nés de nous suivre chez nous…Chez Bella.

Alors que nous nous y dirigions, je croisai le regard de la jeune vampire, et me sentis attiré par elle. C'était étrange, comme si d'un simple regard, elle me comblait, et comblait une partie de moi que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Jamais puisque je ne m'étais jamais battu.

NOTE : Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la manière dont Brian réagit, cela parait plausible ? Quelqu'un reconnaîtra encore ses excellentes idées !

Oh ! Et je lance un appel au secours : je cherche désespérément un prénom de garçon, une idée ? hihihi, et non je ne dirai rien du pourquoi du comment j'ai besoin de ce prénom…


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER : et non, malgré le nombre d'heures passées sur cette fic, je ne possède rien de la saga de SM !

ptibiscui : je crains de ne plus avoir grand-chose à développer, même si j'ai encore une ou deux petites choses en tête…Bien sûr je suis ouverte à toutes propositions pour une suite.

demoisel : pour la dernière phrase, il me semble que ce chapitre l'explicite…Tiens moi au courant, au cas où. Et pour une autre guerre, dans une autre fic, ou dans une suite ? XD

Caane : je ne pense pas que d'être dans la tête de Bella ou Edward pendant le dernier combat soit une bonne idée. Je trouve que c'est bien plus mignon de les voir en extérieur pour leurs retrouvailles…Comme toujours, j'ai essayé les sentiments, dis-moi si j'ai réussi.

Et évidemment, merci aux autres pour leurs encouragements, et aux nouvelles qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite !

Je suis flattée.

Bonne lecture.

**22-Nouveautés**

**BELLA POV**

La nuit était tombée sur ce vendredi soir et j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, devant l'écran plat dans le salon de la famille Cullen, pour un match de baseball dans lequel deux grandes équipes se disputaient un titre prestigieux dont je n'avais que faire.

Alice et Emmett se disputaient pour savoir quelle équipe était la meilleure, Jasper empirait les choses en étant volontairement contre Alice, pariant avec Emmett, alors autant dire que l'air était fébrile. Je souris, malgré les combats que nous avions réussis dans la journée, nous étions tous excités, et ne parvenions pas à nous poser.

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent dans ma nuque, et je retenais encore ma respiration.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le ricanement de Rose devant ma réaction.

« Ignore-la »Me dit mon petit ami quand il me vit tirer la langue à sa sœur. J'obéis, et pris ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Tous les Cullen étaient passionnés par ce baiser. C'était vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu de tel depuis longtemps entre Edward et moi, mais cela commençait réellement à me porter sur les nerfs. J'étais bien avec lui et je voulais le lui dire. Où était le mal ?

Je finis par déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et à me caler correctement dans ses bras pour assister au moins aux dernières minutes du match dont je n'avais rien suivi du déroulement.

Enfin il se finit, et Jazz et Emmett partirent dans un autre quelconque pari. Je secouai la tête, décidément ces soixante-dix dernières années ne les avaient pas arrangés !

Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille alors qu'il me conduisait dans sa chambre. Comme la première fois que j'y étais entrée en tant qu'humaine, j'en fis le tour pour trouver les étagères de cd musicaux bien plus grandes, celles de livres aussi fournies et toujours une grande fenêtre qui ouvrait sur une petite terrasse.

Je l'ouvris, et me postai contre la balustrade. Le vent du nord qui s'était levé resserra les pans de mon t-shirt contre ma poitrine, et libéra les dernières mèches de cheveux qui étaient attachés. Cheveux au vent j'inspirai à fond les odeurs de la nuit que je connaissais par cœur, et écoutai les bruits des animaux partis en chasse.

Edward se posta près de moi, les mains sur la balustrade. Je rapprochai ma main de la sienne, nos doigts se frôlèrent, puis se mêlèrent. Le silence était agréable après l'orage de la journée, et la pluie fine qui tombait encore relevait les senteurs particulières des arbres et des proies. Mais ce à quoi j'étais la plus attentive, c'était aux yeux ambrés d'Edward sur mon visage. Je souris sous son inspection.

« J'ai changé à ce point ? »Ironisai-je sans le regarder.

« Je te vois pour la première fois sous cette lumière…Tu es…magnifique »

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, persuadée que si mon cœur avait pu battre, il battrait la chamade sous l'impulsion de cette immense joie qui m'inondait.

« Tu me vois pour la première fois ? » J'haussai un sourcil.

Il appuya le bas de son dos contre la balustrade de telle manière qu'il me regardait en face, et qu'il tenait mes deux mains dans les siennes.

« La première fois telle que tu es devenue… »Fit-il solennel. Le vent déplaça un nuage, et un raie de lumière lunaire l'illumina et joua dans ses cheveux. J'admirai les jeux d'ombres sur son visage, dans ses yeux…Alors qu'il continuait « Bella, je suis content qu'on essaie à nouveau…Mais je suis aussi conscient du chemin que j'ai à parcourir avant de pouvoir regarder plus loin qu'au moment présent »

Je plaçai mon index sur sa bouche, et me rapprochai de lui

« Je veux juste que tu apprennes ce qui m'est arrivée…Et je veux savoir ce que tu attends de moi…De nous. Je ne dois pas être celle qui décide du comment et du pourquoi » Il m'embrassa avant de répondre en me serrant contre lui, nos regards soudés

« Et si on commençait par laisser les choses aller à leur rythme ? Une balade au clair de lune la nuit, aider les nouveaux nés le jour ? »

« Petit flirt avant le grand saut ? »Fis-je semblant de méditer. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, amusée de voir ses prunelles se rétrécir. « Pourquoi pas ?! »

Et il relâcha son souffle. Je ris à gorge déployée avant de reprendre mon sérieux, et de laisser Edward capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Sans y penser, mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, et mes jambes s'enroulèrent sur ses hanches pendant qu'il nous conduisait sur son lit.

L'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, nous laissâmes la nuit nous envelopper sans plus rien faire que nous satisfaire d'être ensemble.

**BRIAN POV**

Karen et les autres nouveaux nés écoutaient les bruits autour d'eux, et il n'était pas difficile de voir la volonté qu'ils avaient de ne pas se tourner vers la ville pour attraper ce qui leur passerait entre les crocs.

« Laissez-vous guider par ce qui vous entoure, et vous découvrirez une piste à suivre »Assura Bella, elle-même en position de chasse. Son corps gracile se tendit alors qu'elle détectait une proie, mais j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Les nouveaux nés étaient concentrés sur eux-mêmes, et Jasper faisait en sorte de garder le calme chez nos invités.

Puis Karen et Enzo bondirent dans la direction que Bella avait repérée. Nous les suivîmes de près pour les voir se jeter ensemble sur la même biche. L'animal se retrouva à terre sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Bella s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, je me postai à ses côtés.

« Avec de l'exercice ils seront bien plus doués que toi »Affirmai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un sourcil soi-disant indigné était relevé

« Tu me causes un mal mortel ! »Sourit-elle « Mais tu as raison, je suis d'une autre génération, ils trouveront de nouvelles techniques…Karen est douée en tout cas »

Philippe et Jared arrivèrent, tâchés de sang.

« Vous devrez apprendre à vous nourrir plus proprement »Se moqua Bella en se tournant vers eux. « Enfin, il en faut du culot pour s'attaquer à un puma dès votre première chasse ! »

« Un puma ? »M'affolai-je.

« Bah, c'est la première chose qui m'est apparu, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant de le relâcher… »

Bella éclata de rire, vite suivie par Jazz.

Enfin Enzo et Karen se relevèrent, et nous pûmes repartir à la chasse.

Ce samedi matin s'achevait sur une bonne rasade de sang, et nous rentrions au manoir, où les triplés et les Cullen nous attendaient. Seb et Cathy étaient repartis tôt ce matin-là pour rejoindre Audrey pour une chasse aux pingouins, comme ils adoraient cela plus au nord sur l'Antarctique.

« Salut »Fit Mike en me passant devant, tenant la main de Gabrielle dans la sienne. Je me retournai et les vis partir avec la voiture de mon fils.

Bella posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me sourit gentiment

« Il a 17ans, c'est de son âge…Et puis, il serait temps peut-être qu'il prenne son envol. Qu'il ne reste pas sa vie entière avec toi… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'un Tanguy, en effet »Acquiesçai-je. Nous nous regardâmes un instant de plus, quand je détectai Edward, Bella s'était déjà tournée vers lui.

« Emmett et Vince veulent se battre »Annonça-t-il.

« Em n'a aucune chance »Assura Bella.

Nous retrouvâmes tout le monde dans la cour, les deux adversaires l'un en face de l'autre. Jazz se dépêcha de rejoindre Alice, et je l'entendis lui demander ce qu'elle voyait comme issue.

« Je ne suis pas sûre »Répondit-elle, lorgnant sur Bella.

Karen s'installa près de nous timidement, et encore une fois, mes pensées restèrent bloquées sur son regard rouge sang blessé. Elle avait quelque chose de faible en elle malgré la force qui pouvait se dégager de son apparence. J'avais envie de la prendre sous mon aile, et de rester à ses côtés pour combattre cette douleur, et ce manque qui devaient l'habiter depuis sa transformation. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela auparavant, un attachement immédiat, une envie de me battre. J'avouais sans honte être plutôt pacifique, et le fait que Bella m'ait proposé une vie calme ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Mais à présent, depuis nos combats la veille, et la rencontre des nouveaux nés, je me sentais différent.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett et Vince se tournaient autour, attendant une ouverture chez l'autre, quand Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et s'appuya contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras, et posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon, et l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing m'emplit les narines. Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir en entendant le rire dans la voix de Bella.

« Vince a une tolérance illimitée à tout ce qui est activité, Em, tu seras épuisée avant même qu'il ne montre un quelconque ennui »

Et une fois de plus, j'étais frustré de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement extraordinaire que je doutais encore de l'avoir dans mes bras, à l'aise. J'imaginai encore mal qu'en un simple combat, nous nous étions rapprochés et selon Alice, ça ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt !

« T'inquiète, Bella ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! »Se vanta mon frère en commençant à sautiller sur place.

Soudain, ils s'attaquèrent en même temps, leurs poings se cognèrent à mi-chemin entre eux. Ils ne s'en lassèrent pas pendant un bon moment. Ils se battaient, mais ils arrivaient le plus souvent à seulement faire reculer l'autre d'un pas. Aucun ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre, et il était intéressant de voir dans l'esprit de Vince, ce que Bella avait dit plus tôt. Vince résistait sans mal, et en fait les tentatives de coups d'Em ne faisaient que l'amuser. Il se divertissait alors que mon frère y mettait quand même tout ce qu'il avait pour un résultat archinul.

A mes côtés, je sentis Brian disserter en long et en large s'il devait suivre Karen qui venait de s'éloigner, agacée par ce combat sans importance.

« Un coup de main ? »Proposai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Bella et lui me regardèrent comme si j'avais un troisième œil.

« Pourquoi ? »Fit Brian.

« Elle ne dirait pas non à quelque chose qui l'aiderait mieux pour sa vie » Bella sourit, et prenant ma main, assura à Brian

« Elle t'aime bien »

Brian nous observa un instant avant de déclarer

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entremetteur, et si je vais la rejoindre, c'est parce que c'est ce que j'allais faire »

Sur ce, il rejoignit Karen qui s'était assise contre un tronc d'arbre.

Je souris en même temps qu'Alice, et Bella m'interrogea du regard.

« Attends, tu vas voir »

Elle se tourna vers les deux combattants, pendant que Tony s'avançait.

« Em, ne bouge plus ! »Dit-il, et tous, nous vîmes que son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas. Alors que j'allais poser la question que j'entendais dans tous les esprits, Tony s'insurgea

« Bella ! T'es pas drôle ! »

« Moi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait, ton pouvoir est nul, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Vince et Emmett se stoppèrent, Vince un grand sourire aux lèvres, Emmett boudeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »Interrogea Carlisle.

« Bella utilise son bouclier autour d'Em, et cela empêche mon pouvoir d'agir sur lui »Râla Tony.

« Tu peux faire ça ? »Fis-je.

Et toute ma famille était tournée vers elle.

**BELLA POV**

J'étais amusée de voir que je pouvais encore étonner les Cullen. Je tirai la langue à Tony pour répondre à tous

« Oui, je peux. Il suffit que j'étende mon bouclier au-delà de moi jusqu'à une limite que je donne moi-même. Et pour info, je n'ai pas protégé Emmett de ton pouvoir ! »

« Quoi ? »Me répondit Tony, Emmett sourit bêtement. Je ne savais pas à quoi il attribuait sa protection, et je préférais ne pas savoir quel chemin prenait son esprit. Surtout à en juger par Edward qui levait les yeux au ciel, sceptique.

« C'est vrai, j'entends Emmett, et si j'ai bien compris, je ne devrais pas pouvoir si Bella a étendu son bouclier autour de lui… »Expliqua-t-il en cherchant l'approbation dans mon regard. Je souris, et posai une main sur sa joue.

« En fait, j'ai étendu mon bouclier autour de nous tous, je t'en ai exclu, Tony »Fis-je, et je savais qu'il prendrait cela pour un défi.

Il se posta les jambes légèrement écartées, les pouces dans ses poches de jean, et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis, il déclara

« Alice, Rose, battez-vous »

Les filles le regardèrent, intriguées.

« Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va t'obéir ! »S'insurgea Rose, amusée.

« Tu veux voir un combat de filles ? Entre nos femmes ? T'es fou ou quoi ? »Lança Emmett en avançant d'un pas.

Et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sortit de mon bouclier, et se jeta sur Tony. Je secouai la tête et relâchai mon champ. Tony bascula sous le poids d'Em, mais celui-ci s'envola vite en haut du plus grand arbre puisque Tony le lui avait ordonné.

« Reste accroché »Fit Tony, et Rose se plaignit

« Et comment on va se retrouver s'il reste en haut ? »

« Tu pourrais le rejoindre ?! »

Et au grand damne de Tony, Rose n'obéit pas. Je souris de toutes mes dents alors qu'il me pointait du doigt.

« Bella, laisse-moi m'amuser ! »Supplia Rosalie.

« Tu te rends compte qu'il va vouloir faire de toi ce qu'il veut ! »

« J'assumerai »Assura-t-elle.

Et Alice et Edward explosèrent de rire. Décidément, Rose ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était engagée…

Je pris les mains d'Edward dans les miennes alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son sérieux, et l'entraînai à la bibliothèque où je savais que personne ne se retrouvait.

Philippe, Enzo et Jared discutaient au salon quand nous entrâmes. Je croisai le regard d'Edward, puis me tournai vers les nouveaux nés.

« J'ai bien entendu ? Vous vous sentez prêts à partir dès prochainement ? »

« Oui, on ne se sent pas parfaitement bien ici, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait aller plus loin dans le nord… » Commença Jared.

« Tout à l'heure, Carlisle nous parlait d'un groupe de vampires qu'il connaît bien, les…Vespatic…Pasteli… » Hésita Enzo.

Je souris, et en même temps qu'Edward je repris

« Les Denali. Oui, c'est une excellente idée, mais elles sont tout de même à l'autre bout du pays, peut-être… »

« Carlisle et Esme devaient aller les voir avant l'été »Dit Edward.

J'hochai la tête et demandai quand ils comptaient partir.

« Il me semble que c'est à la fin du week-end… »Répondit Philippe.

« Vous aurez de bons guides »Fis-je en partant pour la bibliothèque.

Je me crispai, la main sur la poignée.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta Edward en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Ecoute »Soufflai-je. Avoir les capacités de nouveau né était bénéfique dans certaines conditions, mais dans d'autres, c'était la poisse.

Dans le garage, j'entendais une conversation à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention plus tôt.

« Oh »Comprit Edward.

« _Ils sont gentils, mais je ne peux pas rester…J'ai une famille à Virginia, je ne peux pas les laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui m'est arrivé…Ma mère… »_Entendions-nous Karen dire à Brian.

« _Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule, pas maintenant, tu imagines le choc ?_ »La réconfortait-il.

« _Alors quoi ? Je les laisse imaginer le pire ?! Non, il en est hors de question, ils sont tout pour moi…Et je ne veux pas rester ici…Ce n'est pas ma vie…_ »

« _Crois-moi, si tes parents te voient avec cette apparence maintenant, ils craindront pire. J'ai peut-être une idée_ »Déclara Brian après un instant de silence.

Je me tournai vers Edward, il ferma les yeux et m'entraîna à sa suite, dans notre clairière.

NOTE : oui, je crains que ça n'aille trop vite. Je suis déjà proche de mon épilogue.

Enfin, je vais me mettre très vite à une seconde fic je pense…Tenez vous informées !

Et merci pour les propositions de prénoms ! J'ai bien ri devant les listes que vous m'avez apportées !

A demain pour le prochain chapitre !


	24. Chapter 24

Bon, avant l'épilogue, encore un ou deux moments…

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est calme, comme le précédent, et j'espère qu'il clôt bien toute l'aventure guerrière, et les questions en suspens. Même si je sais qu'il y en a une qui n'est pas réglée, rassurez-vous, c'est pour le prochain !

Bonne lecture.

**23-Un pour tous, et tous pour un.**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella avait l'air hagard quand je me retournai vers elle. Je l'avais conduite ici, sous ces arbres touffus parce que je savais qu'elle y était bien. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, et soulevai son menton avec mon index.

« Il veut partir avec elle »Murmurai-je, et étonné, je ne vis rien passer dans les yeux ambrés de Bella. « Cela ne te fait rien ? Bella, stp, dis-moi la vérité »

Elle ferma les yeux et croisa à nouveau mon regard quand elle les rouvrit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parte avec elle, et ne me demande pas ce que j'attendais, je ne le sais pas réellement. Après tout, j'ai vu la manière dont il la regardait depuis hier soir, et elle a l'air attachée à lui aussi. Et puis lui et moi c'est fini, je le sais, je l'ai décidé, mais…Il est différent du Brian que j'ai rencontré, et de celui avec lequel j'ai vécu ces dernières années »Me confia-t-elle.

Puis elle se détacha de moi, et commença à marcher dans tous les sens. Je la regardai faire, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une lutte intérieure.

« Il est amoureux »Affirma-t-elle comme si l'idée lui venait juste à l'esprit. Elle sourit amèrement avant de continuer « Toute ma famille se disloque »

« Pas toute »Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Celle que j'ai créé je veux dire.. »Elle entrelaça nos doigts sur son ventre plat, l'air ailleurs. Je plaçai mon autre main en dessous de celles que nous avions unies, et murmurai, hésitant

« Tu me pardonneras ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et rencontra mon regard repentant. Le sien était blessé, mais aussi confiant.

« Je ne pourrai jamais oublier, Edward. Mais, c'était une épreuve en plus dans ma vie. Rassure-toi, c'est une vieille blessure »Elle s'était tournée pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains, ainsi je me plongeai dans la profondeur de ses yeux, et vit qu'elle ne me cachait rien à ce sujet. Elle avait accepté de vivre sans cet enfant que nous aurions pu avoir. Mais je m'en voulais terriblement, et je savais que je ferai tout pour remédier à cette résignation dans son regard. Après tout, aujourd'hui, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle m'annonce une grossesse. Je retins un éclat de rire, j'étais pathétique.

Je réalisai alors, que j'avais encore des questions à lui poser. Je m'installai au sol, en l'entraînant avec moi. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, appuyée au tronc d'arbre et posa une main légère sur mon avant-bras.

« Bella, est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

Elle sourit un peu. Je baissai la tête pour voir son expression indéchiffrable. Ma question avait le mérite de me montrer qu'elle était encore plus illisible qu'avant quand elle le voulait.

« Pose-moi une question plus simple… »Me demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis, et repris

« Brian, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Elle soupira puis sourit.

« C'est mon passé qui t'intéresse…Pas celle que je suis ? »

Elle regarda nos mains posées sur sa jambe.

« Ton passé t'a faite telle que tu es… »

Un silence s'installa autour de nous. Elle inspira à fond et commença.

« J'étais à Boston ce jour-là, pour le travail. J'étais dans un magasin pour acheter des billets d'entrée à plusieurs sortes d'expositions ou spectacles quand il a commencé à flirter avec moi en m'en conseillant certains. On a discuté, et on aimait les mêmes choses telles que la musique ou l'art. Il m'a emmenée à une exposition la semaine suivante, et on était ensemble. Je dois dire que je comprenais mieux ta réaction envers moi lorsque j'étais humaine. »

« Ma réaction ? »

« Le besoin de te contrôler à tout moment…Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être dévoilée. Déjà que Jim était au courant, je le mettais en danger avec les Volturi, et comme on n'avait pas eu de bons rapports les années précédentes, je ne voulais pas pousser les choses jusqu'à la guerre par exemple. Et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Ca a duré trois mois. On sortait le soir, ou je le voyais pour une exposition. On apprenait à se découvrir. J'ai rencontré Mike trois semaines avant que cela n'arrive. Un soir, alors que Mikael était en voyage scolaire, Brian m'a invitée chez lui. Et les choses ont dérapé. Je me suis arrêtée juste à temps… »Sa voix avait tremblé à ce moment-là, je pris son visage dans une main et lui demandai

« Comment as-tu fait ? » A son regard, il n'était pas nécessaire que j'explicite ma question.

« Toi. J'avais fermé les yeux pour…apprécier la saveur, et j'ai vu ton visage posé sur moi alors qu'on était ensemble. Tout a défilé très vite dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce que je me recule d'un bond, tremblante, et effrayée. Je n'avais jamais attaqué qui que ce soit, et ce que j'avais fait me conduisait quelque part où je n'étais pas prête à aller : une vie stable, du moins quelque temps, pour que Brian s'adapte. »

Nous gardâmes le silence et écoutâmes la nuit tomber autour de nous.

**BELLA POV**

Ce silence était propice aux souvenirs. Je laissai affluer à ma conscience ces secondes qui avaient changé ma vie, celle de Brian et de Mike. Je n'étais pas triste de l'avouer à Edward, après tout, je lui devais cela après la manière dont je l'avais quitté.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et m'interrogea

« Mike, c'est toi ? »

« Non. Brian se comportait bien, surtout que je l'avais emmené avec moi voir Seb. Il avait déjà transformé des vampires, et je savais pouvoir compter sur lui. Au bout de sept mois, Brian allait vraiment bien, et il a voulu voir son fils. Il savait que c'était encore dangereux, et surtout qu'il risquait de le perdre, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. On est rentré dans la banlieue de Boston pour retrouver Mike, on a appris qu'il était à l'hôpital, mourant. » Je m'arrêtai un instant dans mon récit, la voix tremblante alors que je revoyais le corps de Mike relié à des machines diverses qui s'efforçaient de le garder en vie. Edward pressa ma main contre ses lèvres fraîches. Je rouvris les yeux, et continuai « Il avait eu un accident de voiture, il était le seul survivant d'un groupe de trois copains revenant de boîte de nuit. Les médecins avaient peu d'espoir, et je crois que dans l'esprit de Brian, la solution a été immédiate. Nous n'avons parlé de la marche à suivre que quelques minutes. Il avait pris sa décision. Il transformerait son fils pour lui assurer une existence. Il a tout de même demandé mon accord, après tout, nous vivions tous les deux, étais-je prête à accepter quelqu'un d'autre ?! »Je souris au souvenir de la tension et panique qui m'avaient envahie à ce moment là. De simple compagne, j'avais une promotion et devenais belle-mère d'un ado. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais prête et je l'avais toujours voulu. Je repris « Brian a signé les papiers pour laisser mourir Mike dans son lit chez lui. Le soir-même, il se penchait sur le cou de son fils » Conclus-je.

« Ca n'a pas du être facile »Et dans la voix d'Edward j'entendis l'admiration. Je me tournai vers lui et souris

« Non, c'est sûr…Mais j'ai réussi, on est venu emménager ici il y a trois ans. Mais auparavant on a fait tous les Etats… Ca a été plutôt cool. J'avais une famille »Je me mordis la lèvre en réalisant ce que je venais de dire, Edward l'avait compris puisqu'il se tendait à mes côtés. « Je veux dire… »

« Je sais Bella, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait…Si je pouvais… »Je posai un index sur sa bouche.

« Shhh, c'est du passé, aujourd'hui je suis avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe »

« Pas moi, Bella. Je sais le mal que je t'ai fait, je sais comment tu te sens face à Mike, je t'ai vue…On trouvera un moyen »M'assura-t-il.

Et je savais que je ne voulais rien de plus au monde que ce qu'il venait de me promettre se réalise.

**BRIAN POV**

J'entendis Alice et Jasper saluer chaleureusement Bella et Edward qui rentraient d'une escapade nocturne. Alice ricana alors que Jazz l'éloignait vers chez eux. Je secouai la tête, c'est vrai que la nuit avait été agitée sur plusieurs plans, pour plusieurs personnes. D'abord, Tony ne s'était pas lassé très vite de s'amuser avec la pauvre Rosalie qui devait regretter le jour où elle avait rencontré Bella. Mais il l'avait finalement laissée tranquille, et était parti chasser avec son frère, Rose et Emmett s'étaient réfugiés chez eux. Ensuite, les trois nouveaux nés et Carlisle et Esme s'étaient éloignés pour discuter de leur prochain voyage chez les Denali.

Enfin, Karen avait accepté de me suivre en voyage pour mes chantiers, comme elle bossait dedans aussi, et je lui avais parlé des améliorations que je devais apporter. Elle avait été inspirée par le projet, et en avait presque oublié son besoin de rentrer chez elle, à Virginia. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis encore une fois cette envie protectrice m'envahir. J'étais presque prêt à me battre contre n'importe qui pour défendre Karen. Elle m'avait apparu blessée et fragile à notre première rencontre. Et j'avais vu juste. Elle avait été attaquée chez elle, de nuit, après qu'elle ait salué ses parents. Et trois jours plus tard, à son réveil, les anciens l'avaient enrôlée, sans vraiment lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Alors cette lueur blessée dans son regard, c'était la blessure et la panique qui la possédaient à cause de ce qu'elle était devenue…Oui, je faisais bien de quitter cet endroit avec elle, pour son bien, pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse. C'était tout ce que je voulais…

Bella se présenta seule devant la porte de notre chambre…sa chambre. Et je remerciai Edward de sa discrétion, même s'il savait de quoi je voulais lui parler, il nous laissait un peu d'intimité.

« Bonjour »Me salua-t-elle, en souriant.

« Bonjour, tu as une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr »

Elle m'invita à entrer, et je réalisai que mes sentiments pour elle étaient plutôt dans le cadre de la reconnaissance, et amitié qu'autre chose. Comment cela était-il possible ? Aucune idée.

« Je suppose qu'Edward a vendu la mèche quant à ce que je veux te dire »

Bella se tourna vers le dressing, en assurant

« Je te jure que non, Edward sait être discret »

« Oui, il en a l'air… »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin des pouvoirs d'Edward pour voir ce qui se passe sous mon toit »Dit-elle en passant la tête par la porte du dressing.

« Ah non ? » J'étais perdu.

Elle me sourit.

« Je t'écoute »

« Bella, étant donné que…je veux dire…Toi et Edward, c'est officiel…J'ai des chantiers sur le feu tu le sais… »Je l'entendis acquiescer. « Je repars donc, mais…Tu savais que Karen est dans le métier aussi ? » Cette fois je l'entendis rire.

« Brian, si tu me disais la vraie raison de ce monologue ? »

« Karen et moi partons pour le Dakota le plus tôt possible »

Bella hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Soit heureux, Brian. J'ai le sentiment que c'est une fille bien, et puis tu auras de quoi parler avec elle... »

« Bella ! J'ai toujours eu de quoi parler avec toi aussi »Affirmai-je.

« Moui, c'est vrai »Répondit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Non, décidément, non, mes sentiments n'étaient pas que pure amitié. En même temps, c'était normal, après ce que nous avions vécu.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre nous. Je revis ces dernières années dans cette pièce ou dans les autres endroits où nous nous étions retrouvés.

« Tu permets que je te donne un conseil ? »Me demanda-t-elle en sortant du dressing. J'hochai la tête. « Elle aura besoin de soutien moral, quitter sa famille et tous ses repères en tant que nouveau né, c'est difficile à vivre…Et puis, attends toi à ce que ce soit dur »

Nous étions debout face à face. Elle me souriait, et cela montait jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle était heureuse, pour elle, mais pour moi aussi. Je la sentais détendue et bien plus…proche de la réalité depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Edward. Je ne pouvais pas dire, sans lui, elle était morte.

« Je me sens prêt à assumer cela »Assurai-je.

« Préviens moi si tu déclenches une guerre…On a de la ressource maintenant ! »Fit-elle, amusée.

« Moi ?! Déclencher une guerre ? C'est toi qui risque de faire ça ! »M'insurgeai-je faussement.

Nous descendîmes en riant rejoindre Karen et Edward qui nous attendaient sur le perron.

« Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure à propos de ce qui se passe sous ton toit ? » Demandai-je avant de mettre le pied dehors.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté à nouveau, plissa les yeux comme si elle évaluait quelque chose, puis déclara

« J'ai vu comment tu la regardes…Et comment tu es depuis qu'on s'est tous présenté… »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Brian…Oh ! Et puis tu le découvriras par toi-même. »

J'analysai un maximum ses propos jusqu'à ce que je croise les yeux rouges de Karen. J'en oubliai mes questions.

Bella se dirigea vers Edward qui la prit dans ses bras, Karen hésita jusqu'à ce que j'entoure sa taille de mes bras.

« Appelez au secours si vous êtes dépassés »Me dit Edward.

« Merci pour tout »Dit Karen en tendant la main à Bella. Elles se serrèrent la main, et nous nous éloignâmes dans la voiture familiale.

En chemin, je croisai mon fils qui rentrait au manoir aux côtés de Gabrielle. Elle nous regarda partir avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais Mike hocha simplement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pouvait sourire, il devait sentir nos sentiments.

**ALICE POV**

J'étais au volant de ma Porsche en ce mercredi après-midi, à quelques heures de la remise des diplômes, et du bal de fin d'année, et à mes côtés Rosalie et Bella réfléchissaient aux magasins à faire pour cette soirée, mais aussi nos différents départs.

Je souris en croisant le regard enjoué de Bella dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle et Edward, mon cher frère, avaient décidé de partir quelques temps en Europe du nord pour apprendre ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était un bon moyen d'échapper à nos sens hyper-développés de vampires pour se retrouver vraiment seuls. Et dans ma petite tête, je voyais des choses passionnantes. Bien sûr je les gardais pour moi, et Edward commençait à m'éviter sans honte, parce qu'il en avait marre que je récite tout et n'importe quoi…De l'hymne national, à la liste de choses que j'avais à faire et à acheter, en passant par les analyses pointues dans lesquelles je m'embarquais parfois…

« Alors, on fait d'abord la lingerie affriolante, et ensuite les trucs à passer dessus »Déclara Rose. Ma sœur et ma meilleure amie s'étaient mises d'accord. J'acquiesçai avec force en voyant une certaine tenue pour une certaine vampire derrière moi.

« Alice, même pas en rêve ! Je peux me débrouiller pour trouver mes vêtements ! »S'exclama Bella. Je soutins son regard sans broncher.

« Moi ? Mais quoi ? »

« Oh ! J'ai vu ton sourire sardonique ! »Elle me pointa du doigt alors que je me garais sur le parking presque désert. Avec le temps pluvieux et orageux, les gens n'osaient pas sortir de chez eux.

« Prise la main dans le sac, Alice »Rit Rose. Je sortis de la voiture, et leur emboîtai le pas sans plus rien dire, mais farouchement déterminée.

Nous entrâmes dans la première boutique de lingerie qu'on trouva, et y passâmes près de quatre-vingt minutes à fouiller les rayons. J'observai Bella et me rendis compte qu'elle était bien différente de ce que je pensais. Au bout de dix minutes elle avait dégoté une nuisette de soie bleue profond, des ensembles bustiers porte-jarretelles, et le tout dans des tons bleus ou taupe. Rose s'extasia devant l'un des produits, et je réalisai que Bella avait trouvé ce que j'avais vu dans ma vision.

« Bella… »Commençai-je sans pouvoir finir.

Elle me sourit, joyeuse.

« Je te l'ai dit, je peux me débrouiller »

On éclata de rire, et ressortit chargées de sacs. En les posant dans le coffre de ma voiture, nous parlâmes de l'avis des garçons quand ils nous verraient.

On entrait dans un magasin de vêtements, quand Bella me prit par le bras

« Rien à Edward ! »

« Rien ! »Assurai-je.

Rose fit semblant de celer ses lèvres, et de jeter la clé. Bella hocha la tête et nous parcourûmes les rayons.

NOTE : Alors ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même, que je ne vais pas trop vite en besogne…Bref, que je reste dans le ton !

En parlant de ton, je me trouve devant le dilemme de mettre un peu plus d'intimité entre Bella et Edward comme on l'attend toutes je pense…Ma question, est, sachant que j'ai été frustrée par le manque totale de détails chez SM dans Révélations, (et même si ça ne devait pas tourné au porno), voulez-vous un peu plus que ce qu'elle a fait ? Dans le style que j'ai travaillé dans le chapitre 21 'je t'aime, mais' ? Ou je reste dans le ton de SM, du genre 'Et nous fîmes l'amour' ?

Ou je n'en mets pas ?

A demain pour le prochain.


	25. Chapter 25

And, here we are !

XD

Je ne blablaterai pas longtps, juste assez pour vous dire merci de vos reviews et encouragements.

Ah ! Et finalement, il se peut que je n'arrive pas encore vraiment du dénouement, puisqu'il y a plus de questions en suspens que je ne le pensais…

Bonne lecture

**24- Le bal**

**BELLA POV**

Alice, Rose et Gabrielle étaient dans mon petit boudoir pour finir de se préparer pour la remise de diplômes qui allait commencer dans moins d'une heure, et surtout pour le bal des dernières années qui suivait. Et les garçons étaient chez les Cullen depuis le début de la journée.

Je regardai Alice jouer à la poupée avec la pauvre Gab qui avait confessé ne pas savoir comment se mettre pour la soirée. Une Alice déjantée et excitée s'était amusée autour d'elle toute la fin d'après-midi, depuis que nous étions rentrées des courses.

« Alice ! Quand pourrai-je me voir ? »Supplia Gab, alors qu'Alice lui appliquait une touche de maquillage.

Je souris, la pauvre devait être en train de se jurer de ne plus jamais parler fringue ou fête à côté d'Alice. Mais, pour la défense de celle-ci, elle avait très bon goût. Gabrielle, plutôt du genre à porter un jean large sous un t-shirt informe ou imprimé, était transformée pour la soirée en véritable princesse. Elle portait une longue robe ivoire, sans bretelles, et ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon bas d'où quelques mèches folles se détachaient pour encadrer son magnifique visage. Le léger maquillage qu'Alice lui appliquait ne faisait que révéler la beauté de ses yeux bleus clairs.

« Rassure-toi, le regard que les mecs poseront sur toi en vaut la peine ! »Assura Rose en vérifiant le vernis qu'elle lui avait appliqué.

« Ca m'étonnerait, Rose, comme toujours, tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour toi »Fit Gab en détaillant la vampire avec un regard envieux. Ses formes étaient moulées à la perfection dans une robe longue rouge avec une fente sur le côté gauche, drapée autour de sa poitrine de rêve. Rose ne retint pas un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle détachait ses cheveux sur ses épaules dénudées.

« Et voilà ! »Triompha Alice en se redressant. Son top brillant au décolleté rond dont les manches était retenues sur le bas des épaules retomba sur ses fines hanches, elle le réajusta sur sa jupe brillante aussi mi longue à volants. Et sa taille de guêpe fut encore plus mise en valeur, surtout avec ses hauts talons. Son corps semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Gabrielle se propulsa hors du fauteuil d'un souple mouvement et se rua devant le miroir dans mon dressing. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en se voyant. Alice se posta à ses côtés, fière d'elle.

« Merci… »Souffla Gab en enlaçant Alice avec effusion.

« Je t'en prie ! Quand tu veux ! »

Gab se recula d'un pas, incertaine. Et nous ne pûmes retenir un éclat de rire.

J'attrapai le gilet bleu nuit qui s'assortissait avec ma robe drapée de même couleur autour de moi comme une seconde peau, et me dirigeai vers la voiture.

« Allons-y ou les garçons vont nous attendre »

Elles me rejoignirent. Pour les quelques kilomètres à parcourir pour rejoindre les Cullen chez eux, nous aurions pu marcher, mais nous n'étions pas habiller pour cela. En sept minutes j'arrêtai ma voiture et quatre garçons nous attendaient sur le perron.

« De vraies déesses »Assura Emmett en attrapant Rose pour la plaquer contre lui.

Mike resta figé un instant devant Gab puis un grand sourire lui barra le visage.

« C'est les copains qui vont jamais me croire ! »Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de moi, son regard admiratif me déshabillait presque du regard. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, l'autre sur ma hanche et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je me sentis défaillir, mais mes doigts trouvèrent vite le chemin de son torse de marbre sous la chemise blanche et veste noire, pour s'agripper à sa nuque.

Soudain, plus rien n'existait. Mes sens étaient tournés vers cet Apollon et j'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures, des semaines, des siècles.

« Bon allons-y avant qu'ils ne mettent le feu à la maison ! »Déclara Mike en entraînant Gab avec lui.

Edward relâcha mes lèvres pour poser son front contre le mien, et souder nos regards. Je souris et il me rendit son sourire qui me faisait chavirer. Enfin, nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts et nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture d'Edward. Les autres étaient déjà partis, en montant dans la voiture, je vis Carlisle et Esme se tenir sur le seuil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Et derrière eux, Philippe, Enzo et Jared nous regardaient, envieux.

Edward démarrait à peine la voiture, que nous roulions déjà à vive allure.

« Je ne pense pas que cela te dérange à présent… »Je me tournai vers lui et pris sa main dans la mienne.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées… »Soufflai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**ALICE POV**

Toutes les voitures étaient stationnées dans le parking du lycée, alors nous nous rejoignîmes devant les portes battantes de l'établissement. J'étais excitée, ma famille était près de moi enfin, pour cette soirée. Je réalisai mal que cela faisait soixante dix longues années que j'attendais cela, Edward à nouveau heureux.

Jazz me serra un peu plus contre lui en entrant dans le gymnase qui avait été transformé pour les circonstances.

« Pressons, pressons ! »Ordonna la secrétaire quand nous passâmes les portes.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure »Fit Bella en embrassant Edward, et s'éloignant vers un siège avec Gabrielle.

Chacun de nous rejoignit son rang pour recevoir notre diplôme.

Je vis Mike ne pas lâche Gab des yeux alors qu'on l'appelait sur l'estrade, et je les vis tous deux en Amérique du Sud, dès le lendemain pour un certain temps. Je retins un cri de joie. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Mike, après tout, depuis ces derniers temps je le considérai comme un autre frère.

Et cela me ramena à Edward et Bella. Eux aussi se regardaient. Dans les yeux de mon frère je vis le bonheur, et l'amour. Dans ceux de Bella, ma meilleure amie, il s'agissait d'amour, mais aussi d'admiration et de joie immense. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Alice Cullen »M'appela le proviseur, je me levai d'un pas dansant et me dirigeai vers l'autre banc où je devais aller.

Quand nous eûmes enfin lancés nos chapeaux en l'air, que Jazz m'eut pris dans ses bras pour m'embrasser, au même titre que tous les couples présents, la musique se mit en marche et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'ambiance festive s'installe.

Les étudiants humains dansaient ou flirtaient autour de notre groupe de huit vampires, alors que nous regardions chacun dans une direction, en général vers notre partenaire…

Nos couples se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, et je laissai mes visions de côté pour me concentrer sur la danse que Jasper et moi partagions.

**EDWARD POV**

Quand j'avais vu Bella me rejoindre, habillée comme elle l'était, aussi belle qu'elle l'était, j'avais été ébloui, mais maintenant que je la tenais contre moi dans un slow devant tout le lycée, j'étais aux anges. Nos regards étaient soudés depuis que nous avions pu nous rapprocher, et souvent, nous nous embrassions.

« Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'ils les trouvent leurs bombes ! »S'interrogeaient les autres autour de nous, et nous nous sourions.

« Je suis très fière de toi »Me fit Bella, en posant sa main à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je baissai la tête et l'embrassai une seconde. « Stp, ne nous donnons pas en spectacle devant ces gamins ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'ils pourraient se dire ! »

Je souris avant de répondre

« Alors tu n'aimerais pas savoir leurs pensées » Elle haussa un sourcil, se rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible de moi, puis me demanda

« Et à quoi pensent-ils ? »

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me concentrer. Bien sûr, ils y avaient beaucoup de garçons qui pensaient à l'endroit où ils emmèneraient leurs copines après la fête, et les filles étaient jalouses devant les beautés que nous avions aux bras.

« Ils pensent tous combien tu es resplendissante »Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, et dans mes bras, je la sentis frémir.

'_Bella et moi, enlacés, dans la pénombre'_ Fut l'image qu'Alice me transmit sans le vouloir par la pensée. Je croisai son regard amusé et entendit _'Bonne nuit, Edward'_ avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Jazz qui leva les yeux au ciel. A coup sûr il avait compris ce qui se tramait.

« Edward ? »M'interpella Bella, soudain soucieuse.

« Oui ? »Je croisai son regard, et sa voix reflétait parfaitement son inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Me demanda-t-elle. Et sans m'en rendre compte, elle s'était déjà dégagée de mon embrasse, incertaine.

« Rien, c'est Alice »

« Elle a vu quelque chose ? »Et son inquiétude devint de la gêne. Je souris, explicite. « Oh ! » Et j'étais sûr que si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi.

« Ca te dit qu'on s'éclipse ? »

'_Pitié !'_Se plaignit Mike alors qu'il était dans la cour, lui-même dans les bras de Gab en pleins…préliminaires, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

« Il faudra que je t'enseigne à couper le lien qui existe entre ton cerveau et ceux des autres… »Assurai-je, et devant l'air perdu, quoique mignon, de Bella, j'expliquai « Ton beau-fils qui ne supporte pas ce à quoi je pense »

Bella étouffa son éclat de rire contre ma poitrine. Cela résonna en moi comme une vague immense de joie, je la serrai plus fort contre moi, et déposai une filée discrète de baisers dans son cou. Elle se redressa soudainement pour souder son regard au mien.

« Il y a des yeux et des oreilles innocentes ici ! »

« Est-ce une acceptation à ma proposition de quitter les lieux ? »Insistai-je.

Dans ma tête j'entendis pleins de choses telles que des _'hourras'_, des _'amuse-toi bien'_ ou encore des _'faites-le qu'on en finisse'_…

**BELLA POV**

Edward était au volant, et j'étais assise tout près de lui. Nos mains étaient jointes sur mon genou, et je laissai reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Souvent je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur mon front.

« Où est-ce que tu nous conduits ? »Demandai-je en remarquant qu'il ne prenait ni le chemin de chez lui, ce que je comprenais, ni celui du manoir.

« Mike aimerait surement avoir le manoir pour lui tout seul… »

« Tout seul ? Il veut y être avec Gab ! Et tu nous emmènes où comme ça ? »Insistai-je en détaillant les traits magnifiques de son visage souriant.

« Tu verras »Dit-il, cachotier.

« Edward, je déteste toujours autant les surprises ! »Me rebellai-je.

Il rit en tournant la tête vers moi. Il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il continuait à rouler. Quand enfin il me permit de regarder la route, ce qui était très compliqué, parce qu'il était le centre de mon intérêt en ce moment-même, je me rendis compte qu'il nous conduisait à notre clairière.

« Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais fait en plein air »Souris-je. Edward ne répondit pas, il entrelaça à nouveau nos doigts, et je reposai ma tête sur son épaule, à l'aise.

Très vite, il arrêta la voiture, et de sa vitesse surhumaine, vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je lui tendis ma main, et il me tira à lui d'un geste doux et amoureux.

« Ferme les yeux »Demanda-t-il. J'haussai un sourcil, mais son visage impassible était bien décidé à ne rien me dire. J'obtempérai avec une certaine excitation. Même notre nuit de noces n'avait pas été aussi parfaite m'avouai-je.

Je le sentis qui me prenait sur son dos, et je souris. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent aisément autour de sa taille, et je laissai mes sens se satisfaire de l'avoir si près de moi. Il était toujours aussi fort, si parfait. Quand il me déposa au sol, me ramenant à la réalité, il me demanda de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. J'acquiesçai, la bouche sèche.

Je le sentis se déplacer autour de moi, et malgré mes sens développés, je ne savais pas où il m'avait déposée. Enfin, ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, je devinais qu'il était devant moi, prêt à capturer ma réaction comme un photographe attend la bonne position pour immortaliser un moment.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux »Murmura-t-il, et dans sa voix, j'entendis l'appréhension, et la dévotion.

Lentement, pour ne pas tout gâcher, j'obéis. Et restai bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

« Edward »Soufflai-je en laissant ma vue s'accoutumer. Notre clairière était passée d'une simple clairière cachée par des arbres touffus, à un véritable palais princier. Les arbres qui obscurcissaient tout étaient combattus fièrement par des chandelles et bougies parfumées, des tapis tous plus brillants les uns que les autres étaient étendus au sol, et des chemins de pétales de diverses fleurs les recouvraient jusqu'à une banquette digne des princesses orientales.

« Il n'y a pas de lit, je ne voulais pas risquer…de casser quoi que ce soit… »Murmura-t-il en soudant nos regards. Il était sérieux, mais je ne pus retenir un fou rire.

« Dommage, j'aurai eu besoin de refaire mon mobilier »

Il sourit, puis prit mes mains, et, se déchaussant, il me conduisit au centre des tapis.

« Ne bouge pas » Et je me figeai.

Il revint deux nanosecondes plus tard, et de la musique douce était perceptible. Je réalisais que derrière un arbuste, il avait caché une chaine stéréo.

Il se posta devant moi, posa une main sur ma taille, et prit une de mes mains pour me rapprocher de son corps divin. Mon autre main se posa à l'emplacement de son cœur, et je croisai son regard tendre. Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes en entamant un slow.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien tu es belle ? »Dit-il en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Non…Je l'ai lu dans ton regard, mais tu n'as rien dit »Jouai-je sur les mots alors que sa bouche se posait sur ma peau entre mon oreille et mon épaule. Je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis rire dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux, et vit les étoiles autour de nous qui commençaient à tourner au fur et à mesure de nos pas. J'entendis soudain ma lullaby se répandre dans la clairière, et sentis, au même instant, les lèvres d'Edward descendre le long de mon décolleté, et ses doigts m'ôter mon gilet. Mes mains s'accrochèrent encore plus à ses épaules larges. J'avais conscience que j'haletai déjà, et surtout de sa main qui descendait dans mon dos, m'effleurant à peine la peau pour se poser sur le haut de mes fesses.

Il releva la tête, et je vis qu'il était au bord de perdre contrôle lui aussi. Je me ressaisis assez pour l'embrasser doucement, et laisser mes mains lui ôter sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise.

« Bella »Murmura-t-il, et je soudai nos regards. Je vis le sien vaciller alors que mes doigts ouvraient largement sa chemise pour la laisser tomber à nos pieds. Il était encore plus beau que je ne me rappelais, je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui m'était accessible. Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur mes hanches. Je me redressai enfin pour le laisser m'embrasser et m'entraîner sur la banquette.

NOTE : bon, j'avoue j'ai été d'abord soft, ensuite archi méchante de couper le chapitre comme cela…Mais sinon, il aurait été trop long par rapport au suivant !

Oh ! Et pour la transformation de Bella, bah c'est pour le prochain ! :p

A demain.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient

Maintenant que vous êtes bien frustrées…La suite ! :p

Bref, encore bien amusée par vos reviews, vos menaces, vos déclarations enflammées, …

En espérant que cela vous plaise 

Bonne lecture

RATED M (au cas où…et sûrement le prochain aussi :p)

**25-Révélations**

**EDWARD POV**

Autour de nous, la nuit était parfaitement noire, et seules les lumières vacillantes des bougies jouaient des jeux d'ombres sur nos corps de marbre. La musique tournait encore alors que mes doigts parcouraient les courbes parfaites de Bella.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que nous étions enfin à ce moment où nos corps autant que nos âmes allaient se réunir. Et je savais qu'à présent ça serait toujours comme ça, Bella et moi, nos souffles courts, nos corps tremblants du besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre. A jamais.

Je sentis les doigts de Bella dessiner des cercles dans mon dos, alors que ma main descendait lentement sur sa cuisse, sous son genou. Nos regards soudés, je rapprochai mes lèvres de la bouche si sensuelle de Bella, ma femme, parce que pour moi elle n'avait jamais été autre chose, et les y déposai au moment où j'entrais enfin en elle. Nos lèvres s'ouvrirent comme si nous avions besoin de reprendre notre souffle, pour se ressouder au même titre que nos corps s'ajustaient à la perfection.

Les étoiles sous mes paupières closes dansaient alors que je réalisais que j'avais enfin tout pour être heureux. Bella entrelaça nos doigts à côté de sa tête, et je sentis sa force se décupler et déferler dans son corps, en même temps que les portes du septième ciel s'ouvraient devant notre amour. Pour la première fois où j'étais si proche d'elle, je n'avais pas à me contrôler, et je savais que le lendemain, je ne la découvrirai pas couverte de bleus…Nos lèvres se défirent sur nos sourires alors que chacun criait le nom de l'autre.

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras, elle était installée sur mon torse, nos jambes étaient emmêlées, et nous reprenions nos souffles inutiles.

« Je t'aime »Soufflai-je, en laissant mes doigts jouer avec des mèches de ses longs cheveux.

Bella redressa la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants

« Je t'aime…Merci, Edward »

« Tu aimes les surprises maintenant ? »M'amusai-je. Elle me frappa le torse doucement avant de me suivre dans mon fou rire.

L'aube était déjà là, et nous profitions du calme qui s'installait autour de nous avant le réveil des animaux de la journée, pour être simplement ensemble.

« C'était merveilleux, Edward. Je ne méritais pas cela… »Commença-t-elle, mais je la coupai, en la positionnant à califourchon sur moi, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée étant donné la réaction de mon corps, mais je devais lui faire oublier cette idée.

« Bella, jamais plus je ne veux t'entendre dire que tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'offre. Tu mériterais bien plus, mon amour »Je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son regard se baissa, triste. « Bella, à quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle s'allongea à mes côtés, et me regarda, un bras en travers de ma taille. Je l'approchai encore plus de moi, et la laissai reprendre.

« C'est moi qui suis responsable de ces années de séparation… »

« Bella… »

« Non, Edward, il y aurait eu d'autres solutions que ma fuite »Me coupa-t-elle.

« Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs »Cédai-je.

Nous restâmes à nous regarder jusqu'à ce que le chant des oiseaux s'élève. Nous n'avions pas bougé quand ma question m'échappa.

« Comment es-tu devenue vampire ? »

Bella se tendit à mes côtés, je regrettai mon indiscrétion, et posai mon front contre le sien, de telle manière que nos regards soient toujours soudés, quand elle commença

« Vous étiez à la chasse, et j'ai demandé à Rose de me donner la possibilité de m'enfuir. J'ai pris le premier avion en partance, c'était pour New York, je me suis inscrite dans la première école qui m'a acceptée, marketing. J'ai passé un an à me morfondre, à souffrir de la perte que…j'avais subie. Puis j'ai rencontré Jason. Une amie m'avait convaincue de la rejoindre à une fête étudiante de début de seconde année. J'ai eu du mal à démarrer quelque chose avec lui, je t'avais sans cesse en tête, de jour comme de nuit. Et puis, il a réussi à m'intéresser à autre chose : des expositions d'arts, des restaurants…Des voyages. Pendant un an il m'a fait une cour aussi assidue que possible. Il était militaire, et partait souvent en déplacements. En fin de ma deuxième année, on était officiellement ensemble. Nous nous sommes installés au moment où j'ai commencé la démarche pour notre divorce »Elle s'interrompit un instant pour vérifier ma réaction. Je m'étais crispé un peu à l'évocation de ce bonheur qu'elle avait connu sans moi, mais j'étais serein. « Ma dernière année était consacrée aux stages, je les ai fait dans deux entreprises, dont celles qui m'a embauchée l'année suivante. Cela faisait quatre ans que j'étais partie, et deux que j'étais avec Jason. Et nous voulions partir pendant les vacances de Noël. Le vendredi des vacances, on était chez ses parents, on est reparti à minuit passé. Et… »Elle avait des sanglots dans sa voix, je me morigénais de lui infliger un tel souvenir.

De quel droit lui demandai-je cela ?

'Le passé évitera les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir' Me dis-je, en pressant ses doigts fins contre mes lèvres.

Elle reprit. « Nous étions à un pâté de maisons de notre appartement, à un feu rouge quand des ombres se sont approchées avant qu'on ne sache ce qui arrivait. On me tira hors de la voiture, Jason…se débattit mais ils lui ont brisé la nuque avant…avant de le vider de son sang. Celui qui me tenait m'a mordu au moment où mes sanglots sont devenus des cris hystériques. La douleur, le venin, je priais pour mourir. Mais ça ne vint jamais. Et puis je me suis sentie tombée durement sur le sol, le choc m'a fait me redresser, j'aurais juré être dans un cauchemar. Devant moi, un vampire abattait mes assaillants. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi, j'étais tellement apeurée que je me suis enfuie. Pendant un moment j'ai laissé mon sang s'écouler lentement de mon corps. Mais la douleur était trop intense… »Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant à fond. Je savais de quoi elle parlait, tous les vampires le savaient. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, lui apportant autant de ma force que possible, et murmurai

« Le sang dans ton appartement »

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis sembla réaliser que j'avais eu l'information par les pensées de quelqu'un.

« J'ai…tenté de tout arrêter. Ce vampire n'avait pas fini le travail…Je voulais le faire à sa place…Et Andy m'a forcée à me stopper à la dernière seconde. Andy, c'est celui qui a tué les vampires, il m'a emmenée avec lui. Pendant plusieurs semaines je l'ai suivi, il m'a aidée à me nourrir, à me contrôler. Et je l'ai quitté. J'ai rencontré Seb deux ans plus tard, et j'ai passé près de six ans avec lui. Quand je suis partie, il avait rencontré Cathy. Après, j'ai commencé ma chasse. Une chasse particulière, puisque je chassais celui qui avait transformé mon agresseur. J'avais retenu son odeur sur celui qui m'avait transformée, et Andy m'avait appris qu'il était possible de retrouver un 'père' à l'odeur qu'il avait laissé sur son 'fils' »

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Je l'ai tué lentement, puis j'ai parcouru la ville de Détroit où je l'avais retrouvé, et j'ai tué tous les vampires sanguinaires que je trouvais »

« C'est comme ça que tu es devenue la justicière vampirique ? »J'essayai d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde de souvenirs et souffrances. Ca marcha, Bella sourit avant de m'embrasser.

Je me positionnai sur elle, et recommençai à dessiner ses formes parfaites que je connaissais à présent par cœur.

**ALICE POV**

Quand nous entendîmes la voiture approcher, chacun arrêta ses activités pour s'installer au salon. Aucun de nous n'avait besoin de détails, ou explications sur l'absence de notre frère et Bella, mais nous voulions retrouver un peu de cette famille qui avait éclatée des décennies plus tôt.

On était jeudi soir, le lendemain du bal, et ils rentraient seulement de leur escapade.

« Vous pariez qu'ils ont fait que ça depuis qu'ils sont partis ! »Commença Em, Rose lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Emmett »Fit Esme de sa voix maternelle.

Et mon frère ricana bêtement un instant de plus.

Je secouai la tête quand Jazz me prit dans ses bras rassurants. Il m'embrassa à la base de la nuque, et je sentis son sourire. A coup sûr il savait exactement ce que Bella et Edward ressentaient. Mais, pas besoin d'être empathe, moi je dis !

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la pièce où une énergie surchargée se dégagea. Je vis d'abord leurs mains jointes, et ensuite je vis Bella avec un sourire gêné, bien sûr, si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurait rougi comme une tomate.

«Bonjour » Dit Esme, souriante. Et Emmett ne retint pas son fou rire. Son hilarité eut le malheur d'être contagieuse, parce que nous passâmes les secondes suivantes à rire de bon cœur. Edward et Bella nous rejoignirent et s'installèrent dans le sofa, Bella dans les bras d'Edward.

Rosalie se redressa d'un bond et alla enlacer Bella qui répondit avec chaleur à son embrasse.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux, Rose »Répondit Edward à une pensée de notre sœur. « Merci, Jazz »Ajouta-t-il.

« Il me tape sur le système »Assura Jasper, et nous regardâmes Em qui semblait endormi. Jazz l'avait donc calmé par son pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que ça serait à l'avenir ! Avec surprise, je vis Em et Bella s'entendre à la perfection, et même…parier ensemble !?

Je croisai le regard d'Edward.

'_Prêt à les supporter ?'_

Il haussa les épaules, souriant.

'_Ok, j'ai compris…L'amour rend aveugle !'_

Et nous nous sourîmes.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le même genre d'atmosphère, sauf que chacun préparait ses valises pour des voyages différents. Jazz et moi étions dans notre chambre, en train de trier ce que nous amenions ou pas pour aller en Afrique, quand Carlisle et Esme rassemblèrent Philippe, Enzo et Jared pour rejoindre les Denali.

« Bon voyage »Souhaita Bella en embrassant Esme.

« A toi aussi, ma chérie »

Elles se sourirent, et nous passâmes chacun notre tour dans les bras de notre mère.

« Appelez-nous si besoin »Rappela Carlisle, toujours prévoyant, et posé.

« Vous adorerez le Nord »Assurai-je aux nouveaux nés. « Tout ira bien »Ajoutai-je pour mes parents qui acquiescèrent.

Enfin, ils partirent, et la nuit tomba tout à fait dans la forêt.

**BELLA POV**

Le dressing 'hiver' d'Edward était vidé et remplissait deux valises pleines quand je décidai qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi. Même si parmi ces personnes, je me sentais chez moi, je devais veiller sur Mike et mon manoir.

« Tu peux me donner la rangée des cd des années folles, stp »Dit-il, en cherchant de la place dans sa valise. Comme je ne réagissais pas il s'approcha de moi, hésitant. « Bella ? » Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et redressa mon menton avec son index.

« Je dois y aller »Répondis-je.

Et une lueur de tristesse s'alluma dans ses prunelles ambrées.

« On part demain matin, j'aurai aimé t'avoir dans mes bras encore cette nuit »Murmura-t-il, et il fit une moue déçue qui fit chavirer mon cœur mort.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue, et rapprochai mon corps du sien de telle manière qu'ils s'épousent parfaitement. Des papillons voltigeaient en moi, et contre la paroi fine de mon ventre, je le sentis, plein de désir.

« Je dois rentrer faire mes valises, finir d'envoyer mes dossiers à mon patron, et appeler Jim pour le prévenir que l'affaire est réglée…Et, surement aurai-je le temps de passer à la clairière un peu avant l'aube »Susurrai-je à son oreille, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Je le sentis reprendre son souffle avec difficultés, alors qu'Emmett sortait de l'emprise de Jazz et étouffait un ricanement. « Em, tu commences à me taper sur le système ! »Menaçai-je.

« J'aimerais voir ça tiens ! »Me provoqua-t-il.

« Emmett, à ta place je ne ferai pas ça, elle va te démolir »assura Alice de sa chambre.

Et rien que comme ça, tous les frères et sœurs discutaient de mes prouesses, autant combattives que sexuelles.

« Comment fais-tu pour les supporter ? »J'étais impressionnée qu'Edward n'ait pas pété un plomb depuis longtemps.

« C'est grâce à la bouffée de pensées fraîches que tu m'apportes »Fit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois alors que j'arrivais dans le hall.

« On ne se revoit pas avant un moment, alors bon voyage ! »Me salua Alice.

Je la pris dans mes bras avant de me détourner et de quitter cette famille, pour quelques heures seulement, je le savais.

En deux minutes j'étais parvenue à ma porte d'entrée, et une impression que j'avais ressentie en me rapprochant, s'amplifia. Avec hésitation, les sens en alerte, je poussai la porte et trouvai Gab au salon, désemparée.

« Gabrielle ? »Interrogeai-je, soucieuse.

« Il faut que tu m'aides à le calmer, il n'obtiendra rien comme cela ! »Affirma-t-elle, en me prenant par le bras. Elle ouvrit la porte, et je découvris Mike debout devant un fauteuil dans lequel il avait attaché un vampire…de Volterra.

Voilà d'où venait mon malaise, j'avais senti sa présence, et mon instinct de nouveau né prit le dessus avant que je ne réagisse contre. En moins de deux, j'étais en position d'attaque, les canines dévoilées.

« Je m'en charge si tu veux bien, Bells »

« Que fait-il ici ? »

« Il vient vérifier si tu es morte. Désolé de te décevoir vieux ! »Ajouta-t-il, tremblant de fureur.

J'inspirai à fond, réalisant que Mike se nourrissait de ma colère de voir ce vampire chez moi, et continuai

« Quoi ? »

« Il traînait dans les parages ce matin, alors que je partais chasser. Je l'ai interrogé, et Gab aussi, et… »Je le vis serrer les poings, et posai une main sur son bras pour l'entraîner plus loin.

« Gab, tu peux ? »Demandai-je en lui désignant le prisonnier. Du coin de l'œil je la vis hocher la tête. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre pour elle, elle faisait cela souvent, interroger des vampires, ou les surveiller, quand ses frères et moi partions chasser nos ennemis.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe exactement ? »Repris-je alors que nous étions dans le garage. Je connaissais suffisamment mon beau-fils pour savoir que l'odeur de l'huile de voiture, et de cuir des sièges l'apaisait.

Je le vis s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture, et reprendre son calme un minimum pour se concentrer sur notre conversation.

« J'avais besoin de chasser…Je veux dire…après cette nuit… »Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je souris, et le laissai aller à son rythme, Gab était la première vampire avec qui il couchait, et je savais d'expérience que c'était tellement intense qu'il nous fallait nous éloigner un temps pour reprendre notre contrôle. Je m'installai face à lui, contre ma moto, les bras croisés. « Quand je suis revenu, j'ai senti une odeur inconnue, et je l'ai trouvé, dans ton bureau…Il farfouillait un peu partout. Je me suis battu contre lui, alors ne te demande pas ce qui est arrivé à tes meubles…Enfin, Gab m'a calmé un minimum pour que je ne laisse pas ma colère, et sa détermination me consumer. Je l'ai attaché dans le salon, et Gab m'a encore aidé à l'interroger. C'est fou ce qu'elle sait faire ! Elle l'a hypnotisé…Bref, ce type est venu sur ordre de…tu ne devineras jamais… »

« Les Volturi »Le coupai-je. Il releva la tête et me regarda avec étonnement. « J'ai reconnu l'odeur qu'a laissé Aro sur lui » Expliquai-je.

« Ce sont eux les responsables de l'attaque de ce week-end »

NOTE : ahahaa ! Les voilà les vrais méchants de l'histoire !

Alors ? Pas trop…facile, ou débile, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Vos reviews ! Vos reviews !


	27. Chapter 27

Un grand merci pour vos encouragements…Et je dirai que cette fic ne continue que parce que vous posez les bonnes questions, et que vous êtes les meilleures lectrices qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir !

Ravie que mon 'talent' vous satisfasse :p

Bonne lecture.

Comme promis : RATED M

**26-Visions**

**EDWARD POV**

Rosalie et Emmett s'éloignaient dans la jeep de mon frère pour relier la frontière mexicaine quand Alice eut sa vision.

'_Bella en train de se battre. Bella au soleil. Son corps en flammes.'_

Je me retournai vers ma sœur d'un seul bloc, alors qu'elle tentait de revenir à la réalité.

« Alice, respire… »Conseillait Jazz.

Je partis en coup de vent.

**JASPER POV**

Edward laissa une envolée de feuilles derrière lui, je maintenais encore Alice contre moi, je la sentais faible comme jamais.

« Alice…Assieds-toi »Insistai-je.

Elle obéit cette fois, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Je restai à ses côtés, conscient de la panique qui avait submergé mon frère mais aussi ma petite amie.

« Bella… »Sanglota Alice.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »Interrogeai-je en étendant un flot de calme en elle. Elle inspira à fond, et croisa mon regard inquiet. Je lus sa souffrance.

« Bella, je l'ai vu se faire tuer… »

Sa phrase nous figea tous les deux pendant un instant.

Sans rien nous dire, comme à l'accoutumée, nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes le manoir de Bella.

**BELLA POV**

J'inspirai à fond. J'étais dans mon bureau et réfléchissais à ce que ce vampire pouvait bien avoir cherché, et je le sentis se rapprocher. Derrière lui, il y avait aussi Alice et Jazz.

Je ne les avais quittés que depuis cinquante minutes, et ils arrivaient déjà à mon secours ! Je secouai la tête, et descendis les retrouver sur le perron.

Edward franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient pour m'enlacer.

« Je n'ai rien…Alice a vu quelque chose ? »

« Bella ! Il faut que tu fasses attention ! J'ai eu une vision, ce n'était pas bien clair, mais… »Commença Alice en se mettant à mes côtés.

Je souris. Ils n'avaient pas encore bien assimilé que j'étais capable de me défendre.

« Tu as surement vu les Volturi arriver à leurs fins » Et j'eus leur attention entière. « Entrons, vous comprendrez »

« Je lis en lui, il s'attendait à te voir…morte »L'hésitation d'Edward se répercutait en lui par des tremblements de colère. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, et il croisait mon regard calme. Je devais paraître maîtresse de moi-même sinon, ils trouveraient un moyen pour m'enfermer.

Nous passâmes la porte du salon, et je vis Mike se crisper.

« On se calme, svp »Dis-je. Et j'entendis Mike reprendre son souffle, s'intimant au calme.

« Bella, on ne peut pas se calmer alors que les Volturi en ont après toi ! »S'exclama Edward, et un flash de ma vie d'humaine me revint. Edward et moi étions dans notre clairière, il me montrait son secret…Sa peau qui brillait au soleil, et il s'était énervé pour me faire peur…Me faire comprendre combien il était dangereux pour moi…Et j'avais actuellement le même Edward, craignant pour ma vie, conscient du danger que je courais.

« Edward, je les ai provoqué une fois ou deux ces dernières années, je comprends qu'ils veuillent me tuer… »Assurai-je d'une voix posée.

« Les comprendre est une chose, mais il faut te mettre à l'abri, Bella »Et je fus étonnée d'entendre cela dans la bouche de Jasper.

« Ils ont raison »Fit Mike en se levant et se postant près de moi. Je le regardai, et vis combien il avait changé depuis ces combats contre les nouveaux nés.

« Et vous croyez que je vais passer le reste de mon existence à me cacher ? Ils ne supportent pas le fait que je convertisse des nouveaux nés au sang animal. Ils ont tenté de me recruter, et Jane et Alec se sont escrimés un moment contre mon bouclier. Je crois les avoir bien froissés, d'ailleurs » Ironisai-je, et j'eus en réponse un regard noir d'Edward, et un ricanement de notre prisonnier. Je pouvais me défouler contre ce dernier et j'en profitai pour lui envoyer une droite dans le menton. Le fauteuil bascula sous la force de mon coup, et il se retrouva à terre.

« Alors tu veux te battre »Soupira Edward, conscient que j'avais raison.

« Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite par de vieux imbéciles dominateurs et ambitieux »Acquiesçai-je.

« J'en suis ! »Assura Mike.

« Il est temps qu'on leur fasse leur fête »Déclara Gabrielle en serrant ses poings l'un contre l'autre, menaçante.

Je souris. Je savais que je ne leur demanderai pas de venir avec moi à Volterra, mais c'était l'intention qui compte !

Je me tournai vers Alice, ses yeux visaient le vague, alors j'attendis son verdict. A ses côtés, je vis Jazz la soutenir, et plus loin, devant la fenêtre, Edward participait à la vision, la mâchoire serrée.

« Si tu pars maintenant, et non demain, tu as des chances de disparaître de leurs radars »Dit Alice.

Je me tournai vers elle, surprise.

« Alice, je ne fuirai pas ! »

« Mais tu peux prendre de l'avance sur eux… »M'intéressa-t-elle. Je croisai les bras, et lui fis signe de continuer. « Les Volturi vont s'attendre à ce que tu sois morte, mais comme leur homme ne donnera pas de nouvelles, ils chercheront de tes nouvelles. Si ils en captent et que tu es chez eux, tu les prendras par surprise, et pourras les éliminer plus facilement »

« J'adore cette idée ! »Approuva Mike.

« Mikael »Le rabroua Edward, agacé.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »Lui demandai-je.

« Alice n'est pas sûre du résultat, on a des chances, mais très peu… »

« Si je peux me permettre, on s'est déjà battu en ayant peu de chances de réussite »Intervint Jasper, et je lui souris, reconnaissante. Il hocha la tête.

Edward sembla réfléchir, et que mon destin se trouve dans ses mains ne me plut absolument pas.

« De toute façon, c'est ma seule chance. Je vais chercher quelques affaires, Mike, je te confie… »

« Je viens avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! »M'interrompit mon beau-fils, déterminé.

« C'est plus dangereux que les nouveaux nés, là-bas, il y a plusieurs pouvoirs différents »Le prévins-je.

« Raison de plus ! »Décréta-t-il.

« Tu feras avec nous deux, ou on t'enferme »Renchérit Gab.

« Je serai à tes côtés »Décida Edward, et je lui souris. J'avais terriblement envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour le sentir contre moi, et l'entendre me murmurer des mots doux et rassurants. Je tendis la main vers lui, il la prit, et m'enlaça. Dans ses yeux, je vis le même désir que celui que je sentais grandir en moi.

« Direction Volterra dans ce cas »Lança Alice avec enthousiasme.

Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, Jazz intervint à nouveau

« Afrique, Volterra, rien ne change réellement »

« Et ensuite on se prend ces vraies vacances ! »Renchéris-je. Derrière moi, Edward réprima un gémissement en pouffant de rire dans ma nuque.

« Oh ! Ca va tous les deux ! »S'agaça Mike.

« J'ai réservé les places. L'avion part dans un peu moins de quatre heures »M'informa Edward en entrant dans mon bureau. Depuis près de quinze minutes, j'étais montée dans cette pièce pour faire ce que je devais faire : envoyer mes dossiers à mon patron qui les attendait avec impatience, l'informer de mon départ, et contacter Jim. Jim Elion qui avait été ravi de connaître le bon déroulement de l'enquête, mais qui s'inquiétait de me savoir repartir au combat en Italie. Je l'avais rassuré en expliquant la situation, et il avait reconnu ne rien pouvoir faire avec ses moyens humains.

« D'accord »Répondis-je en fermant mon ordinateur portable.

« Gabrielle appelle ses frères pour les tenir informés. Et Alice et Jazz sont partis permettre à Alice de se reposer. Les visions affluent et elle doit les trier »

Il s'assit sur le coin de mon bureau, de fait sa jambe frôlait ma cuisse. Je retins ma respiration, et sentis les papillons se réveiller en moi. Je souris, tentant de me maîtriser, mais Edward décida de laisser ses doigts errer sur ma joue, et mon épaule. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors qu'il se rapprochait, ricanant.

« Ed….Edward… »Tentai-je de garder l'esprit alerte. Mais la seule chose que je notais, c'était les mains de mon époux de vampire qui se promenaient sur mon corps, pour atteindre mes cuisses tremblantes d'un désir fulgurant.

« Bella… »Murmura-t-il, déposant une rangée de baisers dans mon cou, sur ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux, et fourrageai dans les boucles de ses cheveux.

Nos souffles étaient courts quand Edward passa une main dans mon jean que j'avais enfilé à peine une heure auparavant. Je lui retirai sa chemise avec rage, je voulais le toucher, palper sa force. Nos regards se soudèrent alors, et je me tendais, laissant Edward se placer entre mes jambes.

Nos bouches se soudèrent de leurs propres chefs, et nos reins se réunissaient avec force et passion.

« Edward ! »

« Bella… »

Les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, retirant son poids de mon corps.

Mes mains restèrent obstinément derrière sa nuque.

Nos regards ne se défirent pas. Un moment encore nous profitâmes d'être ensemble, reprenant nos souffles.

« Bella, je… »Commença Edward, et je souris. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentleman !

« Edward, j'en avais autant envie que toi…Et puis, tu peux me faire l'amour quand tu veux… »Tentai-je de le rassurer, mais une lueur blessée traversa ses prunelles. « Quoi ? »Murmurai-je.

« Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser faire ça comme ça… »Il se redressa, embrassa mon front, et referma sa braguette.

Je préférai ne rien dire. Edward avait des principes que je respectais, et je ne voulais pas le blesser dans son amour-propre. J'entrepris de me rhabiller, et me levai pour rejoindre ma chambre. Edward me suivit.

Dans l'autre aile, j'entendais Mike et Gab qui, eux aussi, avaient cédé à l'appel de la chair, et refermai la porte de ma chambre en vérifiant que notre prisonnier soit toujours installé dans le salon. Je me retournai vers mon dressing.

« Je prépare un sac rapide, et nous pouvons y aller »Fis-je.

Edward attrapa mon bras avec douceur, et me fit venir contre son torse. Le doigt sur mon menton, il releva ma tête. Je soudai mon regard au sien.

« Je t'aime. Je refuse que tu fasses ta casse-cou, et agisse sans me prévenir »Ordonna-t-il. J'allais me rebeller quand il ajouta « c'est assez difficile de ne pas lire tes pensées, alors ne pas t'avoir près de moi, c'est encore pire. Promets-le-moi »

Je fermai les yeux. Je le comprenais, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il se sente responsable de moi.

'Tu te sens autant responsable de lui' Me dit une petite voix.

Je rouvris les yeux et souris, honnête.

« Je ferai de mon mieux »

Ce fut à son tour de fermer les yeux, et de soupirer. Je souris, je pouvais encore le pousser à bout. En fait, je commençais vraiment à douter des changements que j'étais persuadée avoir subis pendant ces décennies. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, et continuai

« Tu me connais, aimant à problèmes ! »

Edward souffla, un sourire léger aux lèvres, et leva les yeux au ciel. J'étais parvenue à calmer la crise. Je l'embrassai avant de m'éloigner. Il était vraiment temps que je fasse mes bagages. Edward me regarda faire, assis sur mon lit.

**ALICE POV**

J'avais un mal de crâne affreux, et malgré le calme que Jazz mettait en moi, je souffrais toujours autant. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée depuis le début du vol.

Nous avions décollé trente-quatre minutes plus tôt de Minneapolis et je savais que durant tout le vol, j'endurerai des visions douloureuses. Je tentai de faire le vide, d'y voir plus claire, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je me reculai contre le dossier de mon siège avec une telle force que je me rendis compte que mon voisin me lança un regard surpris, et furieux. J'avais une nouvelle vision, ou plutôt un flash de l'avenir de Bella.

« Respire »Murmura Jazz en intensifiant son pouvoir, et me permettant de serrer plus fort ses doigts.

Les paupières serrées les unes contre les autres avec force, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui défilait devant moi.

'_Bella heureuse, des ombres autour d'elle. Bella en flammes. Bella et Edward faisant l'amour. Bella en flammes'_ L'alternance des images, et la vitesse à laquelle elles apparaissaient empêchaient que je puisse déduire quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, je voyais Bella mourir d'une manière atroce, mais il m'était impossible de savoir ni où ni quand.

Je relâchai mon souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir, et pinçait les lèvres.

'_Je suis désolée, Edward'_

Je savais que même si nous étions séparés de toute la longueur de l'appareil, Edward était concentré sur moi puisque j'étais la seule à pouvoir le tenir informer des problèmes réels. Bella gardait pour elle ses sentiments véritables, cherchant à nous protéger, sans doute. Mais elle frustrait encore plus Edward qui se contrôlait avec difficultés.

Je soupirai, vaincue.

« Ca va aller. On va gagner »Me dit Jazz. Je le regardai, et avouai

« Je ne sais pas, Jazz, ils sont nombreux, puissants, et en ont vraiment contre Bella. Je ne vois que ça d'eux. Ce qu'ils veulent lui faire »

« Shhh »

Je posai la tête sur l'épaule de Jazz et le laissai tenter de m'apaiser.

NOTE : Alors, j'espère que je mets tout bien en place. Je pense aller plus vite dans le déroulement pour le prochain chapitre, pour vite arriver à une nouvelle bataille (comme il me l'a été demandé lors de la dernière *sifle*).

Ps : il se peut que je mette en ligne le début de ma seconde fic ce soir, ou demain…Enfin, si j'ai le temps, parce que le travail va me prendre du temps…Mais je ferai mon max (quitte à écrire qq passages au brouillon avant de les taper à l'ordi…). Enfin vous aurez de mes nouvelles demain soir, c'est juré !

bsx


	28. NOTE

Bonsoir,

Désolée, faux espoir ! XD

En fait, je ne voulais pas envoyer un MP à chacune de mes lectrices, donc je fais ce 'chapitre' comme note de l'auteur.

D'abord, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, depuis ce week-end, la connexion pour poster sur ce site était impossible. Donc, évidemment, pas de new chapitre ! Et croyez-moi j'en suis désolée !

Ensuite, ce soir, pas de chapitre à nouveau, puisque j'ai travaillé beaucoup plus cette semaine, et je n'ai pas pu me remettre suffisamment dans le prochain que j'ai commencé. Toujours aussi désolée !

Enfin, et pour notre plus grand plaisir, vendredi j'aurai du temps, donc, je pourrai poster le chapitre suivant, en retravaillant les points d'ombres que j'ai laissé dans le précédent (merci Demoisel pour tes précisions). Mais aussi, je pense que j'aurai le temps d'approfondir un point ou deux du premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic que j'avais en tête et dont je vous parlais plus tôt.

Bien sur, tout cela sous réserve que la connexion ne re-bloque pas d'ici-là (soyons optimistes)

N'hésitez pas les reviews pour me donner une ou deux idées pour la marche à suivre contre les Volturis, et pour le combat, ou les vacances que mes personnages (c'est bien osé de dire 'mes') ont décidé de prendre…Et donc sur l'épilogue ou les derniers moments que vous voudriez voir…

Bisoux, votre auteure, dévouée, et acharnée.


	29. Chapter 29

Tadam ! Nouveau vrai chapitre…A moins que je joue avec vos nerfs encore une semaine ?! LOOOL

Encore merci pour toutes ces reviews, et vos idées et/ou conseils et/ou félicitations pour la suite.

Ce chapitre est transitoire avant la prochaine bataille…Et j'avouerai que je n'ai pas travaillé les demandes dans celui-ci (pour le comportement de chacun des personnages : la légèreté dont ils font preuves en général, ou le mal-être d'Edward, qui d'ailleurs oublie un peu ses principes ici :p)

RATED M

Bonne lecture

**27-Désirs**

**EDWARD POV**

Je gardai les mâchoires crispées sur les visions que ma sœur m'envoyait. Mes paupières se serraient l'une contre l'autre, tentant de fermer mon esprit à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mais je n'y parvenais pas, et mon corps se tendait sous la tension qui l'habitait : se rapprocher d'Aro et des siens pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, mais aussi, m'éloigner un maximum, Bella à ma suite. Je ne supportai pas de la savoir en danger, et le fait qu'elle soit si sereine m'inquiétait encore plus. Je tournai la tête vers elle pour voir son profil parfait penché sur des magazines.

Elle du sentir mon regard puisqu'elle sourit, et me demanda

« Quoi ? »

Je restai interdit. Comment cette jeune femme 'aimant à problèmes', si malchanceuse et nerveuse que j'avais rencontrée avait-elle bien pu devenir cette vampire confiante, et combattive ?

« Dis-moi comment tu te sens »Suppliai-je à nouveau. Elle savait que je ne supportais pas de ne pas lire en elle, et elle en profitait à nouveau.

Elle croisa mon regard inquiet, sourit, indulgente, et posa son autre main sur la mienne.

« Je vais bien, je m'interroge simplement sur le temps que nous aurons d'avance sur eux… »

« Bella… »Commençai-je.

« Edward, je te jure que je ne panique pas ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu attendrais que je fasse. Dois-je te rappeler que je ne fais jamais ce à quoi tu t'attends ? »Elle sourit, et se pencha sur mes lèvres.

Les siennes étaient douces, apaisantes. Je fermai les yeux, et laissai ma langue jouer avec la sienne. Hors d'haleine inutile, nous reprîmes contact avec le réel, et je pris son menton entre mes doigts.

« Promets-moi…Si tu paniques, dis-le-moi »

« Je te le promets »Dit-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux. Ses prunelles marron reflétaient son amour, et quelque chose comme de l'agacement.

« Je te fais confiance »Murmurai-je, et elle sourit. Et la lueur d'agacement disparut pour être remplacée par une flamme de désir. Je l'embrassai, sachant qu'elle lirait en moi les mêmes émotions.

**BELLA POV**

Nous atterrissions enfin en Italie, et Alice partit immédiatement en quête d'une voiture. Je souris, c'était son plaisir de voler des voitures !

« Wow ! On va devoir se faire discret »Fit Mike en voyant l'intensité des rayons du soleil.

« C'est le coucher du soleil »L'informa Edward, encore plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était dans l'avion. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et le vis scanner les environs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »Demandai-je.

« Ils savent qu'on est là »Annonça-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ma main. Je réajustai mon sac sur mon épaule, et me tournai vers Gabrielle.

« Tes frères ont des contacts, alors ? »

« Oui, j'ai une adresse, on y sera en sécurité jusqu'à l'aube »

Alice arriva à ce moment avec un superbe cabriolet jaune canari.

« Woua ! La caisse ! »S'extasia Mike, et inconsciemment, j'étais heureuse de le voir redevenir pour quelques minutes, le beau fils que j'avais connu ces huit dernières années.

« Allons-y »Pressa Alice en prenant la place du passager. Jazz prit le volant, Edward s'installa derrière lui, en m'entraînant à la place du milieu. Gab s'assit sur les genoux de Mike qui admirait la ville, béat.

Je sentis Edward poser son bras autour de ma taille, et me rapprocher encore de lui. Je pris sa main, et la desserra de son emprise sur ma hanche. Nos regards se croisèrent et s'affrontèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward accepte la baisse de la pression que je lui demandais, et par là, la confiance que j'insistai qu'il mette en moi.

Il n'arrêta tout de même pas de scanner les environs avec attention, et j'étais persuadée qu'Alice et lui parlaient par télépathie, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Je me tendis soudain.

Comme les autres, mais grâce à mes pouvoirs de nouveau né, j'étudiai les rues que nous croisions, et sus ce qui se passait dans tel bar, tel appartement.

Et puis, je remarquai le moteur d'une Mercedes noire qui s'allumait à notre passage.

« Quoi ? »Fit Mike. Il avait du sentir mon angoisse.

« On nous suit »Répondis-je en me tournant sur mon siège pour voir derrière nous. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune voiture, mais je savais qu'ils étaient dans le coin.

« Là »Désigna Edward en pointant une rue parallèle à la nôtre, sur ma droite.

« Ils ont contacté les Volturi ? »Interrogea Gab.

Edward secoua la tête

« Non. Ils veulent juste nous faire savoir qu'ils savent qu'on est là »

« On n'a pas beaucoup d'avance sur eux »Se plaignit Mike.

« Mikael, c'était une chance sur deux, et puis, ils ont des espions partout. Après tout, plus vite on se verra pour se battre, plus vite on en aura fini »Dis-je, un peu sèche.

« Je propose qu'on se pose cette nuit, de toute façon j'ai faim. Et demain, on va chez eux »Organisa Gab.

Nous acquiesçâmes, et quarante neuf secondes plus tard, Jazz arrêtait la voiture devant un immeuble désaffecté.

« Sympa l'endroit »Se plaignit à nouveau Mike, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête par Gabrielle.

Mike se retourna vers moi, cherchant mon accord sur son avis. Je restai devant ce bâtiment aux fenêtres sans vitres, aux restes de balcons qui tenaient par on ne savait quel miracle, et à la grande porte en bois qui semblait branlante. J'haussai les épaules, et le bras d'Edward autour de celles-ci, suivant Gab et Mike, j'entrai d'un pas hésitant.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant un hall éclairé par un immense lustre magnifique, une tapisserie digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, et un vampire en habits obsolètes de maitre d'hôtel ?!

« Bon giorno, bienvenus »Nous accueilla-t-il.

Je tournai sur moi-même pour admirer les beautés de cet endroit que nous ne soupçonnions pas de l'extérieur. Mike en faisait autant, et Alice s'amusait de nos têtes ébahies.

« Il a le pouvoir d'illusions. Il refuse les intrus, et laisse l'apparence abandonnée pour éviter tous ennuis »Chuchota Edward dans le creux de mon oreille. Je tressaillis en sentant son souffle dans mon cou, sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Je relevai les yeux et rencontrai son regard allumé de la même lueur que moi. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, et vis ses yeux se rétrécir. « Bella… »Murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle. J'étouffai un éclat de rire, et me détachai de lui avant de céder à la tentation.

Jazz sourit alors que je me postais face à lui, dans le fauteuil que notre hôte m'indiquait. Et je savais que j'aurai pu rougir, si j'avais été humaine. Dieu merci, je ne l'étais plus !

« Vos frères m'ont contacté » Il se tourna vers moi « Et je suis ravi de pouvoir vous rencontrer, Bella »J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur. « Vous êtes connue partout, mais surtout ici, à Volterra, puisqu'Ils s'intéressent à vous…Autant vous dire que… »Commença-t-il avant de changer d'interlocutrice. Auprès de moi, Edward grogna. « Vous pouvez aller chasser si vous le voulez ».

« Moi, j'y cours ! »Lança Gab en se levant.

« Moi aussi » Fit Jasper.

« Je te suis »Assura Mike en prenant la main de Gabrielle dans la sienne. Ils se sourirent et sortirent en débattant sur le style de proie qu'ils trouveraient.

« Je peux vous montrer vos chambres »Proposa notre hôte. « Je suis Stefano »Ajouta-t-il.

Nous le suivîmes à l'étage, pour découvrir autant d'extraordinaires décors qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne savais où donner de la tête tellement tout était tape à l'œil dans sa beauté.

Stefano nous indiqua une pièce à Edward et moi, et je sus que je l'adorerai, à la tête qu'Edward fit en ayant lu les pensées du vampire. La porte s'ouvrit, et j'entrai dans un nouveau monde or et ivoire.

« L'appartement nuptial »Dit Stefano en s'inclinant à mon passage.

Là encore j'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir. Je me tournai vers Alice, cherchant une explication, et je vis son clin d'œil.

'Mon dieu ! Qu'avait-elle vu ?'

« Merci »Fit Edward.

Je posai mon sac contre le canapé de cuir ivoire, et continuai l'exploration. Sur ma gauche, j'avais la chambre à proprement parlée, avec un lit 'king size' à voilage tout autour, et je devinai que les draps seraient de soie. A côté une commode du XVII-XVIIIème siècle, à poignées en or, et travaillée avec soin. Tout autour, et à mon grand embarras, des miroirs. La pièce adjacente consistait en une salle de bain, avec baignoire magnifique, et toujours le mélange subtil or-ivoire.

« Et pourquoi avons-nous droit à cette suite ? »Interrogeai-je, avec gêne à Edward qui me suivait. Aucun doute qu'il aurait aimé lire mon avis, au lieu d'avoir à se contenter de mes remarques, et tremblements. Tremblements qui n'étaient en aucun cas du à une quelconque peur, mais bien plutôt à l'anticipation d'un plaisir sans précédent.

Je croisai les étincelles de désir qu'étaient les yeux d'Edward, et le vis approcher lentement vers moi, tel le lion qui s'abat sur l'agneau.

« Edward ! »Ris-je en me laissant aller contre son corps dure et parfait.

Nos lèvres se soudèrent avec passion, et plus rien n'existait alors, ni mes questions, ni ma meilleure amie à quelques pièces de là.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward passer sous mon t-shirt qu'il m'ôta en libérant ma bouche un instant. Mes mains à moi étaient déjà à lutter contre la braguette de son jean, et quand enfin je réussis à le lui retirer, j'étais en sous vêtements, et Edward me prenait par la taille pour m'emmener sur le lit. Dans les draps qui étaient bien de soie.

Nos deux corps essoufflés se reflétaient dans les miroirs au-dessus du lit, et à la manière dont Edward me prenait dans ses bras, il s'attendait à avoir à se mettre entre moi et d'éventuels assaillants.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, et captai son regard amoureux.

« Je t'aime…Ces miroirs ne sont pas si mal… »Je souris, et Edward en fit de même. Je déposai un baiser sur son torse parfait, avant de reprendre « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien, et j'irai bien »

« Tu n'as pas vu les visions d'Alice »Soupira-t-il, la voix tordue par l'appréhension.

« Et ses visions sont subjectives, actuellement j'ai la moitié de la ville qui souhaite ma mort, alors évidemment, Alice me voit mourir…Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire…Et j'ai mon ange-gardien » Edward sourit faiblement. « Comment pourrai-je te rassurer entièrement ? »Demandai-je en me réinstallant contre son corps divin.

Nos regards se soudèrent alors qu'il gardait le silence, simplement admiratif. Il passa une main délicate dans mes cheveux, m'embrassa, et déclara

« Quand tout cela sera fini, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler d'un quelconque combat…Tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me fais… »

« Bien mon capitaine ! »Fis-je, sérieuse.

Et Edward me bascula sur le dos, pour s'installer sur moi.

Les miroirs reflétèrent l'amour que nous partagions à jamais.

**EDWARD POV**

Nous étions tous dans un salon au premier étage du bâtiment. La nuit avait été calme et reposante, et pour une bonne partie consacrée aux retrouvailles charnelles de chacun de nos couples. Je faisais en sorte de laisser à mes frères et sœurs, Mike et Gab un minimum d'intimité dans leurs souvenirs, mais ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour s'en cacher, puisqu'ils y pensaient tout le temps.

La main de Bella était dans la mienne, entre nous, sur le sofa, pendant que nous décidions de la marche à suivre contre les Volturi. Je savais que j'étais de l'avis de Mike : foncer dans le tas, et parler avec ceux qui auraient survécu. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas la solution.

« La diplomatie ne fonctionnera pas, nous nous détestons, les Volturi et moi, mais nous ne pouvons les attaquer de front… »Commença Bella de sa voix enchanteresse. Et mes yeux ne la quittèrent pas, admirant les mouvements de son visage lorsqu'elle parlait, ses battements de cils typiquement humains…Encore une fois mon amour pour elle flamba en moi, comme un feu infatigable.

« Et tu dis qu'on ne doit pas foncer dans le tas ? »S'exclama Mike complètement perdu, au même titre que nous-mêmes. Sauf Alice qui bloqua son esprit au mien, soudainement.

« Alice, qu'as-tu vu ? »Demandai-je, agacé qu'elle me trahisse ainsi.

« Moi ? Je n'ai rien vu ! »Répondit-elle, et j'haussai un sourcil. Je n'étais pas dupe. Elle détourna son regard du mien. Ca devait être pire que ce que j'imaginais déjà.

« Je pense que je pourrai jouer l'appât. C'est moi qu'ils veulent, d'accord »Et avant même que Bella ait exposé son plan, elle avait quatre vampires foncièrement opposés à ses idées. Elle nous laissa nous escrimer à capter son attention, et sourit à chacun de nos arguments.

« Quoi ! T'es malade ! »

« Il en est hors de question, ils vont te tuer avant même qu'on puisse bouger ! »

« Ou pire que te tuer ! »

« Je ne te laisserai jamais seule devant eux ! »

Alice ne bougea pas, et s'intima à penser à l'Histoire italienne. Je serrai les poings d'impuissance, et tendis l'oreille aux propos que Bella énonça d'une voix posée mais ferme.

« Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai là-bas seule…Mais certains d'entre nous pourraient se présenter au conseil, et les autres viendraient par un autre côté au cas où on doive en venir à se battre »

Nous gardâmes le silence, et j'entendis tout le monde réfléchir à cette proposition. Ce n'était pas idiot, et cela nous assurait une chance de survie supérieure à une attaque en force.

« Mais il y a les gardes du corps »Fit remarquer Jazz.

J'hochai la tête vigoureusement, ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté, et je savais que par ce moyen, elle cherchait à nous intimider. A la tête de Mike et Gab, elle avait réussi son coup. Mes frères et sœurs et moi étions plus difficiles à prendre en défaut.

« Je peux étendre mon champ un maximum pour défendre qui viendra avec moi, et bloquer ainsi les combats par la pensée. Et le sous-effectif dont nous souffrons peut être compensé par nos pouvoirs. Aro sera très intrigué par Mike et moi. Il pourra, rien que pour nous posséder, ou nous parler, maintenir ses hommes »

'_Diabolique, comme dirait Em'_

Je tournai les yeux vers Alice, et ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Donc, qui va avec toi ? Qui se met sur le côté ? »Demanda Gab.

Tous regardèrent Bella. Elle sembla réfléchir l'équivalent d'un battement de cils et assura

« Mike et moi devons y aller ensemble, je mise sur ça pour qu'Aro retienne ses hommes »Commença-t-elle.

'_Il va voir ce qu'il va voir !'_Pensa Mike en se frottant les mains de contentement.

« Jazz, tu pourrais ne pas te montrer tout de suite… »

« Pour la stratégie au cas où »Compléta-t-il en hochant la tête. Je cherchai Alice du regard, elle devait me dire comment les choses allaient se passer, je devais savoir lequel d'entre nous irait avec Bella…Même si je savais que je ne voulais pas la quitter, je devais faire au mieux pour notre survie. Elle répondit à mes interrogations muettes.

« Je viens avec toi »Déclara Alice en désignant Bella qui hocha la tête, souriante.

« Bella… »Commençai-je.

« Edward, tu pourras mieux te concentrer sur les avis de chacun si tu ne te mêles pas de la conversation que j'aurai avec Aro. Et de toute façon, Alice te préviendra en temps voulu si nécessaire »M'interrompit Bella. Je croisai ses prunelles magnifiques, et dus m'incliner. Elle avait raison, avec la tension qui m'habitait, je n'aurais pas été suffisamment alerte en cas de danger. J'acquiesçai douloureusement, et j'eus droit à un sourire éblouissant de la part de Bella.

« D'accord, Gab… »

« Je vais avec Edward et Jazz, j'ai compris »

« Nous y allons avant leur pause déjeuner »Fit Alice. Et nous comprîmes qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau groupe d'individus que les Volturi avaient décidé de prendre en casse-croûte. Nous allions donc régler des comptes, mais aussi, si nous nous débrouillions bien, sauver la vie à des innocents. Nous hochâmes la tête d'un même mouvement.

Puis Mike et Gabrielle se levèrent en premier, Bella descendit à son tour en prétextant le besoin de manger quelque chose. Je la laissai sortir, j'avais à parler à Alice même si je me doutais qu'elle savait ce que j'avais à lui dire.

NOTE : Dans le chapitre suivant, une bataille !

Etant donné que j'ai posté le début de ma seconde fic 'Parce que tu m'as quittée', je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai…En plus je dois reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine…Enfin, vous aurez de mes nouvelles tous les deux ou trois jours minimum !

Et pour répondre à Joanie, et bien mes idées viennent soit de mes frustrations à la lecture, soit de mon esprit tordu qui aime bien compliquer les relations amoureuses déjà impossibles …


	30. Chapter 30

Wow ! Quel enthousiasme toujours plus fort !

Et avec ce prochain coup de théâtre, j'espère vous tenir en haleine encore un peu…

En tout cas, ravie que l'idée de la planque soit convaincante, que la relation que j'établis entre nos personnages soit adéquate…

Bref, je me suis efforcée de faire un compromis avec vos suggestions quant à la bataille, j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ceci, et sur ce que vous souhaitez qui se passe encore à Volterra.

Bonne lecture.

**28-Trahison**

Jazz s'éloigna aussi, nous laissant en tête-à-tête.

« Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux, Edward » M'assura Alice avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche.

« Alice, je m'inquiète. Elle veut aller seule dans la bouche du diable et elle le fait de son plein gré. Elle est si différente… »

Ma sœur me sourit tendrement, en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Bella est très forte, physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Et puis, elle saura se défendre quoi qu'il arrive »Me rassura-t-elle.

« Alice… »

« Je ne te dirai rien, Edward, parce que je ne sais pas exactement. Et puis, votre avenir doit être caché à vous deux, ou doit être dévoilé à vous deux »

Elle me connaissait par cœur. Je soupirai, déçu. Je voulais connaître cet avenir pour m'assurer que nous serions ensemble encore longtemps. Ces derniers jours, dès que nous avions quelques temps libres, nous nous retrouvions parfaitement. En aurai-je droit encore longtemps ? Bella était si changeante, que je doutais parfois de notre relation ou du moins, de la manière dont nous allions vivre les prochaines années. Je sentais que quelque chose se préparait entre nous, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était…

**BELLA POV**

J'avais laissé notre refuge derrière moi pour prendre en direction de l'extérieur de la ville, respirant les odeurs d'animaux comestibles des environs.

Je permis à mon esprit d'amener toutes ses idées à ma conscience alors que je buvais avidement le sang d'un félin quelconque.

D'abord, je réalisai la peur qui faisait trembler mes membres. Qu'allais-je faire devant les Volturi ? Prier pour qu'ils décident qu'il était inutile de me tuer, puisque j'avais les Cullen pour me soutenir ? Chercher à savoir qui j'allais combattre en premier ? Qui j'étais prête à perdre pour continuer ma vie ?

Ensuite, je savais que nous avions peu de chances, et j'espérais trouver une solution quant à notre insuffisance en nombre. Nous ne ferions jamais le poids contre tous les Volturis. Et nos pouvoirs étaient insuffisants en cas de combats au corps à corps…

Enfin, mon corps s'apaisa, et je me sentis prête à faire face à mes proches qui s'inquiétaient et à mes ennemis que j'allais convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre au moins, à ceux que j'aimais.

Mourir pour ceux qu'on aime, c'avait toujours été une chose pour laquelle j'étais décidée, s'il le fallait.

Mes nerfs s'étaient à peine détendus que je sentis une présence à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Je courus jusqu'où ils étaient et me stoppai net dans mon élan. Devant moi, Mike et Gab étaient face à un groupe de gardes du corps des Volturis. Je déployai automatiquement mon bouclier, et sentis les attaques d'un des vampires contre mon champ.

« Bella ! »Se retourna Gabrielle quand elle perçut ma présence. Elle relâcha ses muscles un instant, mais elle se crispa au premier mouvement d'un de nos adversaires. Il avait fait un pas vers notre trio, et je savais que malgré ma force, et celle de mes compagnons, nous n'avions aucune chance.

J'allais mourir, et mon beau-fils et son amie aussi.

Et Alice, et Jasper.

Et Edward.

Mes poings se crispèrent au bout de mes bras sans que je le commande.

Non ! Pas Edward.

Je franchis la distance qui me séparait de Mikael et me postai à ses côtés. Il jeta un œil vers moi. Il avait senti ma résolution, et mon sens du combat renaître en moi, et je le vis presque sourire alors qu'il se positionnait pour se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Autour de nous, les vampires s'installaient pour nous encercler. Nous bougions en même temps qu'eux, nos yeux ambrés plantés dans les leurs rouges sang.

Ils grognaient contre nous, cherchant une erreur de notre part, que nous ne faisions pas.

**ALICE POV**

Je laissai Edward se calmer et assimiler le fait qu'il devrait laisser Bella se battre à nouveau. Je savais que mon frère comprenait que Bella se ferme à nous, elle se devait de ne pas perdre le contrôle puisqu'elle risquait gros. La moindre erreur de sa part, et elle était morte avant même d'avoir pu combattre.

Jazz me lança un regard 'comment va-t-il ?' quand j'entrai dans notre chambre où il s'était réfugié plus tôt.

« Il va devoir s'y faire. Bella est une battante. Mais… »Répondis-je.

« Tu ne vois toujours rien de précis »Compléta-t-il ma phrase laissée en suspend. J'hochai la tête et m'assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Nos doigts entrelacés étaient le symbole de notre relation. Liés, ne faisant qu'un. Je souris.

Puis, soudain pliée en deux, je vis une catastrophe se produire.

Jazz resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

Edward laissa échapper un râle de fureur du fond de son corps.

Tous les trois, en même temps, nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre le lieu du massacre.

Edward était arrivé deux secondes avant nous grâce à sa rapidité, et était déjà posté aux côtés de Bella qui combattait deux gardes des Volturis.

A quelques mètres de là, Mike et Gab défendaient leurs vies, et leurs arrières mutuellement.

Jazz et moi nous lançâmes dans le corps à corps avec force.

Alors que je frappais mes adversaires, deux en tout, et gardant un œil sur mes visions pour les analyser en bonne et due forme, je savais que mes frères et sœurs se débrouillaient de mieux en mieux. Déjà trois des neufs vampires étaient à terre. Même si Bella avait été blessée, elle guérissait pendant la bataille de la morsure qu'elle avait essuyée plus tôt.

Edward profitait de ses pouvoirs de rapidité et télépathe pour ralentir ou éliminer les gardes.

Enfin, Jazz et Mike utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour respectivement apaiser la rage des adversaires, et se baser sur leur réaction pour frapper plus fort.

Je me retournai pour décapiter celui qui m'attaquait quand j'eus la vision de Gabrielle éloignée, de Jazz en flammes, et Bella avec les yeux rouges sang.

J'en perdis l'équilibre et ne vis pas venir le coup que me destinait mon adversaire. J'atterris à plusieurs mètres de là, désorientée un instant.

Enfin, je le vis. Il était plus loin sur une butte, et nous observait nous battre.

Stefano était posté en hauteur et se délectait du spectacle que nous offrions.

'Edward, c'est Stefano' Pensai-je pour mon frère qui venait de décapiter un énième vampire de Volterra. A présent, nos adversaires étaient en infériorité numérique et se regroupaient vers notre refuge.

Edward partait avec fureur vers Stefano, laissant Bella et Gab se battre contre deux vampires différents et utiliser les mêmes techniques de combat, et Mike et Jazz abattre un vampire puissant qui contrait les attaques physiques de Mike et retenait Jasper entre ses bras aussi gros que des poteaux électriques. Et j'allais les rejoindre pour les aider quand mon frère et moi vîmes un gamin se jeter au cou de Stefano et commencer à tenter de lui planter un poignard dans le cou. Edward accéléra d'autant plus, et je dus intervenir pour sauver la vie de ce petit garçon que Stefano envoyait au sol sans ménagement.

« Ca ira ? »Lui demandai-je en l'emportant avec moi loin du combat. Il se débattit comme il put entre mes bras vampiriques, en protestant

« Laissez-moi le tuer ! Il est à moi ! C'est moi qui dois…Laissez-moi… »Et il sanglota contre mon épaule.

'_Bella et cet enfant faisaient les magasins, et préparaient un sac d'école'_

Je fermai mon esprit avant même que mon frère ne se rende compte que je le faisais. Je regardai ce petit garçon, brun, les yeux noirs, d'une dizaine d'années. Il était tout à fait humain, et je le voyais faire sa vie avec Bella et Edward.

Soudain, toutes mes précédentes visions revinrent à moi.

'_Bella heureuse avec des ombres autour d'elle, Bella en flammes, Bella et Edward qui font l'amour, Bella et cet enfant qu'elle appelait Alexandre, Bella en flammes…'_

Je levai les yeux et vérifiai l'état de chacun. Gabrielle et Bella mirent fin à la vie de leur dernier adversaire au même titre que Jazz et Mike qui avaient réussi à venir à bout du grand vampire.

Tous se tournèrent vers moi et Alexandre, et dans les yeux de Bella, je vis une lueur grandir. Je ne sus la définir. Elle m'observa un instant, posa un regard…tendre sur Alexandre, puis nous entendîmes le bruit d'une chute.

Un arbre venait de tomber sous le coup du combat acharné que menaient Edward et Stefano. Une série d'images défila dans ma tête, me montrant des issues possibles pour chacun de mes proches lors de la bataille contre les Volturi.

« Bella, Edward panique et je ne peux rien faire…Il faut faire quelque chose »Annonça Jasper.

En reniflant toujours contre moi, Alexandre murmura

« Il met des images dans nos têtes »

Nous le regardâmes une nanoseconde, puis Bella lança son bouclier autour de nous, y compris d'Edward, et alla donner un coup de mains à mon frère. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Stefano, et alors qu'il tentait de la prendre par les bras pour s'en dégager, Edward approcha à sa vitesse maximale, et lui arracha la tête du corps avec rage.

Bella tomba au sol en même temps que le cadavre de Stefano. Elle redressa à peine la tête qu'Edward la serrait dans ses bras.

« Je…J'ai peur, Edward… »Sanglotait-elle, la tête dans son épaule.

« Je t'aime »Lui murmurait-il en caressant ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

Nous restâmes un instant à les contempler, à nous remettre de la surprise et violence qui nous dominait, que ce combat avait engendré puis, lentement, nous nous retrouvâmes à la voiture que j'avais volée à notre arrivée.

**BELLA POV**

Je ne voulais pas quitter son embrasse.

Je ne voulais pas ne plus sentir son torse dur et puissant contre ma poitrine.

Mais je savais que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Je me reculai d'un pas, fixant mon regard à celui d'Edward, et joignant nos mains pour enfin rejoindre les autres.

J'avais conscience que cet enfant était parmi nous, et je sentais aussi qu'il était perdu, qu'il avait peur, mais qu'il luttait pour survivre.

Gab et Mike s'étaient assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Jazz et Alice s'étaient installés contre le capot de la voiture. Et le petit garçon se recroquevillait contre le pneu gauche arrière. Je me penchai devant lui, et replaçai une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

« Tu as fait quelque chose de très courageux, et tu nous as tous sauvé »Dis-je, doucement, rassurante. Il fit un geste de défense à mon approche, puis me laissa m'installer à ses côtés, et renifla avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste arrogant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »Interrogea Jazz, et au ton de sa voix, je sus qu'il utilisait son pouvoir pour apaiser cet enfant.

« Alexandre »Répondit-il d'une petite voix encore tremblante.

Il leva la tête vers nous, et nous lui sourîmes. Nous savions que nous lui devions la vie.

« Merci à toi, Alexandre… »Commença Gab « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Stefano ? »Reprit-elle après qu'un silence se soit installé.

NOTE : Reviews ! Reviews ! Venez à moi !! XD

Je sais, il s'agit d'une bataille assez light par rapport à la précédente, mais j'envisage de toute façon de traiter une autre contre les Volturis eux-mêmes, vous attendez des moments forts pour cette bataille ? Ou je me laisse guider par mon instinct au fur et à mesure de ma plume ? :p


	31. Chapter 31

Merci, merci, merci !!!

Je vois que mon idée d'introduire un enfant vous a plu, et que nos cerveaux sont tous sur la même longueur d'ondes :p

Pas plus de suspense, un nouveau chapitre qui calme le jeu quant à la bataille, mais introduit un peu plus ce que je compte faire pour la suite…

Bonne lecture.

**29-Alexandre**

La question de Gabrielle nous plongea dans la contemplation des yeux ambrés d'Alice.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu une vision, et je l'ai vu en revenant à la réalité. Il nous observait, et… Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui a joué avec mes visions tous ces derniers jours… »

« Tu veux dire qu'il aurait été capable à plusieurs milliers kilomètres de là de manipuler ton pouvoir, et d'influencer tes visions ? »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi elles étaient si contradictoires… »

Le jour était à présent tout à fait levé, et je sentis la tête d'Alexandre sur mon épaule, j'entendis son souffle régulier, et sus qu'il s'était endormi. Ces dernières minutes avaient du être éprouvantes pour lui. A moins que, à en juger par l'état de son visage et de ses vêtements, il ne s'était agi des dernières heures, ou jours…Je posai ma main autour de ses épaules et lui posai une veste sur le dos. Il se recroquevilla encore plus contre moi.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, et croisai son regard attendri, et…heureux.

« Tu imagines sa puissance si c'était le cas ? »Fit Mike à la remarque de Jazz.

« Nous ne savons pas à quelle distance peut fonctionner un pouvoir »Remarqua Alice.

« On devrait se mettre en route »Affirma Gabrielle, et avant que nous ne bougions, Edward intervint

« Alexandre a besoin de se reposer, on ne peut pas le laisser seul ni aller avec lui devant Aro »

« Qu'as-tu entendu dans ses pensées ? »Demandai-je en sentant l'enfant remuer dans mes bras.

« Aro et Caïus ont fait tuer ses parents pour le souper »Dit-il, la voix remplie de haine et de douleur pour Alexandre. Mon cœur mort se serra dans ma poitrine, et instinctivement, mes bras se resserrèrent autour de notre nouvel allié. Ma réaction me prit de court tellement j'étais surprise de la manière protectrice dont je faisais preuve envers lui. Avant de m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce sentiment nouveau-que j'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti-je me levai, Alexandre dans les bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment où nous nous étions réfugiés, sachant que nous n'y serions plus en sécurité, mais voulant récupérer nos affaires.

« On ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, et j'ai peur qu'il cherche à intervenir à nouveau »Annonça Alice en me regardant étrangement.

« Il nous faudrait… »Commença Edward qui se postait à mes côtés, toujours aussi attendri devant l'enfant.

« Quelqu'un en plus pour assurer plus de chances de survie »L'interrompit Tony en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte du bâtiment où nous arrivions.

J'observai mes compagnons, et m'aperçus que personne ne l'avait senti ou entendu arriver, tellement nous étions préoccupés. Je réalisai que nous étions vraiment en danger, puisque nous n'étions pas concentrés sur les alentours. Il était temps que nous partions au combat.

« Hey ! Tony ! »Le salua sa sœur en souriant.

« Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Vince était pris dans une affaire charnelle sans limite, et donc il ne voulait pas tout gâcher… »Assura-t-il en nous ouvrant la porte.

« Mon pouvoir me joue de drôles de tours, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver… »Se plaignit Alice, et Jazz posa une main apaisante dans son dos.

Je déposai Alexandre sur un fauteuil, repositionnai la veste correctement autour de lui et me tournai vers Tony.

« J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non à ta présence, mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte ! »

« Pff ! Ca me rappelle l'affaire du Casanova d'il y a quoi, vingt cinq ans ? »Répondit-il en détaillant ma tenue, un jean et un t-shirt, et Alexandre à quelques pas. « C'est qui celui-là ? Tu recrutes de plus en plus tôt »

« Alexandre est humain, et il s'avère que nous avons des ennemis communs »Répondit Edward en se mettant à mes côtés, un bras autour de ma taille. Je le regardai, étonnée de le voir agir ainsi pour un simple enfant….Quoique pas si 'simple' à la manière dont nous le regardions.

« Donc, on y va ? »Lança Mike qui s'impatientait. J'haussai un sourcil me demandant si son impatience n'était pas du à de mauvaises ondes de la part d'Edward et Tony qui se lançaient des regards antagonistes.

« Et Alexandre ? »Demandai-je, et derrière moi, Edward se tendit un instant. Je le sentis jeter un œil sur le fauteuil puis il déclara

« Alexandre, je veux que tu ne quittes pas mes côtés »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'enfant qui était assis et l'œil résolu.

« On ne peut pas l'emmener ! »M'alarmai-je, un instinct maternel et protecteur refaisant surface.

« Et on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Et puis il pourrait nous être utile puisqu'il est petit… »Intervint Jazz. Je le maudis pour m'être ainsi en danger la vie d'un pauvre enfant, sans scrupules.

« Je peux vous faire entrer sans être vu »Affirma Alexandre en me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à me convaincre. Je me baissai à son niveau, et replaçai le col de son pull autour de son cou. Il était jeune mais semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait une grande force de caractère, et j'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et l'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Et tu peux le faire maintenant ? »Interrogea Gabrielle en lui souriant.

Alexandre me regarda dans les yeux, et secoua la tête

« Non, j'ai faim… »

Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et souris.

« On va te trouver quelque chose à manger, mais ensuite, si tu veux toujours venir, on devra aller combattre les Volturi » Il hocha la tête et redressa le menton, en signe de défi, comme pour se grandir.

**EDWARD POV**

Je regardai Bella se comporter en mère protectrice envers Alexandre et je savais que je ressentais la même chose qu'elle. Je voulais le protéger, et lui éviter de prochaines horreurs. En le voyant lever le menton, je souris et m'approchai de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, il sourit à son tour, et les replaça tant bien que mal.

« Allons-y »Fit Alice en tendant la main vers lui. Il la lui prit et la suivit. Bella se redressa lentement, le regard rivé sur le petit garçon. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Savoir ce que cela lui faisait d'avoir entre ses mains la vie d'un enfant pour les prochaines heures.

'_Il est très mignon' _Pensa Mike en le regardant partir, Tony sur ses talons en train de le plaisanter. Nous l'entendîmes rire alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la rue.

'_Bella sourit, et posa une main tremblante sur son ventre' _Vis-je à travers les yeux de Gabrielle. Je tournai la tête, et sentis la souffrance que Bella ressentait. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais la douleur dans ses prunelles était profonde. Soudain, elle croisa mon regard, et je lus une lueur de 'on aurait pu vivre cela' dans ses yeux avant qu'une autre lueur, impassible cette fois, n'apparaisse.

Et ce que j'avais fait 70ans auparavant me revint en pleine tête comme un boomerang. Cet enfant rappelait à Bella celui que j'avais tué.

_« Je sais Bella, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait…Si je pouvais… »Elle posait un index sur ma bouche._

_« Shhh, c'est du passé, aujourd'hui je suis avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe »_

_« Pas moi, Bella. Je sais le mal que je t'ai fait, je sais comment tu te sens face à Mike, je t'ai vue…On trouvera un moyen »._

La promesse que j'avais faite à Bella les jours précédents revint à ma conscience. Je devais trouver un moyen pour donner à Bella un enfant…Et à moi aussi, parce que je savais que je croyais à cette promesse. Une famille avec Bella c'était ce que je souhaitais de plus en plus.

Alexandre allait-il être le début de quelque chose ?

NOTE : un chapitre très très très court comme diraient certaines, mais c'est plus simple pour moi de traiter l'histoire ainsi. J'espère que vous voyez où je veux en venir dans la suite…

Et je ne dirai pas merci pour vos idées que vous ne m'avez pas donnée pour le combat :p

Très vite la suite si j'ai le temps (que je compte bien prendre de toute façon)


	32. Chapter 32

Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en 'favorite author' et tout et tout…

Si vous voulez bien découvrir le combat qui suit… Sachant que j'ai tenu compte de vos avis, et questions, et idées ! (merci Caane et Demoisel, en particulier)

Rassurez-vous, on est toutes sur la même longueur d'ondes !!

Bonne lecture.

**30-L'horreur**

**ALICE POV**

Je regardais Alexandre déjeuner dans ce petit restaurant italien, et Tony à ses côtés qui faisaient des grimaces pour le faire sourire.

« Il ne finira jamais si tu l'embêtes comme ça »Fis-je à Tony qui ressemblait plus à un grand gamin, un grand frère d'Alexandre plutôt qu'à un vampire âgé de cinquante ans. Il me lança un regard provocateur, mais laissa notre camarade avaler son petit déjeuner en paix.

« Alexandre, je peux te poser une question ? »Demandai-je après avoir pesé le pour et le contre. Il hocha la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Cet enfant était très bien élevé, et les épreuves que nous soupçonnions qu'il ait subies étaient injustes. « Edward a dit vrai tout à l'heure ? Les Volturis ont…tué tes parents ? »Les larmes apparurent aux yeux de mon interlocuteur, mais il les combattit et hocha à nouveau la tête. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, qu'il retira vite. Soudain il se renfonça un maximum dans son fauteuil. Tony et moi nous lançâmes un regard peiné, puis je repris « Depuis combien de temps es-tu tout seul ? »

A présent, Alexandre laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, mais il semblait chercher à reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il était d'un courage exemplaire, et je souhaitai vraiment qu'il trouve le bonheur. J'avais eu un aperçu lors de visions précédentes où il était avec Bella et Edward, ils méritaient tous les trois ce que cette famille qu'ils constitueraient leur apporterait.

« Ca fait presqu'un an »Murmura Alexandre. Le son de sa voix me sortit de mes pensées, et j'eus du mal à faire le lien avec ce que nous disions plus tôt.

« Et comment t'es-tu débrouillé tout seul ? Tu as quoi, 9-10ans ? »S'étonna Tony en fixant son regard ambré dans les yeux noirs d'Alexandre.

« J'ai 10ans »Revendiqua-t-il en relevant le menton. « Et je sais me débrouiller…Maman et papa travaillaient beaucoup le soir, alors je devais m'occuper de moi »Ajouta-t-il.

« Pour le moment, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Edward et Bella vont veiller sur toi de très près, et nous tous, nous serons avec toi aussi. Personne ne viendra te faire du mal. Tu comprends qu'il va falloir que tu nous expliques comment tu as su pour les Volturis et Stefano… »Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Alexandre baissa un instant la tête, puis il me regarda en face et acquiesça.

« Tu as fini ? »Interrogea Tony en sortant un billet de sa poche de jean.

Deux minutes plus tard nous repartions pour retrouver les autres. Il nous suffit de repérer leurs odeurs et d'en suivre la trace. Nous les rejoignîmes près de la place principale.

**BELLA POV**

Bien sûr je ne m'étais pas inquiétée en laissant partir Alexandre avec Alice et Tony, ils étaient de bons protecteurs, mais quand je les vis revenir vers nous, je me rendis compte que je reprenais plus facilement mon souffle.

Edward sourit en les voyant, et je me doutais qu'Alice lui faisait un rapport détaillé des dernières minutes. Nous nous tenions la main depuis tout à l'heure, sans dire un mot, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Cette relation simple qui s'installait me plaisait, et je me demandais ce que cela impliquait.

A ma grande surprise, je vis Alexandre se diriger vers nous sans crainte, et il m'adressa un sourire heureux avant de commencer

« Stefano est celui qui est venu chercher mes parents pour les emmener à Aro. Je m'étais caché avant qu'il entre, et il ne m'a pas trouvé. Je l'ai suivi, mais j'ai été vu par d'autres, alors je me suis sauvé. Mais après j'ai compris ce qu'ils faisaient, alors je me suis entraîné pour me venger, et quand je peux les embêter quand ils vont chercher des gens, je le fais. Ils ne m'attrapent pas, je suis trop rapide, mais ils savent que je suis ici »

Je regardais ce petit garçon avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, j'en avais conscience, mais les autres étaient pareils. Je m'agenouillai face à lui, pour être à son niveau et assurai

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents, et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, mais, c'est dangereux ce que tu fais, et je préférerai savoir que tu ne le fais plus… »

« Mais ils sont dangereux, et personne ne fait rien pour les arrêter ! »S'exclama-t-il avec force.

« Nous sommes là à présent »Répondit Edward.

« On fait ça souvent, bonhomme. Ne t'inquiète pas »Renchérit Mike en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je lui souris et me redressai.

« Ca ne vous ennuie pas, mais, tu n'as pas peur de nous ? »Interrogea Jazz.

Alexandre le regarda et réfléchit. Mon cœur se serra à la perspective qu'il ait pu avoir peur de nous. Comment aurais-je vécu si ce petit garçon avait été effrayé par moi ?

« Vous vous battiez contre Stefano, et je l'ai vu qui voulait vous tuer…Il a parlé avec d'autres vampires, et disait que vous étiez un danger puisque vous ne vous joigniez pas à eux…Et puis vous êtes différents »

« Nous ne faisons pas de mal si nous le pouvons, et encore moins aux humains »Affirmai-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment pendant lequel Alexandre s'assit à nos côtés.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, Alexandre, tu nous conduis ? »Déclara Jasper.

Et nous quittâmes la ruelle où nous étions pour rejoindre un immeuble d'habitations plus loin.

C'est avec surprise que nous suivîmes Alexandre le long d'un couloir au troisième étage de l'immeuble pour nous arrêter devant une porte quelconque.

« Et maintenant ? On frappe et on entre ? »Fit Mike, un peu ironique.

« Mais non ! T'es bête, c'est un passage secret ! »S'exclama Alexandre en secouant la tête comme désespéré. Je vis Tony donner un coup de coude à Mike pour se moquer de lui. Mike leva les yeux au ciel et en même temps que lui, je reportai mon attention sur Alexandre.

Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, et avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, Edward passa devant. Je posai mes mains sur les épaules d'Alexandre, et suivis Alice qui était passée devant nous. Un escalier en spirale descendait dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, nous l'empruntâmes, sur nos gardes.

En quelques minutes, nous parvînmes au bout du tunnel que nous avions emprunté en bas des marches, et je réalisai que nous étions dans les égouts de la ville. Alexandre se dégagea de mes mains, et avança près d'Edward qui scrutait les environs, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

« Ils sont là »Chuchota Alexandre. Instinctivement je m'approchai d'eux, et demandai à Edward

« Ils sont nombreux ? »

« Ils nous cherchent »

« Je sens de l'excitation chez l'un d'eux… »S'étonna Mike.

Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne, et m'accrochant à lui, je cherchai aussi son regard. Il le croisa un instant, puis ferma les yeux.

« Quoi ? Edward, que se passe-t-il ? » Il regarda alors Alexandre.

« Ils savent qu'il est avec nous…Aro… »

Alice convulsa sous l'effet d'une puissante vision, empêchant Edward de continuer.

**EDWARD POV**

'_Alexandre avec les yeux rouges. Bella en flammes.'_ Fut l'horrible vision d'Alice.

Mais entendre les pensées d'Aro était encore pire.

'_Bella est enfin ici, elle est à moi…Les Cullen ne la sauveront pas cette fois…Quelle force, cette fille ! Et ce jeune Alexandre ferait un étonnant camarade…'_

« On fait comme on a dit ? On se divise ? »Interrogea Gab.

Je me tournai vers tout le monde, et sentis Bella serrer ses doigts autour de ma main. Je posai mon bras libre autour de sa taille, et la serrai contre moi.

'_Gabrielle et Jasper blessés, Alexandre avec les yeux rouges, Bella en flammes' _Vit Alice.

Et ma décision était prise.

« Non, on reste groupés. Tony, apprêtes-toi à bloquer chacun de leurs mouvements, Bella, tu peux étendre ton bouclier autour de nous ? »Elle se redressa et hocha la tête, affirmative. Je lui souris, et resserrai mon étreinte, tentant de lui donner un peu de force. « Nous autres, nous devons rester sur nos gardes, on évite le bain de sang. Alexandre, tu ne quittes pas mes côtés ou ceux de Bella, d'accord ? »

Je croisai chacun des regards, et vis l'attention et l'assurance grandir chez mes compagnons. Alexandre se rapprocha de Bella qui lui sourit tendrement.

« Allons-y »Prévint Tony alors qu'il venait d'activer son pouvoir sur les vampires derrière la grande porte en face de nous.

Bella ferma les yeux, et inspira à fond. Elle hocha la tête, et me suivit, la main d'Alexandre dans la sienne. Tony passa devant, et je l'aidai à pousser la porte.

La lumière était vive ici, mais ne nous dérangea pas le moins du monde. Deux vampires se tournèrent vers nous, tout de suite sur la défensive. Mike et Alice se chargèrent d'eux en deux temps trois mouvements.

Et nous continuâmes notre avancée en nous repérant aux odeurs et bruits que nous entendions. Enfin nous croisâmes quelques autres gardes du corps qui ne firent pas long feu. En dix minutes, puisque nous marchions à la vitesse des petites jambes d'Alexandre, nous trouvâmes la porte du grand conseil. Alec et Jane nous y attendaient avec quelques autres compères. Nous nous stoppâmes, Alice, Mike et Gab derrière nous, Tony, Bella, Jazz et moi. Alexandre se tendit près de nous.

« Ca va aller »Le rassura Bella en le tenant par les épaules.

« Pas si sûre, beauté ! »Répondit Alec, sarcastique. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge, et nos adversaires haussèrent un sourcil.

« Dommage, mon bouclier est toujours plus fort »Sourit Bella en regardant Jane dans les yeux. La vampire voulait nous attaquer avec son pouvoir, elle avait échoué.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit que mental »Assura-t-elle en pensant _'Tu ne pourras pas nous combattre physiquement'_

« Tony ! »M'exclamai-je en faisant un pas pour protéger Bella et Alexandre.

Mais il était trop tard, déjà huit vampires se jetaient sur nous. Bella installa Alexandre sur son dos, et arrêta les coups de celui qui était face à elle. Je m'occupai d'Alec, conscient que le bouclier de Bella ne durerait pas éternellement puisque chacun de nous bougeait et risquait à chaque instant de sortir du champ. J'entendis Mike et Gab se mettre en position pour se couvrir mutuellement contre deux adversaires, et vis Alice jouer avec Jane, réussissant à échapper à son pouvoir puisqu'elle voyait la vampire l'utiliser à l'endroit où elle-même se trouvait. Jasper étendit un champ de calme sur son adversaire, et Tony vint à bout rapidement des deux derniers en les obligeant à s'entre-tuer. Il les observa un instant puis leur arracha la tête, et se tourna vers Bella.

« Prends Alexandre ! »Cria-t-elle en parant un nouveau coup.

Tony s'éloigna de quelques enjambées.

'_Sur qui dois-je intervenir ?'_

Je voulais répondre, mais je me figeai sous l'impulsion du pouvoir d'Alec.

**BELLA POV**

Tout alla très vite quand je vis Edward sous le pouvoir d'Alec.

Je ressentis un mouvement plus loin derrière nous et vis arriver tout un commando de vampires gardes du corps de Volterra. Jane arracha un cri de douleur à Jazz et Gab qui étaient dans sa ligne de mire, et moi, on m'attrapait par les épaules et m'entrainait plus loin, dans la salle.

Je m'apprêtai à combattre mes assaillants, parce qu'ils étaient trois pour me maitriser, quand je vis le sourire d'Aro alors qu'il regardait derrière moi. On m'obligea à me mettre à terre, et deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes tempes. J'avais la tête dans un étau, et je n'arrivai donc pas à me concentrer pour bouger.

'Les lâches' pensai-je quand même.

« Nous t'attendions, jeune homme »Fit Aro.

A ses côtés, Caïus et Marcus dévièrent leurs regards de moi à Alexandre devant la grande fenêtre.

« Alexandre… »Murmurai-je, à l'agonie physique comme morale.

'Pitié…'

Je lançais un regard meurtrier à Jane qui souriait, ses yeux rouges brillants d'anticipation.

« Laissez-les ! »Suffoqua Alexandre, et je souffrais en même temps que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance contre tous ces vampires, mais il faisait preuve de force extraordinaire. Avec surprise, je vis deux vampires tenter de le prendre en tenailles, et lui, passer entre les mailles du filet, en profitant de sa petite taille pour passer entre eux. Les vampires tombèrent à la renverse, et Alexandre se précipita sur celui qui me tenait la tête.

J'allais hurler, sentant monter en moi des sanglots, et vis Alexandre prendre le cou de mon assaillant.

Une chose étrange se produisit alors.

Mon assaillant, sous les mains d'Alexandre, se mit à convulser violemment comme électrocuté. Seulement il ne s'arrêta pas, à tel point qu'il s'enflamma et finit en cendre avant que je n'aie repris mes esprits. La stupeur nous prit tous, mais je réalisai que je devais profiter de cette diversion.

J'attrapai Alexandre pour le placer sur mon dos, et libérai mes proches de l'emprise psychique sous laquelle ils se trouvaient en étendant à nouveau mon bouclier. Chacun regarda Alexandre avec étonnement et reconnaissance.

Mais nous n'étions pas venus à bout de nos ennemis, et notre allié était épuisé.

Des ennemis qui se rassemblèrent autour de nous, avec un autre commando qui arrivait.

Je lançais un regard désespéré à Edward, à l'autre bout de la salle, la douleur était flagrante en lui.

Les autres étaient épuisés, et blessés, en particulier Gabrielle qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes…Et mon bouclier commençait à faire des siennes.

'Mon dieu…'

NOTE : niark !niark ! Vous vouliez un combat sur deux chapitres ? Le voila !!

Dites moi si ce nouveau pouvoir chez Alexandre vous plait...Et n'hésitez pas les idées pour conclure ce combat !

PS : finalement, je devrai pouvoir garder mon rythme de post à raison d'un chapitre par soir, puisque j'ai pas cours de la semaine à cause de la grève à la fac…

Oh ! et pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir posté hier soir le chapitre que j'ai mis ce matin, mais j'avais zappé…Et comme j'ai l'autre fic en route..Bref, ça vous fait deux chapitres aujourd'hui :p


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient…Et plus je le dis, et plus j'enrage !

Maintenant que je me suis amusée à jouer avec vos nerfs.

Maintenant que je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre.

Maintenant qu'il est temps que je vous le livre…Bonne lecture.

**31-Carnages**

Notre groupe se rassembla aussi vite que possible autour de moi. Alice posa une main calme sur mon épaule, mais dans ses yeux, je vis la peur prendre le pas sur tout autre sentiment. A ses côtés, Jazz se tenait le bras. Mike et Gab se soutenaient mutuellement, et Tony et Edward surveillaient nos assaillants.

« Pardon »Murmurai-je. Tant pis si tout le monde m'entendait, y compris les Volturis. Ce qui arrivait n'était pas juste…Je devais trouver une solution pour sortir un maximum de monde d'ici vivant…le souci c'était que je ne voyais pas comment !

J'inspirai à fond, resserrai mon étreinte sur les mains d'Alexandre autour de mon cou, et observai les Volturis nous encercler. Aro, Marcus et Caïus approchaient de nous à pas lents, tandis que les gardes du corps nous bloquaient tous les accès.

« C'est une force de la nature à lui seul, ce garçon »Fit Aro en désignant d'un index noueux Alexandre. Je grognais, possessive. Et je vis Edward croiser mon regard, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, et cela me redonna la force pour tenir tête à ces vampires.

« Tony, je te le confie »Dis-je en laissant Alexandre tomber de mes épaules pour le mettre dans ses bras. Il hocha la tête, et s'éloigna d'un pas. « Mike, veille sur Gab. » Mon beau-fils me lança un regard inquiet quant à ce que je prévoyais. Je tentai un sourire qui étira un peu mes lèvres, puis me reconcentrai. Aro me regardait faire, intrigué. Je sentis la main d'Alice sur mon bras, me tournai vers elle et la retirai doucement, mais fermement. « Qui dois-je combattre pour que vous les laissiez partir ? »Interrogeai-je.

Les vampires autour de moi réagirent différemment.

Mes proches se rapprochèrent de moi, prêts à attaquer, je le savais.

Mes ennemis relevèrent les lèvres sur leurs dents.

Aro sembla étonné par ma question. Puis il sourit, et tendit les mains. Caïus et Marcus joignirent les leurs aux siennes et je les vis tous fermés les yeux, communiquant.

« Tony, fige un maximum de monde »Déclara Edward en venant à mes côtés. Nous entrelaçâmes nos mains un instant, nous déclarant notre amour. Puis nous nous séparâmes.

Je gardai Tony, Gab et Alexandre sous mon bouclier et laissai les autres en dehors.

Moi-même, je sautai au cou de vampires à ma portée, et libérai ma force de nouveau né avec plus de hargne et puissance que jamais.

J'entendis Jazz et Mike se jeter à corps perdus contre les nouveaux arrivants toujours plus nombreux.

Edward et Alice se chargèrent de Jane et Alec, utilisant leurs pouvoirs au maximum de leurs capacités.

« Bella, je ne les tiens plus »M'informa Tony épuisé. Je le rejoignis rapidement, et attaquai le groupe de quatre vampires avec force et rapidité. J'en déroutai certains, en blessai d'autres. Tony s'éloigna un instant, je le cherchai tout en combattant mes adversaires, et renforçai mon bouclier autour de lui.

Et puis l'étau réapparut. Je sentis mon bouclier s'évanouir, au même titre que je voyais un vampire prendre Alexandre et l'emmener sur l'estrade, près du trio qui avait fini de se concerter.

Ma colère s'amplifia, je la sentis couler dans mes veines, et je vis rouge.

« Bella »S'écria Mike en se tournant vers moi.

Mais il était trop tard.

Le vampire nouveau né qui était en moi se réveillait, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

Et je ne le voulais pas.

**EDWARD POV**

J'entendis et vis tout en même temps.

Sous différents angles.

Avec différents sentiments.

Mais c'était la même chose.

'_Bella avec les yeux rouges sang, assoiffée' _Vis Alice.

'_Les sentiments combattifs, assoiffés, décuplés des nouveaux nés, et que Bella laissait venir en elle' _Ressentit Mike.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Ses poings étaient serrés. Ses membres tremblaient. Il aspirait les sentiments de Bella pour les faire siens.

Ses coups redoublèrent de puissance au moment où je regardais Bella qui décapitait un gros musclé, et lançait des attaques diverses contre les gardes du corps de Volterra.

'_Les gardes du corps sont puissants, mais anciens…Ils ne tiendront pas beaucoup devant un nouveau né'_ M'expliquait Gabrielle.

'_Prends ça, espèce de…'_Je ne laissai pas Jane finir. J'utilisai ma rapidité surprenante et lui arrachai la tête sans peine.

Soudain, je fus assailli de tous les côtés par des Volturris. J'évitai les coups avec facilité, et en donnai avec force.

'_Mettons le petit en sureté'_

Je levai la tête vers Aro et le vis s'éloigner, accompagné des deux autres anciens, un groupe de vampires autour d'eux.

« Tony ! »M'écriai-je.

Je croisai son regard.

'_Pardon'_

« Suis-moi »

'_Filez, on s'occupe du reste' _M'assura Alice en se dirigeant vers les trois autres vampires qui attaquaient sous les ordres d'Alec qui reculait devant notre violence.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, décapitai chacun de mes adversaires et captai ce qui arrivait aux autres.

Bella s'appuyait aux épaules d'un vampire, et se lançant en l'air, frappa deux autres vampires qui arrivaient avec ses jambes.

J'admirai une fraction de secondes son habileté et sa grâce, puis me concentrai sur Gabrielle qui, malgré ses blessures qui ne guérissaient pas, retenait les vampires qui entraient. Elle utilisait toutes sortes d'armes, et se contentait de frapper les premiers pour renverser les suivants.

Enfin, Jazz et Mike redoublaient leurs pouvoirs par la force que Bella dégageait et la rage qu'ils avaient de vivre.

Enfin, je partis à la poursuite d'Aro et Alexandre. Tony me suivit après avoir réussi à décapiter un énième vampire. Je courus sur les morceaux de cadavres et atteignis les portes cachées dans le mur avant qu'elles ne se referment.

Evidemment, plusieurs vampires veillaient, ou avaient pour mission de veiller, à ce que personne ne suivent les maîtres. Mais c'était sans compter que Tony et moi avions une grande détermination.

Nous avançâmes rapidement, nos pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

**ALICE POV**

Un nouveau groupe de vampires de Volterra entra dans la pièce alors que nous prenions le dessus. Je me tournai et vis qu'Alec avait encore réussi à passer derrière Gab pour faire entrer du monde.

Gabrielle !

Elle était à terre, laissée pour morte.

Je courus jusqu'à elle, m'agenouillai et lui soulevai la tête.

« Ca va aller, Gab. Tiens le coup »Suppliai-je.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'ils viennent ? »Me demanda-t-elle en me désignant la croix qu'elle portait au cou. J'haussai un sourcil et ne pus m'interroger plus longtemps car deux vampires arrivaient derrière moi. Je me relevai, gardant Gab à mes pieds, et envoyai mes deux poings dans la figure de mes adversaires. Ils s'envolèrent violemment et atterrirent sur un autre groupe de vampires. J'aidai Gab à se relever, et l'emmenai vers Jazz.

« Jazz, aide-la »

« Gabrielle ! »S'exclama Mike en se retrouvant près de nous alors qu'il se battait.

« Je m'en occupe »Fit Jasper, et je le vis soutenir Gabrielle pour apaiser ses douleurs.

'_Trois vampires hétéroclites entraient dans le château des Volturis et venaient à nous'_

Bella se plaça à mes côtés, la voir avec les yeux rouges du nouveau né était perturbant, mais je sentais que celle que je connaissais reprenait le dessus. Je regardai par-dessus son épaule, et vis qu'elle avait fait le ménage des plus gros vampires qui étaient là en premier.

« Prête ? »Me lança-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu les as senti ? »M'étonnai-je.

« Etre un nouveau né a des avantages… »Répondit-elle simplement en se tournant vers les portes que Gabrielle avait refermées.

Mais elles ne le restèrent pas bien longtemps. Soudain, un flot de vampires entraient en courant. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques pas de nous, regardant de tous côtés, et ne voyant que des cadavres à nos pieds.

Mike se plaça à mes côtés.

Notre trio se positionna pour la défense.

Derrière nos adversaires, d'autres se battaient avec difficultés contre les trois vampires que j'avais vus entrer.

« Edward… »S'inquiéta Bella en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où il avait disparu.

« Je ne vois rien lui arriver »Rassurai-je.

« Ils ont quand même des ennuis, dépêchons-nous les gars…J'ai un homme à récupérer en vie »

Je la regardai, et compris qu'une fois encore ses sens développés de nouveau né lui permettaient d'être au courant de ce qui se passait plus loin. Je la vis plier les genoux et sauter au milieu des Volturi. Elle commença à frapper partout en même temps, alors que je voyais entrer un vampire habillé en moine en train de distribuer des coups sur la tête des vampires qu'il rencontrait, une vampire punk sauter partout parmi nos adversaires, et enfin un vampire plus jeune que Mike du point de vue vampirique. Il se propulsa dans les airs, fit une roue et atterrit, les armes aux poings derrière Bella pour décapiter celui qui l'attaquait par derrière. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les quinze nouveaux vampires que j'avais vu entrer peu avant étaient anéantis ou frappés par nos nouveaux amis.

« Ils vont nous les finir avant qu'on se soit amusé ! »Assura Mike en fonçant tête baissée dans le tas d'ennemis qui restait.

'_Edward, si tu m'entends…On arrive…Ici c'est fini'_

J'attrapai celui qui passait près de moi et lui arrachai la tête rapidement.

Son corps rejoignit celui des autres au sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »S'étonna Bella en reprenant son apparence et surtout ses yeux ambrés.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, ma fille… »Fit le moine.

« Frère Luc n'a pas voulu nous laisser venir ici tous seuls, il a eu peur pour nos vies… »Assura la punk, moqueuse. Le moine, frère Luc, secoua la tête, désespéré.

« En tout cas, vous êtes arrivés à temps »Grimaça Gab, encore sous le coup de ses blessures.

« Et oui ! On a entendu dire qu'il y avait une fiesta chez les Volturis, on s'est dit que ça serait sympa »Plaisanta le dernier venu en approchant de Gabrielle pour l'enlacer.

« C'est pas le tout, mais… »Commença Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Aro et les autres.

« Je veux toutes tes confessions, ma fille »Prévint frère Luc en la rejoignant. « Brandon, tu veux bien ? »Demanda-t-il au dernier venu après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte.

L'interpellé sourit, salua du buste et se propulsant à nouveau en l'air, il arriva devant la porte et lança sa jambe dedans. Un trou remplaça la porte.

Nous suivîmes tous Bella et frère Luc, en apprenant que la punk s'appelait Lydia et arrivait tout droit de Norvège.

« Il y avait des rumeurs depuis quelques temps dans le coin qui disaient que les Volturi préparaient quelque chose contre Bella. On est venu voir, et on a appris que c'était la guerre, alors nous voilà »Expliqua Brandon.

« Tout n'est pas fini, fils. Aro et les autres sont plus coriaces… »

« On leur tranche la tête et on en parle plus ! »Répliqua Brandon. Je souris, il était jeune et impulsif. Qu'un moine veille sur lui était une bonne chose, même si c'était perturbant sachant que nous étions des vampires…

**BELLA POV**

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour de moi. Lydia et Brandon racontaient des histoires que je connaissais déjà, et tout ce qui m'importait pour l'instant c'était Edward. Et Alexandre. J'étais morte d'inquiétude en les sachant loin de moi.

Et je les sentis enfin.

Mon cœur mort se stoppa dans ma poitrine, et je crus défaillir.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert toute ma vie…Voilà que je devais subir de voir ceux auxquels je tenais le plus souffrir le martyr.

« Bella ? »S'inquiéta Mike.

« Alec »Grognai-je.

« Il m'a échappé et j'ai été prise ailleurs »S'excusa Alice. J'allais m'énerver sur elle quand je vis ses yeux dans le vague. A la façon dont son visage se tordait, et dont Jazz la prenait dans ses bras, je sus que quelque chose allait se passer.

Je courus sur les derniers mètres et entrai en fureur, ou plutôt sortis, puisque je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, pour trouver Edward figé par le pouvoir d'Alec, et Tony évanoui à deux pas. Je cherchai Alexandre des yeux et le trouvai prisonnier d'Aro qui grimpait dans une voiture.

« Alexandre ! »

A mon cri, je vis mon protégé ouvrir les yeux, et les autres Volturis s'étonner de nous voir encore en vie. Apparemment ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

Croisant le regard d'Alec je laissai mon bouclier se déployer.

Autour de moi, tout le monde se postait prêt au dernier combat.

NOTE : A savoir que les derniers arrivés sont sortis de mon imagination durant mon déjeuner ! Comme quoi l'inspiration me vient n'importe quand !

J'espère que cette bataille répond à vos attentes.

A demain. Bises


	34. Chapter 34

Bon alors j'en connais qui sont complètement accro et malades de Twilight…Vous ne feriez pas parti d'un groupe facebook : 'je suis accro à Twilight mais je me soigne' ? Parce que dans ce cas là, abandonnez le traitement, il ne marche pas ! XD

Bon tout ça pour dire que je me suis encore bien éclatée à lire vos reviews, c'est fou l'imagination de certains (ne visant personnes, hein Gaby ? :p) et je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire perdre son latin à quelqu'un ?! (Toujours aussi tordue de rire devant tes expressions Demoisel) ou encore que j'étais tellement éblouissante que vous en perdiez le souffle (*sifl*jlukes)…Bon je ne continue pas mes délires qui n'amusent que moi, et je vous laisse découvrir enfin la fin de la bataille…Et j'espère bien vous tirer quelques larmes alors tenez-moi au courant !

Bonne lecture.

**32-Famille**

Alexandre était trop loin pour que je l'atteigne, et si je libérai Edward de mon bouclier... Une idée me vint.

J'évaluai mes chances. Le nombre de vampires qui possédaient un pouvoir mental, un seul. Et agis.

J'appliquai mon bouclier autour d'Alec, et son pouvoir resta bloqué à l'intérieur. Il était figé.

La panique explosa chez les quelques derniers Volturis en voyant leur protecteur impuissant.

Je souris, et vis Edward courir chercher Alexandre et se repositionner à mes côtés. Je croisai son regard amoureux et fier. Nos doigts se croisèrent autour des épaules d'Alexandre.

« Je crains que vous n'ayez à reconsidérer vos objectifs, mes frères »S'avança frère Luc.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus se tournèrent les uns vers les autres.

« Vous ne comptez pas nous tuer ? »Fit Marcus.

J'aurai bien parlé, au même titre que Brandon qui s'agitait à la périphérie de ma vision, mais frère Luc continua

« Il faut bien que l'équilibre des forces perdure »Dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

« Nous voulons l'enfant »Intervint Caïus.

« Sur mon cadavre »Menaça Edward. « Vous avez perdu. Vos divers plans ont échoué… »Ajouta-t-il.

« Un humain ne peut pas connaître l'existence de notre monde »S'emporta Marcus.

« Tu parles ! »Jeta Lydia, sarcastique.

« Et si on leur saute dessus, ils n'auront aucune chance et on n'aura plus d'ennui ! »S'agaça Brandon, et je vis Mike acquiescer avec force. Je soupirai. Frère Luc avait raison. L'équilibre des forces du Bien et du Mal devait exister, ou nous n'étions pas sûrs de retrouver le monde comme on pouvait le rêver…

« Et si on disait que vous vous occupez de faire votre vie, et moi et les miens la nôtre ? Vous êtes inférieur en nombre, vous le savez, on vous tuerait sans difficultés. Donc vous fuyez où vous le souhaitez et vous nous laissez en paix »Proposai-je. Derrière moi, certains étaient surpris par mes propos, mais les plus anciens savaient que j'avais raison.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à combattre les vampires que tu croises ! »Râla Caïus.

J'haussai un sourcil et entendis Edward grogner.

« Mes frères, elle n'est pas la première à avoir combattu ses semblables, et nous connaissions le risque en la laissant naître »Aro ramena ses derniers hommes au calme, alors que moi je m'inquiétais. Qu'avait-il dit ? Me laisser naitre ? Je lançai un regard à Edward. Le traître ! Il ne m'avait rien dit !

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »Retentit la voix de Tony, soutenu par sa sœur et Lydia.

Le trio unit ses mains, et ferma les yeux. Les derniers gardes du corps s'avancèrent d'eux, je renforçai mon bouclier autour d'Alec qui tentait de s'en libérer et me tournai vers Edward. En fait, tout le monde attendait qu'il parle.

« Tu m'as caché quelque chose ! »L'accusai-je en prenant Alexandre par les épaules.

« Bella… »

« Tu savais !? »S'écria Mike en faisant un pas vers nous.

« Mike, stp… »Intervins-je, c'était entre Edward et moi, mais les autres avaient le droit d'entendre, donc j'interrogeai Edward maintenant.

« Te laisser devenir un vampire était un coup de poker qu'ils voulaient tenter pour faire de toi l'une des leurs… »Murmura Edward en soudant son regard ambré au mien. Je sentis ses mains sur les miennes sur les épaules d'Alexandre qui nous regardait, interdit. J'eus conscience des autres qui maudissaient les Volturis, mais me laissai emporter dans le tête-à-tête qu'Edward créait.

« Andy… »Commençai-je

« Etait l'un des leurs… »Compléta-t-il. « Bella, les Volturis sont à l'origine de ce qui t'es arrivée ces soixante dix dernières années » Et j'entendis la douleur dans sa voix. La même douleur qui me transperçait le cœur et l'esprit. L'homme que j'aimais n'avait pas été celui qui m'avait transformée parce que d'autres vampires avaient des projets pour moi…

« Edward, je… »

« Shh »Il passa un doigt sur ma joue, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Les salauds ! »Assura Brandon.

« Mon fils »Le réprimanda frère Luc.

« Alice ! » Fit Jasper avec inquiétude.

Je me tournai enfin vers les autres, mes proches, ceux que j'aimais, et vis Alice se plier en deux sous la vision qu'elle avait. Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, ni même s'énerver. Au contraire il avait les yeux posés sur moi, amoureux.

« Ils vont nous laisser en paix… »Annonça Alice en revenant à la réalité.

« Ils essaient de gagner du temps »Renchérit Edward.

« Alors on s'en va comme ça ? »Demanda Gab, sceptique.

Je regardai mes adversaires, et sentis qu'en effet, ils faisaient semblant d'être en train de parler pour qu'on puisse s'en aller et les laisser fuir.

« Ils savent qu'on est puissant, et ils savent qu'ils m'ont perdue, au même titre qu'Alexandre…Ils nous laisseront tranquille »Et ma voix contenait un voile de menaces qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

« Alors c'est les vacances ? »Fit Mike, et on entendit le soulagement et l'anticipation d'un ado qui est enfin libéré des cours pour quelques semaines.

Je croisai le regard d'Edward, entrelaçai nos doigts et lui souris.

Nous repartîmes ensemble vers l'immeuble que nous avions occupé la veille, en nous rendant compte que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

« Et moi ? »Interrogea Alexandre alors que nous étions dans le hall du bâtiment.

Je me tournai vers lui. Soudain il paraissait si fragile que je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, protectrice, maternelle. Il s'accrocha à mon cou et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Je me redressai et vis les sourires sur les visages des autres.

« C'est un enfant du ciel »Assura frère Luc.

« C'est notre enfant »Fit Edward en m'attirant contre sa poitrine solide.

« C'est vrai ? »La voix d'Alexandre contenait toute la joie et la paix qu'il ressentait en sachant cela.

« Si tu veux être mon neveu, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »Sourit Alice en s'approchant. Alexandre me regarda dans les yeux, dessina les traits de mon visage avec…amour, et souris.

« Maman m'avait dit que je serai jamais seul, même si ils partaient elle et papa… »

« Alors qui veut faire la fête ? »S'enthousiasma Brandon en sautant sur le haut des marches.

« On en a pour toute la nuit si il commence »Se moqua Lydia en le rejoignant néanmoins.

« De toute façon j'ai ma cérémonie à préparer ! »Assura Alice en me jetant un œil sans équivoque.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui sourit, et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Je n'avais alors conscience de plus rien au monde que moi. Edward. Et notre enfant que j'avais dans les bras.

Ma famille.

---------------------------------------------------

**ALICE POV**

Oh bien sûr je savais que mes choix en matière de décoration étaient très…excentriques. Mais je ne m'appellerai pas Alice Cullen si je ne faisais pas les choses en grand, très grand.

Alors j'admirai mon œuvre à la maison, à Duluth.

Je me félicitai de ce que j'avais réussi à créer en…dix minutes ?!

Un salon décoré magnifiquement, des fleurs à en perdre son sens de l'orientation, et surtout une pile de cadeaux à rendre jaloux le Père Noël.

« Alice, c'est splendide »Assura Rose en m'apportant les petites figurines à l'effigie de nos futurs mariés.

« Oui, je sais »Souris-je.

« Et comment va Bella ? »Interrogea-t-elle.

« Elle ne sait pas qu'on va aller la chercher et la mettre dans notre fauteuil, qu'il y a plusieurs décennies elle appelait 'le fauteuil de torture' »

« Sauf que cette fois en quelques minutes on aura fini de la préparer »Renchérit Rose, et nous partîmes en direction du manoir de Bella en riant aux éclats.

Nous étions revenus de Volterra une semaine plus tôt, tous les Cullen étaient rentrés pour comprendre la raison de nos combats, et savoir où nous en étions avec les Volturis. Et pour une fois depuis près d'un mois j'avais des visions bien optimistes et certaines. Les Volturis avaient pris un coup dans leur _ego_, et n'étaient pas prêts à recommencer à nous attaquer.

Et même ! En apprenant la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient envoyés un ensemble de cadeaux, des armes de protection. Je me demandai à quoi elles serviraient, et puis me dis que cela ferait bien dans la collection de Mike.

En partant nous croisâmes les triplés en pleine conversation vestimentaire avec Brandon et Lydia. Je m'arrêtai à leur niveau et menaçai

« Je veux tout le monde en tenue de soirée, ou vous aurez à faire à moi ! »

Et je suivis Rose dans les bois.

Enfin devant le manoir, nous vîmes Mike et Alexandre qui parlaient mécanique.

« Salut vous deux ! »Les saluai-je.

« Bonjour tatie Alice, tatie Rosalie »Répondit Alexandre, et nous ne pûmes retenir un sourire béat.

« Dire qu'on aurait pu vivre ça plus tôt »Fit Rose tristement.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Je savais combien ma sœur avait souffert autant que Bella de la mort de son enfant.

« Vous n'oubliez pas l'heure, les gars ! »Prévins-je et chacun leva ses deux pouces ne l'air en signe qu'ils avaient noté.

Je franchis la porte d'entrée juste derrière Rose.

« Alice, je sens que je ne vais pas aimer que tu sois là »Râla Bella en descendant nous rejoindre.

« Eh ! Tu ne veux pas te faire belle ? »Interrogea Rosalie avec enthousiasme.

Et en même temps, on vit Bella croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, et on entendit Edward dire

« Elle est toujours très belle »

« Tu n'est pas objectif »Rappelai-je.

« Ne soyez pas en retard, quand même. Après on a notre avion ! »Edward nous pointa du doigt, embrassa Bella passionnément, et sortit voir Mike et Alexandre.

De notre côté, nous retournâmes chez nous. Bella avait un sac en main, et était aussi fébrile que le jour de son mariage, en tant qu'humaine, des décennies auparavant.

Rose faisait les ongles de Bella pendant que je farfouillais dans mes affaires en quête d'une broche adéquate et harmonieuse avec la superbe robe de notre future nouvelle mariée.

« Au fait, frère Luc est… »Commença Rose. Et je vis Bella sourire.

« Religieux. Oui, je sais, assez ironique en fait…Mais il l'a toujours été, même en étant humain, et quand il a été transformé, il a combattu dur comme fer le démon en lui et a réussi à continuer son travail personnel au service de Dieu »Expliqua-t-elle.

« Il est vieux ? »Interrogea ma sœur encore.

« Il a été transformé à la fin du XIXème siècle. Mais il avait l'âge de Carlisle »

« Et tu le connais depuis ? »

Je secouai la tête devant l'interrogatoire que Bella subissait. Mais elle souriait et répondit volontiers

« J'avais une vingtaine d'années de combats derrière moi…J'ai fait un tour avec Tony et Vince dans les anciens pays soviétiques. Il nous a accueilli un temps, puis nous sommes repartis. Notre mode de vie ne lui convenait pas réellement...Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

« Toi et les deux frères ? »Rose ouvrit des yeux en soucoupes.

« T'es folle ? Non, on était du genre à parcourir les routes de campagnes, et à nous battre tous les quatre matins…Absolument pas la vie calme que nous recommandait frère Luc »S'amusa Bella, nostalgique.

« Il a été végétarien dès ses débuts ? »

« Oui. Par amour pour Dieu comme il dit, il refusait de toucher aux hommes… »

Enfin, nous avions fini, la broche bleue que j'avais dénichée scintillait dans les cheveux magnifiques de Bella, et sa longue robe ivoire à bustier brodée de fil d'argent tombait au sol avec grâce et dévoilait sa beauté à en détrôner les étoiles.

« Bella… »Intervint Brandon en entrant sans frapper. Il était la bouche ouverte, les yeux la dévorant entièrement.

« On se calme Don Juan ou j'en connais un qui va te dire tes quatre vérités »S'esclaffa Lydia en nous rejoignant à son tour.

Ils étaient tous les deux habillés strictement. Lui en smoking clair, une rose à la boutonnière de sa veste. Elle en robe de satin moulante bleu marine. J'hochai la tête et les enjoignis à descendre en leur rappelant de fermer leurs esprits à ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Bien mon capitaine ! »Brandon salua et s'éclipsa en vitesse.

« Il a raison, tu es à tomber »Sourit Lydia en repartant. Bella s'illumina encore plus en entendant ce que je captai seulement. Edward arrivait avec Mike et Alexandre.

Et je savais que ces derniers étaient ce qui représentait une famille pour notre couple.

« Je peux entrer ? »Frappa Carlisle à la porte.

Bella inspira à fond, passa ses mains magnifiques sur sa taille, et lança

« Allons me marier »

NOTE : Je dirai que le passage est obligé devant l'autel pour notre couple ! Et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas ! (dénoncez-vous si c'est le cas, histoire qu'on vous fasse un procès !)

Ok, je me tais…Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire des trucs pareils ?!

bsx


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient.

Pardon ! Pardon de poster si tard, mais j'ai été occupée, et j'ai eu envie de faire un chapitre qui réponde à beaucoup de choses, alors j'ai mis du temps à le trouver comme je voulais ! Enfin je vous le livre, en espérant que vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut !

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité ! Et oui, il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, qui selon mon inspiration sera plus ou moins long…

Bonne lecture.

Oh ! Et, RATED M, juste pour la fin :)

**33-Mariés**

**EDWARD POV**

Je reconnus l'œuvre de ma sœur quand j'entrais dans le salon. Tout était magnifique, avec des mélanges de couleurs insolites mais ravissants. Je repérai les triplés et Emmett assis à une table en train de…parier. Je secouai la tête, souriant. Plus loin, près de l'arche de fleurs devant la fenêtre au fond de la pièce, il y avait frère Luc qui avait accepté de nous réunir Bella et moi. A ses côtés, Brandon et Lydia qui faisaient en sorte de se changer les idées. Alice avait du donner ses ordres.

« Edward »Esme avait la joie et l'amour dans sa voix. Même si nous savions qu'il s'agissait d'un second mariage, nous savions aussi que celui-ci durerait à jamais. Elle m'enlaça puis se tourna vers Mike et Alexandre. « Vous êtes superbes ! »Affirma-t-elle en réajustant tout de même le nœud papillon d'Alexandre. De mon fils.

Je le regardai avec fierté et croisai son regard heureux. Il s'était très vite accoutumé à notre vie, et nous tous avions l'impression qu'il avait toujours été parmi nous. Il me sourit et alla se placer où on lui demandait. J'obtempérai aussi et retint ma respiration.

L'apparition que j'avais devant les yeux faillit me faire tomber à la renverse tellement elle était magnifique, éblouissante, resplendissante.

Bella était face à moi, à l'autre bout du salon, au bras de Carlisle, avec un sourire illuminant son visage et ses magnifiques prunelles ambrées.

Je souris en la voyant avancer au son de la musique dont s'occupait Lydia au piano. Puis Carlisle joignit nos mains, et j'étais au paradis.

Je n'écoutai pas les paroles de frère Luc, je ne voyais et ne sentais que Bella. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Oui, je le veux » Dis-je au moment où on attendait que je le fasse.

Nous échangeâmes encore nos alliances en un silence solennel. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre nous ces derniers temps.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »Déclara frère Luc en ouvrant les bras, souriant.

Lentement, je raffermis ma main autour des doigts de Bella, et la rapprochai de moi.

Nos lèvres se réunirent d'un même mouvement, d'une même passion.

Autour de nous, nos amis, notre famille applaudissaient, mais rien n'existait.

Bella porta sa main à l'emplacement de mon cœur et se libérant pour parler murmura-même si c'était inutile étant donné l'audience attentive-

« Je n'ai jamais été qu'à toi »

« Tu es ma vie »Répondis-je avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Un toussotement nous ramena à la réalité.

Je levai un regard pas du tout contrit en direction de frère Luc, et souris avec assurance.

Enfin nous nous tournâmes pour être enlacés et félicités par nos proches.

Soudain, le rythme de la musique changea et j'entendis tout le monde nous pousser, Bella et moi, au centre du salon, pour entamer la danse rituelle des jeunes mariés. Je souris, lui tendis la main et l'attirai à moi avec puissance et assurance.

Elle enlaça deux de nos mains, et posa son autre main sur mon torse.

Ma seconde main était dans le creux de ses reins.

Nos yeux étaient soudés, et nous y lisions chacun la même chose.

Notre joie.

Notre amour.

Notre dévotion.

Nos pas étaient souples sur le sol, à tel point qu'il me semblait que nous ne le touchions pas. Enfin, j'eus conscience que Rose et Emmett nous rejoignaient sur la piste improvisée. Ils souriaient tous les deux, puis se plongèrent dans leur tête-à-tête.

**BELLA POV**

Nous dansions en ne faisant qu'un, et ce depuis la fin de la cérémonie qui s'était déroulée en début d'après midi. Je sortis enfin du monde qu'Edward et moi partagions depuis ce moment où Carlisle m'avait amenée à son fils, et me rendis compte que le jour tombait. Dans les yeux d'Edward, je vis la même lueur que toujours il portait sur moi : amour, tendresse, éternellement.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Alice qui intervint pour nous séparer. Elle se posta à nos côtés, et sourit, malicieuse.

« Alice, tu es très irritante ! »Râla Edward. Je souris, et lançai un regard à ma de nouveau belle-sœur.

« Je monte me changer dans deux minutes… »

Elle resta immobile le temps de deux battements de cœur d'Alexandre, les yeux dans le vague, puis elle hocha la tête, ravie. Je tournai les yeux vers Edward qui acquiesça 'oui, elle a vérifié grâce à une vision' lus-je dans son regard. Je pouffai, et l'embrassai avec passion.

Puis les deux minutes passèrent vite, et Edward et moi partagions à présent un baiser enflammé.

« Wow ! Ils vont tout nous embraser si ça continue ! »S'écria Mike, et je sentis qu'il cachait les yeux d'Alexandre.

Alexandre !

Je rouvris les yeux avec hâte, et me reculai d'un pas. Bon sang, nous avions un fils et ne pouvions nous comporter comme des adolescents en chaleur !

Edward me regarda étonné. Je murmurai, seuls les vampires de la pièce entendirent

« Alexandre » Et mon époux comprit. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond. Brandon pouffa de rire à côté du piano où était toujours installée Lydia.

Enfin, au grand soulagement d'Alice que j'entendis soupirer de contentement à mon passage, je montai me changer. J'avais apporté des affaires décontractées pour le voyage jusqu'à Copenhague où notre périple, ou vacances, ou lune de miel, selon qui en parlait, commençait. Mais il y avait à compter Alexandre qui nous suivait.

Nous partions d'abord en famille.

J'enfilai rapidement un jean noir et un chemisier bleu, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que j'avais possédé en étant humaine, sauf qu'il était plus prononcé, et mis mes sandales pour redescendre et trouver tout le monde dans le hall. Alexandre sourit en me voyant arriver et vint m'enlacer en posant sa joue sur mon ventre. Je mis une main douce sur sa joue et souris. Edward croisa mon regard, il vint nous prendre dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Frustrée qu'il ne m'ait pas embrassée sur la bouche, je pris son visage à pleine main et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, jouant avec ma langue sur ses lèvres. Quand je le sentis rendre les armes, je repris une position plus correcte devant nos spectateurs amusés. Edward ferma les yeux, et resserra son étreinte.

« Bon, si on y allait ? Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à partir ! »S'exclama Tony

« Zou ! Ou vous louperez votre avion ! »Renchérit Alice en ouvrant la porte en grand.

Les au-revoir durèrent un moment, d'abord pour les embrassades, ensuite pour les félicitations, et enfin pour les conseils.

A 23h12, notre avion décollait.

Edward et moi nous tenions la main. Alexandre était prêt de la fenêtre, à côté d'Edward, et s'était endormi, des écouteurs de baladeur dans les oreilles.

« Je t'aime »Murmura Edward à mon oreille en serrant mes doigts dans sa main.

« Je t'aime »Répondis-je en posant mon autre main sur la sienne, qu'il recouvrit de même.

L'hôtesse passa à ce moment, et ne retint pas un sourire à notre union.

*****************

« Alexandre ! Tu as rassemblé toutes tes affaires ? »Demandai-je de ma chambre, à mon fils dans celle d'à côté. Nous étions en train de refaire nos bagages pour rejoindre notre dernière étape de ce voyage qui avait déjà duré trois semaines. Dans moins de trois heures, notre avion décollait pour Dublin et nous avions une voiture qui nous attendait pour rejoindre une petite île de peu d'habitants où Edward avait prévu je ne savais quelle surprise…

« Non, il manque encore mon ours ! »Répondit-il en m'apportant l'énorme peluche sur laquelle il avait craquée lors de notre halte à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Je me redressai d'un coup, et me retournai. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant, ou ne voyant pas, Alexandre caché derrière la peluche, aussi grande que lui.

« J'avais prévenu Edward que c'était trop grand ! »Me plaignis, réfléchissant à un moyen d'emmener tout ce beau monde avec nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop grand ? »Interrogea Edward en rentrant dans la chambre alors qu'il revenait d'avoir réglé la note de l'hôtel.

Je désignai notre fils et Edward ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'à rire.

« Ok, bonhomme…On va trouver un moyen »Puis il se tourna vers moi, et dit « Non, elle ne fait pas la tête, c'est une femme, donc elle s'inquiète pour rien »J'ouvris des yeux ronds, et grognai sans honte. Non mais pour qui se prenaient-ils tous les deux ?!

« Tu le regretteras, je te le garantis »Chuchotai-je à Edward alors qu'il remédiait à la situation de la peluche en ouvrant une nouvelle valise. Je l'entendis ricaner, et me retins de lui sauter à la gorge…Quoi que je voulais lui sauter dessus…Mais pour d'autres choses bien plus inavouables, m'avouai-je.

Frustrée, je refermai ma valise et la mis près de la porte, ou un simple sac d'Edward était déjà posé.

« Whouaouuu »S'émerveillait Alexandre devant le château que nous allions occuper pour la prochaine semaine. Mes doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux d'Edward, et je tentai difficilement de reprendre mon souffle.

Devant moi, un château digne des contes de fée s'élevait dans sa splendeur, illuminer par les rayons blancs de la lune. Les tours étaient majestueuses, et la porte, ou grille d'entrée, était imposante et incitait à la passer pour en voir plus.

« Edward… »J'étais encore à bout de souffle, et le regard qu'il me lança ne m'aida en rien à me reprendre. Au contraire, je lisais en lui amour et désir.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et un couple d'âge moyen nous invita à entrer, chaleureux.

« Bienvenus chez vous, monsieur Cullen, madame Cullen, jeune Cullen »Nous salua l'homme, et je tournai, en même temps qu'Alexandre, un regard incrédule sur Edward.

« Chez nous ? »Fis-je émue.

Edward sourit à m'en faire chavirer le cœur, et se pencha pour me soulever dans ses bras. Il avança jusque dans le grand hall et je croisai le regard heureux et amusé d'Alexandre. Sans me déposer, Edward continua sa route derrière notre hôtesse et me déposa dans le salon e m'embrassant à la base du cou, où une veine, si j'avais été humaine, aurait palpité à s'en rompre. J'étais littéralement sans voix.

Une énorme cheminée, des étagères remplies de livres anciens et rares à en juger par leurs couvertures sur tout un pan du mur, et des fauteuils de velours autour d'une table basse composaient la pièce en lui conférant un caractère intime et chaleureux. Alexandre avança timidement

« Comment trouves-tu ça, Alex ? »Demanda Edward, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Les yeux pleins d'espoir et de joie, notre fils répondit

« C'est beau »

« Si vous voulez voir vos appartements… »Proposa la femme en souriant.

Je me tournai vers elle, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, et nous la suivîmes à l'étage pour découvrir de véritables appartements. Je ne savais pas combien de mètres carrés étaient disponibles, mais tous, sans exception, étaient utilisés par quelque chose, sans que rien n'oppresse l'atmosphère. Il aurait aussi bien pu s'agir d'un appartement nouveau standing qui se faisait sous la devise 'espace à vivre', où tout était aéré et où rien n'obstruait la vue.

Nous découvrîmes alors la double porte qui était dédiée à Alexandre. L'ensemble des meubles était fait dans une couleur claire, et très travaillé, le grand lit deux places était digne de grands hôtels luxueux d'Europe, et la décoration sobre était parfaite pour un petit garçon.

Alexandre se tourna vers nous, ne sachant où donner de la tête.

« Merci »Souffla-t-il avant de se jeter dans nos bras. Nous l'accueillîmes avec joie puis nous continuâmes, mains dans la main le tour de l'étage.

Notre appartement était aussi magnifique que celui d'Alexandre, mais nous avions plus de place, et un petit coin salon avec deux fauteuils de cuir et une table au centre. Les couleurs étaient claires et harmonieuses, l'air était propre, et nous avions une grande fenêtre qui, selon nos hôtes, donnait sur le jardin derrière.

« Enfin, par jardin, nous entendons le terrain de plusieurs hectares liés à cette demeure »Précisa la femme. « Il y aura des fleurs très rares d'écloses avant que vous ne partiez…Vous pourrez en profiter un peu »

« Merci beaucoup »Répondit Edward. Et dans son ton, pourtant courtois comme toujours, il était possible d'entendre la demande d'être laissés seuls.

« Bonne nuit, et encore bienvenus »Nous souhaita l'homme avant de descendre dans leurs propres appartements, au rez-de-chaussée, dans une des tours.

Je restai les mains dans celles d'Edward, le regard rivé au sien.

Puis je réalisai le regard épuisé d'Alexandre.

« Au lit, jeune homme »Souris-je en me tournant vers lui et l'enjoignant à me suivre en posant ma main dans son dos.

« Je suis un Cullen…Il l'a dit »Fit-il, rêveur.

« Et pour toujours »Assura Edward en l'embrassant sur le front, alors que notre fils était allongé dans son lit.

A peine nous étions nous éloignés, que nous entendîmes son souffle régulier. Sûr qu'il dormirait très bien cette nuit.

J'ouvris la fenêtre dès que j'eus enfilé un déshabillé bleu nuit nouvellement acquis et attendis qu'Edward revienne. Il m'avait reconduite dans notre chambre, et était ressorti aussitôt en me demandant de l'attendre.

Et je réalisai que même si cela devait durer des siècles, je l'attendrais toujours…

Enfin je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi.

« Ne te retourne pas »Demanda-t-il. Et j'obéis. Sentant mon excitation grimper en flèche.

Et ce fut pire quand je l'entendis retirer son t-shirt et ses chaussures.

'Mon Dieu, que fait-il ?'

Bon d'accord, j'en avais une idée, mais je m'impatientais. Je ne l'avais pas eu pour moi toute seule depuis près de deux jours, à cause de nos visites et des préparatifs pour venir dans ce château. Alors il devenait urgent que je le sente contre moi. En moi.

J'étais tellement plongée dans mes désires que je fus surprise en sentant ses paumes se poser sur mes hanches, et ses lèvres déposer des rangées de baisers sur mes épaules, dans ma nuque, contre mon oreille.

J'arrêtai de respirer, et entrelaçai nos doigts. Fermant les yeux, je goûtai aux plaisirs des sens qu'Edward éveillait en moi de ses simples lèvres.

Puis je sentis qu'il remuait ses mains, me caressant, jusqu'à trouver les bretelles de ma tenue. Il baisa toujours toutes les parcelles de mon corps qui lui étaient accessibles, tout en me tournant face à lui. Enfin il releva la tête et m'embrassa passionnément. D'abord doucement, comme pour éveiller encore plus mes sens, puis, jouant avec ma langue, il me déshabilla, au même titre que moi avec lui. Je luttai contre son jean alors il le retira lui-même, et je me rendis compte que c'était bien plus existant en ce moment-même.

Et je le vis se pencher sur moi.

Je nous vis ne faire qu'un.

Je me vis être moi avec lui.

Pour toujours.

NOTE : comme toujours j'attends vos reviews avec impatience…Et je vous posterai demain l'épilogue qui est déjà en route (et oui, je suis inspirée XD).

Bref. J'ai été ravie d'écrire pour vous, et de partager cette expérience très enrichissante avec vous toutes et tous…

Et peut-être aurai-je bientôt l'idée d'une nouvelle fic ?!

Bsx votre auteure, dévouée à jamais ! (ça fait très étrange d'écrire ça mais tant pis lool)


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER : du début à la fin, rien ne m'a appartenu, je me suis amusée, tout simplement :(

Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices fidèles et toujours encourageants…Je vais en oublier plein, mais tant pis je me lance dans une petite liste : Ptibiscuit/Demoisel/Caane/DarkGaby/x8-twilight-8x/Bigmonster/jlukes/joanie/Mademoiselle-M7/Cathy863/fascinatiion/Ste7851/Aruka01/mushu1…et tous les autres !

Même s'il s'agit de l'épilogue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture.

**34-Epilogue**

**ALEXANDRE POV**

Maman, euh, pardon, Bella Cullen, me déposa à l'école dans sa nouvelle voiture que papa…Zut, Edward Cullen, lui avait acheté à notre retour de vacances au château Cullen, sur une île dans le nord de l'Irlande.

« Bonne journée chéri »Me souhaita-t-elle. Je déposai un baiser rapide sur sa joue froide et rejoignis ma bande d'amis qui m'attendait, comme chaque matin depuis l'année dernière.

Cela faisait un an que j'étais membre de la famille Cullen, adopté officiellement en novembre dernier par Isabella et Edward Cullen, tous justes mariés.

« Salut Alex, dis, tu as réussi l'exercice de math pour aujourd'hui ? »M'interrogea Arnaud, mon meilleur ami.

« Non, trop compliqué ! »Assurai-je.

Même si j'avais des parents spéciaux, je n'en profitais pas pour les cours ou autre. Ils vivaient parfois dans leur monde, et même s'ils veillaient à m'y intégrer, je voulais garder mon indépendance acquise pendant ma lutte contre les Volturi.

La sonnerie de l'école me fit presser le pas. On était vendredi, et j'avais hâte que la journée s'achève. Parce que je savais qu'en rentrant j'allais retrouver mes oncles et tantes, parrains et marraines favoris. Pour mon anniversaire, le 25septembre, la famille Cullen et ses proches se réunissaient. J'allais fêter mes 11ans, et mon frère adoptif, Mike, devait m'enseigner la base de la moto. Et parrain Brandon allait m'aider à convaincre mes parents que je pouvais apprendre à me battre…Pas comme j'avais fait l'année passée contre les Volturis, où je sautais sur mes ennemis pour les secouer. Là je voulais apprendre les arts martiaux que Brandon connaissait depuis tout petit.

J'étais dans les nuages toute la journée, et quand j'entendis la fin du dernier cours sonner, je me précipitai dehors, avec mes amis. Ils aimaient voir Brandon et Lydia quand ils venaient. Ils les trouvaient amusants et moins grincheux que la plus part des jeunes de vingt ans de la ville. Mon parrain et ma marraine étaient pour eux des grands frères…

« Hey ! Champion ! »Me lança Lydia en me frappant le poing comme on se saluait tout le temps, et je croisai ses yeux ambrés avec fierté et joie.

Pour moi. Et rien que pour moi.

Brandon et Lydia s'étaient résolus à boire du sang d'animal.

« Super vous êtes là ! »M'écriai-je. Puis me tournant vers mes amis « A lundi ! ». Ils me regardèrent avec envie monter sur l'énorme moto de Brandon qui démarrait à peine que nous n'étions déjà plus sur le parking de l'école.

Maman disait qu'il était heureux que je porte un casque, sinon, j'aurai été en danger étant donné la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions. Et quand, à peine deux minutes plus tard, Brandon arrêta sa bécane devant la maison, je vis le regard désapprobateur de maman.

« Brandon ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue. C'est clair ?! »Menaça-t-elle, et nous savions tous qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Je tiens à ma vie, donc je fais attention à lui, relaxe ma vieille ! »

« Elle se fait grincheuse depuis ses 72ans »Se moqua Emmett derrière elle, et j'arrêtai d'écouter leurs conversations pour sauter aux bras de mon oncle préféré. Il m'installa sur ses épaules, et riant aux éclats avec lui, j'entrai saluer le reste des Cullen.

« Ce que tu as grandi ! »Me lança Alice en évaluant ma taille, et je trichai en bombant le torse, ce qui me faisait sentir plus grand.

« Tricheur ! »Lança papa de la cuisine. Je souris, et me dirigeai vers lui. Je trouvai grand père Carlisle attablé avec lui en pleine discussion.

« Oh, pardon…bonjour »Fis-je en les saluant de la tête, prêt à m'éclipser. Je savais combien ce genre de discussion était important pour papa.

« Viens là voyons ! Tu ne veux pas de ton goûter ? »M'interpella papa, et je me précipitai à ses côtés, au comptoir de la cuisine. J'avalai mes tartines de chocolat comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des semaines, et rejoignis tout le monde au salon.

« Très bien…Alors, Bella et moi avons une annonce à faire »Commença papa, et je m'interrogeai, soudain inquiet. Ils ne voulaient plus de moi ? Je n'étais plus ce qu'ils recherchaient ?

Mike posa une main protectrice sur mon épaule et me sourit.

Je me détendis, sachant qu'oncle Jazz n'y était pour rien. Puisque le soutien de Mike représentait beaucoup pour moi. J'écoutai, moins tendu, ce que papa disait.

« Vous savez combien nous souhaitons des enfants… »Je m'étonnai de la pointe de souffrance dans sa voix. Et me rappelai qu'ils m'avaient raconté qu'ils avaient perdu un bébé il y avait très longtemps. « Carlisle a parlé à un collègue à lui qui s'est retrouvé avec un nouveau né orphelin qu'il ne voulait pas placer en orphelinat, sachant le manque d'attention dont souffrent les enfants… »

« J'ai proposé à Bella et Edward de s'en occuper. Et ils vont pouvoir prendre le bébé très vite »Compléta grand père.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est génial ! »S'exclama Lydia.

« C'est vrai ? Un petit neveu en plus ? Excellent ! »Emmett se frotta les mains avec joie.

« On se calme, vieux, ou je t'interdis de nous approcher dans les quinze prochaines années ! »Prévins Bella.

Et tout le monde rit.

Sauf moi.

« Alexandre, tu seras toujours de notre famille…Nous voulons d'autres enfants, comme n'importe quels parents…Mais nous t'aimons autant qu'hier… »Me rassura papa en s'agenouillant à mon niveau et posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, confiant.

« Un petit frère ? »Espérai-je, en me disant que je pourrai toujours donner un coup de mains, au même titre que Mike avec moi.

« Une petite sœur »Corrigea maman, et je souris encore plus.

J'aurai donc une petite sœur à protéger !

« Et tu seras un excellent grand frère »Papa avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je souris d'autant plus.

**BELLA POV**

C'était une petite fille dont personne ne voulait, et je ne comprenais pas cela.

Elle avait les yeux verts, des cheveux noirs à ce que nous pouvions en juger, et la peau matte. Elle avait surement des origines espagnoles…Une vraie beauté.

Je tenais Ness dans mes bras alors qu'elle buvait son biberon, et je l'admirai encore. Je sentis Alexandre derrière moi, je me tournai vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? »

« Oui…Dis, maman…C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent à l'école ? »Alexandre se triturait les doigts, nerveux. Je m'assis dans la chaise à bascule que j'avais récupérée à la mort de Charlie, et que j'avais mise là, dans la chambre de notre fille.

« Que disent-ils ? »

« Que vous me remplacez, papa et toi, avec Ness »Dans sa voix, il y avait de la tristesse, mais pas de jalousie ou amertume, et j'en remerciai le caractère aimant de mon fils. J'installai Ness dans mes bras de manière à pouvoir bouger un bras vers Alexandre.

« C'est faux. Edward et moi avons voulu remplir notre famille. Tu vois comme la maison est grande, et nous pensons que puisque nous arrivons à te rendre heureux malgré ce que nous sommes, et bien c'est que nous pouvons rendre heureux d'autres enfants... »Je passai une main douce sur sa joue infantile, un sourire aux lèvres. Il médita un instant.

« Parce que vous êtes des vampires, vous avez eu peur de pas me rendre heureux ? »

« Oui…C'est dur pour les humains de nous côtoyer…Et toi, il faut que tu vives 24h/24-7j/7 avec nous… »

« Mais je suis très bien avec vous…Et Ness aussi, c'est sûr »

Il prit une main de Ness dans la sienne, et l'observa finir son biberon.

Enfin, il fut l'heure que nos enfants aillent au lit. Je donnais son bain à Ness pendant qu'Edward et Alexandre construisaient une énième maquette d'avion dans la salle de travail qu'ils s'étaient installés quand nous avions emménagé ici, à Forks, dans l'ancienne maison blanche des Cullen.

J'étais installée sur notre lit, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, et attendais qu'il me rejoigne.

J'étais fébrile, et en même temps je doutais. Ce que je comptais faire ce soir était presque hors contrôle…Et n'avait été tenté qu'une fois, il y avait deux semaines, avec Tony…

La main d'Edward se posa sur ma cuisse alors qu'il m'attirait à lui. Je l'embrassai et posai ma tête contre son épaule avec un soupir d'aise.

« Dure journée ? »

« Non, mais un peu de calme fait du bien… »Avouai-je en jouant avec mon alliance.

Edward entrelaça nos doigts, et posa sa joue sur ma tête.

« Je t'aime »Souffla-t-il.

Et juste comme ça, un désir immense m'envahit.

Je m'installai donc à califourchon sur lui, et posai mon front et mes mains sur son visage.

Fermant les yeux j'eus conscience des mains d'Edward qui remontaient dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, et j'inspirai alors à fond.

Le frisson qui me parcourut m'indiqua que je réussissais.

« Bella ! »Souffla Edward sous l'intensité de la révélation supposai-je.

« Shh…Ecoute »Murmurai-je en réajustant ma prise sur son visage.

Laissant mon bouclier s'amenüir jusqu'à disparaître au fin fond de moi.

Laissant mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes désirs remonter et rencontrer l'esprit d'Edward.

Au bout d'une minute, je n'avais plus d'énergie, et je sentis Edward m'installer à ses côtés, la tête sur son torse, sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Merci »Souffla-t-il.

« Hum hum… »Murmurai-je, souriante.

« Je t'aime »Ajouta-t-il.

« Pour toujours »Répondis-je avant de lier nos lèvres éternellement. Au rythme des battements de cœurs de nos enfants.

**FIN.**

NOTE : *snif*

Vous ne vous imaginez pas l'effet que ça fait de mettre le point final à un bébé comme celui-ci ! *snif*

Encore merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette aventure, qui aura duré un mois, à peu près…pfiou ! Intense mais magnifique, enfin selon peut-être aurai-je l'idée d'une suite?! SI vous en avez!

Je vous embrasse…

A bientôt sur une autre fic ! (dont 'parce que tu m'as quittée')

Bsx spuffygirl92


End file.
